Jorney with the broken wing
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Doctor John, hobbit, meet Sherlock, dragon with broken wing. Mostly adventures, but explicit slash and het. / Доктор Джон, хоббит, находит Шерлока-дракона с перебитым крылом. По большей части приключения, но есть открытые сцены слэша и гета.


Путешествие с перебитым крылом

Написано на Шерлок-фест по заявке Нон-кинк 14.20 :

Хоббит-Джон, врач, находит раненого Шерлока-дракона. Дракон оказывается вредный и несговорчивый, из-за травмы он не может летать и не хочет (а вернее боится - но гордость не позволяет сказать) покидать свою пещеру. Тогда Джон начинает приходить к нему каждый день. Поначалу они почти не разговаривают, но потом узнают друг о друге много интересного. Шерлок постепенно привязывается к Джону и пытается удержать его до последнего.

- Джон, Джон, да вставай же ты, лежебока! – это сестра, Гарри. Что ей надо в такую рань?

- Доктор Уотсон, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, ваш опыт необходим как никогда! – а это Андерсон, деревенский врач. Надо же, признал его заслуги, а то всё больше морду воротит…

Джон с неохотой разлепил глаза. Ногу и плечо ломило от ночной сырости, вчерашние посиделки с пивом отозвались смутной болью в правом виске. За окном не разошедшаяся ещё ночная тьма была слегка подсвечена багровым – как будто бы дальним заревом. Сердце сжалось от дурного предчувствия – уж не напал ли на них кто? Нет, чушь, здесь, в глухой ширской деревушке…

- Что там ещё у вас? – проворчал Джон.

На него накинули плащ поверх пижамы и чуть ли не волоком потащили к трактиру.

- Дракон! – тараторил по дороге Андерсон. – Настоящий боевой дракон, огнедышащий! Напал на человека в двух шагах от околицы! Страх-то какой!

- На Туковском лугу, как есть, всё спалил, только вчера они сено сгрести успели! – добавил толстый Фродо Мохноног, державший пасеку. – Мы в другие деревни гонцов выслали, к обороне готовимся, если вернётся, гад, уж мы его встретим!

Тёзка древнего героя покраснел от собственного, даже такого слабого, ругательства. Он был воинственным лишь на словах, как и большинство его соплеменников. Военного прошлого Джона они не одобряли. И сам-то Джон попал на войну стечением обстоятельств, как врач.

- Что же мне вас, военному делу срочно обучать? До утра не терпит?

Андерсон ответить не успел, они уже пришли.

- Пришли, пришли! – заволновалась небольшая толпа, собравшаяся у дверей заведения, несмотря на позднее – или раннее, как посмотреть, - время.

Хоббиты расступились, пропуская Джона и его провожатых. Доктор успел заметить, что многие прихватили косы да вилы, словно собирались косить среди ночи, прикрыли головы и тела чем придётся из домашней утвари – кастрюлями, горшками, тазами, отлично подходящими круглым животикам, а старосту даже со спины прикрывала жёнина стиральная доска.

- Вояки, - улыбнулся Джон, проходя туда, где на лавке хныкал Верзила в изорванной и прожжённой одежде. Другой Верзила, видно, его приятель, наряженный как-то странно, шептал плаксе на ухо что-то успокаивающее.

- Позвольте вас осмотреть, - Джон протянул руку к пострадавшему. Тот разразился новой порцией стенаний и жалоб.

- Огромный! Просто огромный! Пасть! Зубы в руку толщиной! И огонь во все стороны!

- Горячей воды, - приказал Джон. – Спирт. И что-нибудь вместо этих лохмотьев. Прекратить истерику! – рявкнул он на Верзилу. – Встать! Развёл нюни из-за ерундовых царапин!

Половину спирта он влил пострадавшему в рот, другой половиной обработал небольшие ссадины и ожоги. Помог Себастьяну – так звали белобрысого Верзилу – проводить Ричарда (мелкого и потемнее) наверх, в комнаты для проезжающих. Комнаты эти большую часть времени пустовали: приличный хоббит едет куда-то лишь чтобы посетить многочисленных гостеприимных родственников, а настоящие чужаки, ухитряющиеся даже друзей среди хоббитов не завести, редко появляются в глубине Шира. Нечего уж и говорить о том, что трактир был единственным строением на несколько миль вокруг.

Из беспорядочных разговоров в толпе выходило, что жертвами дикого огнедышащего дракона стали бродячие артисты. Лошадь, телега с декорациями и ещё одним членом труппы, очаровательной Китти, сгинули в ночи, может быть, сгорели, может быть – были съедены.

- Дальше и Андерсон справится, - смягчая, наконец, тон, сказал Джон, когда они остались одни. – Ну и развели вы шуму. Артисты. Попали в стог петардой, - он усмехнулся. – Нечем, небось, платить за чужое сено? Теперь лет на десять разговоров про вашего «дракона» хватит.

Ричард сонно всхлипнул, а Себастьян подозрительно глянул на Джона. Даже сидя на кровати, этот Верзила был выше хоббита, хотя по местным меркам роста Джон был немаленького.

- С чего ты взял?

- Я видел драконов, в армии, говорил с Наездниками, так что знаю кое-что об этих созданиях. Ненамного больше лошади, да и огнём не плюются. Не бойтесь, я никому не скажу, - со вздохом добавил он, заметив, как артисты переглянулись.

К моменту возвращения Джона на улицу очевидцев, видевших ужасного огнедышащего дракона своими глазами, прибавилось вдвое. Они уже спорили насчёт размера и прочих деталей, попытались расспросить Джона о страшных ранах, но тот протолкался мимо пузатых соплеменников и побрёл в сторону дома – страшно хотелось спать.

Заборов в этой части Шира не признавали. Джон проковылял по мокрой от росы дорожке, петлявшей среди старых, ещё до войны посаженных яблонь, тяжело опираясь на трость. Глаза слипались, в розовато-серых предрассветных сумерках предметы казались зыбкими, свет зажжённого перед уходом фонаря над круглой дверью выцвел до бледно-жёлтого. Стоило Джону взяться за медную ручку, от корявого ствола ближайшей яблони отделилась тень.

- Вы врач, - без вопросительной интонации заявила тень, или, вернее, очередной Верзила. – Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Вот наглец.

- Трактир вниз по этой улице, - указал тростью Джон, от усталости привалившийся спиной к двери. – Спросите там Андерсона. От меня сейчас толку мало.

- А как же врачебная клятва? – глубоким голосом произнёс незнакомец, возвышавшийся над Джоном. Пахло от него горьким дымом, но не так, как от заядлого курильщика, и не так, как от человека, привыкшего ночевать у костра, и даже не так, как пахло на пепелищах сожжённых деревень.

Джон нахмурился от собственных мыслей и пустил неожиданного гостя в дом. Тот вошёл, заметно покачнувшись, и почти упал на стул в прихожей.

- Так вы тоже из этих… из погорелого театра? – спросил Джон, проходя на кухню и ставя чайник на спиртовку. Часть родительской норы (с отдельным входом!), отведённая ему сестрой, была по хоббичьим размерам совсем маленькой. Зато можно было переговариваться из конца в конец, не надрывая связки.

- Нет, я сам по себе.

Джон снял чайник, поставил на его место кастрюлю, зажёг свечи. В общем-то и без них он догадался, что перед ним не пропавшая Китти, пусть для местных жителей Верзилы мало отличались друг от друга, тот, кто провёл среди них добрый десяток лет, и в темноте мог разобраться. Поставив на стол две кружки ароматного чая, доктор занялся осмотром нечаянного пациента.

- Истощение, - отметил Джон. – Регулярные побои. Больше всего похоже на дубинку. Рёбра после перелома срослись неудачно, рука ещё не до конца срослась. Как к вам, простите, обращаться?

- Шерлок, - имя раскатилось дальним громом.

- У вас странные ожоги, Шерлок. Как будто вы несли в ладонях горячее железо. Я видел такое… там… испытание для магов на суде… У нас такого не бывает. Но эти – свежие, - Джон поднёс ближе к свету крупную, но необычайно красивую кисть с длинными пальцами. На тонкой светлой коже багровели глубокие раны.

- Не могли бы вы… помочь мне с питьём, - хриплым голосом попросил Шерлок. И, немного отпив из поднесённого Джоном к губам стакана: - И желательно обойтись без лишних расспросов. И без лишних россказней соседям. Думаю, на вас в этой ситуации можно рассчитывать, Джон. Я плачу золотом.

- Откуда вы…

- О, не волнуйтесь, я никого не убивал и не грабил.

- Нет, моё имя, откуда вы…

- Диплом, - Шерлок махнул свободной рукой в сторону каминной полки.

Тем временем на кастрюле с водой захлопала крышка.

- Теперь – мыться.

Шерлок отнёсся к помощи Джона безо всякого стеснения, скорее, тот смущался сам, водя губкой по этому прекрасному телу, с которым кто-то так безжалостно обошёлся. Порода чувствовалась в каждой чёрточке, в каждой косточке. Старая, благородная семья. Откуда такие глаза, такие губы? Джон мысленно одёрнул себя, но всё же, когда, стоя на табуретке, намыливал тёмные, слипшиеся от грязи волосы, украдкой глянул, не острые ли у Шерлока ушки.

Про след на ноге, судя по всему, от кандалов, и странный шрам на спине, словно в этом месте что-то вырвали с мясом, Джон не стал ничего говорить. Он просто отмыл пациента, обработал свежие повреждения и соорудил для руки что-то вроде лангетки из старой корзинки на первое время. Потом уложил Шерлока на диване в гостиной, слишком большом для маленькой комнаты, предназначенном вместить весёлую компанию толстеньких хоббитов.

Сон почти разошёлся, зато на Джона напал зверский аппетит. «Эх, а покормить-то я его забыл». Поев и завернувшись в тёплое одеяло, он закурил маленькую трубку, и всё-таки задремал в раздумьях, не шатался ли действительно по окрестностям какой-нибудь престарелый, списанный со службы дракон, выкупленный Джимом для зверинца и сбежавший от нерадивого хозяина. Невольно сравнив свою судьбу с их судьбой, Джон вздохнул. Ему куда больше повезло. Бедных зверюг выводили в Королевском Питомнике, с рождения они попадали в руки Укротителей, от тех переходили к Наездникам, несколько лет боёв, и, если не повезло геройски погибнуть в бою, - обратно в питомник, на корм собратьям… Джон слышал пару историй о Наездниках, уходивших со службы вместе с драконами, но сроки службы редко совпадали, да и не всякому было по карману прокормить немаленькую плотоядную зверюшку. Самому бы ноги не протянуть. С такими невесёлыми мыслями, продолжая посасывать трубочку, он заснул.

Видимо, Джону не суждено было выспаться в этот день. Проснулся он от грохота падающих стульев.

- Военная привычка? – спросил ширриф Лестрейд, выпутываясь из рухнувшей мебели, на которую наткнулся в полумраке прихожей. – Выставляешь караулы?

Замков, как и заборов, здесь не признавали.

А ещё Джон, мечтающий об уединении и покое, с удовольствием остался бы в большом городе, если бы не скудность средств. Ни о каком уединении или покое в Шире думать не приходилось. В дверях уже маячили Андерсон, пара Бэггинсов, двоюродная тётушка Беладонна Уотсон, выживший из ума, глуховатый Силентиум Тук, а за ними родственники, свойственники, соседи, любопытствующие прохожие и вездесущие хоббитята. И даже давешний Верзила – Ричард.

- Всеобщая мобилизация? – Джон попытался изобразить улыбку, но не удержался и зевнул.

- Драконий обыск, - отмахнулся Лестрейд. – Вот, обходим с добровольцами дворы, может, он забился к кому-нибудь в нору. Сидит сейчас в чьей-нибудь кладовке, объевшийся и довольный.

- Да не прошёл бы он в мою дверь. А в окно уж тем более.

- И всё-таки, - вздохнул и жалобно заморгал чёрными глазами Ричард. Попытка Верзилы изобразить маленькое несчастное существо вызвала у Джона нервный смешок. Доктор встал с табуретки, неровно переступил на затёкших ногах, потом прошествовал к кухонному шкафчику. Одеяло волочилось за ним как королевская мантия.

- Ищите. Здесь? А может быть, здесь? В кладовку вас проводить?

Ричард даже шею вытянул, так заинтересовал его джоновский шкафчик.

- Ладно, ладно, уймись, - засмеялся Лестрейд. – Может, присоветуешь что? Ты же в детстве драконами бредил, вдоль и поперёк про них всё выучил.

- Так то в детстве, - улыбнулся Джон, заново набивая трубочку. – Я же не ребёнок. Одно дело сказки, а другое – жизнь. Про ЭТИХ драконов я ничегошеньки не знаю.

И правда, куда подевались те, в панцирях из благородных металлов и драгоценных каменьев, пышущие огнём, длиннохвостые, ширококрылые? Наверно туда же, куда ушли рыцари из древних сказаний. А на смену им пришли звери с мутным взглядом и тяжёлым запахом гнилого мяса из пасти, да гогочущий, пугающий мирное население вооружённый сброд. Джон возвратился домой разочарованным – последняя война, по его мнению, была войной двух зол. Шир ещё жил припеваючи под защитой наложенных на его границы в незапамятные времена чар, но эльфы давно ушли за море, и магия их потихоньку истончалась. Падение Шира было лишь вопросом времени. Артисты эти… Проходимцы какие-то. Первые ласточки.

Джон протянул кисет Лестрейду, тут же Ричард и Андерсон вытащили свои трубки. За ними потянулись и мявшиеся в дверях родственники-свойственники, и Джону, чтобы не прослыть жмотом на веки вечные, пришлось-таки отправиться в кладовку. Никакого дракона там, разумеется, не обнаружилось, ни сытого, ни голодного. По пути заглянув в двери гостиной, Джон обнаружил, что и ночного гостя след простыл, даже постель с дивана была собрана и припрятана. Или унесена.

- Хороший табачок, - заявил Ричард, принюхиваясь. Растёр в пальцах крошки, понюхал, и трубку понюхал, и снова втянул носом воздух.

- Да, - кивнул Лестрейд.

И вскоре в кухне и в прихожей не то, что унюхать, разглядеть ничего нельзя было. Какая уж тут славная беседа – добровольцы выбрались наружу и отправились дальше по улице. Разумеется, каждый гостеприимный хозяин предложит им табачку, или пива, или перекусить, так что дел хватит минимум до вечера.

Джон оставил открытыми окно и дверь, а сам отправился поглядеть как следует, что там в гостиной. И ахнул. Шерлок лежал на диване, перекинув длинные ноги через валик. Перевязанные ладони были сложены домиком у подбородка, глаза прикрыты. Непослушные тёмные кудри разметались по подушке. Джон полюбовался на его готовые пропороть кожу скулы и решил, что пришло время второго завтрака.

С удовольствием, поскольку все без исключения хоббиты обожают есть и стряпать, приготовив достаточное, по его мнению, для двоих количество пищи, Джон пригласил Шерлока на кухню. Тот спокойно смотрел, как хозяин дома методично поглощает пищу, а когда Джон спохватился и спросил, не помочь ли («беспомощный» и «Шерлок» никак не вязались у него в голове, хоть ты тресни), глубоким голосом ответил:

- Спасибо, если можно, не отказался бы от стакана молока.

И с куда большей жадностью потянулся к свежему номеру «Ширского Вестника». Относительно свежему – недельной давности. Очень неудобно было поить Шерлока молоком, пока он читает.

- У вас до безобразия скучные новости! Пропал кролик! А перед этим стал светиться, словно фея! – Шерлок фыркнул, разбрызгивая молоко. – Ну кому, скажи на милость, интересно это садоводство или тридцать рецептов грибной запеканки? У тебя есть ещё газеты? Нет, нет, разумеется, ты же вернулся меньше месяца назад. Что я буду делать, когда ты отправишься за травами?

Джон не стал выяснять, как Шерлок угадал время его возвращения и то, что запас трав надо бы пополнить.

- У меня есть ещё газеты, - терпеливо вздохнул он. – Ими кладовка оклеена. А я, действительно, помою посуду и пойду за травами. У нас и молоко кончилось.

- А фасоль? Фасоль у тебя есть? Сочетание фасоли с молоком способствует оптимальной выработке метана, необходимого для… Забудь, - Шерлок выудил из-за пазухи джоновского халата, который едва прикрывал ему колени, трубку, которая была припрятана Джоном на чёрный день в шкафу, в гостиной, среди прочих безделушек, и сердито запыхтел. Что-то в этом всём показалось Джону странным и удивительным, только он не понял, что именно. Странная способность к поиску предметов? Странно спокойное их присвоение?

Джон перемыл посуду, рассказывая Шерлоку немудрящие местные новости, обработал раны, положил в корзинку маленький золотой серп для трав и отправился на сборы. День выдался чудесный. Весело напевая, Джон проковылял по тропинке среди яблонь, по дороге, петляющей между холмов, населённых сородичами, к знакомым с детства лугам и рощам. Он издалека помахал увешанным медной посудой «добровольцам», среди которых теперь не было длинной фигуры Ричарда, видимо, уже павшего жертвой местного гостеприимства, и с улыбкой подставил лицо солнцу.

Решив, что пришло время третьего завтрака, Джон присел в тенёчке и расстелил клетчатый платок. Не успел он выложить на импровизированную скатерть еду, как услышал, что кто-то огромный ломится через кусты. «Дракон?» - успел подумать он, прежде чем разобрал два голоса.

- Пять сломанных мечей тебе в глотку! Чтоб тебе с троллем переспать! Чтоб тебе развоплотиться на веки вечные! Ты псих, ты настоящий псих, Джим! Какого рожна ты связался с этой полудохлой ящерицей? Нет, ты ведь с ней РАЗГОВАРИВАЛ!

- Пряник, Пряник, кис-кис-кис! Цып-цып-цып! Иди к папочке, сладкий! Папочка не сердится! Вылезай немедленно, сволочь, скотина неблагодарная! Зря я, что ли, с тобой возился? Кто, кто залечил тебе крылышко? Мелкий поганец! Золотко моё!

- Пора нам отсюда убираться, ещё беды наживём. Этот мелкорослик что-то подозревает. И темнит чего-то. Слишком уж много знает. В мешок бы его да в реку, только ведь беды наживём, это тебе не Гондор и даже не Дейл, полдня не пройдёт, как хватятся, чтоб их жиром задавило, этих мелких, прожорливых…

- Всему своё время, Себ, всему своё время. Они ещё приползут к нам. Я сегодня хочу навестить доброго доктора, порыться в его библиотеке. Я тоже хочу знать всё про драконов.

- И узнай заодно, что такого ты ему скормил, от чего он стал огнём пыхать, будто твой кузнечный горн.

- Что ты сам такое сожрал, что ничего вокруг не видел и не слышал? Так вот, я уже послал Китти весточку, пора бы ей найтись. Дадим сегодня концерт в честь местных храбрецов, для поднятия боевого духа, так сказать. Пока ты будешь показывать чудеса дрессуры…

- Чтоб тебя орки живьём сожрали! Чтоб твою голову выставили у гондорских ворот! Я тигров дрессировал, мумаков ростом с гору, я десять лет был Укротителем Драконов, и с кем ты мне предлагаешь выйти к людям? С собачкой?!

- С собачкой. И слушай внимательно, - Джону показалось, что кто-то захрипел и ткань затрещала. – Она должна у тебя танцевать так, чтобы они рты пораззевали и обо всём забыли. А иначе…

- Да, хозяин.

Джон хотел было нырнуть в небольшую пещерку под корнями старого бука, но понял, что туда заглянут в первую очередь, и сильнее вжался животом в землю. Двое Верзил шумно протопали мимо него, действительно заглянули под корни и за большой валун, пару ужасных минут потоптались на месте.

По воде как раз проплывал серебристый ствол ясеня.

- Он! - заорал Джим, он же Ричард, кидаясь к берегу. Зрение у людей было не в пример хуже хоббичьего. Ствол быстро уносило течением, и «артисты» бросились в погоню, оскальзываясь и спотыкаясь на глинистом берегу.

Джон же с колотящимся сердцем поспешил домой.

Шерлок нашёлся в кладовке, около сундука с книгами. В отсутствие Джона сестра прижимала особенно тяжёлыми томами капусту, а остальные, бесполезные, с её точки зрения, свалила в сундук: запасливые хоббиты ничего не выбрасывают. Итак, Шерлок сидел на полу и с насмешливым видом разглядывал старую гравюру, изображающую полёт дракона Смога над Долгим Озером.

- По-моему, художник ничего не смыслил ни в физиологии, ни в физике, а, Джон? Смотри, позвоночник должен был переломиться при первом взмахе крыльев, а мышцы лап расположены до того чуднО…

- Там… там… - едва переводя дух, выговорил Джон.

- Что, Одинокая Гора сошла с места? Королевскую сокровищницу ограбили? – приподняв бровь, спросил Шерлок.

- Нас собираются грабить, нас! – выдохнул Джон. – Обчистить мою библиотеку!

- И пусть, - согласился Шерлок. – Ничего ценного здесь всё равно нет, а кое-что безусловно вредное имеется. Это ненадолго их отвлечёт. Думаю, завтра они покинут вашу гостеприимную деревню, да и нам пора в путь.

- Нам? – Джон всплеснул руками. – Кто тебе об этом сказал?

- Твоя трость. Ты ведь её в лесу оставил?

Представление действительно оказалось на редкость увлекательным. Ричард, он же Джим, сам пару раз появился на сцене: жонглировал яблоками, показал карточные фокусы. Джон едва не упустил его, увлёкшись пением очаровательной Китти, которая была вполне ничего себе для Верзилы.

Деревня опустела, стар и мал поспешили насладиться редким зрелищем, на что и рассчитывали «артисты». А после концерта намечались всегдашние выпивка и танцы. Ближние холмы лежали во тьме, и только на дальнем пригорке мигал огонёк, словно кто-то передавал сигналы, прикрывая и открывая заслонку фонаря.

- У-М-К-Р-А, - прочитал Джон и потряс головой. – Что за чушь?

Но и этот огонёк пропал, точно его и не было.

Бесшумно проскользнув среди деревьев в сгущающихся сумерках, Джон нырнул в кусты смородины, росшие под окном кладовки. Обычно в кладовках окон не делают, но если пришлось отгородить брату часть норы (с отдельным входом!), не заделывать же имеющееся окно, тем более что неизвестно, сколько этот беспокойный брат пробудет дома. Окно – это было очень удобно. Через него всё было видно и слышно.

- Так, что тут у нас? – Ричард преспокойно зашёл через дверь, открытую, как обычно. – Ну, раз ничего не пришлось ломать, то и взломом это не считается, - он хихикнул, – и вторжением не считается, нам же никто не сопротивлялся? Занавески в цветочек, как мило. Посуда. И этот запах, запах… Крепкий табачок? Или? Ого, доктор наук! Гондорский Университет! Так вот как тебя зовут, Джон Уотсон. Ничего, ещё познакомимся с тобою поближе. Я ещё вернусь, я ещё научу вас жить по-человечески. Надо же, ни правительства, ни налогов, ни полиции, ни армии, - при этом он методично открывал все попадающиеся на пути дверцы шкафа, плавно перетекавшего из кухни в коридор и дальше в гостиную (ведь не свалишь же в кладовку тысячу самых необходимых мелочей, которые должны быть всегда под рукой). – Ни наркомании, ни проституции, ни стяжательства, одна паршивая газетёнка, - тут Джон задумался, почему к хоббитам, водившимся с людьми, прочие относились с опаской. – Гостиная. Миленько. Чем, интересно, добрый доктор занимается на этом диванчике? Он же вернулся с войны. Ах, приюти солдата, всегда он впереди… - фальшиво пропел Ричард. – Или вот в этой миленькой СПАЛЬНЕ! – рывком сброшенное покрывало полетело на пол. – Под кроватью никого. Только колени зря запачкал. Пылища. Пусть он найдёт награду в холмах твоей груди… - В голосе Ричарда просквозила задумчивость. – Кладовка. Кладовочка. Ммм, варенье. Книжки. Драко-о-оны, драко-о-оны, в холмах твоей груди… Или в армии тебя научили обходиться без женщин?

Джим-Ричард принялся рыться в сундуке, отшвыривая в сторону бесполезные, по его мнению, трактаты. А Джон залился краской, надеясь, что в темноте Шерлок не увидел. И не расслышал. В темноте.

- Это нормально, - прозвучал рядом спокойный голос, глубокий, словно резонирующий внутри куда более крупного, чем шерлоковское, тела.

- Я не… - Джон поперхнулся и едва сдержал кашель.

- Ммм, - в кладовке раздался отчётливый звук поцелуя. – Карта. Чудесная, чудесная карта, подлинная, древняя, нам она как раз пригодится. Ледяные поля, кладбище драконов. Много замечательных, хорошо сохранившихся во льду сердечек. Кто владеет сердцем дракона, тот владеет миром. Ждите меня, Валары! Попробуй остановить меня, Холмс! Жди меня, Пряничек, сладкий, поймаю тебя позже! Не скучай, добрый доктор!

Выкрикивая все эти странные приветствия и радостно хохоча, Ричард выскочил в ночь через открытое окно кладовки, сделав сальто через подоконник.

Джон не сразу понял, почему свет из окна становится всё ярче, только Шерлок вдруг перемахнул подоконник в обратном направлении.

- Рука! – крикнул Джон и полез следом, в комнату, где Шерлок уже затаптывал пылающий ковёр. Сундук с горящими книгами пролетел у хоббита над головой. – Ну и ну… Прячься давай, - приказал Джон Шерлоку. – Сейчас тут полдеревни будет. Вот не повезло беднягам. Тут тебе и концерт, и пожар, разорваться, что ли.

У Шерлока обнаружилась удивительная способность молчать часами. Он замирал в одной позе, глядя куда-то внутрь себя, словно ящерица на солнце, и превращался в такую же вечную и не напрягающую часть мира, как ветер или холмы. Заслуженный покой, о котором мечтал Джон, но не одиночество. Если он опять останется без Шерлока, придётся завести кота, что ли. «Что значит – если? – мысленно одёрнул себя Джон. – Когда. Когда я опять останусь один».

- Что-то ты тянешь с покупкой пони, – неожиданно выдал Шерлок, скосив глаза на Джона.

- Пони? – ошеломлённо переспросил тот. Ложка с горячим супом, а Джон как раз собирался снять пробу с приготовляемого блюда, замерла на полпути ко рту. – Это для чего же мне пони?

- Чтобы ехать, - наставительно пояснил Шерлок, глядя куда-то вдаль.

- Куда? – удивился Джон.

- Я же тебе вчера всё объяснил.

- Точно, - кивнул Джон. – Дай подумать, почему я ничего не понял? Просто я на концерт ушёл.

Шерлок снова невесть откуда выхватил трубку и запыхтел.

- Меня ждёт клиент, сэр Чарльз из Баскервиля, что близ Северных Холмов. Я опоздал примерно на месяц, потому что… не важно… то есть не важно, потому что сэр Чарльз мёртв, - он выпустил ещё несколько колечек, уже медленно и задумчиво.

- Что же с ним случилось? – поинтересовался Джон.

- В общем-то, меня пригласили, чтобы выяснить. Это может быть опасно, - Шерлок снова искоса глянул на хоббита.

- Мне, если честно, не хватит на трёх пони, - вздохнул Джон. – И ещё припасы покупать. И одежду для тебя – ты же не в халате отправляться собираешься.

- Точно, - усмехнулся Шерлок. – Вечно я забываю про всякие глупости. А пони мне не надо, они… они меня боятся.

- Надо же, - удивился Джон. – Но твоя рука…

- Я же не на руках пойду, в конце концов.

- И даже на двух пони мне не наскрести. Община платит кое-какую пенсию…

- Да! – Шерлок вскочил, как ужаленный. – Мы немедленно идём за золотом. Прости, Джон, я очень тяжело с ним расстаюсь.

Взмахнув полами халата, Шерлок вылетел в сад, затянутый утренним туманом.

Джон залюбовался подсвеченными солнцем холмами, которые казались радужными и слегка расплывались.

- Да, вот здесь, - Шерлок потопал босой ногой около одной из яблонь. – Копай, Джон.

- Я что, похож на идиота?

- Если честно, да.

- Эй, а ты что тут делаешь? – услышал Джон сердитый вопль Шерлока. – Если я узнаю, что тебя подослал Майкрофт…

- Успокойся, Майкрофт тут совершенно ни при чём.

Джон узнал голос Лестрейда и разогнулся. Ширриф изумлённо таращился на перемазанного в грязи доктора.

- Кхм. Пора бы мне перестать удивляться тому, что творится вокруг тебя, Шерлок.

- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - скрестив руки на груди и пристально глядя на Лестрейда, продолжил допытываться тот.

- Я здесь живу. И слежу за порядком. Уже лет пять, как я ушёл из Гондорской Стражи и вернулся домой.

Шерлок только фыркнул.

- Очень кстати ты здесь оказался. Я как раз хотел попросить помощи у Джона. Пару часов назад пастухи наткнулись на обугленные кости.

- Где? – спросил Джон, у которого внутри всё похолодело. Кровь застучала в ушах.

- Вон на том холме.

Так вот что это были за странные вспышки! Дракон жарил несчастного путника, пока остальные хоббиты распевали песни, дожирал его, когда все мирно спали, и…

- А ещё считалось, что рождение белого дракона – к счастью, - вырвалось у доктора. Он с силой воткнул лопату в землю на дне ямы, собираясь всё бросить и идти с Лестрейдом. Лопата звякнула, пробивая гнилые доски и погружаясь в груду чего-то металлического.

- Белого? – с интересом пялясь в яму, переспросил Лестрейд.

- Эти двое искали белого дракона. Приняли за него древесный ствол, - отодвигая остатки крышки и задумчиво вертя в руке изукрашенный рубинами мифриловый браслет, произнёс Джон. – Драконы обычно в пятнах все, в наростах, чёрным по розовому. Может, белые бывают огнедышащими? Связанные признаки?

- Так он же не вчера родился, - резонно заметил Шерлок. – И это не драконы. Виверны. Да-да, Джон, святая простота, «дракон» звучит куда внушительнее, не так ли?

Золото и драгоценные камни отбрасывали на его лицо тёплые блики, подсвечивали светлые глаза жёлтым. Голос его неожиданно стал вкрадчивым, мурлычущим, как у кошки, сладким, с небольшой подкупающей хрипотцой…

- Так ты идёшь или нет?

- Прости, Лестрейд, - пожал плечами Шерлок. – Нет. Вот Джон пойдёт. Я не могу.

- Эй, - запротестовал Джон. – А кто только что собирался…

- Я собирался уйти потихоньку, но никак не светиться перед всей вашей братией. Не волнуйся, Джон, я буду руководить тобой и всё прекрасно увижу и услышу. Ты будешь моими руками и глазами! – лицо Шерлока даже довольно разрумянилось, он сильнее запыхтел трубкой.

- Эй, это что, магия какая-то? – с опаской отодвигаясь от него, спросил Джон. – Подчинение воли? Чужая личина?

- Интересная мысль, - заметил Шерлок и провалился в себя.

- Так ты скажи толком, ты идёшь или нет? – ширриф потряс его за плечо.

- Ты идиот, Лестрейд, - скорчив страдальческую рожицу, заявил Шерлок. – Зачем, ну зачем тебе выдали служебные Палантиры?

На холме, покрытом свежей зелёной травкой, уже собрались ранние пташки. Хоббиты столпились вокруг ситцевого платочка в горошек, на котором были кучкой сложены обугленные кости и куски подгорелого мяса. В центре группки стоял Андерсон и тоже созерцал, напустив на себя умный вид.

Туман здесь лежал полосам, цепляясь за камни, переливаясь за края ложбинок. Трава блестела от росы, мирно позвякивали колокольчики коров. Джон вспомнил утро после одной большой битвы, когда на вчерашнем боевом поле так же мирно паслись лошади, некоторые – по-прежнему с мёртвыми хозяевами в сёдлах. Что за штука накрыла их тогда? Тоже что-то вроде тумана. Доктора передёрнуло.

- Это объедки, - со вздохом пояснил он Лестрейду. – Судя по строению скелета – хоббит. Пожилой.

- Ясно, что не корова, - вставил Андерсон, пытаясь корчить из себя бывалого, но руки у него заметно дрожали и близко к останкам он старался не подходить.

- Хочу ближе! – раздался резкий голос из Палантира – небольшого, размером с яблоко. – Что это там блестит?

Стоявшие поближе к платку отшатнулись в стороны, словно давая Джону дорогу. К ужасу собравшихся, Джон, натянув перчатки, сунул руку в кучу костей и извлёк слегка оплавившийся слуховой рожок.

- Тётушка Белладонна! – ахнули хоббиты. – Дракон!

- Так, интересен характер укусов, - приговаривал Шерлок. – Что было в первую очередь, механические или температурные повреждения? Нет, это не укусы, её словно на тёрке тёрли. Размер пасти изрядный. Оно должно было оставить следы, но здесь целое стадо прошло.

- Ко-коровы сюда подходить боялись, - пастух, слегка придурковатый Тоби Подхолмикс, заискивающе глянул Джону в глаза.

- Я про вашу босоногую ораву, - безапелляционно заявил Шерлок из Палантира.

- С людьми водился… Это ж его двоюродная тётка… нет, троюродная… - возмущённый шепоток перешёл к выяснению каких-то дальних родственных и наследственных связей. Увлечённые односельчане прозевали момент, когда доктор перекинулся парой слов сам с собой.

- Джон, забери эти кости, я хочу их исследовать. Как ты думаешь, что понесло старушку ночью в холмы?

- Скорее всего, она навещала Пузиксов из соседней деревни, мы с ними в родстве, - пожал плечами Джон. – Торопилась домой к концерту, а тут – дракон.

Шерлок фыркнул.

- Тихая глуховатая старушка, к которой можно подкрасться сзади, беззащитная, как одуванчик?

- Тролль под хвост, - выругался Джон. – Эта ядовитая жаба рожок носила для вида. Сама подслушивала везде, а как спросят что нелицеприятное, так прикинется глухой. Сколько она народу перессорила, сколько оскорбила, сколько зонтиком своим отдубасила, а жадная была, что твой дракон, и наверняка у неё в подполе… - тут Джон понял, что все на него пялятся.

- А ведь ты её наследник, Джон, - усмехнулся Лестрейд, втянувший его во всю эту историю.

- Хотела бы она, чтоб было наоборот, - буркнул Джон.

- Не-не-нет следов? – радостно тряся головой и размахивая руками, сообщил Тоби. – А это вы ви-видели?

Туман растаял в небольшой ложбинке, и возле оловянно поблёскивающей лужи, на чёрной, жирной земле Шира глубоко отпечатался огромный след трёхпалой лапы.

- Ничего себе птичка, - присвистнул Лестрейд.

Снова поднялся шум.

- Кто ещё из людей есть в округе? – спросил Шерлок. – Рост примерно пять с половиной футов, мужчина, скорее пожилой, ведёт сидячий образ жизни, волосы светлые…

- Трактирщик, - тут же нашёлся Лестрейд. – Или кто-то из его постояльцев.

- Ну что же вы стоите? – рявкнул Шерлок.

И Джон помчался в трактир. А Лестрейд остался исследовать место преступления.

- Привет, Джон! – помахала из-за стойки Салли, когда тот, тяжело дыша, ворвался в трактир и плюхнулся на лавку. Была она высокой, кудрявой, с кожей чёрной и блестящей, как начищенный сапог, с какого-то совсем уж дальнего Юга, но привычку хоббитов лезть в чужие дела с ногами переняла быстро. – Да на тебе лица нет! Что случилось?

- Ох, - только и выдохнул Джон. В горле у него совершенно пересохло, а от всего этого копания, исследования и беготни разыгрался зверский аппетит. Кости… Ну что ж, что кости, к костям он давно привык. А с кухни так славно тянуло борщом…

- Тебе как всегда? – Салли наполнила кружку любимым пивом Джона, «Брендидуинским», и направилась на кухню, решив, что сытый и подвыпивший гость будет разговорчивее.

«К хорошему быстро привыкаешь», - подумал тот. Ну что ж, скоро, видимо, придётся отвыкать от хорошего, во что там интересного ещё втравит его Шерлок…

- А, Джон, - толстый и добродушный хозяин высунулся из кухни, помахал поварёшкой. Багровые пятна на его фартуке были всего лишь свекольным соком. Хотелось бы думать.

- Привет, Джек! Как постояльцы?

- Какое там, - махнул рукой трактирщик. – Месяц уж никого не было, кроме этих артистов, да и те вчера съехали. К тому же, я не зверь, с погорельцев деньги брать, - и снова поспешил к своим кастрюлям.

- Я его сто лет знаю, - зашептал Джон, склонившись к лежащему на столе Палантиру. – Он на такое не способен.

- Бывают такие деревья, которые до определённого места растут прямо, а потом… - наставительным тоном начал Шерлок. – Впрочем, это не тот случай. И спрашивать его не о чем, удивительно глуп для трактирщика, не замечает даже, что его жена регулярно играет с вашим Андерсоном в принцессу и полурослика…

- Ах ты… - Салли шлёпнула тарелку об стол так, что малиновые брызги окатили хрустальный шар. – Не в добрый час ты с ним связался, Джон!

- С кем? – сделал Джон невинные глаза.

- С Шерлоком, - Салли указала на покрытую пятнами супа поверхность шара. – Я что, по-твоему, стандартный Палантир не узнаю? Или эту физиономию?

Джон мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. Ведь эта дамочка служила под началом Лестрейда, приехала навестить его, да так и осталась. С ней доктор познакомился только здесь, вернувшись месяц назад, ведь если все хоббиты, застрявшие в чужих землях, так или иначе держались друг за друга, не обязательно навещали друг друга на службе.

- Она тоже тут ни при чём, - прозвучал голос Шерлока. – Но может оказаться нам полезной.

- Куда он тебя сманивает? – прищурилась Салли. – Лучше б ты женился, на Мэри, она тебя с тех пор, как проводила, всё ждала. Или на Саре, что в девках засиделась из-за науки своей, будете вместе врачевать, два сапога пара. Отвоевался ты, Джон Уотсон. А из тех, кто с ним ушёл, никто ещё не вернулся.

- Я уже всерьёз жалею, что погасил твою библиотеку, - сообщил Шерлок глубоким голосом, вибрация от которого, кажется, прокатилась по телу и добралась до Джона, как раз менявшего повязки. Тот осторожно держал длинные пальцы, пристально разглядывая быстро – даже слишком быстро – затягивающиеся раны.

- Не вертись, - приказал он больному.

- А я и не верчусь.

- Вертишься.

Шерлок посчитал выше своего достоинства дальнейшее препирательство.

- Где моя одежда?

Джон сердито рванул полосу чистой ткани.

- Неужели так трудно купить мне одежду? Или, может быть, ваш «дракон» сожрал всех пони в округе? Нет, положительно, надо было сжечь твои корабли…

- Мои что? – Джон как раз выкладывал на сложенный вдвое кусочек ткани пахнущую травами густую мазь. – Ах, вот ты о чём? Ах, я спешу, ах, заживёт, как на драконе, - Джон и сам не понял, почему заменил этим чудным зверем привычную собаку, наверно, потому, что все вокруг только о нём и талдычили. Шерлок дёрнулся, наверно, доктор в сердцах не слишком аккуратно опустил ткань с мазью на его ладонь. – Не вертись. Я твой врач, и я считаю… Так, теперь спину.

Шерлок царственным жестом скинул простыню, на которую сменял халат во время процедур. Что-то сдавило грудь Джона при виде выступающих позвонков и рёбер: сюда бы немного мяса нарастить, но что там можно было сделать за пару дней, разве что большой синяк сменил цвет с густо-лилового на зеленовато жёлтый, да ссадины поджили. Пытаясь вспомнить, на чём остановился, доктор обмакнул пальцы в мазь и принялся осторожно распределять её по коже. Теперь он чувствовал проклятые позвонки пальцами, чувствовал гладкую кожу, рубцы, слегка выступающую родинку, мысли совершенно не желали собираться, эту нежную, прохладно-фарфоровую с виду, но неожиданно горячую, заблестевшую от мази ко…

- Простите, доктор, я не вовремя, наверно? – раздался за спиной приторно-ядовитый голос. – Я тут мимо шла, дай, думаю, загляну к Джончику, такой милый мальчик.

- А? – обернулся не сразу понявший, что происходит и совершенно малиновый от смущения Джон. Его тут же пребольно ущипнули за щёку.

Тётушка Повилика – никакому дракону не съесть всех тётушек, с горечью подумал Джон, - цепко оглядела полуголого Шерлока, руки Джона, замершие на его плечах, разбросанные там и сям драгоценности, делая очень, очень интересные выводы, которыми не мешало бы поделиться с кем-нибудь из приятельниц.

- Дай, думаю, зайду, радикулит так и замучил, так и замучил. Раз наш Джоничка даже в драконьих укусах разбирается, что ему стоит…

- Кыш! – рявкнул вдруг Шерлок, не оборачиваясь, отчего случайный золотой браслет выпал из рук старушки и со звоном покатился по полу.

- Осиротели ведь мы с тобой, - пролепетала та, пятясь к двери. – А ведь я, как родная её сестра, тоже имею пра…

Шерлок медленно повернулся и глянул на неё в упор. Наверно, солнце падало так, потому что светло-серые, менявшие цвет в зависимости от отражения глаза были подсвечены багровым, словно на дне их извивался, перекатывая багровые огненные кольца, грозный Барлог.

Тётушка Повилика попыталась отвоевать позиции, тоже уставившись на Шерлока, но всё же не выдержала первой.

- Ты меня очень обяжешь, если разожмёшь пальцы, Джон, - пророкотал Шерлок. Огонь в его глазах медленно угас. – Уехать тихо у нас уже не получится, давай хотя бы уедем быстро.

Доктор вдруг осознал, что до сих пор стоит, вцепившись в плечи Шерлока. Хорош врач, вылечил, нечего сказать, только новых синяков наставил. Он зачерпнул ещё мази.

- Ты сам сказал, что твой клиент…

- Он не единственный мой клиент, - Шерлок нахмурился. – Мельница заработала! Сначала мы будем разбираться с наследством, потом помогать Лестрейду, потом переводить старушек через улицу, потом у тебя появится практика, семья, приятели, - он поморщился. – А солидный хоббит не таскается по грязным дорогам, - голос становился всё громче, Шерлок уже не сидел, терпеливо подставляя спину под руки доктора, нет, он поднялся во весь рост, удерживая ладони Джона в своих. – Два пони и одежда, остальным обзаведёмся по дороге, Джон! – неожиданно Шерлок смолк и принюхался, поднеся пальцы доктора ближе к лицу. – Зверобой, шалфей, тысячелистник… - с минуту он вглядывался в лицо Джона со странным выражением, потом разжал пальцы и мягко подтолкнул его: - Ступай.

Пони Джон добыл в единственном месте, где мог сделать это совершенно бесплатно: обратить золото в деньги он ещё не успел, а взять в обмен даже самое маленькое кольцо, стоившее десятка пони, наглости хватило бы разве у кого-то из вредных тётушек, только вот пони у них не водилось. Одежду, почти сухую, он позаимствовал во дворе у Салли, снял с бельевой верёвки, в полной уверенности, что Салли по старой дружбе не откажет.

Вернувшись, ещё с порога доктор расслышал в глубине, если у его части норы (с отдельным входом!) вообще была глубина, шаги и громкий голос сестрицы.

- Эй! Братец! - Гарри тоже была достаточно рослой и сильной для хоббита, голос у неё был низкий, а походка тяжеловата. Послышался резкий свист. – Фьють! Братец! Я слышала, ты отрыл что-то в моём саду? Так, а это ещё кто такой?

Кажется, она наткнулась на Шерлока, по-прежнему едва прикрытого простынёй.

- Это больной! – рявкнул Джон, поспешно врываясь в комнату.

Случись это на пару десятков лет раньше, Джон бы несказанно радовался возможности поделить сокровища с сестрой. С богатым приданым куда больше была вероятность удачно выдать замуж засидевшуюся в девках Гарри, не опасаясь, что на старости лет они на пару с лучшей подругой Кларой превратятся в одиноких, никем не любимых зловредных тётушек. Теперь он знал, что одиночество сестре не грозило, по крайней мере с Кларой, но, возможно, не грозила и старость: вдруг да сестра примется праздновать нежданную удачу, да так и будет праздновать, пока не кончится либо золото, либо её здоровье. А золота они с Шерлоком взяли с собой совсем немного, тот заявил, что нечего зря нагружать пони, этого добра везде навалом.

Итак, пони мягко ступали по дорожной пыли, Шерлок шагал ровно и широко чуть впереди, чтобы не тревожить животных, реагировавших на него довольно нервно, даже после шутливого обещания: «Не бойтесь, не съем». А Джона одолевали разные мысли.

Лестрейд, опять же, был брошен наедине с драконом. Лестрейд, пошедший, можно сказать, на должностное преступление ради них.

И Салли. Он обокрал Салли. Как он мог пасть так низко, как он мог бросить всё и сбежать?

- Что на меня нашло? – кажется, Джон сказал это вслух.

Шерлок прищурил глаза, самодовольно ухмыльнулся, но ничего не сказал.

- Как Лестрейд справится без нас? – спросил Джон.

- Палантиры, Джон, Палантиры. Я связался с остальными ширрифами, чтобы разузнать, не случалось ли чего похожего за последнее время. И я скажу тебе, это уже четвёртая смерть. В одном случае списали на волков, в другом на магию, в третьем, честно, по крайней мере, на невыясненные обстоятельства. Оно, судя по всему, движется на север. Нам тоже надо на север, очень хорошо с его стороны, что оно выбрало именно это направление. И, кроме того, проведя собственное исследование…

Исследование состояло в быстром обнюхивании, ощупывании и разглядывании останков, после которого Джон и заставил Шерлока сменить повязки. А что касается умения ширрифов пользоваться Палантирами…

- О Элберет Гилтониэль! Стыд-то какой! Мы так и оставили кости в кладовке, завёрнутыми в платок!

- Вот именно, Джон, в платок. Волки не заворачивают объедки в платок, даже если прячут на чёрный день. Характер пятен сказал мне об этом, повторный допрос пастуха подтвердил. Он развернул платок и ужаснулся. Сантименты… Так вот, термическое воздействие, механическое и химическое. Её словно проглотили целиком и перетёрли, причём при высокой температуре, в агрессивной среде. Кислота. Обугливание – это кислота. Что ты на меня так смотришь?

- Тебя это удивляет, Шерлок? В каких бы отношениях я ни был с тётушкой…

- Сантименты…

- …я не могу спокойно слушать о том, как она побывала в чьём-то желудке! Она не всегда была такой, я помню…

- Точно, Джон! Ты не самый светлый ум, но прекрасный проводник света! Желудочный сок! Кислота – это желудочный сок!

Пони с поклажей рванулся в сторону, а тот, что нёс Джона, взвился на дыбы, едва не сбросив седока.

- Удивительно, - с трудом удерживая животное, пропыхтел Джон. – Тварь, достаточно здоровенная, чтобы проглотить целиком… как ты там говорил… мужчину ростом пять футов? Это одна из жертв?

- Нет, нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! – Шерлок замахал здоровой рукой, закрутившись на месте. – Похоже, это свидетель или соучастник. Жаль, я не видел, каким узлом был завязан платок. О, узлы могут сообщить о многом…

Оба пони снова заволновались.

- Но откуда ты вообще его взял?!

Шерлок довольно усмехнулся.

- Ты ведь тоже его видел. Видел, не видя. Вы все глазели на удивительный след и пропустили самый обыкновенный. Самый обыкновенный след самого обыкновенного сапога. И это были не артисты-погорельцы, не трактирщик с женой и уж точно не ваше босоногое воинство.

Солнце клонилось к закату. Они пропустили время ланча и первого ужина. Джон, с неудовольствием возвращаясь к военным привычкам, уныло жевал колбасу из прихваченных запасов. Они проехали деревню, которую Джон ещё знал, а дальше местность должна была пойти совсем незнакомая, так далеко на север Шира он ещё не забирался. Военные дороги вели всё больше на юг, юго-восток. Они проехали деревню, следующая ещё одним Валарам известно, когда, а солнце-то садилось, и рядом бродил неизвестный зверь. Не то, чтобы Джону никогда не приходилось ночевать под открытым небом, в окружении врага. Он покрепче сжал рукоять меча и с ожесточением впился зубами в очень подходящую для этого ужасно жёсткую колбасу.

- Итак, мы имеем четыре набора костей, которые неизвестный завернул в платок.

- Может, гоблины хулиганят? Хотя… как бы им в Шир пробраться? Впрочем, так же, как и дракону… Охранные чары слабеют?

Дорогу в темноте ещё было видно, белые камни, обозначавшие края, проступали в ночи, но Шерлок казался уже смутной фигурой, одним из порождений ночи. Зажигать огонь Джону почему-то не хотелось.

- Я бы зашёл с другой стороны, - раздался из темноты голос Шерлока. Хорошо, пока разговаривают, они не потеряются. – Первый платочек нашли чуть ли не на пороге «Гарцующего Пони». Рисковый был человек этот Келемир, водил караваны, в одиночку ходил через Древлепущу. Три семьи оставил без кормильца. Этого голыми руками не возьмёшь. Фелисия Остроух пропала у южных окраин Шира, ушла за грибами и пропала. Волки завернули её в платочек и положили при дороге, не считая того, что в Древлепуще они не водятся, был бы это хотя бы паук... Мартин Мохногрудый праздновал восемнадцатый день рождения, праздновал с компанией, между прочим, в кабаке, и ни один на утро не смог показать этот кабак. Магия, морок? Или что-то другое? Кто поджидает путника на дороге? Никаких следов борьбы. К кому они сами полезли в пасть? Кому мы доверяем, заплутав в пути, в самую глухую ночь?

Невдалеке мигнул огонёк, зажёгся, погас, зажёгся…

- Умкра, - пробормотал Джон.

- Что ещё за умкра?

- Ночью, на холме, когда сожрали тётушку Белладонну… Так же мигал огонь.

- А… военная система сигналов, - было слышно, как Шерлок зашарил за пазухой, вытащил трубку и запыхтел. Только огонька было почему-то не видно, да и запах был не такой родной и успокаивающий, как от табака с травами, а снова дымный, горьковатый, таинственный, повсюду сопровождавший Шерлока.

Джон как раз хотел спросить, что за сорт он курит, как из темноты донеслись стук и невнятные проклятья. Доктор торопливо зажёг огонь, и ему предстал потирающий свежую шишку Шерлок, а рядом с ним деревянный столб с криво набитой доской указателя. Корявыми буквами на ней было вырезано: «Пожалте сюда, кров и еда». Стрелка указывала как раз в сторону таинственного огонька.

- Нам везёт, - улыбнулся Джон.

- Даже слишком, - улыбнулся в ответ Шерлок, понявший его с полуслова.

- Спать хочется ужасно, - сознался Джон. – Как будто не полдня в дороге, а целую неделю.

- Вполне ожидаемые последствия… эээ… волнения последних дней, - с невинным видом закончил фразу Шерлок.

Жёлтые окна трактира давали ужасно мало света. Внутри тоже было как-то тускло, словно воздух наполнен был дымом или паром. Видимо, Джон окончательно вымотался или заболевал, потому что, попав в долгожданное тепло, ощутил словно мягкое покачивание пола и стен, не хватало только звучащей в ушах колыбельной. Он практически рухнул на лавку и задремал, предоставив Шерлоку разбираться с трактирщиком. А проснулся от голоса Шерлока, неожиданно резкого, бьющего по ушам, ввинчивающегося в висок.

- А теперь моя очередь. Ваш портрет с детьми на стене, достаточно старый, а одежда на вас всё та же, знавали лучшие времена, а? Четвёртый человек, замазанный краской, скорее всего, ваша жена, вы её ненавидите, но дети остались с ней. Как один нелепый случай может изменить всю жизнь человека! Все, все от вас отвернулись, жена, дети, друзья, и только тот, в чьём несчастье вы виноваты, простил вас. У вас не поднялась рука усыпить его, вы не отходили от него ни на минуту, надеялись спасти, но только с ужасом наблюдали, как он мучается, и когда вы достигли последней грани отчаяния, когда вам уже наплевать было на цену, явился тот, кто пообещал чудо.

- Вы слишком осведомлены для обычного путешественника, - трактирщик рассмеялся. – Даже немного жаль убивать вас. «Орлиная почта Хоупа» - солидная компания, работает без задержек, круглые сутки, в любую погоду. Нам с Быстрокрылым пришлось лететь ночью, в буран, мы заплутали, замёрзли, он едва мог шевелить крыльями, упал и ударился о скалу. Я виноват, виноват, что не смог сказать «нет» отцу и подождать до утра. Я сам был весь переломан, но Быстрокрылый… Он не мог летать с тех пор, вы не можете себе представить, что такое птица, лишённая неба!

- Могу, - с неожиданной болью в голосе отозвался Шерлок. – И что же предложил ваш благодетель?

- Он сказал, что жажду полёта можно заменить иной жаждой, которую утолить легче. Я, не раздумывая, согласился, а оказалось – это жажда человеческой крови. Он превратил Быстрокрылого в то, что вы видите.

Джон сквозь полуприкрытые веки увидел, как трактирщик погладил стену, и весь дом как будто радостно заволновался – стены, пол… Колыхнулась пёстрая занавеска, отгораживающая будто бы печь. Рука доктора осторожно потянулась к мечу. Тело было ватным спросонья, и больше всего Джон боялся выдать себя, совершив неловкое движение.

- Всё стало только хуже. Вначале я отказывался убивать, а этот человек смеялся и говорил, что сам бы позаботился о Быстрокрылом, но такие орлы верны всю жизнь одному хозяину, не подпускают чужих и умирают без него. Потом этот проклятый колдун пообещал платить за каждое убийство золотом, чтобы я хоть как-то мог помочь своим детям, и обманул меня, сбежал. Его следы привели меня сюда. Я только об одном жалею, что не скормил его Быстрокрылому первым. А теперь, собственно, то, из-за чего я пригласил вас сюда.

Трактирщик театральным жестом отдёрнул пёструю занавеску и постучал по стенке печи, отозвавшейся глухим деревянным звуком. Пол и стены заволновались сильнее, заходили ходуном, так, что Джон едва не свалился с лавки.

- Как вы понимаете, это всё одна видимость.

Заслонка печи начала подниматься сама собой, ставни на окнах забегали вверх-вниз. Джон видел опускающиеся ставни на дальнем Юге, но те были собраны из тонких дощечек, а эти больше походили на два кожаных капюшона. Пар в комнате сгустился, по стенам побежали капли.

- Слюноотделение усиливается, - ровным тоном заметил Шерлок, вызвав у Джона очередной приступ головной боли. – Так как, вы сказали, звать того человека?

- Мориарти, - выплюнул трактирщик. – Будь трижды проклято его имя. Только это вам мало поможет.

Он уже подтащил Шерлока к щёлкающей заслонке, больше похожей на огромный клюв. Шерлок висел мешком в его руках, одна из длинных ног зацепилась за ножку стола по чистой случайности, и это ненадолго задержало движение. С трудом заставив непослушные руки двигаться, Джон, наконец, вытащил меч из ножен и метнул его через комнату.

Доктору не хватило сил, меч на излёте царапнул плечо, разрезая одежду и слегка рассекая кожу, но этого хватило, чтобы трактирщик выпустил Шерлока, с мягким стуком упавшего на подрагивающий пол. Мужчина схватился здоровой рукой за раненое плечо и слегка пошатнулся. Рука, с которой капала кровь, оказалась в опасной близости от клюва. Всё произошло в считанные минуты. Брыкающиеся ноги трактирщика ещё торчали наружу, а дом уже начал трястись и крутиться на месте. Потом стены с потолком поменялись местами, словно дом упал и принялся кататься. Джона с Шерлоком швырнуло друг к другу, пару раз они пролетели в опасной близости от печи, из которой раздавался двухголосый крик. Получив пару синяков от мебели, Джону наконец удалось вытащить Шерлока наружу через люк в полу, в обычных домах служащий входом в подвал.

На воздухе обоим полегчало настолько, что оба смогли отбежать в сторонку. Они оглянулись, тяжело дыша. Бедная полуптица каталась по земле, раздирая своё «брюхо» огромными когтистыми лапами.

- Это всё… из-за смерти хозяина? – переводя дух, спросил Джон.

- Скорее, из-за твоего меча. Если бы не он, у нас были бы большие проблемы, - Шерлок широко улыбался, как будто бы не его только что пытались скормить чудовищу. – Кстати, надо позаботиться о пони.

Из рощицы поблизости донеслось отчаянное ржание.

- Что с ними? – поинтересовался Джон, внезапно осознавший, что на радостях крепко обнимается с Шерлоком.

- Ты же привязал их к столбу с надписью, - улыбка Шерлока стала ещё шире. – Разве не заметил, что столб не был вкопан? Ну разумеется, не заметил. Так вот, они сбежали вместе со столбом и застряли в кустах.

- Золото пропало. Жаль, - произнёс Джон, глядя на бьющегося а в агонии Быстрокрылого. Хотя больше всего ему сейчас, спустя десять минут после чудесного спасения, было жаль бывшего орла и его хозяина.

- Разжиться золотом на большой дороге не проблема.

- Шерлок, я честный хоббит!

Шерлок со смехом дополз на коленях до белых камней, обозначавших край дороги, запустил пальцы в мягкую пыль, и через пару мгновений при ясном свете луны Джон разглядел в его ладонях пяток разнокалиберных монет.

А дальше начался сущий кошмар, прямиком вернувший Джона на поле боя. Хрипел и визжал не желающий умирать быстро орёл, испуганно ржали пони, а Шерлок смеялся, и Джон не сразу понял, что это истерика. Холодного света луны вдруг показалось так мало, дом – так далеко, утро – так нескоро. Как будто снова рядом шло сражение, храпели боевые кони, трубили мумаки, звенела сталь, швыряли сверху зажигательные горшки наездники на драконах, а раненый Билли Мюррей, здоровенный человеческий парень, которого Джон только что выволок из этого ада, плакал и просил прирезать его: «Как жить, если я больше никогда… никогда… обе ноги…»

- Прекратить истерику! – рявкнул Джон, и Шерлок неожиданно притих.

- Что, если я тоже больше никогда не смогу … - последнее слово потонуло во всхлипе.

Джон и сам, со своим простреленным плечом, не мог уже оперировать, как прежде. Для какой ещё тонкой работы нужны человеку руки?

- Ничего, прокормишь себя как-нибудь. Ты же стражник, не художник, не музыкант, - он погладил Шерлока по вздрагивающей спине.

Тот поднял на Джона прояснившиеся глаза.

- Почему же? Я на виеле играю. Играл, - поправился он, с ненавистью глянув на руку в лангетке, бесполезно болтавшуюся, подвешенную на цветастый платок, одолженный у Клары.

И доктор вдруг подумал, что ничего особенно не знает про Шерлока, что тот мог и не служить в страже, а совсем наоборот, что-то он слишком сообразительный для стражника.

- Где ты, кстати, руку сломал? – спросил Джон, надеясь, что это всё же не сделали те же люди, что, судя по всему, били пленника. Или заключённого?

- Попал под обвал в горах.

- Где?

- Около Дейла.

Джон, стараясь не выпускать его из виду, подобрал пару сухих веток, чтобы соорудить костёр.

- И я не стражник. Я детектив-консультант. Даю советы страже. И, в общем-то, работаю не ради денег. Твоё любопытство удовлетворено? – Шерлок внимательно глянул на Джона, и на миг показалось, что глаза у него в темноте светятся. – Ах, вот оно что. У меня, знаешь ли, много врагов, и кое-кто успел воспользоваться моей слабостью.

- Пойду освобожу пони, - вздохнул доктор, отводя глаза, и вытащил из-за пазухи последнее оставшееся у него оружие, небольшой кинжал в богато украшенных ножнах, найденный в сундуке с сокровищами. Стоило извлечь его из ножен, как лезвие засветилось голубоватым светом. – Отлично! Не переломаю себе ноги в темноте.

- О нет, - Шерлок прикрыл лицо ладонью. – Ты только что выдал нас с головой. Любая вспышка магии говорит им: «Мы здесь, придите и возьмите». Надеюсь, они достаточно далеко.

- Знаешь, я добил бы эту штуку, не могу смотреть, как она мучается, только где у неё что… - пробормотал Джон, скрываясь в чаще.

Когда Джон вернулся, таща упирающихся пони, на одного из которых нагрузил столб (лишние дрова не помешают), Быстрокрылый уже затих. Шерлок сидел у костра, который стал значительно ярче.

- Что же ты сел прямо под дым? – удивился Джон.

- Мне надо подумать.

- И?

- Комары не отвлекают.

- Но здесь же…

- Джон, сделай мне чаю.

Но доктор вдруг замер и выругался на орочьем.

- Что с этой тварью, Шерлок? Одни угольки остались!

- Видимо, магия такая, - пожал плечами тот с самым невинным видом.

Проворочавшись до утра, Джон поднялся совершенно разбитым и оглядел место вчерашнего побоища. Искорёженный, обугленный остов чудовища валялся среди перерытой поляны, внутри костяной клетки можно было заметить человеческий скелет и джоновский меч, сиявший, как новенький.

- Подбери, - кивнул в его сторону Шерлок. – Пригодится.

Джон с некоторым содроганием поднял меч, сдул с него пепел. Оружие оказалось неожиданно чистым и тёплым.

Здесь Джон завтракать не мог, да и один из пони, лазая по кустам, потерял подкову, хорошо, что не сломал себе ничего. Решено было добраться до ближайшей деревни, а уж там сделать передышку (небольшую, настоятельно добавлял Шерлок).

- Встретимся в трактире, - бросил он на въезде в деревню, и пропал, словно в воздухе растаял.

Джон вздохнул и отправился искать кузню. Кузня обычно располагалась на въезде в деревню, на противоположном, как оказалось, к неудовольствию Джона. Оставив пони на попечение кузнеца, здоровенного хоббита, и его помощников, видимо, сыновей или братьев, ужасно на него похожих и столь же чумазых, доктор разыскал трактир, на этот раз оказавшийся поблизости. Заведение было совсем хоббитским, никаких домов, уютная нора и несколько длинных столов на свежем воздухе. Пёстрые тенты, множество цветов и большой зелёный луг для отчаянных танцев. Ожидая заслуженной яичницы с беконом, Джон разглядывал разноцветные фонарики, сейчас погашенные, а ночью, наверняка, восхитительно сияющие.

- Да, вот он, - одна из служанок указала на Джона двум мрачным и решительным хоббитам, судя по белому перу на шляпе, один из них был ширрифом. – Яичницу заказал.

- Ширриф Грегсон, - представился ширриф. – Вы арестованы. Пройдёмте.

Джон в недоумении уставился на него.

- Первый раз слышу о законе, запрещающем заказывать яичницу.

- А о законе, запрещающем красть лошадей? Казённых лошадей, что является отягчающим обстоятельством. Думал, подковы переставишь, и всё?

- Но Лестрейд… Разве он не связался с вами?

- Разберёмся, - слегка подталкивая Джона в спину, буркнул второй хоббит. – Отконвоируем тебя к Лестрейду, а пока посидишь у нас.

Джон застонал. Разминётся он с Шерлоком или подставит его – о небольшой задержке речь уже не шла. Не полегчало ему и в приёмной ширрифа, где на столе стоял большой Центральный Палантир, прикрытый кружевной салфеткой. Ни о какой связи с Лестрейдом, кроме посыльных, здесь не знали.

- Ну наконец-то! – с диванчика для посетителей вскочил Шерлок, сложившийся на нём, похоже, чуть ли не вдвое. Кудрявая макушка оказалась под самым потолком. – Я уже битый час тут скучаю! Ширриф, видите ли, завтракает!

- Шерлок! – шикнул на него Джон. Не время было ссориться с властями.

- Ага! Тут у нас сообщник! – потирая руки, воскликнул ширриф. – Целая банда! У нас уже сорок лет не было ни одной банды!

- Да послушайте вы, идиоты, - возмущённо начал Шерлок, - я вам только что поймал убийцу…

- Оскорбление лиц при исполнении, - заметил Грегсон.

- Это он – убийца? – уточнил его помощник, указывая на Джона.

Шерлок выудил из кармана малый Палантир, и через миг на гладкой поверхности появилось искажённое кривизной заспанное лицо Лестрейда с торчащей из-за щеки зубной щёткой.

- Что ты сделал с моим зеркалом, Шерлок? – невнятно пробормотал тот, потом неразборчиво выругался и пропал. Послышались фырканье и плеск воды. Через минуту его лицо снова вынырнуло откуда-то снизу, уже без щётки. Лестрейд спешно пытался пригладить седой ёжик мокрой пятернёй, другой рукой стараясь застегнуть верхнюю пуговицу пижамы. – Хорошее начало дня, Грегсон! Постарайся не убить этого человека, он нам ещё пригодится.

- Я назову эту историю «Корявая надпись», - довольно сказал Джон, обмакивая перо в чернильницу.

К неудовольствию Шерлока они потеряли полдня. За это время запасливый Джон, сохранивший кое-что в карманах (и оставив на чёрный день ещё кое-что за подкладкой жилета) обзавёлся собственными пони, новыми запасами и книгой в бархатном зелёном переплёте, страницы которой были девственно чисты. Шерлок за то же время довёл до белого каления флегматичного ширрифа, его помощника и ещё пару патриотичных хоббитов, благо расследовать «в этой до омерзения чистой, мирной, застоявшейся дыре» было совершенно нечего.

- Я буду записывать события нашего путешествия, для потомков, как Бильбо Бэггинс или Фродо Девятипалый. На войне я не мог записывать, вдруг бы это всё попало к врагу, поэтому про войну я буду иногда записывать тоже, если вспомнится, - Джон мечтательно погрыз кончик пера. – И про твои расследования. То, как ты с одного взгляда всё угадал про этого трактирщика…

- Я не угадываю, я просто смотрю и осмысливаю то, что вижу.

- …это было гениально. Потрясающе.

- Ты правда так думаешь? – спросил Шерлок, склонив голову набок, словно учёный скворец. Он старался сохранить бесстрастное выражение, но Джон ему очевидно польстил.

Ещё полдня они продвигались мимо сменяющих друг друга идеальных полей, рощиц, аккуратных хоббитских деревушек всё дальше на север. И заночевали прямо на дороге, чтобы не переломать ноги, когда темнота сгустилась до невозможности, поскольку Шерлок упрямо шагал вперёд, пока пони могли разглядеть, куда ступают, и был так сердит, что пришлось поддаться и перенести осмотр на утро. Доктор думал, что упадёт и уснёт, особенно после переживаний вчерашней бессонной ночи, но писательский зуд оказался сильнее.

Подсвечивая себе кинжалом, он вывел аккуратным почерком название – «Корявая надпись», а затем задумался.

«Я и мой друг Шерлок Холмс…» - как-то невежливо. «Мы с Шерлоком…» - уже лучше. Но с чего начать? Со странного знакомства? С указателя на дороге? С обращения к читателю?

«Однажды», - написал Джон. Зачеркнул. И всё-таки уснул.

- Опять не спал? – спросил Джон, едва открыв глаза. – Тебе надо отдыхать. Тебе надо спать, тебе надо есть!

Он попытался встать и запутался в одеялах. Когда это он успел укрыться? Наверно, военная привычка. Под щекой обнаружилась Зелёная Книга. Первая страница была безнадёжно измята, во сне Джон пустил слюну и строчки с краю расплылись. Подумав, что вырвать страницу всегда успеет, а настоящее название всё равно будет вытиснено золотом на бархатной обложке, доктор кое-как выпростался из одеял и занялся привычными утренними делами. Шерлок сидел неподвижно, как статуя, шелохнувшись лишь раз, чтобы указать Джону направление к ближайшему ручью. Неизвестно как, но вычислил он его безошибочно.

Хоббит набрал дров, развёл костёр, нагрел побольше воды, дал Шерлоку горячего травяного отвара:

- Да ты совсем заледенел! Пей, это тебя подкрепит.

Потом нанизал на прутики сосиски с хлебом и оставил их жариться, пока раскладывал всё нужное для перевязки. Полосы чистой ткани, мазь, травяной запах которой казался гуще в прохладном утреннем воздухе, миску с остывающим отваром для промывания ран. Шерлок сидел на прежнем месте, на камне, сложившись чуть ли не втрое, обняв руками колени, и косил на стоявшую рядом чашку.

- Неделя, - пробормотал он вдруг.

- Что?

- У нас уйдёт целая неделя, чтобы выбраться из вашего тоскливого Шира! – если бы Джон говорил с таким выражением лица, наверняка вставил бы парочку крепких словечек. – Если мы будем двигаться таким черепашьим шагом! Если будем рассиживаться и попивать чаи!

- Тебе нельзя перенапрягаться, - успокаивающе произнёс Джон, поднося к губам Шерлока чашку с отваром. – Как врач говорю. Вчерашних подвигов не будет. И если не собираешься есть, предупреди меня, я сварю бульон.

- Это почему? – насторожился Шерлок.

- Его легче в кого-то впихнуть, - хоббит вручил другу прутик с весело шкворчащими сосисками, с которых капал жир.

Шерлок улыбнулся первый раз за утро, принял сосиски здоровой рукой и осторожно откусил кусочек. Джон смотрел на движения его губ, на то, как он глотает, представлял, как повязки наконец можно будет снять, как Шерлок будет сидеть, вот так же скрючившись, с ногами в кресле, обхватив ладонями горячую чашку. А сам Джон будет сидеть за столом, записывая рассказы о бесконечных приключениях, вот например, как они сидят сегодня посреди дороги. Или, если настоящие приключения кончатся, можно будет выдумать какую-нибудь небывальщину. И в комнате с высокими окнами, какие любят в Гондоре, будет слышно только тихое шуршание пера по бумаге, да треск пламени в камине, да тихое пых-пых от шерлоковской думательной трубки.

- Я готов к процедурам, - бодро сказал Шерлок, откладывая пустой прутик, и тут Джон понял, что сам всё это время сидел и любовался, вместо того, чтобы есть. Он покраснел, представив, какое при этом у него могло быть лицо, быстро расправился с остывшим завтраком, ополоснул руки и размотал старые повязки. Он бросил грязные тряпки в огонь и осторожно протёр руки Шерлока целебным отваром. Потом внимательно осмотрел. Полосы ожогов покрылись тонкой бурой корочкой, по краям которой кожа стягивалась и морщилась.

- Чешется? – спросил доктор, складывая кусочек ткани вчетверо и распределяя по ней мазь. – Ты что, не смей! Сейчас будет полегче.

Ладони у Шерлока были совсем ледяные, едва потеплели, и Джон еле справился с желанием подышать на них. Он приложил мазь к местам ожогов и принялся наматывать бинты, аккуратно, методично, виток за витком.

- Не вертись.

- Я не верчусь.

- Теперь спина.

Джон помог Шерлоку расстегнуть пуговицы, осторожно вытащить руки из рукавов. Страшных следов почти не осталось, только выцветшие остатки огромного синяка на боку да тени ударов, заметные, если присмотреться. Джон принялся втирать мазь в холодную, едва теплеющую под руками кожу. Если в первые дни Шерлок напоминал печку, то теперь – мраморную статую. Надо будет не только кормить, но и укладывать его спать в тепло, как ребёнка, подумал Джон. Там, на севере, особенно ближе к горам, даже в тёплое время года мог повалить снег, а хоббичьи плащи были коротковаты для Шерлока.

- Теперь нога.

- С ней всё в порядке.

- Покажи.

Шерлок со вздохом снял сапог. Штанину задирать не пришлось, поскольку он был высок ростом даже для человека и одежда мужа Салли оказалась коротковатой и просторной.

- Ничего, Барлог тебя сожри, не в порядке! Ох уж эти штатские! Да наш сержант за такие портянки тебе бы голову оторвал! Снимай второй!

- Я как-то больше к носкам привык, - заявил Шерлок, но это вышло похоже вместо высокомерного заявления на жалкое оправдание.

- И ты так собирался идти? – продолжил возмущаться Джон, промывая натёртые ноги, накладывая на них повязки и портянки. – Взрослый, ответственный человек!

- Когда же это кончится! – сердито поглядев на собственные руки, буркнул Шерлок. – Ни поесть, ни переодеться, ни переобуться самому! Хорошо хоть, я по нужде могу ходить без посторонней помощи, а то ты и там нашёл бы что-нибудь плохое!

- А что, есть такая вероятность? – озабоченно поглядев на него, спросил Джон, настроившийся на медицинские хлопоты. На минуту они замерли, уставившись друг на друга, а потом расхохотались.

Наконец и солнце вынырнуло из тумана. Шерлок подставил лицо его согревающим лучам.

- Собирайся, Джон, если не можем лететь, придётся тащиться…

И они тащились. После первого шумного появления – куда уж незаметнее! – Шерлок всё-таки старался избегать людных мест и не привлекать лишнего внимания.

Джона тревожило, что хромает он всё сильнее. На третий день выяснилось, что сапоги у Шерлока тоже чужие и жмут, а на четвёртый он рухнул, как подкошенный, прямо на ходу, и это было никак не связано с ногами. Джон вообще не понимал, с чем это было связано. Пришлось нанять телегу, возница с трудом справлялся с испуганными пони, Шерлока бросало то в жар, то в холод от неизвестной лихорадки, а в краткий момент просветления он заявил, что телега по горам не пройдёт. Он только пил травяные отвары Джона и ничего не ел. Доктор сидел рядом, ухаживая, как мог, и записывал неожиданно хлынувшие воспоминания, торопливо, значками и крючками, припомнив выученную для записи лекций скоропись. За телегой в поводу плелись оба их пони, которые, если Шерлок слишком шумел, тоже норовили взбрыкнуть, едва не переворачивая телегу.

Ехать оказалось быстрее и легче, чем идти, однако странная лихорадка, с которой Джон ничего не мог поделать, не оставляла Шерлока ещё три дня. Джон с удивлением выяснил, что в каких-то ста пятидесяти лигах к северу от его деревни проживают куда более подозрительные хоббиты.

- Ангмар рядом, - говорили они буквально на всё, и поселили Шерлока в свободной кладовой на отшибе, опасаясь неведомой болезни.

На них не действовали ни уговоры, ни угрозы, ни золото, ни имя Лестрейда. А уж к неладам с Палантирами Джону пора было привыкнуть. Дрова, еду и воду подсовывали под дверь, в дырку для кошек. Впрочем, недостатка ни в чём не было, принесли даже травы, запрошенные Джоном, и оказавшиеся совершенно бесполезными. Четыре ужасных дня, то согревая Шерлока, то стараясь унять жар, Джон надеялся, что всё обойдётся. Он совсем не так представлял конец великого путешествия. Они должны были пройти ещё сотню приключений, спасти прекрасную даму, встретить случайно задержавшегося в Средиземье эльфа или гнома, победить целую армию… Они должны были вести задушевные беседы у костра, и Джон рассказал бы про своё детство, и про Гондорский Университет, и, может быть, в момент какого-нибудь отчаянного откровения – про войну. А Шерлок рассказал бы… Что ж, наверняка ему есть, что рассказать, не только про расследования. Хотя он явно моложе Джона, да и людской век короток, у него уже полжизни за плечами. Нет, не может всё оборваться так нелепо! И хотя Шерлок ни на что не реагировал, Джон в какой-то момент принялся разговаривать с ним, как мать с бессловесным ещё младенцем, думать вслух, задавать вопросы, на которые сам же и отвечал, и рассказывать, рассказывать…

На утро пятого дня, какое-то особенно холодное, Джон лежал в обнимку с Шерлоком, натянув сверху все имевшиеся одеяла и плащи. Печь остыла к утру. Шерлок тоже остыл, но пульс бился под пальцами – на узком запястье, если просунуть палец под бинты, и на гибкой шее, рядом с родинкой. Билось сердце, если положить руку на худую грудь слева, когда обнимаешь и притягиваешь ближе, пытаясь сохранить остатки тепла. В щели сочился удивительно белый свет, и профиль Шерлока казался выточенным из мрамора. В голову Джону лезла всякая ерунда – что делать, если Шерлок умер, и что делать с его почти развалившимися сапогами, если придётся идти дальше.

- Где ты только этот хлам подобрал? – спросил он вслух. – В них же ходить совершенно невозможно!

- Там же, где и одежду. Я бежал, Джон, и выбирать не приходилось, - неожиданно раздался рядом спокойный глубокий голос.

- Шерлок! Ты очнулся! – Джон повернулся к нему, на радостях обхватил изо всех сил и поцеловал в щёку.

- Рано или поздно это должно было произойти, - так же спокойно произнёс Шерлок, и это спокойствие было для Джона как ледяной душ. Смутившись, он поднялся и подошёл к двери, опустился на четвереньки, выглянул в кошачью дверцу.

Резкий белый свет ударил по глазам. На крыльце лежал подтаявший снег, хоббит сразу узнал его, хотя видел только издалека на юге, на пиках дальних гор. Сейчас же на дороге, на холмах, там и здесь тонким слоем лежал темноватый, пропитанный водой снег, из которого торчали верхушки травы. Второе чудо за сегодняшнее утро.

Надо начать с сапожника. А потом к портному – хоббитского плаща, и так коротковатого, при такой погоде Шерлоку явно будет недостаточно. Да и самому Джону снег показался слишком холодным, чтобы бегать по нему босиком, как бы он раньше ни храбрился.

- Эй, там, - заорал доктор, молотя кулаком в дверь. – Он очнулся, очнулся!

Но их продержали взаперти ещё сутки.

- Что за чушь! – бесновался Шерлок. – Мы даже не собираемся здесь оставаться!

Разумеется, когда выяснилось, что готового плаща или обуви для Шерлока – и даже для Джона - у местных мастеров не оказалось, Шерлок отказался задержаться хотя бы на минуту. В этой дыре, находившейся на отшибе всего, не было даже рынка, но Джону с его военным опытом удалось разжиться подержанными сапогами для себя и парой поношенных плащей, насчёт которых у него была кое-какая идея.

Путешественникам предстояло около сотни лиг по совершенно безлюдной местности, и кто мог сказать, не настигнет ли Шерлока очередной приступ загадочной лихорадки, задержав их на неопределённое время в не самых гостеприимных местах?

Их путь частично совпадал с Зелёным Трактом – давно заброшенной дорогой, ведшей в разорённую Королём-Чародеем столицу бывшего королевства Арнор, Форност. По правую руку лежали выкошенный чумой Кардолан и тихо угасший Рудаур. На этих землях всё ещё лежала тень от Тени, накрывшей Ангмар, а уж одно название Ангмара до сих пор наводило ужас на дальние и ближние земли. Суровые хоббиты-северяне подтвердили догадку о слабеющих охранных чарах: нечисть начала нет-нет, да и появляться по окраинам Шира. Застава на дороге, пожалуй, единственная в Шире, патрули, карантин – это вроде бы никто не скрывал, но, по личному распоряжению тана, и не распространялся об этом.

- Что за чудаки ещё селятся под боком у Ангмара? – поинтересовался Джон у Шерлока, когда они миновали шлагбаум. – Знаешь, - добавил он виновато, - я как-то больше по югу…

Тот бодро вышагивал впереди, как будто не собирался день назад отдать концы. От повязок на руках он уже избавился, и иногда с раздражением поглядывал на лангетку.

- Ну, во-первых, ваши братья-хоббиты. Самые отчаянные живут на выселках, севернее Заставы. Люди – потомки дунаданов, эданов, дунландцев, которые успели перемешаться и породниться с орками и тёмными эльфами во времена Короля-Чародея. Народ, пришедший из Ледяной пустыни, - кочевники, оленеводы, - в особенно суровые зимы тоже прячутся по эту сторону Мглистых гор от пронзительных ветров, дующих с моря. Орки и гоблины заняли часть старых гномьих пещер, хорошее место долго не пустует. Жителей тут мало, живётся им тяжело, но бросать свой дом они не хотят. Они… пытаются сделать его лучше.

Неожиданное тепло в голосе Шерлока, обычно крывшего всех направо и налево идиотами, поразило Джона.

- А этот Чарльз Баскервиль, он тоже оленей разводил? Или бежал подальше от власти Гондора?

- О! – улыбнулся Шерлок. – Наконец тебе стало интересно, куда же мы идём. Замок Баскервиль выдержал осаду Короля-Призрака, между прочим. Его владельцы ведут свою родословную от самого Исильдура, имя Баскервиль носил один из его потомков, а с некоторых пор его прибавляют к своему имени все мужчины в роду.

- У него что, были права на гондорский престол? – усмехнулся Джон.

- Не больше, чем у тебя, - совершенно серьёзно ответил Шерлок. – Во всяком случае, у Гондора есть законный король, и он под надёжной защитой.

- Если ты имеешь в виду армию… - Джон покачал головой. – Мне кажется, что её размер вот-вот станет непосильным бременем для королевства. А что там на востоке, и не проглотит ли он все эти войска, словно сухой песок воду, толком никто не скажет.

- Да, если говорить об армии, я с тобой согласен. До Южного моря – четыре ваших Средиземья, до моря на Востоке – и того больше. Пределы лежат значительно дальше, чем учат ваши мудрецы.

- А мы, вместо того, чтобы поучиться у других, несём им свою «цивилизацию» на остриях мечей.

- Как говорил мой старый знакомый, Оин, сын Гроина, поцарапали гору. Настоящая война начнётся, когда люди вообразят себя главной силой в мире и схватятся за право владеть Водами Пробуждения. Люди – очень быстрые существа, их жизнь коротка, а путь скор, и эти ужасные времена наступят раньше, чем ты думаешь.

Джон поразился тому, как невольно Шерлок озвучил его недавние мысли, только вот Шерлок говорил как-то странно, словно не относил себя к людям.

- А этот Оин, сын Гроина, он тот самый гном? В Алой книге упоминается его имя, - видя, что Шерлок кивает, Джон продолжил: - Долго же он прожил! Я думал, что гномов совсем не осталось. Я бы хотел посмотреть на живого гнома. Какие они?

- Такие же скучные идиоты, как и все остальные, ничего интересного, - Шерлок сморщил нос. – Никаких тебе сложных убийств, запутанных интриг, работа-усталость-выпивка, и давай таскать друг друга за бороды.

Джон рассмеялся. Это была интересная теория. А Бильбо пел вместе с гномами.

- Я бы показал тебе его, но он уснул, как и все оставшиеся в Средиземье гномы, и сейчас ничем не отличается от прочих окружающих его камней.

А вот это было уже не так весело.

Но всё равно местность вокруг была совсем не мрачной, почти привычной, разве что огромные серебристые буки уступили место лёгким ясеням и другим деревьям попроще. Солнышко припекало, снег идти не собирался. Дорога была вполне проезжая, неподалёку чувствовалось жильё, и можно было дать волю воображению, представить, что идёшь с отрядом лучников на помощь арнорскому королю, хотя битва та закончилась падением Форноста, да и люди оказанной им поддержки не помнят…

Потом Джон увидел первую берёзу, он сперва вспомнил картинку из книги, с подписью на синдарине, «бресиль», а потом уже хоббитское название. Кора была белой и гладкой, как кожа, а чёрные неровные складки шли не вдоль, как у нормальных деревьев, а поперёк. В тот день они заночевали возле светлой рощи таких берёз, на берегу чистого ручья, бегущего в сторону Брандуина. Стволы как будто светились в сумерках, никак не желающих перетекать в ночь. Поправившийся Шерлок был сам на себя не похож, или, может быть, как раз похож? Джон ведь раньше не видел его по-настоящему здоровым. На удивление разговорчивый днём, к вечеру он притих, с аппетитом проглотил ужин и уснул. Джон с улыбкой поглядел на длинные ноги, торчащие из-под коротковатого одеяла, потом достал сумку с инструментами. Он столько раз зашивал людей – неужели не справится с каким-то плащом?

Следующая ночёвка оказалась не такой мирной.

Деревьев вокруг становилось всё меньше, стволы их, согнутые многими годами ледяных ветров, клонились на юго-восток, порой искривляясь, словно в жутковатом танце. Дорогу ещё можно было различить, по её краям то и дело попадались остатки каких-то сооружений, уже успевшие покрыться мхом и лишайниками, так что Джон не смог бы сказать, сто лет им или вся тысяча.

- Предвижу проблему с дровами, - сказал он Шерлоку, глядя, как вечернее солнце прячется за недалёкие развалины. – Может, остановимся там? Остатки стен защитят от ветра, да и, если повезёт, что-то из мебели сохранилось, или куски балок, сгодится на растопку.

- Ни в коем случае, - резко ответил Шерлок. – Здесь почти каждый дом стал общей могилой, ты что, хочешь потревожить неупокоенные души? Лучше я пройду ещё пару лиг, - он глянул на сапоги, подвязанные верёвкой, чтобы не просили каши, и плотнее запахнулся в надставленный Джоном плащ.

- Ты сейчас похож на принца Аргелеба, - улыбнулся Джон. – Когда мы с ним выходили из окружения. Кстати, на юге сушат помёт мумаков и коровьи лепёшки, в Большой Пустыне тоже не очень насчёт дров. Ну, олень это та же корова, только поизящней, но сколько же надо кизяков, чтобы отопить целый замок! – мечтательно произнёс он.

- В Мглистых горах всё ещё добывают уголь, - попытался быть серьёзным Шерлок, но тоже не смог сдержать улыбки. – Кстати, Джон, держи меч наготове, возможно, спать нам сегодня не придётся.

Хоббит решил взять на себя первую половину ночи. Шерлок с удовольствием растянулся у костра, скинув ненавистную обувь. Джон, почти с сожалением думая о том, что не может теперь растирать его везде, размял и смазал усталые ступни. Шерлок расслабился и задремал под его руками, после чего доктор сел поближе к огню, положил на колени меч, а сверху – Зелёную Книгу, и, чтобы не уснуть, принялся записывать разные мысли.

Воин появился из темноты бесшумно и пошёл прямо на огонь.

- Стой! Куда! – окликнул его Джон, прежде чем понял, что это и не человек вовсе, а ходячий мертвец. Хоббит уже пожалел, что под рукой обычный солдатский меч, прихваченный из армии, а сияющий кинжал остался в седельной сумке.

По другую сторону костра завозился Шерлок, и в неверном свете Джону показалось, что с ним тоже что-то не так: зубы, когти. Примерещится тут, когда мертвец поворачивает прямо на тебя, и под боком нет ни мало-мальски владеющего магией отрядного колдуна, ни хотя бы оружия, способного нанести убийственную рану уже однажды умершей плоти.

- Шерлок! – рявкнул Джон, надеясь хотя бы порубить покойника в куски достаточно мелкие, чтобы они не одолели его до рассвета.

Тот выхватил две головёшки из костра и метнулся к хоббиту. Всё равно, слишком медленно. Всё произошло в считанные доли секунды.

- Моор… моор… - низким голосом прогудел мертвец, протягивая руки к Джону.

Доктор рубанул по рукам, а потом уже по шее: он видел, как такие твари замечательно обходятся без головы. Инстинкты сработали, хотя он заметил, как уже от первой раны по гнилому телу побежал золотой огонь. Минуту спустя перед Джоном была всего лишь кучка золы. Он с удивлением глянул на оружие в собственных руках. Обычный меч, выданный ему интендантом со склада. Джон потряс головой. Заговорённые клинки не позволяли кускам срастаться, а вот такого он никогда не видел.

- Головёшки положи, - выдохнул он, тяжело опускаясь около костра. – Руки только зажили. И что это было?

Шерлок послушно вернул палки в костёр.

- Завтра надо будет вернуться в те развалины.

- Я не ослышался, господин Вперёд-без-остановок?

- Нет. Я хочу кое-что проверить. А теперь иди спать, всё равно мне теперь надо подумать.

- Как будто я после такого усну. О нет! – Джон с криком подхватил Зелёную книгу, упавшую слишком близко к костру. Переплёт едва успел затлеть от жара и чуть потемнел с угла, на раскрытых страницах чернила некоторых строчек порыжели.

Джон отряхнул любимицу. Внутри у него всё бурлило после схватки, ни о каком сне не могло быть и речи. Шерлок же вытянул из-за пазухи трубочку и уселся, поджав ноги.

- Мне надо подумать.

Прошло несколько минут.

- Молчи, ты мешаешь мне думать.

- Я молчу.

- Ты слишком громко думаешь. Отвернись. Нет, лучше уйди куда-нибудь.

- Здесь некуда, - пожал плечами Джон.

Шерлок фыркнул и отвернулся сам.

Утро встретило их хмуро. Пока Джон торопливо готовил завтрак, хотя и знал, что еда спешки не прощает, а Шерлок приплясывал от нетерпения, заморосило.

Потом, подгоняемые в спину ветром, они добежали до развалин, и Шерлок лично обошёл все полуразрушенные строения, приглядываясь к одному ему приметным следам.

- Они тоже бросили телегу, - наконец сказал он. – И девушку. Но взяли с собой неизвестного третьего, нужного для ритуала. Были здесь… - он растёр в пальцах пепел из кострища, - семь дней назад.

- Ты можешь сказать это по горстке пепла? – удивился Джон.

- Так же как и то, что на втором кострище сожгли семь священных пород деревьев, пять трав – ноготки, окопник, амарант и беладонну, тысячелистник и лемонграсс, а ещё несчастную кошку, которой не повезло родиться чёрной. Я различаю двести сорок три вида одного только табачного пепла, не говоря уж о пепле, оставшемся от прочих вещей.

- Зачем? – спросил Джон на всякий случай, хотя и так уже начал догадываться. Ведь он отлично разбирался в травах и заглядывал в трактаты по чёрной магии не из праздного любопытства: приходилось лечить пострадавших от боевых заклинаний солдат. – Они вызывали мёртвых?

- Они не просто вызывали мёртвых, - мрачно сообщил Шерлок. – Наш старый знакомый заключил с ними договор. Ричард, Ричард Брук, хотел бы я знать, что ты такое… Идём, Джон, нам здесь больше делать нечего.

- Ты и в магии разбираешься? Ах да, Палантиры…

- Здесь не магия, а издевательство над ней, - проворчал Шерлок. – Люди не могут обратиться к изначальной силе, как Перворожденные, она просто испепелит их, вот и изобретают всякие уродливые способы её использовать. Идём, Джон. Чем быстрее мы окажемся под защитой замковых стен, тем лучше. Кто знает, сколько ещё в окрестностях этой дряни.

К замку они подошли только к вечеру, совершенно промокшие и продрогшие. Встречный ветер швырял в лицо струи дождя, то и дело переходящего в мокрый снег. Шерлок кашлял. Джон проклинал сапоги, которые надел, чтобы согреться, он всегда знал, что обувь придумана явно не для хоббитов. Чёрная громада проступила тёмным пятном на фоне окружающих сумерек, медленно приближаясь с каждым шагом.

На счастье путников, подвесной мост через ров был ещё опущен, они подошли к окованным железом воротам, и Джон застучал о створку огромным бронзовым кольцом, зажатым в зубах бронзовой же драконьей головы.

- Кого ещё там нелёгкая принесла? – раздался в ответ грубый голос привратника.

- Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, Шерлок Холмс из Минас-Тирита, и его помощник доктор Уотсон, - совершенно не напрягая голоса, но так, что слышно было, кажется, во всех концах замка, заявил Шерлок, стараясь стоять как можно прямее.

- Не очень-то вы похожи на гондорских зазнаек, - подозрительно оглядев их через маленькое окошечко, буркнул стражник.

- Мы прошли нелёгкий путь, - проглотив обычное «идиот», ответил Шерлок. Видимо, желание поскорее попасть в тепло придало ему благоразумия.

- Открывай, Фанг, не держи гостей на пороге, - донесся повелительный голос, после чего ворота медленно приоткрылись, чтобы впустить замёрзших путешественников и их усталых пони. Тяжёлые створки оказались чуть ли не в локоть толщиной.

«Этот замок оказался не по зубам даже Королю-Призраку и его Назгулам», - вспомнилось Джону.

- Проходите, проходите, - радушно улыбаясь, пригласил их следовать за собой темноволосый, бородатый мужчина средних лет, за спиной которого маячили не менее бородатый стражник и высоченный молодой орк с серьгой в оттопыренном ухе. – Не думал, что вы хоббит, господин Холмс, хотя по фамилии должен был бы догадаться.

- Я не хоббит, - привычная наглость необычайно скоро вернулась к Шерлоку. – А вы, по всей видимости, кто-то из потомков покойного Чарльза Баскервиля. Приехали сюда недавно, видимо, в надежде на наследство, до этого жили на юге и занимались торговлей, не очень, впрочем, удачно. Ваша одежда, загар и специфический запах ваших духов просто кричат об этом.

- Я стараюсь быть примерным северянином, но никак не могу разобраться в местных обычаях, - в улыбке гостеприимного хозяина скользнуло смущение.

- А ещё вы необычайно доверчивы. Этот замок – лакомый кусочек, и кто-то из ваших людей мог поделиться всей этой информацией с наёмными убийцами.

- Кто может угрожать мне? Я персона достаточно скромная, сам путешественник и учёный, и никогда не входил в число наследников ярла Баскервиля. Неужели я в опасности из-за того, что господин Генри Баскервиль выразил мне огромное доверие, позволив оказывать небольшую помощь? Моё имя Стэплтон, - он протянул Шерлоку руку.

- Очень, очень интересно, - с подозрением поглядев на эту руку, отозвался Шерлок.

- О чём мы болтаем? – прервал неловкий момент Джон, чувствующий, что мозги начинают наконец оттаивать. – Кто-то поднял мёртвых, и замку наверняка угрожает целая армия нежити!

- Успокойся, Джон, замку как раз ничего не угрожает… - начал Шерлок.

Тем временем они пересекали гулкий нетопленный зал, где не было хотя бы дождя и ветра.

- Разумеется! – раздался сверху, с галереи, звонкий молодой голос. – Меч, закалённый в огне дракона, меч, способный убить мертвеца, чудо, которое помогло нам выдержать осаду! Наверняка о нём слышали даже в Гондоре!

Джон невольно прикоснулся к рукояти собственного меча. Однако…

Молодой человек, спустившийся к ним с галереи, не дав Шерлоку открыть рот, представился Генри Баскервилем и с места в карьер принялся описывать обрушившиеся на замок несчастья. Был он не очень высок, с оттопыренными ушами, с едва пробивающейся бородкой, а пухлые щёки и опущенные вниз уголки глаз делали его похожим на грустного щенка.

- Дедушка был человеком храбрым, сильным и закалённым, в наших жилах течёт и кровь Перворожденных, как вам наверняка известно. Он не боялся путешествовать по окрестностям в одиночку, так было и в ту ужасную ночь… Он выбрался за пределы стен одному ему известным ходом. Его нашли к северу от замка, около болот, а рядом были следы гигантской собаки! – и Генри сделал такое лицо, как будто намекал на что-то общеизвестное. – Собаки! Вы что, не знакомы с нашей местной легендой?

- Вот ваша комната, - вклиниваясь в паузу, сказал Стэплтон. – Я прикажу растопить камин, нагреть воды и принести сухую одежду. И прошу прощения, совместная спальня в нашем климате – суровая необходимость. Уголь здесь почти на вес золота.

- Простите, господа, - добавил Генри. – Возможно, за горячим ужином беседа пойдёт лучше.

Мыться пришлось на кухне, в единственном достаточно тёплом месте замка. Джон помогал Шерлоку, чтобы лишний раз не нагружать его руку, а слуга подавал поочерёдно воду и мыло, мочалку, простыни, одежду, которые доктор периодически ронял, скованный страхом оконфузиться перед посторонними. Слегка подкормленный им Шерлок стал ещё красивее, ушли синяки и болезненная худоба. Приходилось думать обо всяких отвлекающих вещах – сердитых тётушках, армейском сержанте и той орочьей роже, что встретили внизу. К счастью, всё обошлось.

Некоторое время спустя оба гостя, хозяин, Стэплтон и юный орк расположились вокруг камина. Прислуживал им совершенно чёрный харадрим, ещё темнее, чем Салли, из чего даже Джон сделал вывод, что Генри прибыл тоже откуда-то с юга. Что и подтвердилось немного позже.

- Итак, господа, мне хотелось бы заверить вас в совершеннейшей безопасности этого места. Меч, закалённый огнём дракона, принадлежит нашему роду, но его имеет право носить лишь женщина. Я не сомневаюсь, что госпожа Мортимер прекрасно справится, - с улыбкой кивнул в сторону орка Генри. – Кстати, вам наверняка найдётся, что обсудить с нею, она получила докторскую степень в Гундабадском Университете.

Шерлок, оставаясь абсолютно бесстрастен, отсалютовал даме кубком, а у Джона брови поползли вверх.

- Вы… вы женщина? Вы доктор?

- Я думала, в Гондоре меньше подвержены предрассудкам, поскольку там довольно пёстрый народ, - глубоким хрипловатым голосом произнесла орчанка.

- Напротив, больше, но ровно по той же причине, - криво улыбнулся Шерлок. – Но, надеюсь, присутствующие позволят думать лучше. Продолжайте, Генри.

- Здесь у нас ценят любую живую душу, господа. Мой дед любил эти места, мрачные, но прекрасные. Он мог бы прожить ещё не один год, эльфийская кровь, я уже говорил, и мне не пришлось бы возвращаться сюда. Он так долго был один и не тяготился своим одиночеством. Знаете, замок выстоял, но что-то надломилось в моём отце, и он уехал искать счастья в других краях, как только смог. И возвращаться сюда не собирался, ужас пережитой осады всё ещё сохранялся в нём. Но война догнала его и на юге. Знаете, я его понимаю. Мне самому иной раз не по себе в этих стенах, мрак и холод так давят. Стыдно признаться, иной раз я испытываю беспричинный страх или тоску, но всё ещё надеюсь привыкнуть.

- А у вашего деда могли быть другие наследники? – спросил Джон.

- Моя тётушка, младшая сестра отца, родилась уже после Войны Кольца. Она была замужем, но умерла бездетной. А его старший брат был ужасным, ужасным человеком, дед сам запретил ему появляться здесь под страхом смерти, лишил наследства и всех титулов. От него давно уже не было никаких вестей. Знаете, проклятье нашей семьи иногда проявляет себя вот так.

Шерлок кивнул, снова поднося к губам бокал. Глаза его странно блестели, еда на тарелке осталась почти нетронутой, и Джон недоумевал, не собирался ли его друг напиться, когда надо сосредоточиться на деталях, да ещё по окрестностям разгуливает банда мертвецов.

- Что ещё за проклятье? – поинтересовался он.

- О, это старая легенда, - мечтательно глядя в огонь камина, произнёс Генри. – Мрачная и прекрасная. Если вы в достаточной мере владеете синдарином, вы можете уловить в нашем родовом имени слова «хлеб», «серп» и «луна». Мы в родстве не только с эльфами, но и с орками, - он улыбнулся госпоже Мортимер. – Многие поступки ярла Баскервиля в наше время сочли бы предосудительными. Он собирал ночную дань со своих соседей, порой бесчестил девушек, и одна из них, прекрасная и бесстрашная, послужила причиной его гибели. Безлунной грозовой ночью, когда ярл пировал со своими наперсниками, радуясь богатой добыче, она выбралась из запертой комнаты через окно, спустилась по стене замка и бросилась во тьму. Разгневанный Баскервиль решил преследовать её немедля, друзья потеряли его в ночи, а утром, на болотах, нашли два тела с разорванными глотками. Собака сидела рядом с ними, огромная, чёрная, с горящими красными глазами, с окровавленной пастью, и выла, и вой её, леденящий душу…

Словно нарочно в эту минуту снаружи донёсся печальный не то плач, не то вой, долгий и протяжный. Речь Генри оборвалась, все замерли.

- Ну, у нас достаточно учёных в этой комнате, чтобы объяснить всё естественными причинами, - бодро заявил Шерлок.

- Процессы газообразования, судя по всему, - произнесла орчанка, хотя заметно было, что и ей не по себе.

- Скорее всего, какая-то птица. Хотя птицы и животные избегают этих мест, так же, как и люди, - пожал плечами Стэплтон. – Мне приходится исследовать в основном насекомых, червей и местную флору.

- Нет, - с мрачной убеждённостью возразил Генри, - так воет собака Баскервилей, когда ищет свою жертву, - и сделал большой глоток вина.

- Я думаю, пора осмотреть тело и комнату покойного, - Шерлок резко поднялся под изумлёнными взглядами прочих.

Джон торопливо вытер руки и лицо – жаркое было довольно жирным. Орчанка почти демонстративно отложила серебряные нож и вилку. Стэплтон вздохнул и тоже поднялся, с бодрой готовностью.

- Да-да, конечно, - пробормотал Генри, сдёргивая с шеи салфетку. Вино он прихватил с собой.

В фамильном склепе Баскервилей было сухо и ужасно холодно. Вход охраняли две позеленевших от времени мраморных статуи благородных предков. Джон знал за нуменорцами привычку к подобным монументальным скульптурам, взять хотя бы тех двух каменных стражей, что встречали подплывающего к Гондору Фродо. А уж в самом Минас-Тирите, поскольку каждая очередная война порождала новых героев, статуй было видимо-невидимо.

Вдоль стен рядами располагались каменные гробы, в разной степени пострадавшие от времени. На тяжёлой крышке каждого из них была вырезана мраморная фигура умершего, в парадной одежде того времени, с мечом и при всех регалиях. Джон попытался разобрать надписи. Похоже, жён родовитых ярлов хоронили где-то в другом месте, зато здесь лежали девицы-меченосицы. Доктор вспомнил уютные хоббитские кладбища, солнце, играющее в зелени, муж с женой под одним камнем, как при жизни, вокруг сплошь родня да знакомцы, и пришедшим навестить умерших смерть здесь кажется не чем-то пугающим, как на войне, а именно великим даром Валаров, как твердят древние книги…

Одна из гробниц была прикрыта простой гладкой плитой. За неё взялись с двух сторон: с одного конца – орчанка, с другого – Стэплтон и чернокожий слуга.

- Хорошо сохранился, - заметил Шерлок, принюхиваясь и заглядывая в черноту каменного гроба. – Потомки Перворожденных и разлагаются куда медленнее простых смертных. Взгляни, Джон, какова, по-твоему, причина смерти?

- Остановка сердца, - осторожно предположил Джон, глядя в лицо Чарльза Баскервиля, разительно отличающееся от гладких и спокойных лиц, высеченных из холодного мрамора. Остановка сердца и остановка дыхания, остальное – нюансы. Попробуй сказать Генри, что его героический предок умер от страха, даже после смерти обезображивающего благородные черты, и останешься без головы.

- Полно, доктор Уотсон, - скривился Генри. – Я знаю, что его могло напугать только одно существо на свете.

- Где одежда, в которой его нашли? – бесцеремонно перебил их Шерлок, тщательно осматривая, обнюхивая и чуть ли не пробуя на зуб тело. Белая ткань, которой был обёрнут мёртвый ярл, была безжалостно отброшена в сторону, когда это понадобилось детективу, вертевшему покойного легко, как куклу.

- Сожжена. Парадное облачение ещё не готово, ждали меня, скульптор тоже едва приступил к работе…

- Так, по крайней мере, следы укусов отсутствуют. Завтра я возьму образцы крови и тканей, надо подготовиться к исследованию, - Шерлок чуть ли не подпрыгивал от возбуждения. – С каким удовольствием я бы его препарировал!

Джон незаметно наступил ему на ногу. К разорителям могил почти везде отношение одинаково. Повисла пауза. Генри глядел на детектива оторопело, Стэплтон испуганно, а доктор Морстен – с неожиданным пониманием. Возможно, она могла бы поддержать беседу и о вкусовых свойствах Чарльза Баскервиля.

- Комната! – объявил Шерлок, и плиту снова задвинули, от греха подальше.

В нетопленной бывшей спальне ярла Баскервиля было ужасно холодно, но не так, как в склепе. Джон понял, что ещё немного, и он изобретёт собственную шкалу измерений ужасного холода, со всякими «леденяще», «страшно», «непереносимо», «смертельно» и «хуже смерти», чтобы описать состояние воздуха в замке. Ужасно холодно и ужасно чисто – как на покрытом нетронутым снегом поле.

- Уборка! Уборка! Ни один самый умный преступник не избавится от следов так, как самая паршивая служанка! – прорычал Шерлок. Он заглянул в шкафы, под шкафы и за шкафы, перетряхнул простыни и балдахин, нырнул под кровать и выбрался оттуда весь в паутине. Чтобы лучше разглядеть какое-то пятно на потолке, взобрался по целому сооружению, нагромождённому вокруг камина, порылся в золе и поползал на четвереньках по полу. Он оглядел картины со всех сторон и постучал по стенам за ними. С подозрением осмотрел книжный шкаф, хмыкнул, раздвинул шторы на окне…

Одна из картин, занимавшая половину стены напротив кровати, не могла не привлечь внимание Джона хотя бы своим размером. Было в ней что-то двусмысленное, провокационное. Изображены на ней были молодой рыцарь и дракон. Юноша в полном боевом доспехе, за исключением шлема с яркими перьями, который он держал в одной руке, облачённый в цвета дома Баскервилей, вдохновенно глядел в светлую даль, куда-то за спины потомков. Его светлые волосы вились по ветру, дувшему исключительно для них. Дракон же, весь подобравшись, словно для прыжка, смотрел на зрителей в упор, взгляд его был тяжёлым, как у крупного хищника, не по-человечески умным и цепким, как… как… Джон чуть не задохнулся, так глаза дракона напомнили ему глаза Шерлока. Да и весь он, гибкий, перламутрово-белый, с тёмной полосой по хребту, слегка растекавшейся в стороны, как бывает у животных, неимоверно походил на Шерлока. И то, как по-хозяйски, ласково, словно у любимого коня, рыцарь оглаживал шею дракона, как гибкий хвост обвивался вокруг его ног, Джона совсем не радовало. Художник так удачно изобразил шею с выступающим горлом, с напряжёнными жилами, что кровь по телу доктора неумолимо устремилась в совершенно ненужном сейчас направлении. Чтобы отвлечься, он принялся разглядывать подробности – чешую, ряд костяных бляшек по боку, слегка загнутые рога и опасные когти. Тёмная шерсть на спине оказалась опущенными иглами, длинными и острыми. Конечно, откуда же у дракона шерсть! Хоббит мысленно посочувствовал наезднику из Королевского Питомника, рискнувшему оседлать это существо. На картине, кроме того, одновременно происходило несколько событий с одними и теми же героями. Джон изучил девицу в цветных шелках, принимающую от дракона меч, и как раз присматривался к батальной сцене, которой художник занял правый верхний угол картины: развевающиеся куда попало стяги, Чарльз Баскервиль на белом коне и парящий в вышине дракон, - как Шерлок подкрался к нему и неожиданно выдохнул в самое ухо:

- Поразительное сходство, правда?

- Ага. Это что же, аллегория такая? – мрачно отозвался Джон, думая о своём.

- Нет, это ярл Чарльз Баскервиль в молодости, - ответил за Шерлока Генри. – Велел изобразить себя во время осады, чтобы ни у кого не было сомнений в победе.

- А дракон? – спросил доктор, прикидывая точное количество прошедших лет. Во много раз больше человеческой жизни.

- Дракон, - пожал плечами Генри. – Бывает здесь иногда. Правда, со времён Войны Кольца его не видели. Чудеса покидают Средиземье, наверно и он навсегда вернулся за море.

- Дракон, - мечтательно протянул Джон, стараясь не слишком сильно прижиматься спиной к спине Шерлока.

Нет, конечно, упав на кровать в их едва прогревшейся комнате, он мечтал развалиться, растянуться, расправить ноющие мышцы, но леденящий холод простыней моментально заставил его скрючиться. «Это рационально», - только и заметил Шерлок, захватив своё одеяло и нырнув ему под бок.

- Меня интересуют более прозаические животные, - Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок пожал плечами. – Собаки, например. К северу отсюда ездят на собаках, хотя разводят оленей, странно, не правда ли?

- Угу, - Джон начинал дремать, а у Шерлока, похоже, сна не было ни в одном глазу.

- И то, что вы сегодня ели.

- Барашка? – предположил Джон. – На оленя он по размерам не тянет.

- Стыдись, Джон, ты же врач. Где ты видел барашка, прыгающего, как заяц? Неужели ты не обратил внимание на его строение?

- Я был голоден, - зевнув, проворчал хоббит.

- Свежая зелень, теплолюбивые травы, которые не растут в этом климате, с ними куда проще, я поверю в существование замковой оранжереи, но в то, что здесь разводят кенгуру…

- Кого?

- Загляни в бестиарий. И вот что ещё. Я знаю, что ездовые собаки достаточно умны, что во Мглистых горах могли сохраниться говорящие волки, и что одно из миллиона этих созданий может уродиться чёрным, но я до сих пор не слышал, чтобы хоть одно из них освоило грамоту.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Джон повернулся к нему, почувствовав, как захолодило спину.

Шерлок довольно улыбался, разглядывая узкую полосу бумаги. Пламя свечи, пляшущее на местных сквозняках, металось по его странному лицу, рождая там и здесь неровные тени – от высоких скул, от упавших на лоб кудрей, от упрямо торчащего носа. Словно кто-то клал мазки света широкой кистью – там, здесь, - а потом краски медленно гасли.

- «Сегодня на закате у поворота на Гримпен. Вопрос жизни и смерти». Почерк женский. Оторвано очень аккуратно, - Шерлок провёл пальцами по ряду ровных, округлых буковок.

- Интересно, в Гундабаде изучают квэнья? – спросил Джон, беря в руки бумажку.

- Интересно, но совершенно неважно в данном случае, - Шерлок взъерошил волосы. – Её запах… Травы, травы и цветы, домашняя выпечка и свежее бельё, а не сталь и конский пот.

- Шерлок! Не смей курить в постели! – возмутился Джон, заметив, как тот тянет в рот знакомую трубку. – Ты пожар устроишь!

- Мне надо подумать. Спи, - Шерлок глянул ему в глаза, и хоббит почувствовал, как сон наваливается непреодолимо.

Ранним, очень ранним утром Шерлок растолкал Джона. За окном стоял сероватый полумрак местной летней ночи. Хоббит понял, как не хочет выбираться из-под одеяла, заметив идущий изо рта парок, и застонал. Проклятые камни прямо-таки выпивали тепло.

- Тсс. Нам надо выбраться из замка незаметно.

- И как ты предлагаешь это сделать?

- Увидишь. Я слышал, хоббиты умеют ходить бесшумно.

- Но не в сапогах.

- Тогда обуешься на улице. И захвати меч.

Мягко ступая в шерстяных носках, которые худо-бедно защищали от ледяного пола, Джон прокрался за Шерлоком в спальню ярла Баскервиля. Детектив подошёл к шкафу, вынул одну из книг и что-то нажал в глубине. Тотчас шкаф повернулся боком, открывая лестницу и тёмный, узкий ход.

- Как ты догадался?

- Очевидно, раз никто не видел Чарли выходящим из этой комнаты, он покинул её как-то иначе. Эту книгу брали с полки чаще прочих, судя по следам жира, но вряд ли она была так необходима человеку его склада, если судить по названию. «Особенности разведения пчёл в Итилиэне». Итак, что-то должно было быть спрятано либо в книге, либо за ней, - Шерлок зажёг припасённую свечу и внимательно оглядел ступени, потом стены. – Убийца – или убийцы, что вероятнее, – знают о существовании этого пути, впрочем, так же, как и все остальные, но не больше, со дня смерти Чарли никто здесь не проходил, судя по состоянию следов сажи на потолке и стенах, а также отсутствию свежей грязи на пороге.

Они спустились вниз и двинулись по петляющей норе, друг за дружкой: Джон с мечом и двумя парами сапог и Шерлок со свечой и трубкой.

- Здесь до сих пор пахнет магией, - пробормотал Шерлок, оглядывая древние камни, между которых свешивались белёсые корни. – Магия покидает Средиземье, кладка обваливается, надеюсь, люди научатся строить лучше…

- А среди твоих предков были Перворожденные? – спросил Джон.

- Нет, - улыбнулся Шерлок.

Вот, значит, как. Джон едва перешагнул хоббитское совершеннолетие, а у прекрасного, загадочного Шерлока, похожего на таинственного дракона, уже больше, чем полжизни за плечами. Время для него летит стремительно, а Джон даже не знает, как подступиться к этой скоротечной красоте.

Расстроенный доктор попал ногой в лужу, скопившуюся там, где ход довольно резко поворачивал вверх, и расстроился ещё больше.

Спустя четверть часа проход упёрся в дверь, на которой, стоило друзьям приблизиться, вспыхнули серебряные руны.

- Как мы… - начал Джон и уже стал разбирать надпись, но Шерлок просто толкнул дверь, свет, показавшийся неожиданно ярким после темноты подземелья, ударил по глазам, а резкий порыв ветра загасил свечу.

- Обувайся.

- Какая теперь разница, - вздохнул доктор, выжимая носок. За дверью их ждала пустынная, прихваченная ночным холодом равнина, слегка посветлевшие сумерки и никакой армии мертвецов, о чём он тут же не преминул сообщить Шерлоку.

- Поверь мне наконец, Джон, они убрались отсюда, - Шерлок двинулся к маячившей впереди гряде холмов, затем свернул направо, к северу, внимательно оглядывая землю под ногами. – Судя по следам, оставленным у жертвенного костра, наш Ричард выручил кого-то из северян. Они шьют такую мягкую обувь. Помнишь, он собирался навестить кладбище драконов. Племя, на чьей земле оно находится, почитает могильник священным, и не то, чтобы готово пустить туда кого-то с лопатой и заступом. Думаю, Ричард нашёл кого-нибудь достаточно родовитого, чтобы претендовать на эти земли, и достаточно обозлённого на сородичей, чтобы не побрезговать грязными средствами, и достаточно болтливого, спивавшегося где-нибудь в «Резвом пони» или ещё дальше к югу. Они сколотили армию самым простым, с их точки зрения, способом, беда только в том, что мёртвые, перебив врагов этого вождя, примутся за него и прочих, кто под руку попадёт, разве что зима их остановит.

- И ты… ничего не собираешься предпринять? Погибнут люди!

- Джон, - Шерлок остановился и поглядел на него, как на малого ребёнка. – Героев не существует. А если и существуют, я не из их числа. Я не собираюсь метаться по свету, водворяя добро и справедливость. Прости, что тебя разочаровал. Смотри, нам везёт. Учитывая направление и скорость распространения звука, следы могли оказаться намного дальше.

Солнце ещё не успело размягчить тоненькую корочку застывшей к утру земли, и следы, оставшиеся с вечера, чётко отпечатались на ней.

- Действительно, собака, - сильнее запыхтев трубкой, пробормотал Шерлок. – И действительно чёрная, - он снял с ближайшего репейника клок густой шерсти, неловко перехватил его той рукой, что в лангетке, вытянул из кармана обрывок чистой ткани и попытался завернуть в него улику. Джон со вздохом помог, Шерлок позволил ему, раздражённо засопев.

- Долго ещё? – он качнул больной рукой.

- Посмотрим, - ответил Джон. – И не думай, что я сниму её, и этим всё закончится.

Шерлок помрачнел и отвернулся. Наверняка ему хватало образования понимать, что рука восстановится не сразу и, возможно, не в полной мере. Джон присел и приложил ладонь к следу. Получалось как раз одной длинны. Хоббиту тут же показалось, что эта здоровенная тварь смотрит ему в спину. Он медленно выпрямился и огляделся. Местность была ровной, бурой, покрытой невысокими сорняками, кое-где из них торчали красные обомшелые валуны, слева вдали синели холмы, позади виден был замок. Отсюда можно было проследить тропинку, уводившую от замка в сторону холмов.

- Возвращаемся, - скомандовал Шерлок. – Одним нам здесь делать нечего.

- Опасная будет охота, - покачал головой Джон.

- Я бы не спешил её объявлять. Не стоит нашему Генри видеться с этим милым существом раньше времени. И вообще, не стоит никому в замке знать насчёт итогов нашей маленькой прогулки.

- Но как мы объясним… Шерлок, что с тобой?

Шерлок шёл прямо на огромный валун и тянул за собой Джона.

- Так надо.

Пару секунд спустя они отнюдь не врезались в камень, а оказались внутри подземного хода, лишь руны ярко сверкнули за их спиной.

Стоило друзьям вернуться в спальню, как в дверь постучали, и тут же на пороге появился Стэплтон.

- Простите, - сказал он, оглядев разрумянившегося Шерлока, запыхавшегося Джона и их развороченную общую постель. – Завтрак будет подан в малом каминном зале через полчаса. Уверен, господину Баскервилю было бы любопытно услышать от вас первые выводы…

- Я не люблю делиться преждевременными выводами, - резко оборвал его Шерлок. – Кто может мне помочь с реактивами и лабораторной посудой? Кто может проводить нас в оранжерею?

- В Гримпене, это неподалёку отсюда, есть аптекарь, - улыбаясь, словно ничего и не произошло, ответил Стэплтон. – А в оранжерею я с удовольствием провожу вас лично.

В малом каминном зале было почти тепло. От еды валил пар, питьё тоже подали подогретым. Джон налёг на горячую кашу, ему так хотелось согреться, что он пару раз обжёг язык. Шерлок сидел, стиснув в руках чашку, и, кажется, снова ни к чему не притронулся. Генри был мрачен с утра, несмотря на солнечную погоду, и вяло ковырял в тарелке вилкой.

- Стэплтон, - начал он сердито. – Вы заметили, как скучно без дам? Добрейшая госпожа Морстен сегодня в карауле, а ваша милая сестра? Вот уже несколько дней её не видно.

- Ей нездоровится, - подливая ему вина, ответил Стэплтон.

- Могу ли я её навестить в Гримпене?

- Не стоит, при всём моём уважении. Вы же знаете женщин, - Стэплтон усмехнулся. – То глаза у неё слишком красные, то нос, то голос слишком хриплый, она так трогательно смущается своей простуды…

Джон заметил, как веки Шерлока медленно поднялись и опустились, словно он кивал самому себе, больше не дрогнув ни мускулом.

- А как продвигается расследование, Шерлок? – Генри потёр руками глаза, а потом подпёр голову, словно та отяжелела и норовила опуститься в тарелку. – Хоть какие-то новости есть в этом тоскливом месте?

- Господа как раз собирались наведаться в Гримпен. Слуги с кухонь отправляются за припасами через час, мне думается, на телеге будет быстрее? – угодливо предположил Стэплтон. – Возможно, вы управитесь с делами до их возвращения и не придётся идти обратно своим ходом. Если задержитесь дотемна, лучше заночуйте в деревне, тут у нас болота.

- И собаки, - добавил Генри. – Ну вот на кой мне этот замок? Совершенно не понимаю, а расстаться жалко. Ну похороним мы ярла Чарльза, ну стану я ярлом, а дальше что? Вы бы как поступили на моём месте?

Стэплтон явно хотел что-то сказать, но смолчал и отвёл глаза. Джон облизнул губы – того случая, когда ему пришлось взять на себя командование, оставшись последним живым офицером, вполне хватило.

- Почитайте что-нибудь нравоучительное, - разглядывая портреты предков над камином, посоветовал Шерлок. – «О долге господина перед народом» или вот, хотя бы, о разведении пчёл.

После завтрака, как и договорились, Джон и Шерлок отправились в замковую оранжерею. Видно было, что настоящая деятельность развернулась здесь совсем недавно. Из старых деревьев были только дряхлый меллорн и почему-то лимон, другие деревца были совсем юными. Там и здесь были разбиты грядки, на одних едва что-то пробивалось, на других разрослась пышная зелень, а небольшая лужайка у входа была покрыта травой необычной окраски. Когда люди проходили мимо, трава шелохнулась, может быть, от того, что проходящие привели воздух в движение.

- Что вы тут думали найти? – с улыбкой спросил Стэплтон. – Может, я смогу вам помочь?

- Совершенно не представляю, - простодушно ответил Шерлок. – Ничего не понимаю в ботанике. И вообще я горожанин в сто первом поколении. Это всё ваших рук дело?

- Да, - довольно кивнул Стэплтон. – Мы, южане, любим солнце и листву, Генри поощряет мою деятельность, он отдыхает здесь душой.

- Только это, похоже, мало помогает, - буркнул Джон, но Стэплтон уже скрылся, только издали донеслось:

- Извините, дела! Я скоро!

Джон прошёлся туда-сюда. Цветы как цветы, ничем таким не пахнут, голова не кружится. Ядовитых трав нету. Шерлок исследовал что-то на одной из грядок, подняв широкие, даже слишком широкие, листья салата. Доктор покосился на его тесно обтянутую штанами задницу, покраснел, отвернулся и отошёл ко входу, так, чтобы их с соблазном разделяла густая зелень. Трава на лужайке опять зашевелилась. Подойдя вплотную и приглядевшись, Джон вздохнул и повернулся к ней спиной. На другой стороне дорожки росли подсолнухи, вдвое выше самого Джона. Ему нравились подсолнухи. Любоваться на них безопаснее, чем на…

И тут кто-то крепко вцепился ему в ногу. Джон оглянулся и позвал, почему-то шёпотом:

- Шерлок!

- …пока не совсем понимаю, - разглагольствовал тот за меллорнами. – Разве что всё это никак не могло вырасти за время, которое здесь командует Генри, то есть меньше месяца. Свежая кладка вокруг дорожек, состояние земли и камней, - всё подтверждает, что при ярле Чарльзе ничего здесь не делали.

- Шерлок! – позвал Джон уже громче. Потому что часть «полянки» с «травой» плотно обхватила его лодыжку, а упругий зелёный стебель, торчавший из неё, упорно тащил жертву на себя. Ещё несколько частей «лужайки» приподнялись на стеблях, высунувшаяся из земли гибкая лиана обхватила его, прижав руки к телу. – Шерлок!

Большинство «травинок» безуспешно скребли по голенищу сапога, но часть уже проникла сквозь ткань брюк и ощутимо покалывала кожу.

- Ну что тут у тебя? – буркнул Шерлок. – А, это? Что-то вроде гигантской росянки. Брысь! – прикрикнул он на растение, и то, свернув все свои лианы и кусачие листья, зарылось в землю, оставив следы вроде кротовин. – Милое существо, правда? Очень помогает от вредителей и воров. Идём, Джон.

- Да, идём. Я очень хочу побеседовать с этим Стэплтоном.

- Нет, Джон, не время. Давай сделаем то, чего от нас хотят. Отправимся в Гримпен с фуражирами.

- Но мы… оно…

- Да, Джон, оно должно было нас сожрать, а хватились бы только к вечеру, или, того хуже, завтра. Так что Стэплтон ни в коем случае не должен нас увидеть. Впрочем, он и не явится провожать, он же собирается сослаться на своё незнание.

Друзья пробрались на знакомую уже кухню, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза. В коридорах это ещё удавалось, а вот на кухне, в самом тёплом и людном месте замка, - уже нет. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Стэплтон не оставил никого следить за ними.

Усевшись на телегу с несколькими бородатыми стражниками, Джон снова забеспокоился, не зароют ли их где-нибудь в поле. Но ребята оказались вполне мирными, один даже воевал, и у них с доктором отыскались общие знакомые. Травя байки и перешучиваясь, они неторопливо ехали по унылой равнине с разбросанными там и сям валунами да развалинами, и где-то через час добрались до Гримпена. Сперва из-за горизонта выплыл холм, а потом и сама деревня.

Несколько низких строений, сложенных из камня и обмазанных глиной, с камышовыми крышами, лепились друг к другу. Местами штукатурка облупилась, обнажая старую кладку и следы минувших пожаров. А потом Джон увидел поля.

Здесь уже начинались холмы, западнее переходившие в Северные Увалы, и в укрытом от ветров месте, за деревней и вверх по склону холма, взбирались гряды капусты и репы, ряды яркой зелени и ещё чего-то невероятного, что разобрать с такого расстояния не позволяло даже острое зрение хоббита.

- Крыжовник, - восторженно сказал Шерлок. – Вот-вот поспеет. Такой крупный я даже на юге не видел.

Они расстались на въезде в деревню, было решено, что Джон, как более обаятельный («да доктор Морстен проглотить тебя была готова»), отправится к сестре Стэплтона, а Шерлок навестит аптекаря, а потом они вместе осмотрят поля.

Пойди туда, не знаю куда, найди то, не знаю что. Настроение у Джона неожиданно упало, портящаяся погода, серая равнина, пятна сырости на стенах домов и завывания ветра вдруг нагнали на доктора тоску.

Джон обошёл лужу, в которой дремала огромная свинья с выводком поросят, завернул за угол дома и обомлел. К каменной стене примыкала ажурная чугунная калитка. За нею был аккуратный садик, окружённый колючей живой изгородью, плети диких роз там и сям свешивались из него на улицу. Джон толкнул калитку и прошёл мимо тоненьких молодых яблонь, мимо цветочных клумб, увешанных ягодами кустов и пышных грядок к обомшелому крыльцу. И – здесь была крашеная дверь, а рядом с ней единственный встреченный им в деревне начищенный колокольчик. И коврик.

Джон позвонил в колокольчик, и даже пошаркал о коврик подошвами сапог, осторожно косясь за спину, вдруг и в домашнем саду Стэплтоны держат пару росянок.

- Заходите, открыто, - пропел мелодичный женский голос.

Джон толкнул дверь и едва не упал. Здесь пахло… Только сейчас он понял, как отвык от уюта. Гарри и в голову бы не пришло печь пирожки, а полковому интенданту - полоскать простыни с лавандой. Нежный запах садовых цветов мешался с сытным запахом мясного пирога (только что из духовки), свежего белья и чего-то сладкого, горячего, пахло шерстью и огнём – вязанием у камина, подогретым вином с пряностями, и во всём этом сквозила тонкая нота старой бумаги, любимых книг… Хозяйка дома, не совсем юная, но совершенно очаровательная, замерла на пороге кухни с большой деревянной ложкой.

- А я варенье варю, - произнесла она со смущённой улыбкой. – Из крыжовника. Выпьете со мной чаю?

Джон, ожидавший встретить в этой местности только заборы, тяжёлые замки и суровых фермеров с дубинами, совершенно растаял и едва не забыл, зачем он здесь. И лишь когда он выдал цветистую похвалу видневшимся в окно полям и саду, используя весь свой поэтический дар, а Лили Стэплтон опять улыбнулась мило и смущённо:

- Ну что вы, это всё наше замечательное удобрение, - в душу Джона снова закралось сомнение.

- Удобрение? – переспросил он.

- О да, Руперт выписал его из самого Минас-Тирита, у профессора Гондорского Университета, Джеймса Мориарти. Дорого, конечно, да ещё с доставкой в такую даль, но оно того стоит. Всё растёт, как на дрожжах, и растения, и животные, которых этими растениями кормят. Посмотрите, сколько всего мы успели за несколько месяцев, а ведь прошла всего половина здешнего лета! О, вижу, вы поражены…

Да, Джон был поражён совершенно, только не успехами семейства Стэплтонов, а прозвучавшей фамилией. Он никак не мог припомнить такого профессора среди университетских преподавателей, однако хорошо помнил, как это имя прохрипел умирающий трактирщик. И ничего хорошего новая встреча не сулила. Новостью срочно необходимо было поделиться с Шерлоком. Доктор вполуха выслушал болтовню о несчастном ярле Чарльзе, с которым девушка успела подружиться, в задумчивости сунул записанный ею рецепт варенья в карман сюртука и пообещал навестить Лили в ближайшее время. А потом опрометью бросился на розыски Шерлока. Сердце у него сжималось от тоски и страха.

Детектив нашёлся на другом конце деревни, около дома местного аптекаря, в одном лице алхимика, травника и врача. Они с Шерлоком как раз куда-то собирались, и Шерлок тут же повесил на шею Джону десяток бутылочек и горшочков.

- Растения… - выдохнул Джон. – Животные…

Как он был рад, как он был рад, что снова встретил друга!

- Я так и думал, что всё дело в них, - самодовольно заявил Шерлок. – Осталось лишь уточнить детали. Хорошо, что я нашёл понимание в лице господина Лимпнема, всегда готового устранить конкурентов чужими руками. Ты уже понял, что вчера к ужину подавали кролика? Кстати, как настроение?

Джон вдруг сообразил, что за последние часы испытал целую бурю эмоций – от тоски до счастья.

- Может быть, я ещё и подрасту? – спросил он.

- Из-за двух доз? Вряд ли, - хмыкнул Шерлок, вышагивая впереди Джона, бренчавшего посудой, как упряжка лошадей какого-нибудь гондорского франта. – К тому же ты ел мясо. Оно вызывает не рост, а нестабильность психического состояния, - последние слова он произнёс на квэнья, поскольку на вестроне вряд ли удалось бы подобрать точное соответствие.

- Значит, Генри…

- О да, - кивнул Шерлок, первым добежавший до края поля. Он с хрустом отломил свежий капустный лист, надкусил, выплюнул, а потом принялся рвать в клочки и с бешеной скоростью распихивать эти клочки по банкам и склянкам, позванивавшим на Джоне. – Гениально, гениально, великолепно! Господам всегда достаётся больше мяса, чем слугам, особенно в таком голодном краю, и Генри угрожает опасность потерять рассудок первому. Удивительно! Столь тонко подобрать компоненты, заставить их работать на усиление свойств друг друга! Обычно при малейшей ошибке в таких снадобьях растения и животные начинают гнить заживо…

Джона передёрнуло. И Шерлок, зная это, позволил ему съесть эту гадость?

- Он восхищает меня, кто бы он ни был!

- Это Мориарти, - чувствуя укол ревности, буркнул Джон.

- О! О! – Шерлок на миг замер. - Так. Записывай, Джон!

Джон захлопал по карманам в поисках бумаги и какого-нибудь карандашного огрызка. Записи в Зелёной книге он всё ещё делал чернилами, но и карандашами запасся, боясь, что на севере чернила, того гляди, замёрзнут. Под руку ему попался листок с рецептом. Доктор оглядел его в поисках свободного места. О Элберет!

«Вы в большой опасности. Остерегайтесь выходить на болота ночью», - вот каков был рецепт. Что Джон немедленно и зачитал вслух Шерлоку.

- Послушай женщину и сделай наоборот, - фыркнул Шерлок. – Записывай, Джон: сок аконита…

Они не стали возвращаться домой с фуражирами, когда едва развидневшийся день начал сгущаться в бледные сумерки. Шерлок решил следить за домом Лили Стэплтон, «которая никакая ему не сестра, это же очевидно, форма ушей не врёт», и ждать.

- Как долго? – спросил Джон.

- Не очень долго, - успокоил его Шерлок. – Сегодня полнолуние, а полная луна не даёт покоя безумцам.

Они переговорили с одним из стражников и отправились к опрятному домику Лили, а буквально пять минут спустя вернулись на то же место.

Лили, вся изящная и воздушная, в бархате и мехах, словно паря над грязной деревенской улицей, подошла к слугам Генри и передала очередную записку. Тот стражник, что служил вместе с Джоном, поднял вверх руку с кнутом.

- Письмо для Генри, - кивнул Шерлок. – Я гадал, кого же из своих любовников она захочет предупредить. Госпожа Лили сделала ставку на Генри. Я бы посоветовал Стэплтону не поднимать руку на единственного верного ему человека, но, по счастью, опоздал.

Друзья так же незаметно последовали за ней обратно к домику.

Солнце медленно склонилось к горизонту, почти закатилось за него и застыло. Напротив, Луна, круглая, ровная, бледная, карабкалась всё выше. Тучи разошлись, становилось всё холоднее, и Джону показалось, что из ноздрей Шерлока то и дело вырываются клубы пара. Может быть, ещё из-за того, что ноздри детектива азартно раздувались.

Наконец Лили в своей смешной шубке вывела из ворот рыжего пони и ловко вскочила в седло.

- Нам за ней не поспеть, - Джон стукнул кулаком по земле. – Шерлок, у этого твоего аптекаря есть лошади?

- Я знаю, как срезать путь, - улыбнулся Шерлок.

- Ночью? По болоту? – ахнул Джон. Однако уже на бегу, стараясь не отставать от Шерлока.

Они выбрались к развилке на Гримпен из-за холма, со стороны болот, почти к тому месту, где разглядывали следы ещё сегодня утром. Кажется, с тех пор прошла целая вечность. Издалека было видно Лили верхом на маленьком пони, рядом Генри вёл в поводу своего жеребца. И тут долгий, жуткий вой прокатился по равнине. Джону даже показалось, что от этого звука пригнулись травы.

- Вон они, - указал Шерлок на один из валунов, за которым что-то ворочалось. – Джон, позаботься о даме.

И сразу произошло множество всего. Огромный зверь бросился из-за валуна, лошади заметались в страхе. Жеребец вырвался и убежал. Генри, упавший и ударившийся оземь, попытался подняться и замер в ужасе, глядя на огромную чёрную собаку, приближавшуюся к нему. Пони понёс. К счастью, он побежал прямо на Джона. Тот подхватил испуганное животное под уздцы, и испуганная Лили упала прямо на руки своему спасителю. Джон метнулся к валуну, за которым скрывался подземный ход: сейчас было не до тайн, хотелось оставить девушку в безопасном месте и вернуться на помощь Шерлоку. И ещё вооружиться чем-нибудь по дороге: кинжал остался под подушкой, а чудесный меч – тоже где-то в комнате. И ещё эти проклятые сапоги, в которых просто невозможно бегать, того и гляди, ногу подвернёшь!

Доктор с разбегу ударился о камень и слегка ушиб Лили. Неужели не тот? Да нет, тот, других рядом не было. Первое, что пришло в голову, крикнуть:

- Меллон!

Безрезультатно ощупав валун со всех сторон, Джон на минуту устало привалился к нему и замер в отчаянии.

На изрядном расстоянии от него Шерлок, зажав в единственной здоровой руке пучок горящей травы, подавал на бегу знаки, быстро чертя в воздухе огненные круги: призывал помощь. Секунда – и Шерлок оказался между Генри, даже не пытавшимся использовать меч, и огромной чёрной псиной. Бегущая - на всех четырёх лапах - она была почти по плечо Шерлоку. Косматая, местами свалявшаяся шерсть там и сям светилась призрачным, неживым светом. Кажется, даже с такого расстояния можно было различить длинные жёлтые клыки, капающую слюну. Собака – это вам не пугливый пони. Джон прикрыл глаза, предчувствуя, что сейчас будет, он почти ощущал кожей бархатный нос, тепло и зловоние из раззевающейся пасти, клыки вот-вот прикоснутся к коже и пронзят её, сейчас, вот сейчас…

И тут раздался крик Шерлока. Нет, это не был крик боли или страха, это не был смертный крик терзаемого чудовищем живого существа. Это был почти нечеловеческий грозный рык, приказ на неизвестном Джону языке. Хоббит распахнул глаза и увидел, как собака, пождав хвост, метнулась в сторону, скуля, промчалась мимо него и бросилась через болото, не разбирая дороги. Жалобный вопль и громкое бульканье донеслись оттуда.

- Нет! Не-е-е-ет! – с бешеным рёвом в ту же сторону уже нёсся Стэплтон. А следом – Шерлок, бросивший бесчувственного Генри. Джон прислонил Лили к камню и побежал за ними.

Коричневая грязь в бочаге ещё пузырилась. Стэплтон с трудом оторвал от неё глаза и перевёл взгляд на тяжело дышащего Шерлока.

- Откуда ты взялся на мою голову? – сквозь зубы прошипел он. – Тебя никто не звал, никто, я проверял, ты, мерзкий проныра!

Он кинулся на детектива, тот ловко вильнул в сторону, а вовремя подбежавший Джон подставил врагу ногу. Эффект превзошёл их ожидания - Стэплтон поскользнулся и полетел в грязь. Трясина громко чавкнула.

- Хватай! – Шерлок сорвал с себя ремень и протянул медленно погружающемуся Стэплтону.

- Нет… - прохрипел тот. – Раз уж не получится забрать вас с собой… Лучше так, чем попасться Мориарти. Я обещал ему дракона в обмен на помощь… Пусть попробует взять с меня долг… - Стэплтон истерически захохотал, потом смех перешёл в бульканье.

Джон с ужасом смотрел, как макушка почти скрылась под водой, а рука, всё ещё остававшаяся на поверхности, в последний раз дёрнулась: потянулась в сторону ремня, но уже было поздно. Друзья стояли в молчании ещё несколько минут, тем временем как поле за их спиной наполнилось огнями и движением: со стороны замка спешила стража, а со стороны холмов кое-кто из жителей Гримпена, с господином Лимпнемом во главе.

- Возможно, для старины Мориарти смерть – не большая помеха, - задумчиво пробормотал Шерлок, поворачиваясь лицом к замку.

Весь следующий день они не вылезали из постели. Хотя ничего интересного там не происходило. Джон и Шерлок отсыпались в тёплом коконе одеял, обнявшись, как близнецы в материнской утробе на картинке из старого учебника Джона. Ближе к вечеру доктор проснулся от холода и пустоты, он оделся и собрался на розыски друга, но тот неожиданно появился, бодрый и довольный.

- Думаю, нам здесь делать больше нечего. Завтра я отправляюсь в Гондор, через Шир, думаю, проще всего. Поскольку твоя деревня по дороге, тебе стоит… Что? – спросил он, заметив, как всё сильнее мрачнеет Джон.

- Ничего, - буркнул тот, подхватил Зелёную книгу и вышел в настывший коридор. А он почти притерпелся. Да, доктор, вам стоит поторопиться запаковать немногочисленные вещички, чтобы провести ещё пару дней в компании этого бесчувственного бревна, замечающего буквально всё, делающего выводы из неожиданных фактов и потрясающе слепого, когда дело касается джоновых чувств.

Хоббит бродил по коридорам, пока не успокоился и небольшая ниша, освещённая факелом, не показалась ему уютной. Он пристроился в ногах украшавших её доспехов и принялся заносить в книгу события вчерашнего дня.

- А ведь я так и не знаю, что за дракона обещал Мориарти ваш Стэплтон. Это что же, из собаки он его хотел, что ли, выкормить? - обратился Джон к доспехам. Доспехи промолчали.

- Придётся всё-таки идти на этот проклятый ужин, - вздохнул Джон, заполнив ещё пару страниц. – Хотя бы ради подробностей. Думал, ну его к оркам… ах, извините, вы тут все в родне с орками… – он шутливо поклонился доспехам, не вставая, - но так живот подводит. А подробности – уважительная для летописца причина, как-никак, - хоббит устало прислонился к доспехам.

Доспехи не шелохнулись.

- И всё-таки Шерлок изрядная скотина. Я столько с ним намучился, и после всего бросить меня помирать со скуки в Шире. Моя деревня, видите ли, по дороге, а то бы он сказал «прощай» ещё вчера. Ну что ж, господин Единственный в Мире, день-другой, снимем лангетку, и сможешь сам держать штаны, - тут уж Джон разошёлся от обиды, со штанами Шерлок кое-как справлялся сам.

Вдруг в конце коридора послышался грохот, из-за угла вывернули ещё одни доспехи, проковыляли и остановились перед первыми. Две пары доспехов обменялись приветствиями и поменялись местами.

- Может, мне проводить вас, Джон, - из-под снятого шлема показалась улыбающаяся физиономия одного из вчерашних стражников.

- Но… я…

- Это почётный пост у гробницы ярлов, - кивнул стражник на ближайшую дверь. – На нём болтать не разрешается.

Сконфуженный Джон молча добрёл за стражником до малого каминного зала, и стражник отправился дальше, для людей накрывали на кухне, а Джон вошёл в зал, готовый занять место рядом с Шерлоком, хотя и был сердит на того. И обнаружил Шерлока растянувшимся у огня на медвежьей шкуре, с трубкой в зубах, как будто приличия детективу были незнакомы. Его спина и… (Джон мысленно поперхнулся) и его бесконечные ноги заставили Джона замереть на пороге явно дольше необходимого.

Вообще в зале царила обстановка странного благодушия и лёгкого безумия. Генри и Лили сидели в обнимку на резном стуле во главе стола, этот стул Джон с первого взгляда называл про себя не иначе, как троном. Госпожа Морстен из кресла следила за парочкой, как кошка за мышами, поглаживая ножны лежавшего на коленях меча. От камина шёл таинственный запах трав, брошенных в огонь.

- Выведение продуктов отравления из организма вызывает… - начал Шерлок, как-то особенно глядя на Джона снизу вверх, запрокинув голову. Запнулся, помотал головой.

Хоббит тоже помотал головой на всякий случай. Нет, показалось.

- …эйфорию и неумеренные приступы любви к ближним, в ряду прочих скачков настроения,- глухо закончил Шерлок.

Ах, вот оно что. Эффект от зелья Мориарти… или от противоядия… вот и всё, что Шерлок может испытывать к нему. Джон вздохнул.

- Нам скоро будет нечего есть, - поглаживая Лили по волосам, почти радостно сообщил Генри. – Посадки в Гримпене сгорели. Не просто сгорели – поля словно залили стеклом. Земля запеклась, и ещё долго на ней ничего расти не будет.

- А жители не пробовали бороться с огнём? – спросил Джон, усаживаясь за стол и подвигая к себе тарелку с кроликом нормального размера.

- Они в это время тушили мой дом, - сообщила Лили, прижимаясь к Генри. – Чтобы не сгорела вся деревня.

- Видимо, моё правление будет неудачным. Вот моего дедушку дракон благословил, а я…

- А вы единственный из трёх недавно имевшихся Баскервилей, оставшийся в этом зале, - Шерлок сел и сердито уставился на Генри.

- Ах, так вот что за дракона обещал Мориарти Стэплтон! – хлопнул себя по лбу Джон. – То есть всё это в надежде, что рано или поздно он появится, а уж способ изловить его как-нибудь найдётся! Но как же третий Баскервиль? Шерлок, кто он и не станет ли он претендовать на титул ярла?

- Но Джон! – Шерлок взъерошил волосы. – Ты же видел портрет! Ты же сам согласился, что сходство Руперта Стэплтона и Чарльза Баскервиля очевидно!

- Э-э-э… - Джон покраснел и скорее сунул в рот очередной кусок мяса, чтобы скрыть неловкость. – Так кем же он приходится?.. – спросил он, прожевав, и помахал в воздухе вилкой.

- Блудный сын ярла Чарльза не был бездетным, - как будто озвучивая очевидный факт, отмахнулся Шерлок.

- Мой несчастный кузен, - мечтательно глядя вдаль, протянул Генри. – А ведь мы могли бы и договориться.

- Скучно! – сидящий Шерлок рывком поднялся на ноги. – Пора в дорогу, Джон!

- Но на дворе темень. И дождь, - доктор потянулся к подогретому вину.

- Когда и кого это останавливало? – Шерлок отодвинул бокал и навис над хоббитом, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

- Ходячим мертвецам, к примеру, всё нипочём, - пробормотал Джон, чувствуя, что куда-то уплывает.

Было утро, и ужасно болела голова. Спина покрылась мурашками от холода и сырости, левую руку прижимало что-то тяжёлое и она совсем не чувствовалась, а правая нащупала что-то большое, тёплое и мягкое, которое обхватывала. Это тёплое, большое и мягкое совершенно закрывало Джону обзор и посапывало где-то над головой.

Хоббит выбрался из-под спящего Шерлока, который недовольно заворчал. Вокруг гнезда из плащей и одеял, неподалёку от которого щипали травку пони, простиралась безрадостная равнина. Солнце уже поднялось над синей полоской гор, и… Стоп. Горы. На востоке. Ближайшие к замку горы на востоке очевидно были Мглистыми горами. Может быть, беззвёздная ночь, а может, злые чары увели их с Шерлоком так далеко к востоку, что стали видны горы?

Джон зевнул и хрипло озвучил свои подозрения:

- Мы сильно забрали на восток.

- Да, - из-под плащей вынырнула взлохмаченная голова Шерлока. Он был такой трогательный спросонья, с порозовевшим носом, с едва открывающимися глазами, с отпечатавшейся на щеке складочкой. – Мы не могли не забрать на восток, потому что мы шли на восток.

- Но Шир на юге, - в голосе Джона прорвалось возмущение. – Какого Барлога нас понесло на восток, если Шир на юге? Можешь, конечно, идти в Гондор хоть через Гундабад, поболтать с тамошней профессурой на квэнья о гастрономических особенностях разных рас, а потом двинуть вниз по Андуину верхом на бочке, но Шир…

- Тебе зачем-то нужно в Шир? – Шерлок приподнял брови.

- Совершенно незачем, - Джон дёрнул плечом.

- Вот и я так подумал по зрелом размышлении. Так что мы идём в Дейл.

- В Дейл?!

- Вот именно. Вчера в деревне я узнал, что обвал в Дейле, помнишь, под который я так неосмотрительно попал, не то что-то провалил, не то что-то перекрыл, и Долгое озеро начало мелеть. Подобное не каждый день увидишь, правда? Мне тогда ещё показалось, что камни полетели неспроста, хотя Одинокая гора выгрызена гномами до шкурки, на чём только держится.

- Одинокая гора сошла с места, - Джон усмехнулся и покачал головой. А потом принялся рыться в седельных сумках. Судя по всему, он сам их собирал, хотя этого и не помнил: всё необходимое было на месте, включая аптечку, продукты и даже масляную горелку, ведь топить здесь, кроме засохшего бурьяна, было совершенно нечем.

День шёл за днём, земляное масло кончалось, пейзаж вокруг почти не менялся, только синие горы становились всё ближе. У Джона была масса времени для размышлений и воспоминаний, потому что Шерлок упорно молчал, попыхивая трубкой. В конце концов, доктор наловчился заносить воспоминания в Зелёную книгу, не слезая с седла. В очередной раз поправляя историю о собаке, он спросил у Шерлока, что за дурацкий идиотизм сподвиг его кидаться с голыми руками на чудовище.

- Лошади меня боятся, собаки, в общем, тоже, я решил рискнуть, - пожал плечами тот.

Джон наконец снял с него лангетку, и Шерлок был неприятно поражён слабостью мышц после долгого бездействия, хотя и был готов к этому. Джон прописал другу ежедневные упражнения, и тщательно следил, чтобы пациент не перестарался. Сам он радовался вернувшейся возможности делать массаж, но тут уж приходилось следить з собой, чтобы самому не перестараться и не спугнуть Шерлока, особенно сейчас, когда Шир был всё ещё близко и слишком назойливого доктора могли запросто отослать. Шерлок же, наполовину скинув рубашку, застывал с отсутствующим выражением на лице, и только по некоторым невольным движениям тела Джон замечал неизбежную в такой ситуации боль.

К концу недели там и сям начали попадаться островки деревьев, и ещё через пару дней путники вышли к лесистому подножью гор. Дров здесь было хоть отбавляй, а вот припасы, ещё ширские, подошли к концу. Заметив в полумиле налево дымы какой-то деревушки, друзья решили рискнуть.

Им повезло – это было поселение лесорубов и рудокопов. Великий восточный тракт оказался далеко на юге, ближайшие ворота на восток, через горы, лежали севернее: перевал Драконья Пасть, где брал начало Седой поток. Деревня оказалась довольно большой, через неё проходила дорога, соединявшая Север с Югом. Нашелся и трактир, он же постоялый двор для купцов. Здесь, как выяснилось, даже ярмарки бывали. Ближайшая намечалась в Дьюрин день. Местные не советовали Джону и Шерлоку ехать одним – незамирённые орки с гор иногда пошаливали. Вот присоединиться к какому-нибудь большому обозу… Нет, неизвестно, когда, но после Дьюрина дня-то уж точно…

- Я не собираюсь торчать в этой ды… - начал Шерлок, но Джон наступил ему на ногу.

- Пойдём обсудим.

Усадил за стол, принёс пива.

- Мы настолько спешим в Дейл?

- Вообще-то мы в Гондор спешим, - напомнил Шерлок. – А тут ещё это озеро.

- Тебя там кто-то ждёт, в Гондоре? – неожиданно вырвалось у Джона. – Девушка?

- Не моя территория.

- Парень? Это… это нормально, я… знаешь, в армии я всякое видал, - рискнул добавить Джон. То в армии, в армии даже те, кто себе не позволял ничего такого, и те не морщились при виде слишком далеко зашедшей дружбы. Зато в мирной обстановке даже от тех, кто позволял, легко можно было схлопотать по морде. Самому доктору как-то хватало женщин, даже в самых безлюдных местах, его считали в этом плане везунчиком. И вот на тебе, свет клином сошёлся.

- Никто меня не ждёт, кроме моей работы, - покачал головой Шерлок. – Пойми, Джон, я женат на своей работе.

- Понял, не дурак, - кивнул Джон, прикрываясь пивной кружкой: равнодушное лицо он сохранить никак не мог. Дождался, Джон Уотсон, сказали тебе прямо и однозначно.

В этот момент пышная дочка трактирщика поставила на стол жаркое.

Всё это дурные мысли, попытался убедить себя Джон, от одиночества и вообще. Шир, где всеобщее внимание отбивает всякую охоту, потом Шерлок, занимающий всё свободное время. Доктор прописал себе женщину. Ничего не могло быть проще.

- Как у вас здесь уютно, - с улыбкой заявил он и выразительно заглянул в ложбинку между больших грудей девушки. Та зарделась, хихикнула и прикрыла лицо рукой.

Шерлок поперхнулся – или это Джону послышалось?

Полчаса и ещё пинту спустя доктор лихо отплясывал с местными девчонками, вызывая глухое неодобрение местных парней. Ещё немного позже, в углу сарая, он зарывался носом между тех самых грудей дочки трактирщика, как раз куда мог достать, одна рука обхватывала её талию, а другая равномерно двигалась под юбкой, заставляя девушку сладко стонать:

- Да, вот так, ещё, о-о-о, почему у меня раньше не было хоббитов, а-а-аххх…

- Развернись, - скомандовал Джон, слегка нагнул свою красавицу и наконец задрал ненавистные слои ткани, обнажая полные бёдра и округлую задницу. Он полюбовался на открывшийся вид, тогда как дама в нетерпении выгибалась и пыталась вцепиться ногтями в стену, как кошка. Откинув голову назад, она, кажется, тоже оказалась весьма впечатлена тем, что увидела. Джон ещё раз скользнул рукой в тёплое и влажное местечко, намереваясь запустить туда кое-что посолиднее.

И тут в сарай влетел Шерлок, кажется, даже испуганный, и с синяком под глазом. А следом за ним несколько недовольных лесорубов. Красавица с визгом убежала, протолкавшись через группу парней, это как раз дало Джону время подтянуть штаны.

- Что мы стоим, бей их! – закричал один из преследователей.

В самом деле, Джона подвело благородство. Наученный горьким опытом, оружие он таскал с собой (так же, как и Зелёную книгу), но постыдился обнажать меч в хорошем кулачном бою. А вот местные парни, чуждые благородству, не постыдились дать ему сзади по голове дубинкой, заметив, что мелкий хоббит и его приятель, действующий всего одной рукой, вот-вот возьмут верх.

В сознание Джон пришёл в подвале, от ощущения шарящих по телу чужих рук. Его тщательно обыскали, отобрали оружие, книгу и даже трубку, а потом бросили на полу, в полной темноте, унеся с собою факел.

- Ты… ты что? – прошептал Джон, собравшись с силами, в ответ на издаваемые Шерлоком тихие всхлипы. – Не плачь. Думаешь, они нас на рудники отправят? Ничего, и оттуда можно вы…

- Вот идиоты, - отозвался Шерлок, и по голосу стало ясно, что он не плачет, а смеётся. Глаза его светились в темноте, как у кошки. – И не подумали нас связать. Даже охрану не выставили. Зароются на сорок футов в землю, и думают, что в полной безопасности.

Джон почувствовал на себе быстрые пальцы, от их прохладных прикосновений прекратилась пульсация в ушибленной голове, а потом со словами:

- Ну точно, идиоты, - Шерлок потянулся к джоновскому поясу.

Удар по голове, конечно, отвлёк хоббита от разных мыслей, но тут уж они начали возвращаться.

- Шерлок, мы не собираемся умирать на рудниках, - осторожно начал он.

- Ну да, для этого мне и нужна отмычка, - тот, посмеиваясь, снял с пояса согнутое из металлического прута кольцо, одно из тех, к которым Джон подвешивал мелочёвку, и, судя по шорохам, отправился в сторону предполагаемой двери. Замок щёлкнул, и дверь открылась со страшным скрежетом. – Иди сюда!

Минуту спустя затеплился слабый огонёк, это Шерлок зажёг свечу. Небольшой огарок был воткнут в покрытую потёками цветного воска бутылку, стоявшую на грубом дубовом столе. Рядом валялись оружие Джона и Зелёная книга, а вот трубки, табак и джоновский кошелёк пропали.

- Тролль вас задери, - вздохнул доктор, прикладывая обнаруженный в углу ржавый наруч к шишке на затылке. – А наружная-то дверь навесным замком закрыта.

Шерлок в ответ приподнял свечу повыше, показывая узкий круглый лаз под потолком.

- Камнежорки. Очень полезные животные. Надеюсь, они ещё не все вымерли.

Кое-как взгромоздив лавки на стол и друг на друга – правая рука Шерлока по-прежнему действовала отвратительно – они добрались до дыры. Шерлок подсадил Джона и сам подтянулся с трудом, на прощанье ухитрившись своротить всё сооружение.

- Пусть поломают голову, что здесь было, - довольно сказал он.

- Слушай, тебя-то они за что? – поинтересовался Джон, пристраивая меч на спине, чтобы не мешался.

- Да так, они спросили, где ты, а я объяснил, почему тебя искать не следует. Ну, может, что-то добавил про размеры…

Ну что с ним поделать!

- А ты уверен, что эта нора куда-нибудь приведёт? – спросил Джон, но пополз вперёд с огарком.

- Рано или поздно мы упрёмся в гномьи копи, а у гномов везде чёткая разметка, запасы в определённых местах… - Шерлок вдруг умолк.

- …если их не разграбили за все эти годы, и если нам хватит этого огарка… - в тон ему продолжил Джон, стараясь ползти быстрее, хотя локти и колени протестовали. Когда-то нора была идеально круглой, разве что в бороздах зубов, это было заметно по стенам и потолку. Однако теперь на полу было достаточно острого щебня: не то стены осыпались, не то водой принесло. – И если наверху не начнётся дождь, а то утонем, как мыши в ве…

- Тсс… - Шерлок вдруг дёрнул его за ногу. – Не спеши!

Но Джон с разгону вылетел в большой тёмный коридор и выругался, упав с небольшой высоты, на которой находилась нора. Тут же в него вцепилось множество рук.

Вспыхнули факелы.

Джон понял, что их с Шерлоком держит с десяток орков, полуорков и четвертьорков. Все они оглядывали и ощупывали пленников, норовили ущипнуть и сыпали шуточками вроде «дорог гость к обеду». То, что хоббита в данном случае сочли лучше Шерлока, вызвало у него двойственное ощущение.

- Ба! Шакх! Быстро же тебя волки принесли!

Слова эти были сказаны с акцентом гондорской знати, а если бы Джон встретил этого типа при других обстоятельствах, без компании близких и дальних сородичей, принял бы за особо неприятного Верзилу. Полуорк меж тем похлопал Шерлока по плечу и хищно улыбнулся.

- Уже расследуешь? Конечно, кто бы ожидал тебя с главного хода, ты даже экзамен на учёную степень сдавать явился через окно! И ведь успел, нахал этакий! Что уже выяснил?

- Полёты на орлах два раза в месяц, - усмехнулся Шерлок. – Дела идут неплохо, а?

- Набивает себе цену, - Уилкс тоже усмехнулся, показав редкие острые зубы. – Вот всегда так. Возвращаешься к завтраку, так он уже знает, где ты, чего и с кем. Происхождение моё в минуту вычислил. И это наказание было моим соседом по комнате… Сейчас скажет, что у меня на одежде пятно от какого-нибудь особенного умбарского соуса.

- Мне наездник Орлиных Перевозок разболтал, - с невинным видом солгал Шерлок, раньше, чем Джон успел открыть рот. – Полчаса заливал, какой у них замечательный клиент, услуги предлагал.

Джон ошарашенно промолчал. Уилкс расхохотался.

- Вот гадёныш! Стало быть, ты и прилетел обратным орлом. На, держи, только найди мне этих мерзавцев.

Он протянул увесистый мешочек, сладко звякнувший: золото. Шерлок даже бровью не повёл, так и стоял, заложив руки за спину.

-Не стоит. Идём сразу на место.

- Он шутит, - Джон принял мешочек и сунул за пазуху.

Шерлок засопел, но ничего не сказал.

Уилкс провёл их длинными коридорами, кое-где отделанными, кое-где полуразрушившимися, и Джон был весьма впечатлён орочьим городом, раскинувшимся под землёй, видимо, на несколько лиг. Здесь имелись свои окраины-клоаки и шикарные районы, как это бывает в больших городах вроде Гондора или Дейла, и, напротив, не бывает в поселениях Шира, даже на человеческие деревни не очень-то похожих. К тому времени, как у хоббита голова кружилась от бесчисленных поворотов и переходов, они оказались на площадке, где горели масляные светильники, их свет увеличивали специальные медные чаши, крепко-накрепко вделанные в стену позади. Как раз эту стену почему-то охраняли два свирепых чистокровных орка, вооружённых до зубов.

- Мы сейчас находимся у главной двери в банк, галерея, где я вас обнаружил, огибает один из нижних ярусов. Мы ходили убедиться, что проникновение с её стороны невозможно. Некто вторгся в Красную Комнату и прямо на статуе Барлога нацарапал мерзкие, гнусные закорючки.

Кусок каменной стены отъехал в сторону со скрипом. Это была не магия – механизмы, движимые, возможно, водой или паром, а скорее всего - рабами. Помещение внутри было тихим, аккуратным и светлым, небольшой приёмный зал был отделан с аляповатой роскошью, остальные помещения без окон – гораздо проще.

- В святилище нет дверей, - продолжил Уилкс, подводя их к небольшой затемнённой комнате, в глубине которой что-то светилось багровым, как затухающие угли или огненная лава глубин. – У входа круглосуточно стоит почётный караул, - он указал на двух юных полуодетых орчанок.

- Может, они сами… - начал Джон. Взгляд его слишком задержался на обнажённых частях тела. О Элберет, скоро и орчанки начнут казаться ему симпатичными!

- Это случилось во время ежевечерней молитвы. Жертвенная кровь была вылита в Огненную Чашу, потом все пали ниц, никто не имеет права смотреть, как Барлог принимает жертву. А когда подняли головы, статуя Великого и Ужасного была изуродована. В тот день мы молились почти что друг на друге, был праздник Саурона-во-славе, никто бы не мог пройти от двери, не потревожив урук-хайев.

- Полтора фарлонга, - задумчиво произнёс Шерлок, пытаясь разглядеть потолок Красной Комнаты. – И всё ещё недостаточно.

- А нельзя ли света прибавить? – осторожно поинтересовался Джон.

Едва он занёс ногу над порогом святилища, стражницы оскалились, зашипели и скрестили копья, перегораживая проход, а в самих хоббита и детектива вцепилось множество орочьих лап, заставив Шерлока поморщиться от боли в руке.

- Ни один чужеземец, - наставительно сказал Шерлок, - не имеет права осквернять святилище. Оцени их гостеприимство, Джон, тебя могли пропустить, но тогда обязаны были бы принести в жертву.

- Нам нанесли глубокое оскорбление, Шакх. Только ради мести мы позволяем вам заглядывать за Край и не выкалываем глаза за это. Найди их, и я удвою сумму.

Шерлок только фыркнул.

- Мы… он обязательно… - опасливо косясь на ближайшую к шее когтистую лапу, пообещал Джон. – Вы молодцы вообще, что сохранили улики, не помыли ста…

Дружное шипение заставило его замолчать.

- Мы послали орла в Гундабад, но там, видимо, хуже погода, - сказал Уилкс. – Скоро должен прибыть Почитаемый, и тогда священный огонь глубин очистит Красную Комнату.

- Что за ерунда, - понижая голос, спросил Джон у Шерлока, - как расследовать преступление, не имея возможности осмотреть место как следует?

- Я уже увидел всё, что нужно, - сказал Шерлок, присаживаясь за очередной стол. Всё, что он делал последние минут пять, это бегал по комнате, примыкавшей к святилищу, вставая и присаживаясь за рабочие столы банковских служащих. – О да, вот этот. Ван Кун.

- Ван Кун? И что?

- Но это же очевидно, Джон! Орки не очень любят, когда кто-то стоит у них над душой. Смотри, на какие клетушки разгорожена пещерка. Шкафы и колонны за нас в этой игре. Не так много мест, откуда видно послание.

- Послание? – удивился Джон. – Только не говори, что это послание покойного Барлога к верующим.

Уголки рта Шерлока дёрнулись вверх.

- Знаешь, что написано в Красной Комнате, на жертвенном камне, под Огненной Чашей? «Барлог жил, Барлог жив, Барлог будет жить». Они каждый год празднуют победу Барлога над Олорином и ждут его воскресения.

- Не может быть, - прошептал Джон.

- Небольшая, но богатая секта, - пожал плечами Шерлок. – Они даже Мелькора себе позволяют не уважать. Каждый визит Почитаемого для них как кость в горле. Отколоться от культа Тьмы для них смертельно опасно, приходится каждый раз откупаться или жертвовать кем-то из своих.

- Кто-то хочет ссоры? – спросил Джон.

- Я пока не знаю, - Шерлок покачал головой. – Пойдём, навестим этого Ван Куна.

В сопровождении орка совершенно дикого вида они отправились в путь по извилистым ходам этого скрытого города.

- Ты уже разобрался с символами?

- Пока нет. Краска светится в темноте, похожа на ту, которой мазали нашу милую собачку, но большего сказать не могу, - Шерлок отчаянно захлопал себя по карманам, закашлялся, вытащил-таки невесть откуда любимую трубку, только вот доктору показалось, что знакомый запах горького дыма разнёсся чуть раньше, чем трубка была раскурена. Но Джон предпочёл не поверить своему обонянию. – Я пока не припоминаю этих знаков. И почему их именно два?

У Ван Куна была нора в хорошем районе. На стук он упорно не открывал, и орк-сопровождающий, из низших, по кличке Пендель, снял с плеча топор, собираясь высадить дверь. Шерлок легко отстранил его и в минуту вскрыл замок.

- Ловко, - одобрительно прохрипел Пендель.

В норе стоял сладкий запах мертвечины. Он смешивался со сладким запахом травы, которую на Востоке иногда добавляли в трубочное зелье, и резким, слишком густым запахом жимолости. Шерлок затряс головой и зашмыгал носом, потом расчихался.

- Баба, - фыркнул Пендель.

- Что? – настороженно спросил Джон.

- Баба этот ваш Ван Кун. Даже убить себя правильно не смог. Настоящие мужчины встречают боль гордо, а этот решил умереть без боли. Трус. Руки тряслись, вон какой разрез неровный.

- Ритуальное самоубийство, - пояснил Шерлок. – То, за что это хотели выдать. Его убили, это же очевидно. Покойный был левшой, я заметил это ещё по его рабочему столу. Взгляните, чернильные пятна от пера, очень характерные, на левой руке. И обычный нож слева от жаркого, а ритуальный – вложен в правую руку трупа. Кем-то, кто знал его не очень хорошо, и при этом ненавидел достаточно сильно, чтобы буквально выпотрошить его. Ритуальным ножом, кстати, тупым. Может быть, Ван Кун плохо подготовился? Я бы сказал, что это был допрос, и именно ненависть и недостаток терпения превратили его в убийство.

Уилкса они нашли в компании полупьяных клыкастых рож, рассевшихся вокруг большого костра в богато отделанной пещерке. Над огнём коптился большой кусок мяса, и Джон постарался к нему не приглядываться.

- Убили, говоришь? Давно? Два дня? В котёл сойдёт, - и компания поддержала Уилкса общим смехом. – Я тебя не для того нанял, Шакх, чтобы ты разменивался на подробности. Найди мне их.

- Это гоблины, очевидно, - поморщившись, бросил Шерлок. – Кто ещё мог вылить на себя ведро духов, чтобы заглушить собственный запах. Орочий нюх легко перебить. Но не мой.

- Чует лучше урук-хайя, видали! – возмутился кто-то из орков.

- Гоблины трусливы, - фыркнул другой и добавил длинное ругательство. – Они не посмеют сунуться сюда.

- Кто-то довел их до отчаяния. Ван Кун?

- Трус и трепло. И крыса, - скривился Уилкс. – Крал, все мы грешны, но знал, как вернуть, как-то растратил пятьсот тысяч сиклей и вернул их за неделю. Но у своих же красть повадился, уж мы его учили… Да что сказать, если он бабы своей боялся, подарочки ей носил в деревню, тьфу…

- Подарочки? – переспросил Шерлок. – Интересно. Кстати, кто из ваших силён в языке гоблинов?

- О, великий Шерлок Холмс не знает языка гоблинов? Позор, позор! – Уилкс хохотнул.

- Знаю. Но раньше у них не было письменности.

- Иди к Шторму. Он из грамотеев, вроде тебя, - заметно было, что занятий этого самого Шторма соплеменники не одобряют. – Пендель проводит.

- А до тебя сходить к нему никто не догадался, - вздохнул Джон, шагая за Шерлоком по очередному вихляющему коридору.

- Я же говорил, все идиоты, - пожал плечами Шерлок.

- А эта женщина, из деревни…

- Она здесь никого не интересует. Женщин обычно не спрашивают.

- А мужчин?

- Тоже. Право сильного.

Повисло молчание. Джону в голову полезла всякая ерунда насчёт Шерлока и его соседа по комнате в университетском общежитии. Который не спрашивает.

- Надо же, они дают друг другу прозвища на Вестроне, - сказал доктор, чтобы хоть как-то разогнать неприятные мысли. – Так же, как мы в университете давали клички на Тёмном наречии. Молодёжь выделывается.

- У орков с людьми гораздо больше общего, чем принято думать, и становится всё больше: ассимиляция. Они и сами этого хотят, Уилкс не единственный учился в Гондоре. Не знаю, сколько и какой крови было у Ван Куна, но он, кажется, любил эту свою женщину. Он умер за неё. Интересно, что же он ей такое подарил?

Шторм обитал во вполне приличной, доверху заваленной книгами норе. Он был чудаковатым отпрыском богатого и приличного (промышлявшего грабежами) семейства. Они с Шерлоком очень быстро нашли общий язык и углубились в такие области литературы, которых Джон, считавший себя уже немного писателем, и вообразить не мог.

Шерлок куском угля, каких было целое ведро возле камина, нацарапал те самые два символа прямо на стене. Шторм ничуть не обиделся, взял второй кусок угля, открыл рот, и понеслось. Вскоре вся поверхность комнаты была усыпана раскрытыми книгами, стены исписаны странными знаками, а два перемазанных углём спорщика жарко ругались на языке, которого Джон не знал.

- Шерлок…

Шерлок, увлечённый спором, не обратил никакого внимания.

- Ну да, конечно, я великий Шерлок Холмс, я и сам со всем разберусь, - криво улыбнувшись, пробормотал Джон.

- Ну конечно же! – бросаясь к нему, прокричал Шерлок, и потащил Джона следом за бросившимся куда-то Штормом.

Пендель, громыхая оружием, потопал за ними.

- Да объясни же, что случилось!

- Нам нужно больше… Больше текста. Есть такой шифр, довольно известный, когда две цифры значат номер страницы и номер слова на этой странице. Вопрос в том, что это за книга, ведь у гоблинов нет книг.

- А цифры?

- Это просто, палочка – единица, один палец, галочка – рука – то есть пять, пять пальцев, крестик – две галочки, две руки – десять.

- И куда же мы идём?

- На рынок. Там на стенах пишут все, кому не лень, - как очевидное, сообщил Шерлок.

Рынок оказался довольно просторной, шумной, вонючей пещерой. Чем ближе к нему, тем больше самых разных орков попадалось навстречу – урук-хайи и снаги, почти похожие на людей и уродливые до жути, почище, погрязнее, старые и молодые, орчанки, не признающие нормальной одежды даже в почтенном возрасте, дети, копошащиеся в отбросах рядом с собаками… Стены рынка и прилегающих к нему переходов оказались покрыты чем попало.

- Гоблины, - пояснял Джону Шерлок. – Вымирающий вид. Все, кто не может ассимилироваться среди людей, обречены. А гоблины – тем более. Магия у них в крови, но на большее, чем хулиганские выходки, они не способны, не способны и продержаться в группе больше пары часов, нужных для совместной пакости, да и то успеют передраться. Они жестоки в своих шутках, но обычно не опускаются до хладнокровного убийства, не зря Уилкс мне не поверил. А ведь запах не врёт. И только гоблины могли открыть тот лаз на потолке. И ещё один, в норе Ван Куна.

- Ты думаешь? А дымоход? – спросил Джон.

- Нет, видел бы ты их дымоходы, - отмахнулся Шерлок.

- Скорее сюда, - позвал их откуда-то из тумана, образованного дыханием множества орков и дымом жаровен, Шторм. Он вынырнул из мглы, подсвеченной красными огнями факелов, и поволок Шерлока за собой, а Джон вцепился в полу шерлокова плаща, чтобы не потеряться. – Эльфы их задери, только что было здесь!

Кусок стены, к которой Шторм подвёл друзей, был на удивление чистым и гладким, только что не блестел.

Джон выругался так, что Шторм и Пендель глянули на него с уважением.

- Ничего, я всё записал, - довольно улыбнулся орочий грамотей, обнажая кривые жёлтые клыки.

Они вернулись в нору Шторма и, отчаявшись придумать что-то ещё, стали переворачивать все книги подряд. Начали с тех, что Пендель приволок из норы и с рабочего стола Ван Куна, потом принялись за штормовские, даже Шерлок, неловко действуя больной рукой, листал тяжёлые фолианты и отбрасывал их: десятая страница, первое слово…

Наконец, Джон отозвал его для ежевечерних процедур, и, расслабленный массажем, Шерлок задремал в одном из закутков штормовской норы. А сам хозяин так и остался копаться в книгах.

Утром – или это было не утро, под землёй время суток определить было затруднительно, - Шерлок и Джон выбрались в каминный зал. Пендель спал у порога, поперёк прохода. Шторм сидел в кресле очень прямо, неподвижно смотрел на стену перед собой, прямо на выведенные Шерлоком символы. И был абсолютно мёртв.

- Отравленная игла, - восторженно сообщил Шерлок, изучив тело и указав маленькую точку на шее. – Уверен, мы её найдём, я даже могу предположить цвета орочьего клана, которые на ней нанесены. Кто-то очень хочет поссорить орков между собой при помощи гоблинов.

Он принюхался. Джон тоже принюхался, но ничего не уловил, кроме тяжёлого запаха розового масла.

- Смотри, он начал переводить надпись для нас, - сказал Шерлок, показывая освобождённый из стиснутого кулака Шторма измятый листок.

На стене те самые два символа были подписаны «мертвец».

В дверь постучали. Пендель продолжал храпеть на всю комнату.

- Это Уилкс, - не отрывая глаз от листка, пробормотал Шерлок. – Обещал прислать нам завтрак. Что же за книга? Эти не годятся, может быть, они унесли её с собой? Гоблины, читающие на иностранном языке, надо же…

Он продолжал ещё что-то бормотать, а Джон отправился к двери, есть он хотел ужасно, кроме стащенного вчера на рынке пирожка с непонятно чем, у него давно маковой росинки во рту не было.

За дверью стояла совсем юная и почти милая орчанка с небольшим мешком. Опять полуголая, хотя и в рогатом шлеме. И Джон почти доставал ей до груди.

- Завтрак принесли? – спросил Джон.

- Да, - улыбнулась орчанка, раскрывая мешок.

Джон наклонился, чтобы заглянуть туда, и тут же мешок оказался у него на голове, а сам он скручен и перекинут через богатырское плечо девицы. Он услышал возглас Шерлока:

- Но это же очевидно! Вот я дурак! У гоблинов…

Хлопнула дверь. А дальше была безумная пробежка по коридорам, и когда Джона поставили на ноги, он едва удержался, так вокруг всё кружилось. Оставалось только радоваться, что от тряски и бесконечных поворотов его не стошнило прямо в мешок.

- Ну, столичная знаменитость, бери меня, - без обиняков приказала орчанка.

- Как тебя звать? – спросил Джон, чтобы потянуть время, и огляделся. Ничем не примечательный полутёмный кусок норы. Единственная свечка, сыроватые камни, на которые брошена старая баранья шкура. Романтика.

- Что тебе за разница, Шерлок Холмс, раз я хочу от тебя детей, - орчанка достала меч и красноречиво приставила остриё к груди Джона. – Раздевайся. Бери меня.

- У вас замечательный дар убеждения, - осторожно начал Джон, раздумывая… да, раздумывая! Грудь у неё была вполне ничего.

И тут их прервали.

- Эй, вы что! – заорал не вполне пришедший в себя Джон, когда его и его незадачливую даму накрыли сети.

Орчанка взмахнула мечом, пытаясь разрезать верёвки, и получила по голове сорвавшейся с потолка каменной сосулькой. Рогатый шлем полетел в один угол, меч в другой. Маленькие кривляющиеся гоблины, хохоча, пинаясь и щиплясь, погнали пленников по новым и новым переходам, подсвечивая себе синими, плывущими в воздухе огоньками.

Джон понял, как это неудобно, ползти на коленях, когда руки связаны за спиной, а ты весь обмотан сеткой, которая то и дело попадается тебе под ноги, умоляя споткнуться, и как будто вся состоит из твёрдых узлов. Они минут десять передвигались по совершенно круглому и гладкому ходу, как будто выплавленному в скале. Хуже всех приходилось высокорослой орчанке, гоблины же лишь чуть пригибали головы. Было их четверо, все казались на одно лицо, маленькие, тёмные, сморщенные, как сушёный чернослив, с большими глазами навыкате. От них тяжело несло густыми духами. Наконец процессия оказалась в небольшой пещере с такими же оплавленными стенами, и огоньки зависли под округлым сводом. Пол был почти ровный, посередине что-то вроде каменного дивана, в углу журчащий ручеёк, там и сям разбросаны кости, ржавое оружие и… золото. Столько золота Джон в жизни не видел. Он обалдело вытаращился на блестящие груды, а один из гоблинов пропищал мерзким голосом:

- Подбираешься к орочьим запасам, старый пройдоха? Следил бы лучше за своими! Ну, ты уже выяснил, где они прячут Сокровище?

- Я понятия не имею, о чём вы, - пожал плечами Джон.

- Надо же, дракон-детектив, - засмеялся другой гоблин, острым пальцем болезненно пощекотав Джона под рёбрами. – Днём тебя везде пускают, а ночью идёшь и берёшь всё, что тебе надо.

- Какой такой дракон? – не понял хоббит.

- Вот этот, какой же ещё, - когтистая трёхпалая лапа вздёрнула его подбородок. – О, дымный драконий запах, ты насквозь пропитан им, не будь я Кырьядор Мымфандр Прирр!

- Брось придуриваться, Шерлок Холмс, и отдавай нам Сокровище! Не может быть, чтобы такой пройдоха, как ты, не добыл его!

- Но я не Шерлок Холмс! – взмолился Джон.

- Эта женщина назвала тебя Шерлоком Холмсом!

- Я её в первый раз вижу!

- «Я великий Шерлок Холмс, я и сам со всем разберусь» - это твои слова?

- Мои, но…

- И драконий запах. Мне передавали этот запах. Мой дедушка ещё помнит твою драку со Смогом за Сокровище! Отдавай его, или эта женщина умрёт, - старший гоблин вынул орочий ритуальный нож.

- Пустите меня, пустите, не хочу дохнуть из-за этого урода! – завизжала орчанка, щедро приправив свою речь отборной бранью.

Джон застонал сквозь зубы.

- Понимаю, - сказал гоблин, - вчерашняя хохма сегодня уже не хохма, мне самому обидно повторяться, но…

- А ведь вы и вправду ошиблись, - загремел голос, шедший как будто отовсюду и ниоткуда. – Как бы ты описал меня, Джон?

- Медлительный, - проворчал доктор.

- Я и правда не сразу догадался, что гоблины считают в шестеричной системе, у них же по три пальца на руках, - разнеслось по пещере. – Мы со Штормом подозревали, что речь идёт об единственной истории, которую все гоблины знают наизусть, истории о проделках первого гоблина. Пронумерованы не страницы – а песни. «Сокровище любой ценой. Вор мертвец. Логово дракона». И вот я здесь.

Голос ещё отражался от стен, когда Шерлок появился на пороге пещеры.

- Итак, что мешает мне изжарить вас как четыре замечательных котлетки? – почти промурлыкал Шерлок. Огонь и драгоценности отражались в его глазах, делая их золотыми. Джон почувствовал, что уплывает. Орчанка рядом с ним со звоном рухнула на кучу золота.

- Тем, что на небе, на зем…

- Чтоб у тебя язык отсох, - спокойно сказал Шерлок, и старший гоблин замер на полуслове, силясь издать хоть звук. – Ты! – он ткнул в одного из оставшихся. – Что он вам пообещал?

- Жи-жизнь, - проблеял тот. – Че-еловеческие женщины понесут от нас, только без Сокровища ничего не выйдет.

- Чушь, - рявкнул Шерлок. – Это невозможно ни при каких обстоятельствах, и пусть меня накажут Валары, если я лгу. Катитесь отсюда, может быть вам повезёт не встретиться с орками, за которыми я послал Пенделя. Ты! Выверни карманы, это моё золото. И если хоть один заикнётся обо мне, я вас из-под земли достану.

Землисто-серые от страха гоблины метнулись ко входу. Джон присел на корточки, пытаясь привести в чувство орчанку, и тут Шерлок позвал его слабым голосом:

- Джон… Уведи меня, пожалуйста, отсюда… Я не могу… золото… я вот-вот рассудок потеряю…

Пальцы Шерлока крепко-накрепко вцепились в руку хоббита.

Джон осторожно помог другу выбраться через всё тот же низкий круглый лаз, вывел на небольшую площадку над обрывом в большой зал. Следом за ними летел один из голубых огоньков, как потерявшийся и прибившийся к прохожим щенок. Он осветил три маленьких тела, раскинувшихся на камнях. Иногда меч бывает быстрее магии. Возможно, четвёртое тело откатилось куда-то, но Джону почему-то хотелось надеяться, что хотя бы одному удалось уйти.

- Тебе гоблинов жаль, - заметил Шерлок, косясь на уходящих орков. Похитительница-воздыхательница потихоньку юркнула в боковой проход. – Ты знаешь, что после ночи любви она убила бы тебя и съела твоё сердце? Потому что природа требует, но покориться тебе для неё оскорбление?

Джона передёрнуло.

- Да ну её. Мне и правда их жаль. Почти так же, как ушедших эльфов. А что это за ерунда была, с драконами? – спросил он. - Что ты там вытворял?

- Так, проклял их немножко, - дыхание Шерлока потихоньку выравнивалось, взгляд прояснялся.

- И ты дракон.

- Ну…

- Хотел бы я посмотреть.

- Ты видел. В замке, - сказал Шерлок и зажал рот руками. Взгляд его стал почти осмысленным.

- И почему же ты не поджарил их как четыре котлетки? – издевательски спросил Джон.

- Потому что при таком объёме замкнутого помещения температура за короткое время достигла бы отметки, достаточной, чтобы запечь всех, включая меня.

Шерлок провёл рукой по лицу. Огонёк под потолком тревожно замерцал, видимо, гореть ему оставалось недолго.

- Погоди-ка, погоди, - Джон взял Шерлока за рубашку. – А как же… Как же вот это всё? Синяки, раны? Ведь драконий панцирь прочнее всего на свете! Как ты позволил себя поймать, если так просто разобрался с этими? Одним глазом моргнул?

Шерлок вздохнул и покраснел, даже в темноте это было видно.

- Я… я линял. Ну, знаешь, как змеи линяют.

- Как змеи?

- Не совсем.

- Не совсем?!

- Прекрати повторять мои слова! – неожиданно рявкнул Шерлок, и где-то что-то посыпалось. Огонёк в последний раз мигнул и погас.

- Нет уж, давай всё по порядку.

Шерлок вздохнул и подбросил из ладони к потолку ещё один огонёк, золотистый.

- Мы слишком долго живём на свете, - сказал он, печально поглядев на Джона. – Ты вот многое повидал на своём веку, а если умножить это вдвое, втрое?

- Так и спятить недолго, - пробормотал Джон.

- Иногда приходится менять кожу. Это как очищение, обновление. Сбрасываешь старую боль и обиды, сбрасываешь старые шрамы вместе с кожей. Во время линьки дракон слаб, как котёнок. Новый панцирь отрастает не сразу, тело приспосабливается, это как детские болезни, помноженные на гормональный бунт. Мне надо было лежать в тихом месте, а не носиться с тобой по дорогам, да ещё в человеческом виде, я сам не представляю, что из этого выйдет.

Джон вспомнил, как Шерлок падает в мягкую дорожную пыль.

- Так что же ты? Дела не ждали?

- Я же говорил тебе – обвал. Я забился в пещерку на Одинокой горе, не ту, что облюбовал Смог, там их достаточно. Сбросил старую шкуру и приготовился ждать. И в это время сошёл склон. По-моему, кто-то ударил по нему магией, утверждать не берусь, я довольно плохо себя чувствовал. Меня вынесло на поверхность, привалило камнями, я крыло сломал. Там меня и подобрал Ричард-Джим, наш старый знакомый. Запер в клетку.

У Джона сжались кулаки.

- Он тебя бил!

- Ну… Не только он, ещё и Себ. Они меня дрессировали. И лечили по-своему. Джим ещё пытался меня разговорить, тут уж удержаться было труднее всего, - Шерлок грустно улыбнулся.

- А руки?

- Однажды я решил, что могу сбежать. Дохнул огнём на прутья клетки, и пока они тушили своё барахло, разжал прутья, прихватил первую попавшуюся одежду и… мне повезло найти тебя.

- Постой, у тебя же рука была сломана!

- Крыло, - поправил его Шерлок.

- Крыло, - заглядывая ему за спину, повторил Джон.

- Это сложно, - кивнул Шерлок. – Силы постепенно возвращаются, нам повезло, что ты уже снял лангетку, если бы гоблины почуяли слабину, они непременно напали бы.

- А золото?

- Я… я когда-то злоупотреблял им, - отводя глаза, признался Шерлок. – Уилкс думал, что я его на дурь извожу…

- О Элберет! – Джон озадаченно поскрёб в затылке. – А в университет ты зачем подался? Сколько лет тебе тогда было?

- Много. Я, наконец, решил изучить людей. Ну как, скажи, объяснить им то, что я и так чувствую на вкус состав их крови? У вас такая смешная наука, - он фыркнул и покачал головой.

- А до этого?

- Ну, в этом мире и за его пределами довольно много интересного, как-нибудь покажу, - с улыбкой ответил Шерлок. И, погрустнев, добавил: - Если крылья меня снова поднимут.

- Поднимут, - уверенно заявил Джон. – Я сделаю всё, что смогу.

Хотя на самом деле он не был так уверен. Поднявшись, доктор помог подняться и Шерлоку. Сделав шаг, он вдруг понял, что не может пойти дальше, упругая воздушная стена не пускала.

- Это что?

- Так, небольшая предосторожность, - объяснил Шерлок. – Чтобы нас не подслушали.

- Поразительно, - сказал Джон. – А я даже не подумал. Слушай, а орла тоже ты поджарил? А дым изо рта? Ты ведь не куришь? А я-то всё ломал голову, откуда у тебя табак.

- И ещё я ни разу не брился.

- Ничего себе, - Джон провёл по щеке вздрогнувшего от неожиданности Шерлока. – Щетина есть, а борода не растёт. А у меня и того нет, но, - он довольно хохотнул, - на ногах волосы что надо! А ты… ты удивительный!

Пузырь «из ничего» лопнул с предупреждающим звоном.

- Нет, это ты удивительный, - внимательно глядя на Джона, очень тихо произнёс Шерлок. Глаза его из золотых снова стали серебряными, словно расплавленный металл остыл.

- Так, значит, ты меня… чтобы я с тобой пошёл… - Джон опять рассмеялся. – Ну, я не в обиде. Мне нравится!

Прохладные пальцы Шерлока легли на его губы, и хоббит, покраснев, затих.

Они поели, вздремнули и снова поели в одной из нор Уилкса, которому Джон не очень доверял, поэтому, засыпая, держал Шерлока за руку, а проснувшись пару раз среди ночи, первым делом нащупывал друга, на месте ли тот.

Потом Джон забрал вторую половину обещанного золота, и после долгого, однообразного путешествия мрачный Пендель вывел их наружу, по другую сторону гор, в двух шагах от человеческой деревни.

- Значит, в Дейл, - глядя на холодно-малиновое предзакатное небо, пробормотал Джон. Он уже мысленно прикидывал, что может понадобиться в пути, а с чем потерпеть до Дейла, но вдруг его осенило: - Орлы! Нам ведь теперь на орла хватить должно!

- Да неужели? – неожиданно сердито отозвался Шерлок. – Ну, тогда это должен быть совершенно особенный орёл, напрочь лишённый всех шести чувств. И нет, я не могу лететь следом, - в глазах его промелькнуло несколько неровных золотых вспышек, хотя никакого огня поблизости не было.

- Что, так плохо? – Джон положил руку на высокий, горячий лоб.

- Да, - буркнул Шерлок и опустил глаза. Так он и шёл следом за Джоном до самой деревни, не поднимая головы, обхватив себя руками за плечи.

Момент для разговора был не лучший, хотя Джон начинал потихоньку приходить в себя, и новые жгучие вопросы стали просыпаться в нём. Самым простым был вопрос о Сокровище, а дальше… Как высоко могут летать драконы? Каким был мир до начала времён?

- Замёрз? – спросил он вместо этого.

- Немного, - Шерлок обхватил себя сильнее.

Встретив по дороге малыша, гнавшего домой гусей, Джон выспросил, кто из деревенских пускает на постой, и получил исчерпывающий рассказ, к кому стоит идти, а к кому не стоит. И, разумеется, Шерлок немедленно отправился именно туда, куда соваться особенно не советовали: к Эмме-ведьме, жившей на отшибе и водившейся с орками.

Эмму, коротая водилась с орками, они вначале услышали, а потом уже увидели, потому что эта Эмма громко бранилась с соседкой через забор.

- До драки совсем немного, - спокойно констатировал Шерлок.

- Курица безмозглая!

- Ведьма!

- Свиноматка!

- Орочья подстилка!

- До чего очаровательна, - улыбнулся Джон. Всего минуту назад он был готов рухнуть и провалиться в сон, сердился на неумолимо притащившего его сюда Шерлока, но при виде Эммы в нём проснулись совсем другие желания. Джон даже подбоченился.

- Это сарказм? – Шерлок приподнял бровь и обернулся на друга. – А, понятно. Ты подобрал верное слово.

В этот момент дамы выбежали со дворов на улицу, с визгом бросились одна на другую и принялись таскать друг дружку за волосы. У ведьмы из причёски выскочила деревянная шпилька и отлетела далеко, к самым ногам Шерлока. Тот с невозмутимым видом подобрал её и сунул за пазуху.

- А вот теперь пора подумать о ночлеге. Или сначала ужин?

Джон посмотрел на него, потом на Эмму. Что за ерунда? Когда он видел одновременно Эмму и Шерлока, женщина не казалась уже такой юной и свежей. Морщинки, седина. О Эру! Да у неё двух передних зубов не хватало! И что за отборная брань летела из этого беззубого рта!

- Нехорошо как-то красть, - вздохнул Джон. – Это что, и есть Сокровище?

- Почти, - улыбнулся Шерлок, увлекая его прочь. – Этот предмет неоднократно крали и до нас, мы окажемся среди весьма примечательных личностей. Эту заколку в своё время сделала для себя Чёрная Борода, женщина-гном, адмирал умбарских пиратов.

Джон повертел в руках простую деревянную шпильку, украшенную россыпью мелких прозрачных камней. Может, даже просто стекляшек, вряд ли в дерево вделали что-то приличное. Сам он в камнях совершенно не разбирался, разве что сразу угадал гномью работу.

- Она её в бороде носила? – только и спросил он.

- Да, - кивнул Шерлок. – Вот это дерево - Лаурелин. Когда великие Древа засохли, Аулэ сделал из них прекраснейшие инструменты, Владычицы срезали пряди своих волос, и великая Вайра свила из них струны. Некоторые инструменты перешли к народу майяр, а потом разбрелись по свету, износились, поломались, потеряли волшебную силу. Их латали и переделывали множество раз. То же и с камнями, Джон. То, что ты видишь, было частью камня, называемого гномами Аркенстон, Сердце Горы.

- Не может быть! – Джон, заворожённый рассказом, забыл про усталость и голод.

А тем временем путники как раз добрались до трактира. Пришлось прерваться, чтобы договориться насчёт ночлега и ужина. Джон принялся за еду, надеясь не заснуть прямо в тарелке, а Шерлок, которого золотая лихорадка, кажется, подотпустила, вытянул ноги в проход и продолжил рассказ.

- Ты прав, Аркенстон пропал очень давно, городская казна Дейла оказалась весьма ненадёжным местом. Вор побоялся продавать такой знаменитый камень и распилил его на части, обычное дело. Таинственный Мориарти хочет собрать осколки, но куча мелких камешков вряд ли увеличит его силу, - Шерлок сложил ладони домиком. – Однако он, вероятно, не мог знать. Похоже, гоблины тоже смухлевали в этой сделке, а?

- Они друг друга стоят, - Джон отхлебнул пива и потёр глаза. Сытый и отогревшийся, он неумолимо уплывал по волнам шерлоковского голоса.

Но Шерлок неожиданно примолк. Потом поднялся и направился в угол, где старый музыкант терзал инструмент, не благородную виелу, простой фидель с гнутой шеей. Шерлок бросил старику монету, пристроил фидель на плече, взял смычок и извлёк длинный гнусавый звук. Пальцы левой, ломаной, руки неуверенно переступали по грифу, пытаясь кое-как зажать струны. Он расстроенно опустил инструмент и вернулся к Джону, сопровождаемый дружным пьяным смехом из-за столиков.

- А ведь полёт куда сложнее, - вырвалось у Шерлока.

- Ничего, до свадьбы заживёт, - попытался подбодрить друга Джон. – Ты что, никогда раньше ничего не ломал? И тогда, в драке со Смогом, всё обошлось?

- Драконий панцирь – самая прочная вещь на свете, - обиженно сказал Шерлок.

- Но всё-таки ты не смог отнять у него алмаз.

- Я был молод, глуп и самонадеян, и к тому же одержим всякими блестящими штучками, - Шерлок повертел заколку в пальцах, любуясь игрой света. – Потом я, правда, отомстил ему. Думаешь, откуда взялась дырка в панцире Смога? Я снабдил вашего Бильбо небольшим флакончиком… Ну разумеется, он не написал об этом в книге. Вы же все такие благородные. Я тебя разочаровал?

- Мне кажется, ты изменился с тех пор, - Джон не выдержал и зевнул. – А ты не боишься, что Мориарти придёт к тебе за камнем?

- Именно этого я и хочу! – радостно воскликнул Шерлок.

Джон приоткрыл один глаз и тут же зажмурился. Утреннее солнце показалось слишком резким. Что-то тяжёлое и тёплое приятно давило на грудь. Это оказалась рука Шерлока. Оказывается, они лежали в джоновой кровати, крепко обнявшись, переплетя ноги и… Нет, одежда была на месте, хотя и в некотором беспорядке. Кажется, ничего вчера не было, кроме драки, разразившейся, когда один из пьяных посетителей принюхался к дыму из трубки Шерлока и сказал, покачиваясь:

- Забористый у тебя табачок, музыкант. Поделишься?

Оказывается, дрался Шерлок великолепно, одинаково ловко уворачиваясь от сыпавшихся со всех сторон ударов и красиво вырубая противников. Правда, кто кого когда и как «утихомирил» в этой драке всех против всех и как они оказались в своём номере, Джон совершенно не помнил, но это было и неважно. Главное, Шерлок был рядом, вроде бы цел и мирно посапывал, уткнувшись носом в его плечо.

- Слушай, а ты правда дракон? – осторожно поворачиваясь на спину, негромко спросил Джон.

- Да, - пророкотал Шерлок ему в подмышку. – А что?

- Никак не могу свыкнуться с мыслью, что мне так повезло.

- Значит, я не ошибся, когда тебя выбрал. Большинство существ обычно пугаются до икоты, когда узнают.

- Мне кажется, с твоим характером - даже если не узнают.

- Ах вот, значит, что ты обо мне думаешь, - сонно пробормотал Шерлок, потягиваясь. – Кстати, у тебя наверняка есть вопросы, - он предостерегающе поднял руку. – Я отвечу на них в своё время. Опять придётся ставить воздушную стену, а магия меня всё ещё ужасно выматывает.

- Ничего, - ощущение уюта и умиротворения внезапно пробудило в Джоне желание похулиганить. – Кое-что я могу проверить методом тыка. Например, прочность панциря.

И он принялся щекотать Шерлока, а тот оказался неожиданно чувствителен к щекотке, смеялся и уворачивался, пока оба, хохоча, не свалились на пол. Их лица оказались близко-близко, и Джон вдруг почувствовал, что вот-вот наделает глупостей. Ведь Шерлок был женат на работе, и потом, неизвестно, что там у драконов с этим делом. Может быть, они тоже съедают сердце партнёра?

- Ты не ушибся? – спросил Джон «врачебным» тоном, поднимаясь и подавая Шерлоку руку. – Тогда умываться и завтракать!

Граница Лихолесья со времён Бильбо отодвинулась на несколько лиг к востоку, а людей, живших по берегам великого Андуина на неширокой полосе между горами и лесом, заметно прибавилось. Поиски ночлега и переправы не составили никакого труда, куда тяжелее оказалось удержать Шерлока от ссор и драк. После неудачи со скрипкой на него часто накатывало дурное настроение, жертвами которого становились случайные люди. Шерлок ухитрился повздорить с лодочником посреди Андуина, и только стараниями Джона они оба не оказались за бортом.  
Однако настал день, когда друзьям неизбежно пришлось войти под тёмные своды, образованные сплетающимися ветками.

Хоббиты, конечно, любят погреться на солнышке, но и его отсутствием этих жителей нор сильно не испугать. Джон прекрасно чувствовал направление, вот только бы знать ещё, куда они направлялись, ведь Лесная Река была на севере, а Великий Тракт на юге от них. К тому же стоило представить, как Мориарти настигает их в этом негостеприимном месте, со своей магией, возможно – со своей бандой, как по спине полз предательский холодок. Доктор, конечно, верил в Шерлока, который, якобы, видел Лихолесье сверху и прекрасно всё запомнил, и ещё старался не обращать внимание на светящиеся глаза, голоса, шорохи, хруст, - особенно хруст. И чавканье. Так что спали путешественники по очереди, чтобы кто-нибудь не съел купленных на этом берегу пони или их самих.

Одни особенно назойливые глаза пялились из полумрака, когда Джон отважился на привале зайти за дерево по срочной надобности. У Джона было время их рассмотреть.

- Выходи уж, - сказал в конце концов доктор. – Поболтаем.

Глаза плавно приблизились, и в едва доходившем сюда свете костра стала видна паучья морда, лаково-чёрная, с седоватой щетиной и круглыми карими глазами, до невозможности напомнившая Лестрейда. Джон не смог сдержать смех, хотя паук был почти с него размером. Одна из ядовитых челюстей паука была обломана, да и оставшаяся выглядела не лучшим образом.

- На-ка вот, - Джон порылся в карманах и протянул пауку припрятанный на случай утери запасов кусок колбасы, как, бывало, протягивал пряники хоббитятам в Майский день.

Чёрная шипастая лапка осторожно подхватила колбасу.

- Спассссибо, - донеслось уже откуда-то из глубины ветвей.

Шерлок всё, конечно, слышал, чутьё и слух у него были поразительные. Когда Джон вернулся к огню, Шерлок как-то по-новому поглядел на него, но ничего не сказал.

Джон повадился угощать паука во время привалов, осмелев, подзывал его глупыми ласковыми именами, вроде как собаку, но паук оставался настороже, быстро выхватывал лакомый кусочек и отбегал с ним повыше, прячась среди мешанины листьев. А хоббита с каждым днём всё больше разбирало любопытство. Интересно было бы послушать, что помнят здешние пауки про славного Бильбо.

Три дня пробираясь под густыми ветвями, путешественники почти притерпелись к полумраку и тёплой сырости. Шли молча, берегли дыхание: воздух часто был наполнен тяжёлыми испарениями. Но в какой-то момент свежесть и свет ударили им в лицо. Друзья оказались на обрыве, высоко над Лесной рекой, и снизу дул ветер. Шерлок встал ближе к краю, потянул носом, и на лице у него появилось странное выражение. Он чуть наклонился вперёд, слегка отводя руки назад и в стороны, ещё шаг – и Джон в панике схватил его за рубашку. Что он, летать собрался, что ли? Получилось только хуже. Словно лунатик, очнувшийся ото сна, Шерлок ошалело глянул на Джона, неловко дёрнулся, и нога его соскользнула с края, столкнув вниз несколько мелких камешков. Ткань рубашки лопнула с треском, но рывок оказался достаточно силён, чтобы увлечь хоббита следом.

Джон ещё не успел до конца испугаться, как что-то резко схватило его за бока и прижало к Шерлоку, потом они перевернулись и подпрыгнули в воздухе несколько раз, нелепо дрыгая восемью конечностями, словно недоделанный паук. Пару минут спустя, когда прекратились дёрганья, стало понятно, что висят друзья действительно в петле из довольно крепкой и липкой паутины. Шерлок, которому рывок пришёлся на живот, пытался отдышаться. Джон радовался разнице в росте, не то он непременно разбил бы нос о затылок Шерлока. Хотя нос был бы досадной мелочью по сравнению с тем, что ждало бы их, упади они на прибрежные камни.

Джон извернулся и поглядел вверх. Паук, старый знакомый, ловко перебирая лапками, быстро спустился к ним. Наконец можно было рассмотреть его целиком при свете дня – гладкое чёрное тело, покрытое седоватой щетиной, лаково блестящие лапы, похожие на сложенные пополам пилы, последняя челюсть, хоть и потёртая, выглядела всё равно достаточно грозно. Паук, прищурив жёлтые глаза (вторую пару, в отличие от предыдущих, карих, видимо, более подходящую днём), тоже внимательно разглядывал Джона с Шерлоком. Неужели он просто выслеживал добычу, ждал момента их слабости? Может быть, его Мориарти подослал? Это была совсем уж грустная мысль.

- Ты что, съешь нас? – спросил Джон.

- Глупосссти, - прошипел паук.

Верёвка (назвать такую толстую паутину нитью язык бы у Джона не повернулся) медленно пошла вниз. Когда друзья оказались на мокрых камнях, паук одним взмахом лапы перерубил стягивающую их паутину.

- Извини, - пробормотал Джон, присаживаясь. – Спасибо.

Рядом раздались свист и шипение. Джон оглянулся, уже вскакивая и бросаясь в сторону. Но это был всего лишь Шерлок. До сих пор хоббит не предполагал, что человеческая глотка способна издавать такие звуки. Паук зашипел и защёлкал в ответ, то и дело ударяя лапой о лапу. Джон заметил, что Шерлок тоже сложил ладони наподобие паучьих лап, убрав большие пальцы, и помогает себе жестами.

- Идём, - сказал он наконец Джону. – Она обещала нам помочь.

Лесорубы со Мглистых гор сплавляли часть брёвен по реке, и Шерлок выбрал несколько прибитых к берегу стволов. Изрядно вымокнув, друзья согнали их в небольшую тихую бухточку. Ловко приплясывая на чёрных скользких брёвнах, паук, вернее, паучиха, перевязала их прочной паутиной. Потом хлопнула Шерлока по плечу (к ужасу Джона, которому не нравилось, когда рядом с шеей его друга махали острыми зазубренными предметами) и ловко взбежала по нависавшему над бухточкой обрыву, насвистывая что-то под нос. Наверху тревожно заржали брошенные пони. Стало быть, Джону предстояло прибыть в Дейл так же, как и великому Бильбо в Эребор, по воде, и столь же голодному. Но ему как-никак жизнь спасли, так что совестно было мелочиться и просить кинуть вниз часть золота и припасов.

Используя ствол потоньше как шест, они оттолкнулись от берега, течение подхватило плот и понесло неожиданно быстро.

- А как мы будем им управлять? – спросил Джон, провожая взглядом проплывшую мимо корягу.

- Ну, магия потихоньку возвращается ко мне, и вообще, - беспечно сказал Шерлок, довольно поглядывая на Джона. – Представляешь, они так боятся хоббитов, что приставили к тебе самого опытного охотника и сделали всё, чтобы ты скорее убрался отсюда подобру-поздорову. Я же говорил – ты удивительный.

Мягкое движение по волнам убаюкивало. Солнце высушило одежду, и пригревшийся Джон задремал, растянувшись на досках. Раз уж Шерлок вызвался управлять плотом, можно было позволить себе ненадолго расслабиться, тем более что тому требовалось всё меньше и меньше сна. А проснулся доктор от того, что прямо под ним что-то ударилось о доски, плот подскочил, накренился, и вода окатила хоббита до пояса. Джон подскочил, как ужаленный.

- Шерлок, очнись, Шерлок, что с тобой? – Джон принялся тормошить бесчувственного друга.

Плот тем временем трясся и подскакивал на порогах. Солнце почти село, и вода казалась багровой. Шерлок никак не реагировал. Джон принялся бить его по щекам. Шерлок не открывал глаз, только голова моталась из стороны в сторону. Хоббит набрал в ладони воды и плеснул на лицо друга. Тот только захрапел громче. Возможно, его подкосила какая-нибудь новая особенная драконья болезнь, но вот в Гондорском университете этого не преподавали. Только теперь доктор обратил внимание, что одежда на Шерлоке уже была мокрой, и сну это ничуть не мешало.

Джон ухватил мокрый, скользкий и тяжёлый шест, каким-то чудом не смытый с плота, и попытался хоть как-то отталкиваться от самых опасных камней, вокруг которых клубилась розоватая пена. Он знал, что Бильбо с гномами украли бочки куда ниже по течению и никаких порогов им не попадалось. Спокойная, глубокая вода была уже близко, но шест вдруг накрепко застрял между камней. Джон едва сообразил разжать руки – плот уже уносило течением. Итак, они остались без всяких средств управления, Шерлок категорически не желал просыпаться, а впереди было ещё несколько лиг неизвестности.

Рокот следующих порогов был слышен издалека и походил на гул приближающейся армии. Джона, который дрожал в мокрой одежде, бросило в жар. Оставалось только вцепиться в плот и в Шерлока, стараясь в темноте среди бурлящей реки не потерять ни то, ни другое. Толстые брёвна вдруг показались маленькими и хрупкими. Джон понял, что шест ничем бы ему не помог: ночь была безлунной, тёмной, и плот тыкался в темноте как слепой котёнок, ударяясь о камни и отскакивая, чтобы снова удариться и отскочить. Наконец уткнувшись одним концом в камень, справа от которого слышался грозный рёв, плот поддал «кормой» как норовистая лошадь, и Шерлок с Джоном, подброшенные импровизированной катапультой, шлёпнулись в воду.

Джон задержал дыхание и принялся изо всех сил грести влево. Делать это одной рукой было неимоверно трудно. Пальцы другой руки намертво сомкнулись на запястье Шерлока. Тело друга в воде было тяжёлым и неповоротливым, но, во всяком случае, он так и не проснулся, а потому не пытался вцепиться в Джона и утащить его на дно. Несколько раз приложившийся о камни, наглотавшийся воды Джон выполз на берег и вытащил Шерлока следом.

Хоббит из последних сил принялся откачивать его. Изо рта Шерлока полилась вода, но тот продолжал спать и, стоило Джону его отпустить, попытался уютно свернуться в клубочек на гальке. А у Джона от усталости в глазах заплясали звёзды.

Или нет. Невдалеке на берегу горел костёр. Надежда дала Джону второе дыхание. Там было тепло, там были люди, спасение. Сил тащить Шерлока уже не было. Путь, казалось, занял целую вечность.

В темноте послышались смех и пение.

«Эльфы?» - подумал Джон, шагая в круг света. Лица расплывались.

- Там, на берегу… - шепнул он и провалился в сон.

Очнулся Джон в темноте, наполненной огнями, песнями, звонкими перекликающимися голосами. Его куда-то несли. Он сел на носилках. Вокруг был лес. Позади, на таких же носилках из свежесрезанных палок и плаща, несли Шерлока. Шерлок всё так же мирно спал, очень по-доброму улыбался во сне, на порозовевших щеках проступили так нравившиеся Джону ямочки.

- Кто вы? Куда вы нас несёте? – спросил Джон. – Вы что, эльфы?

Эльфов он видел только на картинках, но, памятуя, что и драконов художники рисовали как придётся, был готов, что в жизни они окажутся какими угодно. Ответом ему был дружный молодой смех. Он понял, что попался обыкновенным человеческим подросткам.

- Мы за грибами ходили.

- И за ягодами.

- И за травами.

- Несём вас Целительнице. Она такая… Ух… Вот она ещё эльфов помнит, научилась от них всяким штукам.

Целительница оказалась древней старушкой, маленькой, сухонькой, но очень бойкой. Бодро выкрикивая непонятные слова, она зажгла пучок ароматных трав и принялась помахивать ими над спящим Шерлоком. Тот зачихал и сел.

- Что за акцент! - Шерлок брезгливо поморщил нос, а потом звонко пропел длинную фразу, отдалённо похожую на крики Целительницы. – Прекратите этот балаган!

Он разжал правую руку, в которой крепко сжимал заколку, передал сокровище Джону и потёр левое запястье, где пальцы Джона оставили синяки.

- Шерлок, - зашептал Джон. – Ведь должна же быть хоть простейшая благодарность!

- Чушь, - тряхнув головой, бросил Шерлок, и запахнул на груди остатки рубашки, словно королевскую мантию. – Это всё Сонная река, которая впадает в Лесную реку. Не думал, что в этот раз так сильно подействует. Спасибо стоит сказать только тем, - он обвёл внимательным взглядом возмущённо зашумевшую молодёжь, - кто оттащил меня подальше от берега.

Места, где обитал когда-то король Трандуил со своими подданными, заселили теперь, как и все прочие, обычные люди. Дейл и Озёрный Город разрослись и разбогатели, вокруг них жители многочисленных поселений рубили лес, сеяли хлеб, пасли скот, - одной рыбой разбаловавшиеся горожане давно уже не довольствовались. Долгое Озеро оказалось буквально в двух шагах, не надо было пробираться через дебри, кувыркаться в узкой бочке, даже покупать пони, достаточно было уплатить хозяину попутной телеги с провиантом, какие во множестве спешили в этот ранний час на городской рынок.

Им даже удалось въехать в Дейл не слишком оборванными, в поношенной, но хотя бы целой и чистой одежде, пусть даже по росту она обоим не слишком подходила. Снова помог талант Шерлока к поиску золота.

Друзья остановились на постоялом дворе «Белый дракон».

- Никаких денег! Шерлок меня спас от вечного заточения! – заявил хозяин, Анджело. – Я честный взломщик, мне совсем немного надо было, влез я в гномью сокровищницу, а они, звери, наложили запечатывающее заклятье. Войти войдёшь, а обратно и не выйдешь. Сидеть бы мне там веки вечные, если бы не Шерлок.

Выходило, что Анджело ещё не стар и Шерлок не так давно грабил каких-то гномов.

- Я был там по другому делу, - спокойно глянув на Джона, сказал Шерлок. – И заклятие надолго пережило тех, кто его наложил. Что это, Анджело?

- Номер для новобрачных. Всё лучшее для тебя и твоего парня!

- Я не его парень! – возразил Джон.

Анджело только усмехнулся.

- Завтрак через полчаса, ранние гости.

И все те разы, что Шерлок с Джоном ели у него, на столе оказывались то букетик цветов, то свеча «для романтики».

Отдуваясь после первого нормального завтрака за долгое время, Джон вышел на крыльцо трактира.

Ещё подъезжая к озеру, Джон заметил два больших скопления огней – Дейл, в который они спешили, и Озёрный Город, выбегавший далеко на водную гладь. Хоббит уже мечтал, как прокатится в хорошую погоду на раскрашенной лодке, а гребец в яркой одежде будет петь... – тут он вспомнил номер для новобрачных и поморщился – только не что-нибудь слащавое про любовь. Теперь, при свете дня, хорошо было видно Одинокую Гору и обвалившийся склон: стёсанный обрыв и голый конус осыпавшейся породы у подножия. Джон знал, какими обманчиво маленькими кажутся горы на расстоянии. Он представил тело Шерлока, изломанное, полузасыпанное землёй и камнями, и решил, что лучше не смотреть в ту сторону. Он снова оглянулся в сторону озера, чья серебристая гладь поблёскивала за домами. В разыгравшемся воображении Джона Смог Ужасный выдохнул огонь в сторону Дейла, потом поджёг Эсгарот, получил стрелу в грудь и рухнул в воду.

- Нет, он упал вон там, правее и чуть дальше, но, думаю, течением его снесло ещё южнее за эти годы, - раздался прямо над ухом бархатный голос Шерлока. – Если озеро будет мелеть с той же скоростью, кости покажутся к зиме.

- То-то порадуется наш друг Ричард! – рассмеялся Джон.

- Если он уже закончил на севере, - Шерлок взъерошил волосы и полез в карман за трубкой, которой не пользовался всё это время в безлюдных местах.

Джон видел, что его друг о чём-то беспокоится, и потащил его гулять по городу. Сам доктор любил пойти пройтись, чтобы выгнать нервное напряжение, злость или обиду, вероятно, это могло бы помочь и Шерлоку. Они подобрали ещё сколько-то монет и золотых безделушек, прошлись по лавочкам, где обзавелись прочным кожаным мешочком для Зелёной Книги (сама книга сушилась у Анджело) и разными совершенно необходимыми мелочами, поглазели на единственное здание, уцелевшее после налётов Смога, и на бывшее гномье посольство, а когда вернулись, на крыльце их поджидали перепуганный Анджело и несколько мрачных стражников.

Может быть, кто-то из ювелиров посчитал драгоценности крадеными, было первое предположение Джона.

- Кто из вас Шерлок Холмс? – спросил один из стражников. – Вам тут личное письмо.

- С каких это пор стража в Дейле разносит письма? – жадно глядя на конверт в его руках, спросил Шерлок. – Хотя гондорской страже я бы и улицы мести не доверил.

Стражник молча протянул конверт. Стоило Шерлоку взяться за бумажный уголок, как его и стражника тряхнуло, запахло палёным.

- Весьма интересно, - искоса глянув на перепуганного письмоносца и принявшись внимательно изучать конверт, пробормотал Шерлок. – Написано женской рукой, бумага дешёвая и чернила тоже, такие продают на ваших постоялых дворах втридорога, и Анджело наш так же наживается на проезжающих, - Шерлок принюхался. – У неё весьма интересные духи, - раскрыв конверт, он вытряхнул на ладонь пять тыквенных семечек. – Забавно! Он считает тыкву похожей на большой апельсин? Я слышал про одну опасную банду, рассылавшую жертвам апельсиновые зёрнышки. Смысл данного послания совершенно ясен. Мориарти меня предупредил, я всё понял и прекращать не собираюсь, вы свободны, господа, я сам вполне способен позаботиться о своей безопасности.

Стражники не сдвинулись с места.

- Не торопись, красавчик, - произнёс вдруг стражник-письмоносец, после чего ошалело глянул на Шерлока. Словно сам от себя не ожидал. – Я не доверил послания бумаге, пусть этот идиот послужит чему-то полезному напоследок.

- Уже интереснее, - разглядывая стражника и воздух вокруг него, улыбнулся-оскалился Шерлок. – И что за сюрприз ты мне приготовил?

- О-о-о, всего лишь маленький подарок, этот представитель закона, - тут губы стражника с отвращением изогнулись, - согласился проводить тебя.

Бедный «представитель закона» схватился за лицо, не в состоянии остановить движение губ, а потом сразу за ноги, которые сами понесли.

- Все назад! – крикнул Шерлок. – Уберите людей! Он может взорваться!

Стражник спустился по крутой лесенке в один из погребов Анджело. Шерлок за ним. Ну и Джон, конечно.

Когда Шерлок это заметил, лицо у него посерело.

- Джон, выйди.

- Не говори глупостей! – возмутился хоббит.

- Какая у тебя милая зверюшка, - ласково-ядовитым тоном откомментировал стражник.

Впрочем, Джон оказался не один такой храбрый. Следом подтянулись ещё пара стражников, видимо, друзья того, которому не повезло, и покрытый испариной Анджело, так или иначе переживавший за своё хозяйство.

- Я здесь давно ничего не храню, плохой подвал, вечно плесень заводится, - сказал он.

- Проклятье, - втянув носом воздух, заявил Шерлок. – И, кажется, не одно.

- А по-моему, это просто старые сапоги, - указал Джон на валявшуюся в центре комнаты пару. – На что это он намекает? Что тебе пора делать ноги? Что ты ушёл в его люби…

- Ах, нет, - отмахнулся Шерлок. – Лучше скажи, что ты видишь?

- Сапоги, - стал перечислять Джон. – Ещё? Каменную кладку, двух пауков, тебя…

- Нет. Сапоги. Опиши мне в подробностях, что ты видишь.

- Зачем?

- Поможешь мне строить версию.

- Но ты же видишь лучше меня, особенно в этой темнотище, - при этих словах Джона Анджело охнул и метнулся за факелом. – И выводы делаешь не в пример лучше.

- Гениальное заключение у меня есть, хочу заурядное.

Джон вздохнул и опустился на колени.

- Сапоги. Размер большой. Значит и хозяин большой. В Минас-Тирите такие носили во времена моей молодости, а здесь – не знаю. Достаточно вычурные – загнутый нос, расписные каблуки, вышивка. Зачем здоровенному Верзиле красные сапоги на вот таких каблуках? Может, они женские?

- Женские? – Шерлок приподнял брови.

- Ну да. Чем я больше узнаю женщин, тем, кажется, хуже их понимаю. Никогда не угадаешь, какая идея посетит иную прелестную головку: стараться быть пониже, чтобы польстить кавалерам, или гнаться за модой несмотря на великанский рост. Получается, дама, любящая себя, не стеснённая в средствах, выставляющая себя напоказ. Ну, я ничего не хочу сказать про нравственность в этом городе, но… Я угадал?

- Нет, - Шерлок заглянул внутрь сапога и снова принюхался. – Я бы сказал, что он был не при деньгах, видишь, сапоги подписаны, значит, он жил там, где обувь могли спутать или увести. Он холил эти сапоги и лелеял. Да, он выставлял напоказ своё богатство, вернее, всё своё богатство, хотел побогаче казаться. И повыше. Помнишь старину Уилкса? Тот из Урук-Хайев, белая кость. А этот был снага, маленький, большеногий, косолапый: смотри, как скошен каблук. По голенищу золотая вышивка, а подошву латали не один раз. И было это действительно в Минас-Тирите времён твоей молодости.

Анджело смотрел на Шерлока с гордостью – «это мой мальчик!», стражники – скептически.

- Поразительно! – выдохнул Джон.

- Умничка, сладкий, - хором с ним сказал стражник-письмоносец.

- Я только начал. О! – губы Шерлока сложились в идеальный круг, глаза распахнулись, и кровь Джона разом отлила от головы к другой части тела. – О! Карл Пауэрс! Моё первое дело!

- Я твой давний поклонник, - расшаркался зачарованный стражник.

- У него был грибок, и ты добавил яду в мазь. И прихватил сапоги не только в качестве сувенира.

- Эти идиоты решили, что его ограбили, - расхохотался стражник. – Что кто-то позарился на эти уродливые обноски после того, как он совал в них свои вонючие лапищи, смазанные салом с какой-то дрянью, отравлявшей воздух во всей… - он резко захлопнул рот.

- Ботулотоксин, - уточнил Шерлок. – Зайдёшь за ними?

- Оставь себе, - бросил околдованный и с разбегу кинулся на Шерлока. – И этого тоже.

Шерлок едва успел подхватить падающее тело.

- Где ты взял письмо? – похлопав обмякшего бедолагу по щекам, требовательно спросил Шерлок.

- К нам в участок поступают жалобы…

- Доносы…

- Кхм. Он разбирал почту, взялся за конверт, и на тебе, чёрная магия.

- Будут и ещё четыре, - радостно сообщил Шерлок. – Игра началась!

Стражники отправились восвояси, один помогал передвигаться медленно приходящему в себя товарищу, другой торжественно нёс в каждой руке по сапогу.

- А мой подвал? – встрепенулся Анджело.

Шерлок прикрыл глаза, вздохнул, и вдруг в комнате стало как будто светлее.

- Отремонтируй, проветри и пользуйся, - сказал детектив.

Джон встал к нему поближе, он помнил, что магия до сих пор утомляет Шерлока. Он проводил друга в номер и уложил вздремнуть, а сам решил пройтись в бывшее гномье посольство, ныне городской музей. Шерлок во время прогулки презрительно отозвался о содержимом последнего, но Джона разбирало любопытство. К тому же, надо было немного выветрить из головы образ Шерлока-в-экстазе.

Когда на одной из улиц рядом с Джоном остановился расшитый паланкин, который тащили четверо здоровенных орков, и маленькая женская ручка, высунувшись из-за шёлковой занавески, сделала манящее движение, Джон решил не противиться судьбе. Он смело нырнул внутрь, радостно готовясь к приятному приключению.

Девушка оказалась действительно красавицей. Но кроме неё внутри обнаружился опасный тип, не из тех, что караулят вас в подворотне, а из тех, что движением пальца ломают вашу жизнь. Был он рыжий, носатый, и улыбался доктору самодовольно-презрительно.

- Какие отношения связывают вас с Шерлоком Холмсом? – спросил тип медовым голосом.

- Я его помощник.

Назваться другом хоббит постеснялся, врачом – побоялся, не желая демонстрировать слабость Шерлока.

Тип фыркнул. Ну да, разве нужны Шерлоку помощники.

- А вы? – в свою очередь поинтересовался Джон.

- Если спросить Шерлока, он скажет, что я его враг. Злейший.

«Мориарти», - подумал Джон, но почему-то совсем не испугался. Всего лишь ткань отделяла его от людной улицы. И потом, не один этот тип из присутствующих убивал людей.

- На самом же деле я просто беспокоюсь о нём. Я полагаю, что постоянного дохода у вас нет, и чтобы не зависеть от эээ… настроения Шерлока, я предлагаю сумму, достойную вашего интереса в обмен на… о нет, не делайте такое лицо… всего лишь на информацию о его жизни.

- Спасибо, - Джон заметил в щели занавесей гномье посольство. – Мне здесь выходить.

- Не беспокойтесь, - тип поморщился. – Они уже закрыты. Кстати, на днях открывается выставка. Гобелен «Кирден-Корабел», относимый к Первой эпохе. Мне кажется, он заинтересует Шерлока.

- Но Шерлок не…

- Уж поверьте.

Джон покраснел. Этот старый враг разбирался в вопросе куда лучше новоявленного друга.

Паланкин притормозил около городской ратуши.

- А вот теперь мне пора. Подумайте над моим предложением. Вас доставят домой, никаких но, вы же не хотите вымокнуть до нитки.

Тип перекинул через руку плащ мышиного цвета и выбрался наружу.

Теперь настала очередь Джона фыркать – те жалкие облачка, которые заходили со стороны озера, были просто смешны.

Из чистого упрямства Джон ещё попробовал флиртовать с девушкой, заманившей его в паланкин, но ничего не вышло, да и дождь пошёл. Мягкое покачивание и ласковый стук капель по деревянной крыше наверняка усыпили бы доктора, но расстояние было всего ничего. Джон с достоинством выбрался из носилок и спокойно вошёл в «Белый Дракон», а потом рванул вверх по лестнице. Он буквально влетел в комнату, где Шерлок лежал, вытянувшись, на огромной кровати для новобрачных, среди бархатных подушек: алых сердечек и синих голубков. Ладони он сложил домиком, глаза прикрыл, но, кажется, уже не спал.

- Мориарти! – выдохнул Джон.

- Где? – веки Шерлока поднялись, ноздри затрепетали. Одними глазами он проследил, как Джон подбежал к креслу и почти упал туда. С таким разрезом глаз это смотрелось потрясающе, и доктор едва не произнёс комплимент вслух.

- Он… он в мэрию пошёл. Поговорил со мной, предложил денег за… за информацию, - Джон сглотнул, снова попытался выровнять дыхание, облизал губы.

- Опиши его.

- Рыжие волосы, длинный нос, ростом чуть повыше тебя, - по мере этого описания брови Шерлока ползли всё выше вверх, а улыбка становилась всё шире. – Но… Сказал, что он твой злейший враг. Что такое?

- Ма-а-айкрофт. Я так и знал. Не волнуйся, у нас с ним вооружённый нейтралитет.

- Он сказал, что тебя заинтересует гобелен Первой эпохи.

- Ну, в этом вопросе я ему склонен доверять, - веки Шерлока опустились в знак согласия и снова поднялись. Сам Шерлок был всё ещё бледен после использования магии, кожа была почти того же сероватого оттенка, что претендующий на белизну махровый халат, который прилагался к номеру. – Завтра заглянем в этот музей.

Джон пересел с кресла на край кровати, потрогал лоб Шерлока (холодный), взялся за узкое запястье, чтобы померить пульс. Рука оказалась просто ледяной. Доктор взял кисть Шерлока в свои ладони, желая отогреть, и чуть было не поддался порыву подышать на неё, но был прерван осторожным и настойчивым стуком в дверь.

- Я Жаннет Беорнингсел, глава стражи вольного города Дейла, - представилась, входя, не слишком молодая, но всё ещё миловидная дама в кирасе, на которой поблёскивали капли дождя. – Но вы… Простите, если я помешала.

- Нет-нет, что вы, - стремительно краснея, сказал Джон, выпустил пальцы Шерлока и поцеловал руку Жаннет.

Шерлок фыркнул.

- Мне бы хотелось уточнить кое-какие детали. Череда странных событий…

- То ли ещё будет, - перебил её Шерлок. – Вы всего полгода на этой должности, надеюсь, за оставшиеся полтора от города хоть что-то останется.

Джон припомнил, что выборные должности в Дейле занимали по два года.

- Он всегда такой, не обращайте внимания, - хоббит попытался сгладить ситуацию улыбкой. – Чаю хотите?

- Ох, да, с удовольствием. Вы первый из тех, кого я навещаю по долгу службы, предлагаете мне чай за этот день. Куда там, за последние несколько лет…

Шерлок, демонстрируя нежелание участвовать в разговоре, повернулся на левый бок, потом на правый, но, поскольку торжественное ложе стояло на возвышении посреди комнаты, вдалеке от стен, это мало помогло. Тогда Шерлок сердито засопел и укрылся с головой расшитым шёлковым покрывалом.

Джон уточнил все детали, какие мог, и проводил совершенно растроганную его обходительностью стражницу к дверям.

- Уникальный детектив, разбирающийся в магии, это настоящая находка для нас, - сказала Жаннет на прощанье. – Но вы, Джон… Стражников обычно боятся и недолюбливают, а так иногда хочется почувствовать себя просто женщиной…

Джон вернулся и лёг на свою сторону кровати. Шерлок, укутанный в шёлковое покрывало, словно кхандская невеста, упорно не отзывался. Усилившийся дождь барабанил в окна. Оставалось только укрыться потеплее, задуть свечу и спать.

Утро встретило их моросящим дождём и туманом, затянувшим дальний берег. Нечего было и думать об осмотре Озёрного города в такую погоду.

- Музей? – невнятно спросил Джон, уплетая вкуснейшую яичницу с кучей ингредиентов «драконья кладовая» от Анджело.

- Музей, - согласился Шерлок, ковырнул вилкой в тарелке и отодвинул еду. Потом придвинул снова и принялся терзать свою порцию, методично кромсая вилкой яичницу на мелкие кусочки.

Джон видел, что его друг с утра в нетерпении, как будто ждёт чего-то. Вот и за завтраком Шерлок поглядывал то на дверь, то в окно, и каждый раз делал стойку, стоило кому-нибудь приблизиться к их столику.

Но перехватили их только возле самого музея. Бывшее гномье посольство размещалось в двух шагах от Городского Совета, на центральной площади города Дейла. Посольство было справа от Совета, а слева, среди остатков бывшего эльфийского посольства, представлявшего собой всего-то небольшой сквер, находился недавно заведённый театр.

У входа в театр, несмотря на раннее время, клубилась толпа. Скульптуры бьющего посреди площади фонтана были облеплены воркующими голубями, ещё несколько птиц прильнули к окнам театра на верхних этажах. Казалось, люди и птицы вместе бурно обсуждали одну новость.

Джону хотелось задержаться у фонтана, заинтересовавшего его ещё вчера и ничего общего не имевшего с суровыми воинами Минас-Тирита. Позеленевшие чугунные детишки резвились среди струй вокруг убитого дракона – вода била, кроме прочего, из отверстий в его брюхе. Но любования хоббита бесцеремонно прервал молодой человек с горящими глазами.

- Нет, вы представляете, какая нелепая смерть! Ах да, вы нездешние, вам не понять всей горечи нашей утраты!

- О чём вы? – заинтересовался Джон.

Шерлок тоже притормозил, уловив слово «смерть».

- Наша бедная Конни Принс, - молодой человек всплеснул руками и возвёл глаза к небу. Вокруг уже образовалась небольшая группка заинтересованных поклонников. – Такая молодая!

- Ну, не такая уж и молодая, - подал кто-то голос.

- В расцвете карьеры.

- Да молодёжь ей на пятки наступала.

- Дребезжала, как окно в грозу.

- Уколола пальчик розой из букета, присланного поклонником, и умерла.

- Нет, уснула, как спящая красавица.

- Да они готовы её живьём зарыть. Покажите её нам! Покажите!

- Это всё брат, помяните моё слово, брат, ради наследства!

Шерлок уверенно протолкался к дверям театра, где сторож с трудом сдерживал натиск недоверчивых обожателей Конни Принс. Детективу удалось-таки просочиться внутрь к вящей зависти прочих поклонников, и пару минут спустя Джон с Шерлоком стояли в холодном зале, где вовсю шла подготовка к прощанию: выносили кресла и развешивали еловые веточки.

- А пела-то как, чисто эльфа, - пробормотал, подводя их к выставленному посреди сцены гробу сторож.

- Эльфы бы обхохотались, узнай они о ваших театрах и концертах, - Шерлок мотнул головой в сторону оставшихся кресел. – Музыка неотделима от жизни, это и есть жизнь. Так вы скоро поселите какую-нибудь семью на сцене, чтобы та жила на потеху публике из зала. Конни Принс? – он склонился, оглядел, обнюхал и едва не попробовал на вкус тело тучной дамы лет пятидесяти, с густо и ярко накрашенным лицом, обряженное в платье немыслимой расцветки и в отчаянно рыжий парик. – Помогите мне её раздеть, - не оборачиваясь, приказал Шерлок сторожу и потянул парик двумя пальцами, открывая белокурые с проседью волосы.

- Как можно! – возмутился, вырастая, словно из-под земли, рядом с ними управитель городского театра, низенький лысоватый человечек. За ним семенила совсем юная конопатая девушка, почти ребёнок.

- А вот и будущая прима, - сказал Шерлок.

- Одна из подозреваемых, - сурово глянув на парочку, отметил Джон.

- Развлекайся, лакомый кусочек, - неожиданно приятным контральто пропела девушка, протягивая Шерлоку на ладошке четыре тыквенных семечка. – Тебе нравится её голос? Почти как у мальчика.

Управитель покраснел и попытался утихомирить «будущую приму». Но голос у той действительно был как труба, разносился по всему театру и прорывался на улицу. И она продолжала петь.

- У этой толстой старухи была колоратура, голос втыкался в уши, как шило. А эта хороша. Побалуй себя, красавчик, даю тебе двенадцать часов на загадку, или эта дурочка умолкнет навеки. С каким удовольствием я это сделаю. Куда приятней ломать прекрасные вещи, чем всякое старое барахло.

- Врача! – крикнул управитель, мечущийся вокруг плачущей певицы.

- Я врач, - Джон шагнул вперёд. – Но это магия.

- Она взорвётся, - подтвердил диагноз Шерлок.

- Да пошлите уже кто-нибудь за стражей! – взвизгнул управитель.

- Верное решение, - кивнул ему Шерлок.

- Верное решение? – того прямо перекосило. – Вы тут будете играть в свои игры, а нам отдуваться?!

- Тебе нравятся мужчины, сладкий? – снова запела прима. – Чем сильнее сопротивляется жертва, тем приятнее, правда? А женщины сла-а-абы…

- Кто мог желать ей зла? – спросил Шерлок управителя, игнорируя странные песни.

- Все, - вздохнул управитель.

- Список, - скомандовал Шерлок. – Недоброжелатели. Поклонники.

- Это ж полгорода! – всплеснул руками управитель.

- И адрес брата, - неумолимо добавил Шерлок.

Прямо за дверью театра их ждал Майкрофт. Несмотря на накрапывающий дождик, плащ по-прежнему был перекинут через его руку.

- Развлекаешься? – он сурово глянул на Шерлока, а Джона даже вниманием не удостоил. – Хотя знаешь, как мамуля переживает, когда ты занят опасными глупостями.

- Уж кто бы говорил, - насупился Шерлок.

- Мамуля? Какая мамуля? – оторопело спросил Джон.

- Наша мамуля. Майкрофт мой брат, - с неудовольствием пояснил Шерлок.

- Брат? – переспросил Джон. – Мамуля? Я думал, ты один такой остался.

Майкрофт хмыкнул и на этот раз внимательно оглядел Джона. Джон ответил ему тем же.

- Вот как? И когда же нам ожидать счастливого объявления?

- Я ему всё уже сказал, - теперь Шерлок посмотрел на брата гордо и чуть снисходительно. – И тебе советую то же самое.

- О мой увлекающийся братец, - Майкрофт прищурил глаза и улыбка его стала хищной. – Некоторые из твоих игр уже вышли за допустимые пределы.

- Почему же ты ничего не сделал? Всего-то прервал бы диету, зато с телом никаких проблем. А теперь позволь откланяться. Хотелось бы прогуляться с тобой по берегу озера, но у нас огромный список дел, просто огромный, - Шерлок выбрал пару листов из тех, что дал управитель театра, и протянул их Джону. – Твоя доля. Уложиться бы в двенадцать часов. То есть уже в одиннадцать с половиной.

К обеду у Джона уже гудела голова от местных сплетен, а ноги от беготни. Он занял у Анджело пони: последним в списке значился дом у озера, за городом, принадлежащий брату Конни - Кенни. Промокший, продрогший и проголодавшийся, Джон был готов пойти на всё, лишь бы попасть в желанное тепло, и представился врачом, присланным лично от управляющего театром. Эта светлая мысль посетила его, едва на пороге позади юного слуги показался шмыгающий носом Кенни.

- Они так волнуются за вас, - вдохновенно соврал хоббит, глядя прямо в маленькие красные глазки брата покойной.

Если бы Джон с утра не видел тела, он бы мог подумать, что сама Конни встречает его на пороге, одетая по-домашнему: в халате, в сеточке для волос и даже слегка подкрашенная. Кенни был полным, с округлившимся животом и пухлой грудью, с одутловатым безволосым лицом.

- Спасибо, у меня всё в порядке, - заявил он высоким голосом.

- Ну я хотя бы заслужил горячего чаю, прежде чем отправиться обратно, - не собирался сдаваться Джон.

- Да, разумеется, - опомнился хозяин дома. – Проходите.

Запах ударил в нос уже в прихожей.

- Кошки? – спросил Джон.

- Конни их обожала. Присаживайтесь сюда, сейчас Рауль подаст чай.

Кенни устроился рядом с доктором на диване, и кошки, свободно гулявшие по всей квартире, принялись ластиться к обоим.

- Они только в доме живут? – спросил Джон.

- О нет, они и по саду гуляют, - улыбнулся Кенни. – Спят с нами в одной постели и едят с одного стола. Наши маленькие пушистые любимицы.

Джон тоже улыбнулся, но по другой причине. Он почувствовал разливающееся в груди тепло. До ужаса приятное чувство. Понятно теперь, почему Шерлок так любит разгадывать загадки. Вот он, ответ, на самом виду, на коготках кошки.

- Им так не хватает хозяйки. Как и всем нам, - снова шмыгнул носом Кенни. – Но что-то Рауль задерживается.

В это время от двери послышался шум.

- Меня прислал лично господин Менельвагор! – раздался возмущённый вопль Шерлока.

И в ответ ядовитое:

- У нас уже есть один от него!

Но легче было остановить ураган. Через минуту Шерлок уже вломился в гостиную и принялся обшаривать её жадным взглядом.

- А, Джон, - поприветствовал он красного, как свекла, друга (тот понял, что так и не узнал даже имени «приславшего» его человека). – Закончил осмотр?

- Господин Принс отказался, - пожал плечами доктор.

- Немудрено, - хмыкнул Шерлок, смерив Кенни взглядом, и дёрнул уголком губ. – Идём, нам пора.

И он буквально выдернул Джона под дождь.

На улице, пока Джон отвязывал пони, Шерлок тяжело привалился к ограде и подставил лицо каплям. Опять пользовался магией, понял Джон. Интересно, в какую переделку он влип на этот раз?

- Ну, что скажешь? – спросил Шерлок. Кудряшки у него прилипли ко лбу, а на кончике носа повисла капля, и это было слишком… трогательно. Где он так успел вымокнуть?

- Кошки, - довольно сказал Джон, подставляя другу плечо. До города предстояло топать пешком, а пони вести в поводу и надеяться, что тот не убежит с перепугу. Интересно, Майкрофт живёт в Дейле, или орки тащили этакую тяжесть от самого Гондора?

- Кошки, - повторил Шерлок с улыбкой. – Хорошо. Дальше.

- Её поцарапали кошки. Занесли грязь. Вряд ли кто-то стал мазать ядом розы. Ну, в конце концов, это нечестно, Шерлок, ты же наверняка определил яд по запаху или ещё как-то, а я вынужден довольствоваться общими признаками.

Шерлок расхохотался.

- Кошки, Джон. Аллергия. У Конни была аллергия, она терпеть этих тварей не могла, а брат обожал их с детства. И держал дома целую армию, которая, к несчастью, не смогла защитить его от сестры. А ведь им приходилось делить дом. Имение по наследству переходит к старшему сыну, а Конни привыкла к красивой жизни, к тому же богатых ухажёров с возрастом становилось всё меньше. И этот ловкий юноша, Рауль-и-нашим-и-вашим, стал последней каплей. Конни не захотела делить ещё и его. От брата она избавилась быстро, а вот кошек пришлось пока оставить. Удивительно было бы, если бы Кенни с горя передушил бы любимых кошечек?

- Так эти слёзы даже не фальшивая скорбь? – разочарованно протянул Джон. Ему было не до обид, он очень внимательно смотрел, куда поставить ногу.

- Разумеется. Неудивительно, что Конни отказалась от осмотра, уж пол, в отличие от аллергии, ты смог бы определить.

Это стало последней каплей. Джон сделал подсечку, роняя Шерлока в ближайшую лужу, но и сам, поскользнувшись, не удержался на ногах и повалился сверху. Минута – и сверху оказался Шерлок, но ненадолго. Пони, конечно, убежал, а они возились в грязи ещё какое-то время, пока не появилась телега, едущая в сторону города. Договорившись с крестьянином, друзья зарылись в сено, заботливо прикрытое от дождя мешковиной. Джон не видел лица Шерлока, только слышал ровное дыхание, и всё это: мерное покачивание телеги, запах дождя и сена, ощущение Шерлока рядом, - наполняли его счастьем.

- Конни Принс, - объявил Шерлок заплаканной приме театра, - отравила брата тем же ядом, что ты отравил Карла Пауэрса. Я сразу это понял. Совпадение инициалов и совпадение причин смерти, у тебя интересное чувство юмора, Мориарти.

Он ничуть не стеснялся своего вида – перемазанный в глине, поверх которой налипло сено, словно извалянный в смоле и перьях. И старался держаться гордо, насколько это можно было делать, привалившись плечом к Джону.

- А ты, я вижу, не скучал, развлекался со своим питомцем, мой горячий пирожок, - пропела девушка. – Наверно, я дал тебе слишком много времени, в следующий раз не буду таким наивным и щедрым.

И она упала, словно марионетка с обрезанными верёвочками.

- Итак, у тебя есть брат, - констатировал Джон, пытаясь вытянуть из волос Шерлока засевший там репейник. От глины избавиться удалось как-то легче. – Брат и мамуля.

Они сидели в огромной чугунной ванне – с гладкими боками, с ножками в виде львиных лап. Прислуга Анджело натаскала им неимоверное количество горячей воды, и как только вода в ванне начинала остывать, Джон подливал кипятка, зачерпывая ковшиком из стоявшего рядом ведра. Конечно, Шерлока в таком состоянии он не отпустил бы мыться в одиночку, но и сам слишком устал и перепачкался, чтобы не использовать этого монстра с гладкими боками и специальными деревянными подголовниками по прямому назначению: примерно час друзья просто расслаблялись в ванне вдвоём, пытаясь прийти в себя. Потом пришло время отмываться. Заботиться таким образом о Шерлоке Джону было не впервой, да и армия отучила его от излишней стеснительности, а в остальном он рассчитывал на усталость, надеясь избежать конфуза.

Так что теперь Джон возился с волосами Шерлока, порой задевая его той или иной частью тела, и решил сосредоточиться на каком-нибудь нейтральном вопросе.

Шерлок засопел – он не любил по многу раз повторять одни и те же очевидные вещи.

- И они тебе действительно матушка и брат?

- Да, - может быть, слишком резко ответил Шерлок.

- То есть она произвела вас с Майкрофтом на свет?

- Да.

- А… - «драконы» Джон произнёс беззвучно, одними губами, - живородящие? Извини.

- Нет, - Шерлок поморщился. – Они откладывают яйца. Дракон – это такая большая ящерица, к твоему сведению.

- А отец? – Джон запнулся на полуслове. Вдруг отец Шерлока пал жертвой героического рыцаря? Ведь драконы не всегда мирно уживались с другими расами.

- Нет никакого отца, - вздохнул Шерлок. – Это партеногенез. Мы просто размножаемся, когда приходит время. И в полёте мне ничего не мешает. И если трансформация произойдёт, когда я буду выступать в роли активного сексуального партнёра, никого не порвёт на тряпочки. Ты слишком громко думаешь, Джон.

Хоббит чуть-чуть отстранился, потому что проблема всё-таки возникла. Ну что ж, Шерлок сам виноват, нечего произносить своим бархатным голосом научные термины на квэнья, да ещё такие специфические.

- Почему же она мамуля, а не папуля? – доктор попытался продолжить разговор, как ни в чём не бывало. – И в человеческом виде, предполагаю, она похожа на женщину?

- Осторожнее, Джон, речь идёт о моей матери, - предупредил Шерлок. – И что значит похожа? Я похож на мужчину? Замечательная подделка? Ты нашёл хоть одно отличие?

- Ну, я же не проверял, что у тебя внутри, - так, понял Джон, зря он это сказал, пора уходить от этой скользкой темы и из этой скользкой ванны, где дно покрыто слоем глины на два пальца.

Он вытащил последние колючки из тёмных прядей, выдернул пробку и выбрался из ванны, чтобы развести тёплую воду для ополаскивания.

- У нас две истинных формы, Джон, - вздохнул Шерлок, обхватывая плечи: вода уходила, и он начал мёрзнуть. – И человеческая отражает внутреннюю сущность, присущие нам душевные качества. Как это, впрочем, обычно и бывает с человеческой внешностью. Драконы – совершенные существа, целостные и самодостаточные.

Вот как. Самодостаточные. В редкую минуту слабости не могущие обойтись без няньки, а что же дальше? Джон, несмотря на признания Шерлока, продолжал видеть в нём только человека, и поступки его соизмерял с человеческими мыслями и эмоциями, но что на самом деле творилось в этой гениальной голове? Можно было только ждать и пытаться разобраться.

Он полил отфыркивающегося Шерлока тёплой водой, кое-как ополоснулся сам, накинул пушистый халат и принял друга в подогретую простыню.

Уединиться и снять напряжение в ближайшее время не представлялось возможным. Джон собирался устроить Шерлока поуютней, а потом, лёжа в кровати, сделать записи в Зелёной книге. Но едва доведя друга до кровати, доктор услышал знакомый требовательный стук в двери и голос Жаннет:

- Здесь было не заперто. Я снова не вовремя?

- Ну что вы, проходите, пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, - выжав из себя всю возможную любезность, заулыбался Джон. – Сейчас я закончу со своими врачебными обязанностями, и мы побеседуем.

Шерлок сердито сверкнул на него глазами, но позволил уложить себя в постель, избавить от сырой простыни и подоткнуть одеялко. Промокнув как можно лучше влажные кудри, Джон подложил другу ещё пару разнокалиберных подушек-сердечек и обернулся к Жаннет.

- Ах, это так трогательно, - вздохнула та, промокая глаза платочком. – Вы такой заботливый. Хотела бы я быть вашей пациенткой.

- Я бы рекомендовал вас Молли Хупер, - сонно пробормотал Шерлок.

- Кто это?

- Не знаю, - честно ответил Джон, разливая чай, а Шерлок только засопел и окончательно заснул.

Ужин, загодя присланный в номер заботливым Анджело, оказался весьма кстати, как и свеча, и бутылка вина. Джон не только ответил на вопросы Жаннет о происшествии в театре, он ещё, старательно опуская лишние детали, пересказал историю знакомства с «пациентом» и кое-что из их приключений. Если где-то концы с концами и не совсем сходились, Жаннет не стала придираться, ахала и охала, как положено даме, которую убалтывают, а уж когда Джон добавил пару баек из военного прошлого, позволила ему накрыть рукой свою ручку. Вечер закончился закономерным поцелуем со вкусом вина и отличного жаркого, но свеча зашипела, догорая, и Шерлок заворчал во сне.

- Надеюсь, мы ещё встретимся, - провожая стражницу к дверям, закинул удочку Джон.

- Надеюсь, по менее печальному поводу, - кивнула та.

- Он уже прислал кого-нибудь?

- Шерлок, я сплю.

- Я так и подумал.

С утра Шерлок был снова оживлён, растерзал, не съев ни кусочка, очередной великолепный завтрак, и потащил Джона в музей, но…

- Что это? – вопросил Джон, завершив, наконец, длинное ругательство, в котором причудливо переплетались имена великих предков и совершенно непристойные действия.

- Афиша, - почти спокойно ответил Шерлок. – Несравненный Ричард Брук, прославленный там-то и сям-то, прибывает с гастролями, не успели ещё отгреметь овации в честь Конни Принс.

Афиша красовалась на заборе прямо напротив ворот постоялого двора, захочешь – не пропустишь.

- Нет, - сердито заявил Джон, - это не просто афиша, это вызов. Он знает, что ты в городе, и он…

- Он не знает, что я – это я, - Шерлок улыбнулся уголком губ. - Но навестить его не помешает. Не слишком ли много тёмных магов на один город?

Однако все их планы снова были прерваны самым бесцеремонным образом.

Тучный немолодой мужчина с удивительной скоростью пронёсся по улице, влетел в ворота и прохрипел:

- Шерлок… Холмс… где…

Один из болтавшихся во дворе слуг указал ему за спину, где Джон и Шерлок любовались афишей.

Всклокоченный, с багровым лицом и выкаченными глазами, мужчина несколько раз открыл рот, не сумев выдавить ни одного внятного звука, и повалился лицом вперёд.

- Быстрее, Джон! – воскликнул Шерлок. – Если он умрёт от удара, мы можем остаться без интересного дела!

Доктор перевернул несчастного на правый бок, расслабил шейный платок, расстегнул пару пуговиц, обнаружив кружевной край утягивающего живот бандажа, и сердито вздохнул. Тем временем подоспели слуги с водой и нюхательными солям.

- Спасибо, - понемногу приходя в себя и пытаясь присесть прямо в дорожной пыли, сказал посетитель. – Знаете, моя жена… Она пропала.

- С юными жёнами людей вашего возраста это часто случается, - бестрепетно заявил Шерлок. – Господин…

- Адлер, - тот в несколько быстрых глотков осушил протянутый Джоном стакан. – Моя Ирен не такая. Она столь юна и чиста…

- А ведь многолетняя работа на таком ответственном посту должна была избавить вас от глупых иллюзий.

- Нет-нет! Её наверняка похитили. Вначале стали поступать письма с угрозами, кто-то писал мелом на двери нашего дома, на её любимой скамейке в саду… Я стирал большую часть, чтобы не волновать бедняжку, и вот – не уследил.

- Кто же и чем угрожал вашей жене? – спросил Джон.

- Те же люди, что уничтожили её родителей. Она сирота очень знатного рода…

- Какого же? – уточнил Шерлок.

- Я… я не знаю, - пожал плечами господин Адлер. – Она всегда говорила, что это слишком опасная для меня тайна. И тщательно её оберегала. Но они всё равно нашли её!

- А содержание записок? – продолжил допрос Шерлок.

- Но позвольте! Они же были… - последнее слово господин Адлер произнёс с особым трепетом, - шифрованные!

Он вытащил из карманов грязный клетчатый платок, огрызок карандаша, разную мелочёвку и, наконец, измятый листок.

- Вот, - он гордо потряс бумажкой и протянул её Шерлоку. – Я срисовал некоторые!

Детектив тотчас же уткнулся в неё.

- Может, нам лучше в доме поговорить? – Джон заглянул в листок, увидел детские каракули, изображающие человечков, и засомневался, не повредился ли несчастный муж в уме с горя. – А то тут такие страшные тайны ангмарского двора…

- Нет необходимости, - безапелляционно заявил Шерлок. – Если взять за основу вот это слово после точки, имя вашей жены, Ирен, сопоставить частоту появления гласных в остальных словах, а также наложить разные варианты изменения движений этих человечков на известные мне алфавиты, получится приглашение посетить некий дом в Дейле, написанное на обычном вестроне. Орфографические ошибки указывают на диалект юго-западного Гондора, кто-то пишет как слышит, к нашему счастью. Ваша жена кому-то задолжала, господин Адлер. Возможно, посетив указанный дом, я скажу больше, ведь я занимаюсь этим делом всего восемь секунд.

- Но я же ни в чём ей не отказывал! – воскликнул мужчина, утирая платком морщинистый лоб. – Любой каприз! Любой!

Шерлок уже нёсся по улице, и Джону пришлось поторопиться, чтобы угнаться за ним.

На лестнице воняло кошками, этот запах просачивался в квартиру, но Джон предпочёл бы его цветочному, означавшему бы, что рядом шатается гоблин, возможно, проболтавшийся гоблин, не только продавший их с потрохами Мориарти, но ещё и притащивший сюда Ричарда Брука для охоты на дракона.

- Не бойся, он не сможет сказать о нас ничего нежелательного, - опять прочитав его мысли, пробормотал оглядывающий комнату Шерлок. – Это временное жильё. Явка. Перевалочный пункт. О, здесь бывали самые разные люди. Кажется, и Конни Принс тоже. Не далее, как сегодня утром, здесь беседовали женщина и мужчина. Женщина волновалась, рисовала пальчиком в пыли что-то, похожее на Долгое озеро, но теперь превратившееся в безнадёжные каракули. От неё пахло теми же духами, что от письма. Беглянка Ирен, скорее всего. Она ходила туда-сюда, а мужчина сидел в кресле, развалившись, курил и усмехался. Откуда я знаю, что усмехался? Да ведь это наш старый знакомый, Себ, я успел изучить его ухмылочку на собственной шку…

Шерлок резко оборвал себя, подошёл к окну и распахнул его, словно вдруг захотелось воздуха.

Это был бедный район, дома, хотя и каменные, в несколько этажей, хаотично лепились друг к дружке. Кое-где можно было здороваться из окна в окно за руку, крыши и балконы порой соединялись, а местами высоко над улицей были перекинуты импровизированные мостки из шатких досок. Повсюду на верёвках сушилось пёстрое тряпьё. По этому лабиринту с визгом носились кошки и дети.

Прямо напротив окна, у которого стояли Шерлок и Джон, на балконе соседнего дома, заставленном геранями в старых вёдрах, посапывала в кресле древняя старуха.

- Эта старая крыса слепа, - просипела она, неожиданно распахнув глаза. Лицо у неё сделалось неописуем потерянное, словно ей приснилось что-нибудь необыкновенное. – Она к тому же едва ходит. Поэтому пришлось позвать вас сюда. Я позаботился обо всём этом доме. Думаю, тебе он тоже не нравится. Мелкие людишки, дрянь, шваль, дешёвка. Впрочем, загадка тоже будет простая. Господин Адлер.

Старуха протянула к детективу дрожащую руку и с удивлением поглядела на собственную морщинистую ладонь, где лежали три тыквенных семечка.

- Проще некуда, - кивнул Шерлок. – Даже Джон наверняка уже догадался. Ты же помнишь генерала Нортона, Джон?

- Гене… генерала Нортона? – ошалело уставился на Шерлока тот.

- Генерал Нортон, прошедший все ужасы полей войны и поскользнувшийся на министерском паркете. Смотри, Джон, ему оказалось легче сладить с ордами головорезов, чем с одной хорошенькой женщиной.

Джон отлично помнил Нортона, прекрасного стратега, достаточно жестокого, чтобы жертвовать частью своих людей ради успеха всей операции, потому что именно из-за него, ещё будучи совсем молодым и зелёным, оказался тогда в окружении. Впрочем, из окружения-то как раз удалось выбраться целым. Несколько лет спустя прошёл слух, что боевой генерал, чьими-то интригами отправленный на почётную должность в министерстве, вроде как был замешан в пропаже планов каких-то старых укреплений, не выдержал позора и бросился на собственный меч.

- Минас-Тирит, Минас-Моргул… - пророкотал Шерлок, и словно тучи сгустились над шумной улочкой. – Укрепления, оставшиеся далеко от границ, устаревшие, практически бесполезные. Люди так много позаимствовали у гномов в плане фортификации. Надо было как следует подготовиться, чтобы приступить к основному блюду. Ведь иногда, прежде чем войти, надо знать, как будешь выходить, а? Нижние ярусы Одинокой горы – заманчивая штука?

- Что же вы с братом так старательно запечатывали там вчера? И что за тайной магией владеет семейство Холмс?

- Ты же такой умный, не чета этим людишкам, - съязвил Шерлок. - Попробуй узнать сам.

- Попробую.

- И прекрати вмешивать в наши дела кого попало. Говори со мной лично.

- О, придёт время, я так и сделаю, мой сладкий. Не торопись, не сбрасывай со счетов удовольствие. Мне так нравится смотреть, как ты танцуешь. Шаг, ещё шаг, то ближе, то дальше от края пропасти. Только для меня. Нет, мне не достаточно краткого содержания в дешёвой афишке, я хочу тебя всего, целиком.

Шерлок весь подался вперёд, чуть ли не по пояс высунувшись из окна туда, где старуха хрипела не своим голосом. Джон для верности обхватил его за талию.

- Попробуй удержать мотылька, летящего на огонь, - брызжа слюной, захохотала старуха. – Он уже горит, горит!

Визжа и дёргаясь, она забилась в кресле, хватая воздух ртом, царапая горло. Потом, ослабев, откинулась на спинку, и лицо её начало медленно приобретать осмысленное выражение.

- Я видела! - воскликнула старуха, едва отдышавшись. – Я видела, впервые за двадцать лет, это чудо! Видела его глазами его друга и то место, где они прячутся. Озеро, и его отражение в воде, он такой…

Резкая вспышка ударила по глазам, горячая тугая волна обожгла лицо, пол под ногами вздрогнул и наклонился в сторону окна, едва не выбросив обоих друзей на улицу. Со звоном посыпалось стекло.

- Не надо! – закричал Шерлок, но его голос потонул в грохоте рушащегося здания.

Через перекошенное окно видно было, как медленно просела крыша соседнего дома, взметнулись вверх балки, камни, чьё-то случайное старьё. Один осколок просвистел над головами и воткнулся в дальнюю стену квартиры.

- Может быть, стоило вначале снять заклинание с дома… - пробормотал Шерлок, высовывая голову из укрытия и глядя на медленно планирующий кусок засаленных обоев.

- Что?! – воскликнул Джон, глядя на груду обломков, над которой ещё клубилась пыль. – Ты мог это сделать?! И не сделал?!

- Но иначе не было бы всего этого!

-Вот именно, - Джон сурово указал на руины. – Вот этого всего бы не было!

- Ты снова разочарован.

Джону даже говорить не хотелось. Но надо было – ради людей.

- Пойдём, - потянул он друга за рукав. – Ты… ты сможешь определить, где под завалами есть кто-то живой?

- Четверо живых, двенадцать мёртвых, - быстро ответил Шерлок.

Улица меж тем наполнялась народом.

- Так мы сможем быстрее их вытащить, - пояснил Джон.

Шерлок молча сделал шаг вперёд, к самому краю балкона, после чего принялся выкрикивать непонятные слова и совершать странные жесты. Вид был уморительный, но Джону было не до смеха. Дом разрушен, люди под обломками, и с Шерлоком что-то не то.

- Что ты делаешь? – прошептал хоббит.

- Колдую, разве не видишь? – так же шёпотом ответил Шерлок. Груда камней и балок дрогнула и начала расползаться в стороны под охи и ахи публики.

- Зачем устраивать цирк!

- Чтобы быть как все. Если Мориарти в курсе, не значит, что следует кричать о себе направо и налево, - прошипел Шерлок, и на этот раз уже не отвлекался.

Джон решил, что нужнее внизу, и только когда все извлечённые из-под завала люди, живые и мёртвые, были пристроены, он вернулся за Шерлоком. Надо было помочь вымотанному магией другу, сидевшему, обхватив колени, у стеночки, вернуться на постоялый двор.

- Нет! Ни в коем случае! – из последних сил упёрся Шерлок. – Только в музей. Джон, сегодня открытие, Мориарти наверняка приготовил нам сюрприз.

- Шерлок, ты еле на ногах держишься!

- Но мой мозг в порядке. В порядке! Если гобелен поддельный – а он поддельный, Майкрофт не обратил бы моего внимания на него просто так, - то чем быстрее он будет украден, или уничтожен, или повреждён, тем труднее будет что-либо доказать.

- Но там же полно людей! – воскликнул Джон. – Лошадь! О Элберет!

Единственной лошадью в его поле зрения оказалась унылая кляча, впряжённая в телегу, куда складывали мёртвые тела. Возиться с упряжью было некогда, Джон выхватил кинжал и рубанул ремни, вызвав одинаковое недоуменное выражение на морде лошади и на физиономии её хозяина. Седла, разумеется, не было. Хоббит помог взобраться на клячу Шерлоку, сам уселся позади, и постарался выжать из немолодого, флегматичного животного всё, что можно. Лошадь сперва косила на Шерлока, плясала на месте, попробовала взбрыкнуть, но, в конце концов, под твёрдой рукой Джона побежала, наконец, в нужном направлении.

- Ты удивительный, - восхищённо прошептал Шерлок.

К музею они протолкались через толпу в разгар церемонии открытия. Почётные граждане присутствовали внутри, а прочие ждали снаружи, когда наступит их очередь. К счастью, на входе стоял тот стражник, что давеча выносил сапоги Карла Пауэрса, и внутрь друзей пропустили без вопросов.

- Тогда отправляйтесь втринадцатером, и получите всё, что за это причитается, - услышал Джон, входя в залу, где на почётном месте вывешен был единственный экспонат: знаменитый гобелен.

Тринадцать детей, ряженых гномами, столпились вокруг длиннобородого Гэндальфа, которого, судя по звонкому голосу, играла их юная учительница. Ещё один, совсем малыш, потел в меховых сапогах и вязаном жилете.

- Гобелен – подделка! – закричал с порога Шерлок.

Лучшие граждане города возмущённо загудели, дети испуганно раздались в стороны, учительница попыталась прикрыть их, как наседка цыплят.

- Объяснитесь, молодой человек! – выступил вперёд, выставляя седенькую бородку, благообразный старичок, видимо, смотритель музея.

Шерлок ещё у дверей подался всем телом в сторону гобелена, однако ноги за ним не успевали, и Джон с трудом подвёл друга поближе.

- О, вы хорошо потрудились! Это идеальная подделка. Вы ведь потратили всю жизнь на изучение вот таких полотен, господин Винческас?

- Откуда вы…

- Из афиш, разумеется, что за глупости. Позы, наряды, всё даже слишком традиционно. Якобы оригинал, к которому восходят многие позднейшие произведения. Переплетение нитей, размер станка, швы, скрепляющие отдельные участки, неизбежные следы времени… Где вы его держали? В хлеву? В подвале? За сколько лет пробежали эти века? Нитям не более сотни лет, работе и того меньше, но вот беда, мои уникальные исследования пока не подтверждает ваша так называемая наука. Вам нужно что-то более простое, бросающееся в глаза.

- Уберите этого безумца! – крикнул один из почётных горожан, с большой золотой цепью на шее.

- Ждёте паломников? – усмехнулся, оборачиваясь к нему, Шерлок, - Уже карман подставили? Этот гобелен недолго провисит, уж поверьте. Он поддельный! Признайте это! Не хотите? Сколькие же из вас в этом замешаны? – детектив медленно обвёл взглядом собравшихся.

- Дяденька, - малыш, изображающий хоббита, протянул Шерлока за полу. – Дяденька, это вам.

На маленькой ладошке лежали два белых округлых семечка.

- Раз, - выкрикнул звонко один из гномов. И испуганно зажал рот.

- Два, - чуть погодя, сказал второй.

- О Элберет, теперь он взялся за детей! – прошептал Джон.

- Три!

- Дети погибнут! – Шерлок ухватил за грудки ближайшего именитого горожанина. – Нет, нет, молчите, только если я сам…

- Четыре!

Шерлок глянул на картину…

- Пять!

…потом на потолок, на толстые балки, на тяжёлую хрустальную люстру, нависавшую острыми сосульками прямо над ними, как будто прикидывая, удержит ли своды в случае…

- Семь!

…на Джона…

- Восемь!

…на стоящих в отдалении детей…

- Девять!

…снова на Джона, умоляюще, словно прося прощения…

- Десять!

…и опять на этот проклятый гобелен.

- Одиннадцать!

- …не поверите, хотя он своими глазами видел…

- Двенадцать!

- Звёзды! Ну это же очевидно! Звёзды! – Шерлок сердито засопел, потому что окружающие продолжали таращиться на него с явным непониманием. Но отсчёт, во всяком случае, прекратился, и потолок был на месте. – Звёзды движутся. О, если бы ваш художник просто разбросал их в беспорядке… Его подвела дотошность. Звёзды из каждой точки пространства видны по-разному, любой астроном это скажет, хороший математик сможет рассчитать их ход, и если вы заткнётесь и дадите мне подумать, я с определённой точностью назову время и место, где…

- Не трудитесь, - на этот раз к Шерлоку обратился сухопарый пожилой человек с суровым лицом. – Я, бургомистр вольного города Дейла, дружески прошу вас, господин Холмс, пообещать никогда и никому не рассказывать о случившемся. Тогда у вас будет возможность спокойно покинуть наши земли.

- И сверх того, - горько усмехнулся Шерлок. – Когда гобелен пропадёт, а он пропадёт, даже не пытайтесь привлечь меня к его розыскам. Лучше обратитесь сразу к господину Мориарти, он наверняка припас не меньше десятка копий.

- Браво, мой танцующий мотылёк, - радостно захлопала в ладоши учительница-«Гэндальф». – Всё ближе и ближе к пламени. О, с каким наслаждением я бы забрался тебе в голову, запустил бы пальцы в этот гениальный мозг, словно в твои тёмные кудри, чувствуя даже не биение крови – биение мысли!

Джона передёрнуло.

- Увидимся-а! – пропела девушка, прежде чем упасть.

- Всем оставаться на местах! Музей окружён стражей! – крикнула, врываясь в зал, Жаннет Беорнингсел.

Шерлок заснул в паланкине Майкрофта, по дороге к постоялому двору.

- Никогда не слышал о гномьих оборонительных планах. Что такого страшного они могли выдумать?

- А вы думали, дракон – это просто пышущая огнём зверюшка? Или Мелькора побили на кулачках? – огрызнулся Майкрофт, крепко держащий за руку брата.

Двое орков втащили Шерлока в номер и уложили на кровать. Проснулся он только несколько часов спустя, к ужину.

Вместе с неимоверным количеством маленьких угрожающе разнообразных тарелочек Анджело подал друзьям ещё пахнущий типографской краской листочек.

- Приходил посыльный из театра: сам Ричард Брук, узнав, что здесь гостит такая знаменитость, да ещё и его земляк, непременно хотел видеть тебя на своём представлении, Шерлок.

- Вот только у нас было другое представление, - вздохнул Джон. Время на приглашении подозрительно совпадало со временем их сегодняшних приключений. Маленький домашний концерт для избранных в поместье богатого мецената, господина Милвертона, прямо на берегу озера…

- Завтра нанесём ему визит вежливости. Интересно, что господин Брук привёз из северных гастролей.

- А ты не думаешь, что он мог прибыть для встречи с Мориарти? – спросил Джон, разглядывая заманчиво пахнущее непонятно что.

- Не исключено, - пожал плечами Шерлок, почти не притронувшийся к стоящей перед ним на одеяле тарелочке. – Мориарти любит загребать жар чужими руками. Сидит, как паук в центре паутины, и дёргает за ниточки. Однако не стоит приписывать ему всесилие и вездесущность.

- Сколько там ещё туров осталось в вашей игре? – почти шутливо поинтересовался Джон. – Вы, два проклятых безумных гения, Барлог вас задери, так скоро разнесёте весь этот несчастный город.

- О, всего один раунд, последний, и наверняка самый интересный, - потягиваясь, промурлыкал Шерлок. Джон едва успел ухватить улетающую с одеяла посуду.

- И тебя ничуть не волнует цена этого раунда? Что, если он понавешает своих заклинаний на добрую сотню человек? Будешь так же спокойно играть с ним в шарады?

- Да.

- И беспокойство за этих людей…

- …даст преимущество моему противнику. Поэтому нет. Я не буду за них беспокоиться. Ты плакал над ранеными в разгар боя?

- Да! – неожиданно ответил Джон сердито. – Да, я плакал. Тащил их на себе и плакал. Зашивал их и плакал, - он поднялся и натянул куртку. – Впрочем, кому я это говорю? Пойду-ка я… пройдусь. Жаннет… кхм… начальник стражи Беорнингсел хотела задать мне ещё пару вопросов.

- И провести органолептическое исследование.

- Что?

- Как-то ты медленно продвигаешься на этот раз, - буркнул Шерлок. – Совсем на тебя не похоже.

- А вот это тебя не касается! Это – исключительно для теплокровных!

Хлопнув напоследок дверью и быстро сбежав по лестнице, Джон выскочил на вечернюю улицу. В домах вокруг него, и на том берегу тоже, загорались огни. Такой же тёплый свет наверняка уже зажёгся в окне милой Жаннет, домашней, уютной, с мягкими тёплыми руками. Тяжёлые доспехи, должно быть, мирно стоят в сторонке, отражая пляшущее пламя, и ждут, когда подойдёт их очередь быть полируемыми. Джон прикрыл глаза от сладкого предвкушения и ускорил шаг.

И, кажется, он на столб налетел?

Джон ощущал себя мухой, тонущей в меду. Реальность вокруг казалась вязкой, липкой, он с трудом продирался к поверхности, и туман перед глазами наконец начал расходиться. Доктор даже не мог разобрать как следует, морок это или настоящий туман, плывущий над утренним озером. Было ли это действительно озеро? В песке вязли ноги или в тёмной магии? Смутные тени плавали вокруг, и вдруг одна фигура, сияющая, как солнце, шагнула навстречу.

- Здравствуй, красавчик, - сказал Джон помимо воли и облизнул губы, не в силах даже поднять руку. Заклинание окутывало его всего, давило, как слишком тесный костюм.

На лице Шерлока на миг отразилась такая паника, что у Джона сжалось сердце.

- Ты знаешь, как я хотел повидаться с тобой лично, - осторожно начал Шерлок, очень, очень внимательно глядя на Джона.

- Поэтому я и послал тебе приглашение, мой вкусный кусочек, - раздался из-за скалы ломающийся голос.

Джон замер. Двойной блеф? Тройной? Сколько кукол наделал Мориарти для сегодняшнего представления? Со сколькими он может управляться одновременно?

- Джим? – услышал Джон, чувствуя движение за спиной. – Джим, выносящий ночные вазы за нищими обитателями дешёвых меблированных комнат? Заштатный актёришка Ричард Брук?

- Ну конечно! Кому легче всего было украсть сапоги? Тому, кто чистил их каждый день! Ты просто нёс их по коридору, и никто не обратил на тебя внимание. Никто не обращает внимание на очевидные вещи!

- Вижу, тебе понравилось, или это ты подарочек для меня припрятал?

Джон почувствовал, что чужая воля начала ослабевать, переключённая на другой объект. В глазах слегка прояснилось. Джим, он же Ричард, он же Мориарти, стоял в шаге от него. Джон попробовал осторожно шевельнуть рукой – получилось.

- И то, и другое, - усмехнулся Шерлок, протягивая заколку с остатками великого камня. Мориарти тут же жадно выхватил её.

Джон почувствовал жгучий интерес Джима: оказывается, связь в чём-то действовала в обе стороны, - и, увидев, что противник повернулся к нему спиной, одним рывком набросился сзади, сдавив Джиму шею. Теперь тому стало трудновато контролировать свою жертву. Чары затрещали, воздух вокруг Джона потемнел, но сложно диктовать свою волю и одновременно бороться за воздух.

- Шерлок, беги!

- Хоббит… - просипел Мориарти. - Крепче внутри, чем снаружи… Впрочем, Себу всё равно, в каком порядке уложить вас из арбалета.

- Фу, как грубо. Джон, отпусти его.

- Зато действенно, - Мориарти повёл плечами, размял шею и поправил костюм. – Эту ткань ещё эльфы делали, в неё лунный свет вплетён, она не для твоих грубых лап. Итак, что здесь у нас? – он поднёс к глазам заколку, словно осколки Аркенстона казались ему слишком мелкими.

- Аркенстон, известный также как Сердце горы, - улыбнулся Шерлок. – Одна из легенд гласит, что Одинокая гора – останки древнего прародителя драконов, упавшего с небес. И заодно Аркенстон - недостающий элемент одного замечательного устройства.

- Давно превратившийся в мусор, - Мориарти захохотал, и горсть алмазных осколков взвилась, сверкнув в свете бледнеющих звёзд, и осыпалась в тёмное озеро. – Придётся поискать в другом месте. Зато теперь я знаю, что мёртвые драконьи сердца не содержат магических кристаллов.

- Но ты хотел осушить озеро, чтобы добыть сердце Смога Ужасного? – Шерлок осуждающе покачал головой. – Ай-яй-яй…

- Я вернулся с Ледяных полей другим человеком, - кривляясь и меняя голос с фальцета на бас, заявил Мориарти. – Теперь меня интересует только тёплое, живое сердечко. И я знаю, где его найти. Только вот куда бы я ни пошёл, всё время натыкаюсь на одного не в меру любопытного детектива, надоевшего мне ещё в Гондоре, потащившегося за каким-то троллем – или драконом? – в Эсгарот, и в Шир, и в Дейл… Надеюсь, я вполне удовлетворил твой интерес и дал понять масштабы моей деятельности. Я презираю законы и границы, мне мало этого мира. Понимаешь, что будет с тобой, если ты продолжишь лезть, куда не просят?

- Невелика загадка. Убьёшь меня?

- Убью? Если будешь мешать мне взять сердце дракона, я вырву твоё собственное, изжарю его…

«Посолю и съем», - мрачно додумал фразу Джон. Разум его прояснялся всё сильнее.

- Вряд ли ты найдёшь там волшебный кристалл, - пожал плечами Шерлок.

- Я тебя предупредил, сладкий, - пропел Мориарти. – А теперь пойдём отсюда. Скоро здесь будет БУМ!

Шерлок замер.

- Ты не станешь менять его жизнь на загадку.

- Нет, - довольно улыбнулся Джим. – Можешь проявить благоразумие или геро-о-ойство, - он снова принялся паясничать. – Рано или поздно твой дружок рванёт. Мне только жаль, что уже не выйдет заставить эти мохнатые ножки отнести его бесполезную задницу в какое-нибудь людное МЕСТО!

Джим так рявкнул напоследок, что даже привычный ко всему Джон от него шарахнулся. Потом Мориарти преспокойно скрылся за выступом скалы, откуда, видимо, и появился перед этим.

- Как ты думаешь, он захочет убедиться в том, что… ну… - хоббиту никак не получалось сказать о собственной скорой и неминуемой смерти. Он уселся на песок, ноги не держали.

- А? Нет. Исключено. К тому же Майкрофт должен вот-вот появиться, что-то он задерживается, - Шерлок забегал вокруг Джона кругами. – Лучше ускользнуть под шумок и не сталкиваться в бою с нами обоими, тем более что Майкрофта невозможно шантажировать. Возможно, когда Майкрофт подойдёт достаточно близко, заклинание и сработает. Надеюсь, у него хватит ума не подкрадываться незаметно.

- Как? – спросил Джон, оглядывая плоский песчаный берег, упиравшийся в отвесный обрыв. Маленькая бухточка была отсечена с одной стороны совершенно неприступным мысом, уходившим в воду, с другой стороны столь же крутой скалой, за которую ушёл Джим. На её гребне открыто, не скрываясь, поднялся человек, помахал им арбалетом и стал спускаться по дальнему склону.

- Всё нормально. Сейчас он спустится, они столкнут лодку на воду, и мы выйдем, - успокаивающим тоном, нелепым на фоне его резких перемещений, сказал Шерлок. – Там есть тропа…

- Иди, - попросил Джон, когда из-за мыса вывернула лодка под парусом и прилетевшая с неё стрела шлёпнулась в воду у берега.

- Не время играть в героев, Джон, - Шерлок протянул другу руку. – Там мне легче будет снять заклятье. Оно посерьёзнее предыдущих, Мориарти наверняка работал с ним всю ночь, так что и мне придётся повозиться.

- Но я не хочу тобой рисковать. Что, если по дороге…

Шерлок зарычал, перекинул Джона через плечо и, увязая в песке, зашагал в сторону скалы.

- Всё, всё, пусти, я понял, я пойду сам! – крикнул Джон, и Шерлок послушался его, хотя и не сразу.

В соседней бухточке склон был более пологим и тропа, вернее, дождевая промоина, - вполне пригодной для подъёма, хотя камни были скользкими и влажными: посередине русла и в сухую погоду бежал ручеёк, прыгал с уступа на уступ, осыпая всё вокруг брызгами. Наверху, возле небольшой рощицы, обнаружился пастуший шалаш.

- Нам нужен огонь, - заявил Шерлок, ныряя в шалаш так, что только ноги остались снаружи. Пошуршав, он выбрался довольный, сжимая в руках чумазый побитый котелок, и наклонился к ручейку за водой. – И ещё ацелас! И нам нельзя отходить далеко друг от друга!

- Ацелас? – недоуменно повторил Джон. Он подобрал несколько сухих веток, прежде чем заметил знакомые листья и осторожно сорвал несколько. – Может быть, мяты добавить? Она лучше успокаивает.

- Вот такой пучок, - показал Шерлок, наклонился к кострищу, и ветки подозрительно дружно вспыхнули. – Вот так, - он довольно подвесил котелок над огнём. – Теперь раздевайся.

И сам принялся стягивать одежду – с себя, потом с остолбеневшего Джона. Внимательно осмотрев место рядом с костром, Шерлок отбросил в сторону несколько камней и веток.

- Встань напротив меня. Положи руки мне на плечи. Смотри в глаза и не отрывайся.

Возможно, вечером, в бликах танцующего огня, их занятие выглядело бы куда интереснее, но и в таком виде для Джона было слишком.

- Пойдут разговоры, - шепнул он.

- Разговоры всегда ходят.

И тут Шерлок запел, двинувшись по кругу, на языке, которого Джон не знал. Некоторые слова отдалённо напоминали староэльфийские, но в тысячу раз прекраснее. Доктор не знал, сколько времени это продолжалось, мерное пение, кружение, руки на плечах, становящиеся то тяжелее, то горячее. Иногда он выныривал из странного забытья, даже слишком чётко ощущая мир вокруг, а потом снова проваливался в кружащуюся многозвёздную темноту.

Наконец сильные руки пробежали по всему телу Джона, как будто что-то снимая, сдёргивая, и, видимо, это «что-то» полетело в костёр, заставив взвиться высокий сноп искр. И мир вернулся окончательно. Была роща, пастушья хижина, перевалившее за полдень солнце, вытоптанная трава, догорающий костёр, почти выкипевший котелок и очень бледный Шерлок, которого сильно знобило.

- Выходи, Майкрофт, хватит подглядывать, - проворчал он, лязгая зубами, и накинул на плечи рубашку.

- Шерлок, это ребячество, - старший брат появился из-за дерева, где, как показалось Джону, за миг до того никого не было, поправляя на руке неизменный плащ.

- Теперь твоя очередь, Джон. Брось в воду ацелас. Держи руки над котелком и…

- Вот именно, - Майкрофт, кажется, не язвил, а был серьёзно озабочен.

- Врачебную клятву. Давай. И постарайся почувствовать каждое слово.

Джон начал, и чуть не отскочил, когда вокруг его рук появилось едва заметное в свете дня сияние.

- Шерлок, что это, ради Валаров, было?! – воскликнул он, закончив с клятвой и внимательно разглядывая собственные руки как нечто незнакомое.

- Руки Короля – руки целителя, - улыбнулся тот уголком губ и зачерпнул из котелка сомнительного вида деревянной ложкой.

- Но я хоббит, в конце концов! Хоббиты не… не… не скрещиваются, тролль тебя за ногу, ни с людьми, ни с эльфами!

- Но ты же помнишь про принцессу и полурослика? «О, великая сила любви, разбивающая любые преграды…», - процитировал он начало баллады. – Ваш с Гарри рост, а ещё твоя сестра горькая пьяница, не часто такое встретишь среди хоббитов, а?

Он был прекрасен, полуобнажённый, сидящий возле огня, с ложкой у самых усмехающихся губ, в едва накинутой на плечи рубашке, почему-то джоновой, что добавляло пронзительной нежности, и Джон вдруг залился малиновой краской с ног до головы, вспомнив, что они тут пять минут назад вытворяли, да и сейчас торчат голые на глазах у Майкрофта, не считая того, по какому случаю Шерлок последний раз поминал принцессу и полурослика. Доктор поспешно принялся одеваться, с трудом попадая ногами в штанины. Отнимать свою рубашку у Шерлока он постеснялся, нацепил его, закатал рукава.

Подняв, наконец, глаза, он заметил, что братья ведут молчаливый диалог, одними взглядами и мимикой.

- А кто-нибудь собирается ловить Мориарти и его шайку?

«Хотя о чём это я, - добавил он мысленно, - ворон ворону глаз не выклюет».

- Помилуйте, - Майкрофт поморщился. – Вы считаете меня бандитом? Я всего лишь занимаю скромную должность в военном министерстве.

- Он и есть наше военное министерство. И Внутренняя стража в придачу, - покачал головой Шерлок. – Ты не ошибся, Джон.

Майкрофт фыркнул.

- Мои люди позаботятся о Мориарти. А ты надень штаны, Шерлок Холмс. Ты нужен мне в Минас-Тирите.

- Я туда не тороплюсь, - заявил Шерлок, пытаясь плотнее запахнуться в рубашку Джона, но та категорически не желала сходиться на нём.

- Постой, но мы ведь… Кстати, если твой брат тоже… действительно твой брат… ну, ты понимаешь, о чём я, может быть, он подбросит нас до Гондора? По воздуху оно как-то быстрее.

Шерлок расхохотался. Майкрофт скривился.

- Как банально. Как узколобо и утилитарно. Возьмите, - он протянул Джону непонятно откуда извлечённые Зелёную книгу и кинжал. – Мы, знаете ли, ограничены по весу. – Он пронзительно свистнул, и с небес на полянку камнем упал огромный чёрный орёл. – Оденься, Шерлок, и убедительно прошу вас для вашего же блага поменяться рубашками. Минас-Тирит – это вам не Дейл, вольностей там гораздо меньше.

- Но ты же говорил, что орлы не переносят драконов! – холодный встречный ветер свистел в ушах, заставляя говорить на повышенных тонах, и вышибал из глаз слёзы.

- Этот из личного орлятника Майкрофта, его любимчик! – проорал в ответ Шерлок. - Видел бы ты, как они сюсюкаются!

- А вот и ваш Мориарти, - голос Майкрофта спокойно перекрыл и шум ветра, и хлопанье плаща, которого неожиданно хватило, чтобы укрыть и согреть всех троих.

Далеко внизу, на блестящей глади озера, виден был парусник, отсюда казавшийся игрушечным. Джон вгляделся в него, стараясь не высунуться слишком далеко в сторону и не свалиться.

- Да, при падении с такой высоты вода кажется твёрже камня. Лучше всего падать на ветки, - Джон видел только рыжий коротко стриженый затылок Майкрофта и полоску покрытой веснушками шеи над воротником, но не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его намеренно дразнят.

Что же теперь, сидеть всю дорогу, вцепившись в чёрные скользкие перья, да пересчитывать в сотый раз эти глупые веснушки?

Джон поёрзал на орлиной спине так и этак, поймал равновесие и принялся разглядывать окрестности с высоты птичьего полёта. Ни на орлах, ни на вивернах ему раньше летать не доводилось, а самым высоким местом, на которое он забирался, была Звездочётная Башня Гондорского Университета в Минас-Тирите, которая была даже выше дворцовых башен. Город с неё был виден почти целиком. Но то, что доктор теперь видел внизу, больше походило на раскрашенную карту. Другой берег Долгого Озера с раскинувшимся по нему Эсгаротом быстро надвинулся. Джон пришёл в восторг от переплетения серебряно поблёскивающих каналов и пёстро-красных черепичных крыш: словно стая чешуйчатых озёрных ящеров грелась на мелководье. Узкое лоскутное одеяло полей – и бескрайнее море зелени, от горизонта до горизонта. Сравнить бы полёт с плаванием на большом парусном корабле, скольжение, скорость… Впрочем, Джон и моря-то никогда не видел, разве что Долгое Озеро, да чуть раньше Великий Андуин, который даже в верховьях произвёл на хоббита несколько пугающее впечатление. Вода была неустойчивой стихией, воздух был ещё тоньше и прозрачней, и особого восторга Джон не испытывал. Скорее любопытство. Он оглянулся на Шерлока – тот был весь в нетерпении и раздражении, будто бы они не летели, а тащились верхом на улитке.

Джон снова принялся разглядывать лес, стараясь угадать, где же они пробирались под густыми сводами. Внизу уже блестел резкий изгиб Сонной реки, и доктор едва шею не свернул, пытаясь разглядеть белые полосы порогов на оставшейся позади Быстротечной.

- Сорок лиг в час! – крикнул ему на ухо Шерлок. – В сорок раз быстрее пешехода, и втрое быстрее самого быстрого пиратского корабля! А ведь он ещё не торопится!

- Ты хочешь загнать Чернохвоста? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Майкрофт.

Внизу скользили округлые вершины Тёмных гор, выступающих из леса, как прибрежные камни из воды. Минут пять спустя мелькнула тонкая ниточка Великого Тракта. Потом снова потянулись бесконечные вершины Чернолесья, и когда у Джона уже зарябило в глазах от мельтешащих оттенков зелёного, лес резко оборвался. Начались деревушки, нанизанные как бусы в два ряда на жёлтую ленту Лихолесского тракта и синюю Андуина. Западный берег был почти не виден, зато Мглистые горы чернели грозными зубцами у горизонта.

- Карадрас, - указал Шерлок на высокий пик, укутанный тёмной тучей. – Снова не в настроении.

Джон задумался, а вдруг драконы видят мир иначе? Все эти сказки про души рек, корни гор… Каково это – помнить мир до начала времён, наблюдать, как вырастают из земли скалы, как наполняются водой моря?

Некоторое время спустя слева от него лес разошёлся широкой светлой долиной. Всего сотню лет назад просека разделила Чернолесье надвое, и с каждым годом с тех пор становилась всё шире. Дальше к югу лес как будто образовывал гигантское, неправильной формы кольцо вокруг высокого голого холма.

- Дол Гулдур? – спросил Джон, и вдруг орёл резко начал снижаться. У хоббита сжалось сердце. Как ни старались эльфы залечить раны земли, остатки древнего зла могли всколыхнуться, почуяв драконью магию. Ведь усыпила же Шерлока река?

Шерлок успокаивающе опустил руку на плечо Джона.

- Всё хорошо. Мы просто полежим на берегу, дадим орлу отдохнуть, разомнём ноги…

Но нет – они всё больше забирали влево.

- Отнюдь, - бросил через плечо Майкрофт. – Я чувствую, как Чернохвост волнуется.

- Как это мы удачно зашли, - пробормотал Джон пять минут спустя, разглядывая следы относительно свежих раскопов там и сям. Видно было, что трава на них впервые взошла в этом году.

- Да, давно я сюда не заглядывал, - Майкрофт приставил козырьком ко лбу длиннопалую ладонь, почти такую же, как у Шерлока, только с более мягкими, полными обводами. – Чернохвост, что ты там нашёл?

Откатив в сторону несколько крупных камней, орёл лапами, словно гигантская курица, разрыл землю и что-то поддел клювом. Он встряхнул тёмный ком, покрытый землёй, в воздухе. Червяк? Корень? Нет, мёртвое тело…

Джон подбежал ближе и замер в ужасе: яма была полна телами.

- Землекопы, - буркнул Шерлок. – Интересно, нашли они, что искали?

- Чернохвост, стой, нет! – Майкрофт резко свистнул, но птица уже метнулась назад, подскакивая на одной ноге и жалобно клекоча.

Джон по врачебной привычке бросился вперёд, но Шерлок удержал его.

- Он кроме Майкрофта никого не подпустит, да ещё в таком состоянии.

- Что это было?

- Ловушка. Кто-то охраняет свои секреты, - пояснил Шерлок, внимательно разглядывая землю там, где поранился Чернохвост, с безопасного расстояния.

Майкрофт наконец успокоил птицу и подозвал Джона.

- Займитесь им, доктор.

Джон оглядел громадную лапу – каждый палец толщиной в его руку, когти как хорошие ножи. Клюв, нависавший сверху, тоже не добавлял уверенности. Орёл, наклонив голову набок, внимательно разглядывал хоббита круглым золотым глазом.

- Что же нам делать с тобой? – вздохнул Джон. – Похоже на ожог, надо бы промыть и мазь наложить, только вот у меня ни воды, ни мази.

- Не советую вам здесь разгуливать, - сказал Майкрофт. Они с Шерлоком возились на месте ловушки. Потом, осторожно ступая след в след, словно избегая чего-то невидимого Джону, отправились к единственному росшему на краю лысой вершины дереву. – Стойте, где стоите.

Джон со вздохом разорвал рубашку на полосы и перевязал лапу Чернохвоста.

Через несколько минут братья вернулись мрачные.

- То же, что и на севере, Джон, - негромко произнёс Шерлок. – Только в этот раз кошкой он не ограничился. С той стороны дерева человек, не думаю, что тебе захочется знать подробности.

- И кого он вызывал на этот раз?

- Не будь идиотом, Джон, ты знаешь, что это за место. До самого Врага Мориарти, разумеется, не добраться, - Шерлок улыбнулся одним уголком рта, - но кое-кто из подручных помельче мог знать маленькие грязные секреты.

- Зачем ему устаревшие секреты? – удивился Джон. – Джим и колдует-то как-то задом наперёд. Ведь это же сказки всё? Как про того, кто соберёт девять старых Колец и поднимет Назгулов?

- Назгулы пали не здесь!

- Только новых Назгулов нам не хватало! – сказали Шерлок и Майкрофт одновременно, с одинаковым брезгливо-возмущённым выражением лиц. Сейчас их братское сходство было сильным, как никогда.

Шерлок в задумчивости выпустил струю дыма из ноздрей. Майкрофт зашипел на него.

- Чернохвост и так едва нас терпит! Надо было… - он вытащил из-за пазухи небольшой палантир, заглянул в него и обернулся уже снова с привычной приторной улыбкой. – Всё обошлось, дорогой брат. Артисты в тюрьме, дама возвращена в семью.

Джон представил гномью оборону в действии: сотня щупалец выныривает из забурливших при ясной погоде вод озера, обхватывает судёнышко Мориарти и утаскивает на дно.

Шерлок только головой покачал.

Майкрофт подошёл к орлу, тот наклонил голову, и старший Холмс что-то зашептал, поглаживая оперение и клюв, ничуть не опасаясь острого загнутого кончика.

- Отправляемся немедленно, - скомандовал Майкрофт. – Неизвестно, насколько хватит сил Чернохвосту.

Птица неловко оперлась на повреждённую лапу, пока путники взбирались ей на спину, потом тяжело взмахнула крыльями, поднимаясь над лесом. Они быстро преодолели остатки деревьев и понеслись над широкими петлями вырвавшегося на свободу Андуина. Болотца, заводи, многочисленные протоки и островки, менявшиеся каждую весну, складывались в причудливый узор вокруг широкой синей глади. Орёл летел так быстро, что река двигалась, походила на танцующую змею, завораживала. Казалось, она не могла уже быть шире, но всё росла и росла, вольно раскинувшись по равнине. Они не придерживались теперь определённого берега, в полёте ни к чему было следовать бесчисленным поворотам и извивам. Вдруг берега сошлись – но лишь затем, чтобы разойтись ещё шире. Так путешественники миновали Тол Брандир.

За ним Андуин превращался в целую водную страну. К западу простиралась запутанная дельта Энтавы, к востоку лежали болота, по старой памяти именуемые Мёртвыми, но теперь полные жизни. Накрытые тенью орла, с земли, пища, поднимались стайки испуганных птиц: уток, бекасов, прекрасных белых цапель.

Солнце низко висело над пиками Белых гор, надвигавшихся с запада, и подкрашивало оперение цапель в розоватый и золотой. Ветер свистел в орлиных перьях. Майкрофт всё чаще наклонялся к орлу поближе, что не могло не тревожить Джона.

Ближе к закату горы стиснули Андуин слева и справа, потянуло холодом. Внизу зажигали огни.

- Хеннен Анун, - согревая дыханием почти занемевшее от ветра ухо, пояснил Шерлок.

Спускаясь всё ниже, орёл пересёк два широких рукава, обрамлявших Каир Андрос. Вдалеке на фоне сумерек ярко проступила белая Цитадель Минас-Тирита. От неё тянулась цепочка огней, пересекавшая реку: долгие годы не кончающееся строительство моста на месте старой переправы.

Спина Майкрофта и живот Шерлока, между которыми был зажат Джон, вдруг напряглись. Хоббит прислушался к собственным ощущениям. Полёт ему по-прежнему не особенно нравился, да и подуставший орёл как-то странно, неровно махал крыльями, слегка наклонившись влево. Это что, манёвр такой? Вдруг они несколько раз провалились вниз и снова чуть поднялись, словно подброшенные на невидимых колдобинах. Интересно, бывают ли в воздухе ямы?

Майкрофт опять ткнулся носом в шею Чернохвоста. Тот расправил крылья и начал медленно планировать, вниз, вниз, будто съезжая с огромной горки. Земля неумолимо приближалась, это были не деревья, на которые «удобно падать», а овсяное поле. Орёл, ложась то на одно, то на другое крыло, вырулил на прямую, бывшую продолжением делившей поле межи, и стал снижаться ещё быстрее. Наконец он почти вплотную прижался к земле, забывшись, приземлился на обе лапы и с криком боли поджал ту, что была ранена. Его крутануло, повалило набок, и все четверо, кувыркаясь, полетели в разные стороны.

Когда мир наконец перестал вращаться, Джон сел, помотал головой и выплюнул набившуюся рот землю.

- Шерлок? – позвал он. – Ты цел? Как твоя рука?

- Нормально, - раздался голос с совсем уж неожиданной стороны.

Джон протёр глаза. Прямо перед ним на фоне густо-малинового солнца, наполовину ушедшего за горизонт, Майкрофт Холмс аккуратно расправлял на руке складочки свёрнутого плаща. Закончив, он церемонно двинулся в овсы, где что-то мерцало.

- Куда это он? – ошалело спросил Джон.

- За палантиром, - сказал Шерлок из овсов. – Выронил в суматохе. Надо вызвать помощь, орла-то у нас больше нету.

- Расшибся? – ахнул Джон.

- Хуже. Мы дотянули сюда чудом, от Чернохвоста под конец мало что осталось. Майкрофт очень расстроен.

- И он мучил умирающую птицу, чтобы…

- В этом весь Майкрофт, - недрогнувшим голосом сообщил Шерлок.

И Джон снова подумал, так ли хорошо он знает этого чело… дракона.

Уже в полной темноте за ними прибыла чёрная карета, запряжённая парой чёрных же лошадей. В этом мрачном экипаже Джон задремал, привалившись к тёплому плечу Шерлока, и не проснулся даже, когда копыта звонко зацокали по мостовой города, от которого доктор так и не успел отвыкнуть. Почувствовав, что его трясут за плечо, Джон поднял усталую голову уже с колен друга.

- Пекарская слобода? – удивлённо спросил он, выглянув в окошко кареты. – В самом деле? Не детективная?

- Я единственный в мире, помнишь, Джон? – улыбнулся Шерлок. – У моей клиентки пустует несколько комнат над пекарней с тех пор, как она овдовела моими стараниями. И запах свежих булочек по утрам… Твой новый дом тебе понравится. Добрый вечер, госпожа Хадсон! Это Джон, он теперь будет жить со мной.

- Ах, Шерлок, проказник! Ты как будто помолодел. Поездка на воды пошла тебе на пользу, - затараторила, улыбаясь, домовладелица. - Добрый вечер, Джон. Мы с третьим мужем тоже познакомились на водах. Пусть злые языки утверждают, что в курортных романах нет ничего серьёзного, мы были очень, очень близки, целых полгода, пока он не проигрался и не пустил себе пулю в лоб, бедняжка… Но вы ведь не из таких, Джон, я вижу, вы человек обстоятельный, совсем как мой пятый муж. Шерлок его еле поймал, до того он дотошно подходил к делу. Ну, теперь твои эксперименты переедут из кухни в ту комнату наверху? Джону ведь не нужна отдельная спальня?

- Конечно, мне нужна отдельная спальня, - подал голос Джон.

- Ой, простите, - госпожа Хадсон прикрыла рот сморщенной ладошкой. – Столько лет прожив на востоке, никак не привыкну к местным предрассудкам. Ну всё-всё-всё, я ухожу, располагайтесь, как вам удобно. Бельё в верхней спальне чистое постелено, если вдруг вам понадобится, Джон, только моя кузина из Пеларгира ночевала один раз… - болтовня начала удаляться.

- И сделайте нам чаю! – крикнул Шерлок.

- Я домовладелица, а не домработница! – донеслось в ответ.

- И чего-нибудь съестного! – крикнул Джон, переглянулся с Шерлоком, и оба расхохотались.

А потом Шерлок повёл Джона показывать дом. Здание было древним, ремонт в нём не делали, кажется, испокон веков, и всё вокруг выглядело крепким, старинным, надёжным, проверенным на прочность самим временем. Стены в прихожей и около лестницы были оклеены эльфийским шёлком, годившимся на платье знатной красавицы. Однако в прежние времена купец-самодур решил прихвастнуть своим богатством, и теперь входящему казалось, будто экзотические птицы тенями скользят среди листвы и бамбук качается, как живой. Из таинственного леса, поднявшись по скрипучим ступенькам, друзья попали в гостиную. Кожаный диван в центре до боли напомнил Джону каменное ложе в драконьей пещере. Впрочем, из этой комнаты ещё не выветрился дымный запах, который при случае легко было списать на большой камин. Доктор сразу решил, какое из двух совершенно непохожих кресел ему больше по душе, предчувствуя долгие вечера у огня. Что ж, может быть теперь, когда над головой есть крыша за полцены, удастся удержаться в столице? Джон подумал, что уход за идущим на поправку пациентом, пусть и таким беспокойным, как Шерлок, здесь, у него дома, не будет занимать круглые сутки. Нога не болит и руки не дрожат – самое время найти нормальную работу и не сидеть на шее у Шерлока, пусть даже тот находит золото буквально под ногами.

Гостиная и маленькая уютная кухня были полны Шерлоком. Его книги, бумаги, колбы занимали почти все свободные поверхности, включая пол.

- Я приберусь, - пообещал Шерлок, подобрал несколько случайных бумажек и свалил на каминную полку рядом с черепом. Мятая, неровная стопка тут же разлетелась, и Шерлок для верности приколотил её ножом.

Джон понял, что прибираться придётся самому.

Осмотр завершился тесной ванной и кладовками, а в сторону своей спальни Шерлок неопределённо махнул, мол, она там. Преодолев ещё один пролёт, сонный Джон оказался в комнатке под крышей, со скошенным потолком, очень уютной. В одежде повалившись на пропитанную чужим цветочным запахом постель, он повернулся так и этак, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Потом повернулся ещё раз десять, но никак не получалось. Запах раздражал, и ужасно не хватало длинного костлявого тела под боком…

На следующее утро Джон улыбнулся солнцу, бившему в высокое стрельчатое окно, прислушался к знакомому уличному шуму. Потом, потягиваясь, подошёл к окну, распахнул створки, впуская звуки и запахи, полюбовался утренней суетой. Джона тоже ждали дела – привести в порядок себя и комнату, позавтракать, осмотреть пациента. Однако беспокойный Шерлок уже убежал куда-то в такую рань, как сообщила госпожа Хадсон, зазвавшая нового квартиранта на чай со свежими булочками и попытавшаяся выведать у него максимум сведений. Впрочем, Джон был военным, его учили, как вести себя на допросах. Ловко избежав расставленных ловушек и даже получив на первое время чистую одежду, оставшуюся от бывшего мужа доброй хозяйки, доктор с удовольствием отмыл дорожную грязь, прибрался в спальне и составил список самого необходимого, который нагнал-таки немного облаков на солнечное настроение.

Едва устроившись на новом месте, Джон отправился навестить однокурсника, Майка Стемфорда, чего уж скрывать, не только по дружбе занять денег, но также надеясь подыскать через него и общих знакомых работу. Майк, пожалуй, единственный с их курса, ухитрился прожить все эти годы в Минас-Тирите безвылазно и почти всегда был в курсе приключений прочих, державших через него связь друг с другом. Низенький плотный человечек, которого и хоббиты часто принимали за своего, с радостью встретил Джона и повёл сперва в кабачок времён их молодости, а потом в давно знакомую лабораторию, хвастаться. Надо было пойти к нему ещё в тот раз, подумал доктор, просто болезнь, а потом хлопоты в министерстве исчерпали его силы и разум. Или не надо было, иначе бы не было нынешнего большого приключения.

- Да, тут многое изменилось, - проворчал Джон, входя, и с удивлением обнаружил за одним из столов Шерлока.

- А, Джон, я как раз к этому времени тебя и ждал, - улыбнулся его теперь уже сосед. Вот и отлично, теперь не надо ломать голову над вопросом, кем же он приходится Шерлоку Холмсу. Соседом. – Я почти закончил здесь, а потом сходим к Молли, я хочу показать тебе интересный труп.

- Всегда такой, - с улыбкой покачал головой Майк. – Тебе повезло, Джон.

- Да мы просто живём вместе! – возмутился Джон. И покраснел.

- Ну вот и всё, - довольный Шерлок вскочил и подхватил со стула плащ, едва не смахнув полой колбы, с которыми только что возился. – Идём, Джон!

Теперь, когда он не прятался за микроскопом и лабораторной посудой, хоббит оценил и франтоватый, отлично сидевший наряд, и короткий плащ городского модника. И пахло от Шерлока по-новому. Не только дымом, но и химикалиями, а ещё настойкой душистых трав.

По узкой крутой лестнице они спустились в подвал, где всегда было холодно и тянуло тлением. Во времена учёбы Джон провёл здесь не один час. В те годы за моргом приглядывал сторож, пожилой (как казалось студентам) инвалид из бывших военных, Бран Хупер. Маленькая, очень тихая дочка ходила за ним хвостом. А сегодня навстречу Шерлоку вышла милая и застенчивая девушка.

- Шерлок, я сделала тебе кофе, - сказала Молли, протягивая чашку.

Тот хмыкнул и принял подношение даже не глядя. Отхлебнул.

- Что за гадость, - и отхлебнул ещё.

- Здравствуйте, - улыбнулся Джон, глядя на самое яркое, что было в этом бледном, словно проведшем всю жизнь в лишённых солнца подвалах, существе: на подведённые алой помадой губы. Точно, Молли Хупер, с которой Шерлок обещал свести стражницу из Дейла. Доктор мёртвых. – Вы отцу помогаете? А ваша матушка поправилась?

- Они отправились к Единому, - Молли, казалось, не знала, куда деть руки.

А Джону она нравилась. Умная, скромная, симпатичная, наверняка хорошая хозяйка – вон, какой в морге порядок. Один только недостаток был у Молли. С первого взгляда было ясно, что она безоглядно влюблена в Шерлока. Даже на Джона, пришедшего с ним, покосилась ревниво. Впрочем, это было преодолимо, наверняка походя подхваченный кофе не единственный поданный детективом повод для обид. Осторожно войти в доверие, и однажды не просто утешить, а… Но это уж если только потом жениться, иначе с такими девушками беды не оберёшься. Как бы с крыши не кинулась.

- Молли, что ты там стоишь? Знаешь, среди студентов ходит легенда, что мы с твоим отцом оживили труп прекрасной девушки. Вытри помаду, а то ещё добавят, будто ты пьёшь кровь покойников, чтобы жить дальше, - заявил Шерлок, внимательно проследив направление взгляда Джона.

- Ты… ты… - Молли заметалась и бросилась в угол, к раковине. Через минуту она вернулась – неровное розоватое пятно расползлось вокруг рта, делая появление новой легенды ещё более вероятным.

- Итак, Джон, что ты скажешь?

- Что тут говорить? Ему перерезали горло, это же очевидно, - пожал плечами Джон. Но если Шерлок считал этот труп интересным, за ним наверняка стояла свежая драматическая история. Доктор мысленно добавил в список самого необходимого бумагу и чернила. Зелёная книга давно кончилась, более того, в какой-то момент пришлось развернуть её задом наперёд и писать на свободных местах между строчками.

- Действительно, только вот при каких обстоятельствах?

- В драке, наверно, - Джон указал на многочисленные синяки, покрывающие руки и плечи трупа.

- Посмотри внимательно, Джон, - Шерлок придвинулся ближе, взял пальцы хоббита в свои и поднёс их почти к самой коже покойного. – Вот эти следы оставлены раньше, вот эти – позже.

- Регулярные побои?

- А теперь ещё раз внимательно посмотри, наверняка ты при жизни знал этого человека.

- О Эру! – воскликнул Джон, приглядевшись. – Это же Майк Келардиан! Звезда Королевского театра! Послушай, Шерлок, сколько он здесь лежит? Что у него с лицом?

- Пьянство, - поморщился тот. – Он давно уже не играет героев-любовников, скатился до шутовской роли в балаганной комедии самого дурного пошиба, что может позволить себе Королевский театр. Там-то его и били. Мечом. Плашмя. Иногда кололи. А в этот раз меч вдруг оказался наточен, и вопрос в том, кем?

- Они там что, все пьют? – спросил Джон, потирая лоб. – Как можно было не заметить…

- Почти все, - кивнул Шерлок. – Творческая среда, нежные, чувствительные натуры.

Джон ещё раз поглядел на обрюзгшее тело Келардиана.

- И кто же из них убрал… э-э-э… соперника? Много было претендентов на эту роль?

- Не думаю. В твоём положении кто-нибудь согласился бы стать мальчиком для битья, но травить старину Келардиана того не стоило. Я побывал на месте и выяснил, что только сам Келардиан и мог подпортить, или улучшить, тут уж как посмотреть, это самое оружие. Разумеется, он не рассчитывал уйти красиво, всего лишь подставить лупившего его почём зря партнёра по сцене, такого же пьяницу, получить немного денег с театрального управителя, напомнить о себе небольшим скандалом. А Уильям Ховеллс, кривляющийся под не менее звонким псевдонимом, чем покойный Мэтьюз, да-да, Джон, история с драконами тебя ничему не научила, возьми и ткни со всей пьяной дури.

- Поразительно! То есть… И кто же из них виноват? – Джон глянул на Шерлока, потом на Молли, с приоткрытым перемазанным ртом внимавшую своему герою.

- Пусть суд разбирается, - махнул рукой Шерлок. – Все доводы стражники за мной записали.

И потекла размеренная мирная жизнь, если так вообще можно сказать о жизни с Шерлоком. Впрочем, даже шторма имеют свои внутренние закономерности.

Под поручительство Майка Джону удалось занять немного денег в банке. Он обзавёлся кое-чем из одежды после того, как Шерлок, увидев его в вещах от госпожи Хадсон, довольно улыбнулся:

- У нашей хозяйки золотые руки. Отлично заштопано, прекрасно отстирано, - детектив провёл пальцами по едва заметному шву на жилете, слева на груди.

Джона что-то смутило, он заглянул за пазуху и удостоверился: да, точно, такой же шов, в том же месте, красовался на рубашке. Проникающее ранение грудной клетки, скорее всего, слепое, судя по отсутствию швов на спинке.

- Прости, но разве господина Хадсона не повесили?

- Джон, ты же видел все пять семейных портретов в комнате госпожи Хадсон. Там был хоть один хоббит?

- Значит, это… - начал Джон.

- Ну конечно! – радостно воскликнул Шерлок. – Преступники любят оставлять что-нибудь на память. Ага, вижу, тебе уже приходилось… - он замер, глядя на изменившееся лицо Джона. – На войне…

- Я пойду прогуляюсь, - с нажимом сказал доктор. И прогулялся, по Портняжной улице, откуда вернулся с новой одеждой и симпатичной белошвейкой.

Оставив даму и вещи наверху, Джон вернулся на кухню за чайником и тарелкой посимпатичнее для пирожных. Вытряхнув из понравившейся ему ёмкости что-то непонятное и неприятное, он сполоснул её по-быстрому, сгрузил на неё сахарницу и молочник, прихватил пузатый горячий чайник и отправился навстречу романтике, балансируя не хуже, чем шут на ярмарке. По пути через гостиную Джон слегка покосился на Шерлока, но тот сидел, застыв, как изваяние, в кресле, поджав ноги, только попыхивал трубкой: думал.

- Надеюсь, ты обдумываешь извинения, - проворчал Джон.

Несколько минут спустя он уже облизывал крем с губ довольной белошвейки, радуясь, что решил поухаживать за ней и первым заглянул в сахарницу.

- Прости, с солью перепутал, - пробормотал он, задвигая несчастную посуду под кровать, а разговор с Шерлоком, для чего тому пересыпанное солью человеческое ухо, решил оставить на завтра. Хорошо хоть, что молоко оказалось именно молоком.

Когда Джон вдоволь насладился губами и шейкой, наигрался с нежной мочкой ушка (белошвейкиного, конечно, а не того, которое пряталось в сахарнице… или теперь уже солонке?) кремовые розочки и башенки взбитых сливок переехали на грудь и живот прелестницы, и был уже намечен оптимальный маршрут их собирания при помощи языка, снизу раздался замогильный вопль не то неупокоенной души, не то мучимой кошки. Первая мысль Джона, в свете недавних событий, была о назгулах. Девушка подскочила, роняя сладкие украшения на постель.

- Ай! Что это!

Она была не на шутку перепугана.

- Мой сосед! Вернее, его виела! – перекрикивая нестерпимые визги, пояснил Джон.

Гостья поверила лишь минуту спустя, когда хрипы и скрипы начали выстраиваться в подобие фальшивой мелодии.

- Я так не могу! Пойди и скажи ему!

Джон тоже так не мог, звуки совершенно лишали его любовного настроения, но пойти и сказать пациенту, который после недавней травмы наконец набрался храбрости подступиться к инструменту, немедленно прекратить, казалось подлостью.

- Да будь же мужчиной!

С этой целью Джон решил представить что-нибудь поприятнее её сердитой физиономии, и неожиданно перед ним всплыло лицо Шерлока, восторженно описывающего труп. От неожиданности доктор тяжело сел.

Кончилось тем, что белошвейка собралась и ушла, обругав Джона напоследок. Поворочавшись в липкой совсем не от того, от чего бы он хотел, постели, доктор в конце концов уснул под музыку, всё более похожую на музыку.

А среди ночи его растолкал Шерлок.

- Поднимайся, Джон, у нас труп!

- Где? – ахнул спросонья хоббит.

- На крыльце. Да не на нашем! Спускайся, и оружие захвати, будет опасно.

В ту ночь Джон ещё не знал, что бежать через весь город ночью, под дождём, чтобы поглядеть на малоприятные вещи, пока улики не затоптаны и не смыты, станет для него обычным делом. И заспанный Старший Страж Томпсон, держащий плащ над телом, и вечно недовольный вмешательством «этого психа и всякой мелочи» Приврат-Доцент Фирстлинг будут встречаться с ним чаще квартирной хозяйки. И он вылетит с трёх приличных мест, чтобы перебиваться малооплачиваемыми нерегулярными визитами в богадельню для одиноких инвалидов вечной, как мир, войны на Востоке, да долей с шерлоковских дел, которые почти никогда не оплачивались.

Движимый любопытством, он не вспомнил об обидах, собрался, прицепил к поясу меч и отправился осматривать труп, из-за которого ближе к утру они с Шерлоком чуть не сгорели в печи горшечника. Маленький чулан, в котором злодей захлопнул их, оказался духовкой для обжига, и Шерлок, считающий себя в родстве с огнём, пытался прикрывать Джона от жара, пока не вышиб двери магией. В этот раз детективу даже хватило сил подраться и дойти до дома самостоятельно, он явно шёл на поправку.

Вернувшись под утро домой, Джон ощутил зверский аппетит. Выбирая между желаниями помыться, поесть и заснуть, не разуваясь, хоббит выбрал второе. Готовить уже не было сил, но он помнил о припрятанном в подвале окороке. Держась за стенку от усталости, он спустился в кладовую и не сразу сообразил, почему вместо одного окорока на крючьях висит несколько, а на леднике темнеет что-то похожее на капустный кочан.

- Шерлок, - пробормотал Джон, вернувшись в гостиную и прижимая к себе окорок как испуганного ребёнка, - Шерлок, у нас голова на леднике. Человеческая голова.

- Она в тепле испортится, - приоткрыв один глаз, спокойно произнёс Шерлок. Он растянулся на диване в любимой позе.

- И… другие части тел. На крючьях, в банках, как в замке людоеда. Только не говори мне, что ты их…

- Я их исследую. Ну вот скажи, как вам при помощи вашей «науки» определить время смерти? Лежало тело в земле или на воздухе? Сок на рубашке или кровь?

Джон вспомнил подарок домовладелицы.

- А… госпожа Хадсон не возражает?

- Да нет вроде, - улыбнулся Шерлок уголком губ. – Она ещё мой череп постоянно утаскивает, нечем бумаги прижимать, приходится ножом прикалывать.

На своём втором хорошем месте – в клинике для богатых горожан – Джон продержался целых две недели, и всё благодаря временному затишью в делах Шерлока. Конечно, клиника была немного проще Королевского Госпиталя, но по-прежнему лучше многих прочих. Сперва Джон подумал, что отсутствие дел и к лучшему, что можно выспаться, отдохнуть и не сбегать с дежурства в панике, думая, что там с Шерлоком. Однако Шерлок, запертый в четырёх стенах, оказался даже опаснее для себя и окружающих.

Первый удар приняла многострадальная кухня. Джону пришлось уплатить вдвойне стекольщикам, которых он с трудом отыскал в воскресный день, а покраску потолка отложил, и это было к лучшему, иначе её пришлось бы повторить через три дня.

С каждым днём Шерлок мрачнел всё больше, язвил всё злее, через неделю начал кидаться в стену острыми предметами, а в одно прекрасное утро, вернувшись с дежурства и поднимаясь в гостиную, Джон обнаружил прожжённую в ней идеально круглую дыру. Края ещё дымились.

- Что тут… - начал он, заглядывая в дыру, и едва успел отстраниться. Мимо просвистел огненный шар и врезался в стену. – Шерлок! – заорал Джон.

- Минуту! – раздался из-за двери невозмутимый голос. – Теперь можно.

- Ты что, только сейчас потрудился надеть халат? – изумился Джон. – Когда это ты ухитрился развести такой бардак? Откуда огонь? О великие Валары, а это ещё что? – он ткнул пальцем в выведенную на обоях ухмыляющуюся рожицу. – Чем это ты её нарисовал?

Рожица была жёлтой и слегка светилась.

- Довольно сложный состав. Я тут немного развлёкся вашей магией, проверил, правда ли таким способом можно связаться кое с кем из моих старых знакомых. Пожалуй, слишком хлопотно.

- Ты процесс или результат имел в виду?

- И то, и другое, - Шерлок развалился в кресле, пошевелил пальцами ног.

- И при чём тут эта рожица?

- Это всё, что от него осталось, - пожал плечами Шерлок. – Да, и не стоит тратится на ремонт, она теперь будет выступать на поверхность, пока дом не снесут.

Ещё пару дней, и сносить будет нечего, подумал Джон. Кажется, он собирался вместе с Шерлоком желать интересной смерти какому-то несчастному? Джон печально поглядел на покрытые пылью браслеты, свисавшие с изящного завитка на люстре. Когда дело попадалось особенно сложное, Шерлок не просто пускал дым из носа и, кажется, из ушей. Он нацеплял на руку тяжёлые золотые браслеты, уверяя Джона, что золото в малых дозах помогает думать. Доктора это немного пугало, он помнил, как золото меняет его друга. Для полной уверенности он недостаточно разбирался в физиологии драконов. Но сейчас Джон готов был сам отправиться к старшему стражу Томпсону выпрашивать загадку хотя бы на три браслета.

К счастью, полчаса спустя в их разорённой гостиной сидела прелестная девушка, сирота, дочь героя войны на Востоке, и Шерлок внимательно её слушал, хотя Джон не мог понять, с какой стати, это милое и нежное существо вызывало в детективе столь ужасное раздражение. Однако тот, видимо, с самим Мелькором связался бы ради более-менее запутанной истории.

- И сокровища теперь навек похоронены на дне Андуина, - с горечью сказал Джон. – Простите, что не смогли вам помочь.

- Напротив, я даже рада, - несчастная сиротка поглядела на Джона большими влажными глазами. – Теперь они не смогут встать между нами, на пути тех чу…

- Ерунда, - грубо перебил её Шерлок. – Я совершенно точно укажу место, где они лежат. За то время, что с юга прибудут мои знакомые ныряльщики за жемчугом, сундук далеко не снесёт. Я думаю, мы можем повременить с оплатой до момента разрешения дела, более того, видя ваше нынешнее бедственное положение, я даже готов ссудить вас некоторой суммой, - Шерлок настойчиво вложил девушке в руки горсть золотых монет. – Мне кажется, вам пора. Мы устали, вы устали, не укладывать же вас в нашей гостиной, это было бы неприлично.

Когда за оторопевшей клиенткой захлопнулась дверь, Джон отмер и сердито посмотрел на детектива.

- И что это сейчас было? Зачем ты обидел это прелестное дитя?

- Это прелестное дитя готово было запустить в тебя свои коготки. По чести сказать, вначале у нас были равные шансы, но потом она сочла тебя более лёгкой добычей. Ты бы и опомниться не успел, как был бы женат и окружён кучей детишек. Она опасней всех легкомысленных девиц, которые перебывали твоими стараниями в этом доме и…

- Шерлок! – взорвался Джон. – С какой стати я должен перед тобой отчитываться? Какого Барлога ты вечно срываешь мне… Как тебя вообще касается, собираюсь ли я… Да я воображал, что в Гондоре и видеть тебя не буду, что у тебя тут куча друзей и собственная жизнь!

- Друзья? – фыркнул Шерлок. – Ты думал, что у меня могут быть друзья?!

Джон устало вздохнул. Ради такого заявления следовало бы пойти прогуляться, только вот после ночной погони ноги не держали, так что вместо весёлого обсуждения за чаем подробностей дела доктор поднялся к себе и очень, очень аккуратно прикрыл дверь.

Засыпая, Джон думал, что не сможет съехать прежде, чем найдёт новую работу. И новую няньку для Шерлока. Как тот умудрился без присмотра прожить несколько сотен лет? Самодостаточное существо, надо же.

Просыпаясь от ужасающего грохота, Джон думал, что всё-таки недоглядел.

Пытаясь проморгаться на ходу, он подбежал к двери комнаты, открыл её и глянул вниз, ожидая увидеть дымящиеся руины. На площадке лестницы, перед дверью в гостиную, сидел помятый, растрёпанный Шерлок и потирал скулу.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – строго спросил Джон, разглядывая след на его щеке, подозрительно напоминавший ребро ступеньки. – Ты что, на лестнице спал?

- Это был эксперимент, - тут же задирая нос, заявил Шерлок. – Мне никогда раньше не приходилось…

- Ладно уж, - махнул рукой Джон. – Пойду поставлю чайник.

И он совершенно не был готов, что Шерлок вдруг его поцелует.

Хоббит от неожиданности чуть не ошпарился кипятком, который разливал по чашкам.

Видимо, не стоило так пялиться на эти пальцы и губы, снова мысленно возвращаясь ко вчерашнему разговору. Кто же мог поверить, что у такого красавца действительно никого нет кроме его пусть даже трижды интересной и волнующей работы? Кто же ожидал, что необходимость Джона для этой самой работы должна поставить крест и на его личной жизни? А Шерлок вырвал хоббита из этих мыслей неожиданным образом.

- Я что-то пропустил? – спросил тот, отстраняясь и промакивая образовавшуюся лужу.

- Как всегда, самое главное, - улыбнулся Шерлок. – Вообще-то мне всегда казалось, что в таких случаях люди действуют, а не переходят к долгим обсуждениям, отбивающим всякое желание.

- Желание? – Джон решил уточнить, хотя и так был почти уверен, и аргументы его остались прежними: мы не на войне, хотя с тобой даже посреди столицы чувствуешь себя на поле боя.

- Брось, Джон, - Шерлок взглянул на него с самым невинным видом, словно напоминая, что молоко закончилось. – Ты же знаешь, почему эти девушки не удержались рядом с тобой.

- Всё из-за тебя, - попытался отшутиться Джон.

- Вот именно, - серьёзно кивнул Шерлок. – Наконец-то ты нашёл силы взглянуть в лицо правде. Иди сюда.

- Но мы не на войне… - начал Джон, и собственные доводы показались ему вдруг неожиданно блёклыми. Хотя прямота Шерлока, который до сих пор казался далёким от этой темы, несколько пугала, и хоббит предпочёл оставить между собой и соседом кухонный стол. – Предлагать тебе…

- Пусть тебя не пугает смена гендерной роли, - Шерлок придвинул ближе чашку. – Я существо двойственной природы, и, в отличие от тебя, не привык закрывать глаза на какие-то части своей натуры. Для тебя, Джон, я стану кем угодно.

И он так облизал ложку, что бедный доктор взмок.

- Нет, теперь мне совершенно точно нужно прогуляться, - пробормотал он, вытер лицо пёстрым кухонным полотенцем и позорно сбежал.

Джон погулял, потом ещё погулял, заглянул на рынок и расспросил глашатаев, не давал ли кто объявления насчёт хорошего врача. Ему посоветовали зайти в дешёвый трактирчик неподалёку, один человек, давший объявление, бесплатное, кстати сказать, скорее всего, ещё не ушёл, а если ушёл, то Джон скоро его нагонит, ведь передвигаться на костылях не так уж и удобно.

Едва зайдя под тёмные своды трактира, Джон понял, о ком шла речь. За старым дубовым столом сидел Билл Мюррей собственной персоной, один из тех, кого Джон вытащил с поля боя.

- Ого! Здорово, док! – радостно воскликнул тот и облапил Джона огромными ручищами, стоило приблизиться. – Хозяин! Налей доку, и мне обнови. Хочу выпить за парня, благодаря которому я потерял ноги, но сохранил голову!

- Ещё бы, целиком тебя бы мне нипочём не утащить, - засмеялся Джон. Эту их привычную шутку даже не он придумал, а соседи Билла по госпиталю. - Ну ты и помял меня, медведь здоровый! Что, ищешь личного врача? Ненадолго моей работы хватило?

- Давно же ты дома не был, док, - Билл звонко чокнулся с Джоном высокой пивной кружкой. – Мы с ребятами устроили что-то вроде пансиона для таких огрызков войны, как я, которым податься некуда, или родня от них отказалась, или досматривать тяжело. Нам врачи позарез нужны, да кто же пойдёт на такие деньги…

Они хорошо посидели с Биллом, потом захватили угощения для ребят и отправились в «пансион». Вечер воспоминаний затянулся далеко за полночь.

Вернувшись домой, Джон обнаружил гостиную пустой и тёмной. Очаг на кухне был холоден, как лёд, а послушав под дверью Шерлоковой спальни, доктор не обнаружил признаков жизни. Кое-как он взобрался к себе наверх, стянул куртку, сапоги и рухнул в кровать.

Что-то было не так. Что-то, вернее, кто-то лежал у него в кровати, горячий, упирающийся в бок локтем и щекочущий нос кудрями.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Джон, устраиваясь поудобнее.

- Тебя жду, - отозвался Шерлок, и волна его негромких слов отдалась в теле хоббита. – Пойми, Джон, я не нуждаюсь в этих ваших общениях, сантиментах и прочих социальных условностях, я понял это в ранний период изучения теплокровных. Мне нужен ты. Я уже говорил тебе, что ты особенный?

Джон вздохнул. Единственное, что он мог понять в нынешнем состоянии, что ощущение Шерлока под боком было удивительно правильным. Хорошо, что в этой комнате стояла нормальная человеческая кровать, позволявшая тому вытянуться во всю длину.

- Просто твоё предложение… нельзя же так сразу…

- Видимо, под горами ты шёл с прелестной белошвейкой, а через Лихолесье пробирался не без помощи очаровательной прачки с Мокрой улицы, - даже с капелькой яда голос у Шерлока был потрясающий.

Джон пробормотал что-то невнятное и уснул.

Разумеется, первый раз у них случился не следующим похмельным утром. Да и Шерлок, кажется, понял, что Джон имел в виду под «вот так сразу».

Просто после бегства от стражи – они погорели на том, что выдавали себя за липовых стражников, размахивая старым жетоном, когда-то украденным у Лестрейда, - ввалившись в коридор, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и смеяться одновременно, Джон и Шерлок сцепились взглядами. Головы у них кружились от недостатка кислорода и избытка опасности. Разрумянившийся, с приоткрытыми влажными губами и восторженно блестевшими глазами, растрёпанный, Шерлок был восхитителен. И Джон наконец не смог не воспользоваться разрешением, которое явственно читалось во взгляде Шерлока.

Они долго целовались перед огромным зеркалом в прихожей, в шаге от двери госпожи Хадсон. Джон всем телом прижимал Шерлока к эльфийским обоям, чувствуя, что оба как будто проваливаются в глубину, и шелестящая листва смыкается позади, укрывая от посторонних взглядов. Потом он запустил ладони Шерлоку под одежду, и тело, которое он успел изучить и взглядом, и наощупь, за время долгого путешествия, открылось ему как будто по-новому. Можно было прижать к себе, не опасаясь причинить боль, тонкие ниточки шрамов были различимы лишь тому, кто столько времени накладывал мазь и знал, где искать. Шерлок был почти обжигающе горячим, словно внутри него действительно кипел огонь, глаза заволокло золотистой дымкой. Стоило подумать о том, что осязание, как и прочие органы чувств, было у него куда острее человеческого, пришлось приложить некоторое усилие, чтобы слегка привести его в чувство и заставить перебраться в гостиную. Здесь Джон неторопливо, целуя и поглаживая каждый открывающийся участок горячей кожи, раздел Шерлока, заставляя того ёрзать и стонать от нетерпения. О, сам Джон по сравнению с ним мог похвастаться железной выдержкой, особенно когда дело касалось столь важного для него существа. Чувствуя, что член у него сейчас лопнет, Джон, тем не менее, сосредоточился на Шерлоке. Тот давно уже опустился на диван – ноги не держали. Ещё раз с удовольствием оглядев своего «пациента», раскрасневшегося, с прилипшими ко лбу влажными кудряшками, настолько накрытого ощущениями, что, кажется, и рукой не способен пошевелить, Джон наклонился к его паху и легонько подул на головку члена. Шерлок, невнятно бормотавший «Джон», «ах» и «пожалуйста», перешёл со слов на пение, хоббит при всём своём богатом опыте никогда не слышал, чтобы стонали так музыкально. Джон провёл по внутренней поверхности бёдер Шерлока, белых-белых, гладких-гладких, огненно-горячих, и едва коснулся головки губами – Шерлок вздрогнул всем телом, издал какой-то совсем уж птичий звук и забрызгал семенем свой живот и лицо Джона.

- Шерлок, Шерлок, с тобой всё в порядке? – Джон, не успевший толком раздеться, обеспокоенно коснулся щеки друга, заметив, что глаза у того закатились. Тут уж было не до собственного удовольствия.

- Д-да… - слабо шевельнув губами, прошептал Шерлок. – Забыл, что может быть… столько хорошего сразу… Сто лет этим не занимался… Дай… - он с трудом протянул руку, и Джон, улёгшись рядом, взял совершенно неспособные сжаться пальцы, положил их на свой член и обхватил сверху собственной рукой. – Д-дааа…

Таким Шерлока Джон ещё не видел. Ничего общего с абсолютно собранным, холодным и язвительным консультирующим детективом, ничего общего даже с домашним, азартным, подвижным и немного ребячливым Шерлоком. Сейчас он был абсолютно расслаблен, по лицу блуждала новая, блаженная улыбка, и выражение бездумного удовольствия придавало Шерлоку глуповатый и удивительно милый вид. И всё это благодаря Джону. Тому хватило нескольких резких движений рукой (и этого прекрасного зрелища, и ощущения длинных пальцев Шерлока на его члене), чтобы покрыть их с Шерлоком новыми брызгами семени. Потом он прижался теснее и укрыл себя и друга валявшимся на спинке халатом.

- Прости, - прошептал Шерлок. – Думал сделать это для тебя… и… Ведь ты не уйдёшь из-за…

Джон, теперь уже успокаивающе, провёл по его щеке. Руку слегка кольнуло. На разрумянившейся коже, едва заметные, проступили несколько маленьких, отливающих золотом и бело-розовым перламутром чешуек.

К вящей радости Джона наутро между ними почти ничего не изменилось. Шерлок не принёс завтрака в постель, не стал называть Джона наивно-уменьшительными именами, не прекратил требовать, язвить, заполонять бумагами, уликами и экспериментами все поверхности квартиры. Просто стало больше случайных прикосновений и объятий, да Джон всё чаще вместо кресла по вечерам оказывался на диване, баюкая на коленях переполненную мыслями голову или мёрзнущие длинные ступни Шерлока. Новые отношения удивительно легко вписались в обычную жизнь, как цементный раствор, заполняющий последние щёлочки между двух тяжёлых плит, которым и так, вроде бы, не сойти друг с друга, а теперь они оказываются сцеплены намертво.

Впрочем, от ссор это Шерлока с Джоном не избавило. Особенно крупно они поругались перед самыми государственными праздниками. Джон вылетел с треском из госпиталя, устроенного богатым купцом для рабочих его артелей и мануфактур, и снова из-за несвоевременного расследования. В четвёртый раз совестно было обращаться за помощью даже к сердобольному Майку. Джон, неожиданно для себя, наговорил разных глупостей Шерлоку, выудившему из кармана горсть серебряных безделушек, от того, что он не игрушка, и у него своя жизнь, и, как взрослый человек, не собирается жить подачками, до того, что кто-то снова злоупотребляет драгоценными металлами, а на кухне шаром покати. Шерлок тоже пребывал не в лучшем настроении, поскольку неповоротливые стражи упустили поднесённого им на блюдечке преступника. Гнаться за этой мелкой сошкой теперь лично детектив не собирался, заявляя, что ему достаточно было решённой загадки, и это неприятно скребло его самого, да и подбрасывало дров в костёр раздражения Джона. Шерлок, может быть, и правда был под воздействием серебра: он так отбрил бедного доктора, что Джон понял, что чувствуют полицейские и свидетели, которых Шерлок терроризирует на расследовании. Скандал закончился довольно предсказуемо, дракой и сексом, только вот следующие несколько дней на расследование Шерлок Джона звать не спешил. На вопрос о деле он ответил расплывчато, предлагая воспользоваться возможностью и пожить своей жизнью.

Так что в этот раз Джон решил прогуляться основательно.

В последний день месяца Йаванни Джон под насмешки Шерлока над точным современным календарём отправился вместе с остальными городскими перианами праздновать день рождения обоих Бэггинсов. Возвращался домой он уже в месяце Нарквиле, и, кажется, даже не в первый его день, хотя не стоит забывать и о том, что между этими двумя месяцами в славном Гондоре помещаются три дня Середины года. Оставалось только надеяться, что Шерлок за всё это время действительно никого за своим доктором не посылал.

Позднее утро было солнечным и прохладным. Приближался день осеннего равноденствия, а за ним – время нарастающей ночи. Многие деревья уже облачились в яркие прощальные наряды, и от запаха первых опавших листьев немного щемило сердце. Бродившие в крови Джона остатки хмеля усиливали эту светлую грусть. Смахнув на пороге слезу, хоббит шагнул в темноту прихожей, и не сразу понял, то ли птицы с эльфийских обоев по государственным праздникам ведут себя столь возмутительно, то ли в их с Шерлоком гостиную въехал Королевский театр. Пение, свист или музыка? Вот один голос прозвучал коротко и тревожно. Второй ответил со всей серьёзностью, долго и обстоятельно. Потом сурово чего-то потребовал – и получил в ответ насмешливую трель. Джон взобрался по норовящей сбросить его лестнице, отчаянно цепляясь за перила, и обнаружил занятых почти мирной беседой братьев. Они сидели друг напротив друга, словно готовые пришпорить кресла и кинуться в конную атаку. Майкрофт поглаживал свернувшийся на коленях плащ, Шерлок пощипывал струны виелы, и его аккуратный вид отчаянно врал о том, что детектив нисколечко не скучал.

- А вы тут… э-э-э… музицируете?

Лицо Майкрофта отразило страдальческое долготерпение, Шерлок фыркнул.

- Ну хоть вы повлияйте на него, Джон. Королевская сокровищница ограблена. Пропали, ни много, ни мало, корона Гондора и скипетр Аннуминаса. Он, один из тех немногих, кого я решился посвятить в тайну, отказывается помо…

- Но ведь его величество почтил своим присутств-во-ва-нием праздник… ик! – оторопело выговорил Джон. – О-о-он был в короне. И со скипетром! Я с ним разговаривал, да!

- Копии, - поморщился Майкрофт. – Мы готовы к подобным… совпадениям. Тот же ювелир, что делал копии для нас, снимал копию для Королевского театра, вы слышали, они готовят новую постановку «Возвращения короля» в современном прочтении. Предупреждая ваш вопрос – в театре тоже копии, ювелир пропал.

- А остальные реликвии?

- Король практически не расстаётся с ними.

- Как бы его не увели у вас вместе со всем добром, - усмехнулся Шерлок. И победно посмотрел на побледневшего Джона – отзываться так о короле, хотя и никудышном, по сравнению с его великими предками…

Но для Шерлока король со всем его Гондором, кажется, был не важнее одной улыбки друга. И Джон улыбнулся.

- Ты думаешь, они уже давно на той стороне, Майкрофт. А я так не считаю. Подкорми своих осведомителей, понаблюдай за Внутренней Стражей. Наверняка у нашего друга Мориарти остались на воле сообщники, он показывает вам из-за решётки язык.

- Советую тебе серьёзно подумать, дорогой брат, - Майкрофт поднялся, поправил перекинутый через руку серый плащ и степенно удалился.

- Я занят, занят, занят! – полетело ему вслед вместе с несколькими сердитыми скрипичными трелями.

- Но я же вижу, что ещё вчера ты стены портил со скуки! – возмутился Джон.

- А сегодня мне весело. Весело, вот! – Шерлок высунул из рукава запястье и довольно позвенел своими «думательными» браслетами. – Потому что Майкрофт его у-пус-тил!

И Джону сразу стало совсем невесело.

Шерлок думал, и думал, и думал, так что гостиная и примыкающая к ней кухня почти неделю плавали в густом синем дыму, стоило Джону открыть окно, дым валил из него клубами, пугая соседей.

А сразу после осеннего равноденствия, когда город ещё отходил от праздника урожая, Шерлок растолкал Джона, вручил ему палантир и отправил на Пеленорское поле, где обнаружился интересный труп.

- Дело простое, я его и отсюда распутаю. Мне бы сейчас поработать головой, а не ногами.

Сонного доктора встретили незнакомые стражники, кто-то помельче тех, с кем Шерлоку обычно приходилось иметь дело. Они робели перед «хоббитом от начальства». Джон, сам от себя не ожидая, опознал в покойном одного из офицеров, заходившего недавно в его приют для инвалидов: вернулся на днях с юга и навещал старого товарища.

- Кенгуру, - веско заметил Джон, постучав ногтем по бляхе, украшавшей сумку убитого. Без сомнения убитого – кто-то проломил мужчине голову, тело не перемещали и камня под головой не оказалось.

- Кенгучто? – переспросил старшина стражников.

- Загляните в бестиарий, - пожал плечами Джон и вытащил из кармана палантир. Стражники отнеслись к этому спокойно, столичных стражников палантиром было не удивить.

Вначале в тёмном стекле появился домашний, растрёпанный Шерлок в норовившей сползти простыне. Джону отчаянно захотелось оказаться рядом, зарыться пальцами в кудряшки, втянуть горьковатый запах.

- Выше подними! Не хочу разговаривать снизу! – по-детски надув губы, скомандовал Шерлок.

Вдруг его закрыла тёмная тень, палантир мигнул и погас. Джон потряс его на всякий случай, всё равно в магическом устройстве он так и не разобрался, потому что им не пользовался. Стекло снова осветилось – неприятным багровым светом – и на минуту хоббит почувствовал на себе тяжёлый, цепкий, враждебный взгляд.

- О Элберет! – ахнул он. Шар окончательно погас с тонким звуком лопнувшей струны.

Джон поднял глаза и заметил тени, надвигающиеся со стороны поля, крылатые, чёрные. «Девять», - сосчитал он про себя, нащупал рукоять меча и услышал за спиной хихиканье стражников.

- Эй, тут вас, - потянул его за рукав молоденький стражник с палантиром.

- Да, давайте.

- Нет, вон там! – парень махнул рукой в сторону неба.

Стая ворон, напугавшая Джона, с карканьем бросилась врассыпную, когда на поле опустился небольшой поджарый орёл.

Через пять минут доктор, удивлённо озираясь, шёл по Белой Цитадели, сердцу Гондора. Он никогда не бывал здесь раньше, да и не надеялся. Медалей он не заслужил, а шрамом его наградили прямо на поле боя.

В одной из пышных гостиных на диване восседал Шерлок, укутанный в простыню.

- Ты хоть штаны надел? – тихонько спросил Джон, присаживаясь рядом.

- Нет, - торжественно сообщил Шерлок, и оба расхохотались.

Джон хотел было рассказать ему о странном взгляде из палантира, но тут явился Майкрофт в сопровождении ещё какой-то важной шишки, в лице которой прослеживалась явная связь с королевской фамилией.

- Оденься, - зашипел Майкрофт на Шерлока. – Трон в опасности, а ты выделываешься!

- А ты на удивление патриотичен для того, кто работает на три разведки, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

- Он слегка не в себе, - ответил Майкрофт на немой вопрос придворного.

- И вы считаете его пригодным для нашего поручения?

- Ваше поручение выеденного яйца не стоит, - глядя прямо в глаза придворному, заявил Шерлок. – Вы думаете, что эта женщина расстроит предстоящую свадьбу принца слухами о своей ложной беременности? Я вас умоляю, не считайте роханцев наивными, они заключают этот брак в честь многолетнего военного союза, прекрасно зная о предпочтениях принца. Смело отказывайте ей.

- Но если она озвучит правду…

- Где? Где она её озвучит?! – Шерлок театрально воздел руки и тут же поймал убегающую простыню. – Вы давно подмяли под себя все газеты, а слухи и так всегда ходят. Лучше бы побеспокоились о том, что принц замешан в похищении драгоценностей короны.

- Поверь мне, дорогой брат, мы беспокоимся, - Майкрофт сузил глаза. – И нам нужен кто-то, способный поработать… ногами.

- Дома у этой женщины провели обыск, но ничего не нашли, - добавил придворный.

- А вы бы хотели, чтобы она вынесла их за корсажем и поставила на этажерке, рядом с фарфоровыми мумаками.

- Мы бы хотели, чтобы ты занялся этим делом, - Майкрофт с привычным долготерпением поглядел на Шерлока.

– Иначе мы устроим так, что до конца жизни вы будете расследовать только пропажи котят, - грозно нахмурился придворный.

Шерлок поднялся, поглядел на него снисходительно и пошёл прочь. Джон не сомневался, что тот найдёт выход из запутанных лабиринтов дворца и способ миновать караулы. Даже без простыни, на которую коварно наступил Майкрофт.

- Вот метафора всей твоей жизни, - бросил Шерлок через плечо. Майкрофт переставил ногу.

- Майкрофт одержим властью, как я когда-то был одержим золотом, - задумчиво сказал Шерлок, глядя в окно кареты, и поплотнее закутался в простыню: было уже прохладно. – Помнишь, он чуть не лопнул, когда его прокатили с местом главы Союза Рыжих. Он знает людей достаточно хорошо, чтобы ими пользоваться. Нельзя упускать такой ресурс, ведь за ними будущее. Но в них – а в вас, хоббитах, и того больше, - есть нечто, чего не отнять никакими силами, не обменять, не выманить. Больше внутри, чем снаружи.

Слышать это было, конечно, лестно, однако вопросы жгли Джону язык.

- Но почему же ты так упорно отказываешься?

- Он, - многозначительное «он», разумеется, относилось не к Майкрофту, - дразнит нас. Навязывая собственную игру. Нет, мы не будем бегать за всякой мелочью. Мы дождёмся выхода на сцену основного актёра. Он не выдержит слишком долго, знаешь, гениям необыкновенно нужна аудитория.

Джон с улыбкой поглядел на своего домашнего гения.

- А почему ты уверен, что все эти слухи… насчёт… правда?

- Доказательства, как всегда, были на самом виду, - Шерлок вытащил из-за пазухи изящный нож для разрезания бумаги. Костяная ручка изображала стройного юношу, дремлющего, заложив руки за голову. – Нас принимали на половине принца. Ты видел гобелены, вышивку подушек – сколько сурового героизма, настоящий гимн мужской красоте. Да, Джон, так уж устроены ваши маленькие смешные мозги. Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, как легко наши кабацкие бунтари увязывают с этой причиной огрехи его правления.

- Но эта женщина? Как же она смогла увлечь его?

- О, - протянул Шерлок, прикрывая глаза, - она… интересная.

- Интересная? – низко и опасно прорычал Джон и собственнически притянул Шерлока к себе.

Надо же было вознице обернуться, придерживая лошадей, когда детектив и его доктор отчаянно целовались.

- Приехали, господа хоро… - мужчина только присвистнул. – Девять пенни с вас, голубки.

- Джон, - пророкотал Шерлок, не прерывая поцелуя, - у тебя есть деньги?

Сунув извозчику первую попавшуюся монету – кажется, целый кастар – Джон буквально втащил Шерлока в дом, прижал к двери и чуть сжал сквозь ткань – обещая. Детектив распахнул глаза, с шумом втянул воздух. Ох, сегодня кое-кому скучать не придётся. А придётся просить, нет, даже умолять. Джон готов был сорвать уцелевшую во дворце простыню прямо на глазах высунувшейся в прихожую любопытной госпожи Хадсон, но нашёл в себе силы подняться по лестнице. Не упуская по пути возможности дразнящих прикосновений, доктор помог Шерлоку найти дорогу в спальню, а там… там… на кровати Шерлока – на их кровати! – в любимом халате Шерлока спала женщина.

Это был тот редкий случай, когда Джон замер в растерянности. Потом осторожно убрал руки с Шерлока – одну с шеи, другую с задницы.

Не за этим ли Джона выслали из дома?

Незнакомка словно по сигналу открыла глаза.

- Ах, здравствуйте, господин Холмс, - Джона она явно игнорировала. – Мне придётся пожить у вас немного. Ведь мой дом сгорел. А вы известны, как защитник вдов и сирот, - тут Джон хмыкнул, а женщина продолжила: - Они решили, что я брошусь спасать сокровища, как мать спасает своё дитя.

- Идиоты, - буркнул Шерлок.

- Но вы-то уже знаете, где корона и скипетр?

- По крайней мере, у кого.

- Что ж, это уже полдела, - улыбнулась женщина. – Но могу я хотя бы узнать, распутали вы дело несчастного, брошенного с проломленной головой на краю поля?

- Не напомните мне, кого арестовали по этому делу? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

- Некоего Билла Мюррея, который и обнаружил тело.

- Билла? – поражённо спросил Джон.

- Тот уверяет, что покойный Джеб Коллинз, бывший его сослуживец, кстати говоря, стоял и пялился на небо. Билл тоже взглянул на небо, а это, знаете ли, чревато делать, гуляя по полю, если у вас костыль и протезы обеих ног. Он вскрикнул и упал, а когда поднялся, Джеб был уже мёртв.

- А теперь представьте. Удачливый офицер, недавно вернулся с Дальнего Юга, приглашает на прогулку старого боевого товарища. Кстати, зачем, Джон? Он ведь заходил к вам в госпиталь?

- Ну, поговорить… Они оба оружием увлекались, я знаю, у Билла целая коллекция.

- Итак, делайте выводы. Вся необходимая информация у вас есть, - Шерлок гордо закинул на плечо угол простыни.

- А как вы узнали про Билла? – спросил Джон у женщины. – И, уж простите, можно ли узнать ваше имя? Надо же мне как-то к вам обращаться.

- Что ж, - дама церемонно протянула для поцелуя пальчики. – Ирен Адлер.

- Вдова, - добавил Шерлок.

- Быстро же вы, - пробормотал Джон, разглядывая ту, кого они, оказывается, на свою голову спасли в Дейле.

– И сирота. К счастью, я умею пользоваться палантирами.

При слове «палантир» Джону снова вспомнилась затопляющая стекло мутно-багровая тьма и недобрый настойчивый взгляд.

- Да, палантиры можно использовать куда разнообразнее, чем принято считать, - от скрестившихся взглядов Шерлока и Ирен, кажется, заискрился воздух в комнате. – Настоящее сокровище в ваших руках – совсем не то, чем озабочен Майкрофт. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что оно бесценно лишь пока не сняты копии?

- Копии? – рассмеялась Ирен, потом озадаченно провела пальцами по щеке. – Разве это возможно?

- Если вы не согласитесь играть на моей стороне, боюсь, даже мой дом будет недостаточно надёжен для вас, - пожал плечами Шерлок.

- Хэмиш, - сказал Джон уже от двери. – Хорошее имя для ребёнка.

- Умничка, малыш, ступай, - Ирен повела рукой, царственным жестом отсылая хоббита. – Мы с господином Холмсом собирались заняться взрослыми вещами.

Джон осторожно прикрыл дверь и отправился на кухню. Не успел он взяться за ручку чайника, как дверь в спальню резко хлопнула.

- Джон! – Шерлок всё-таки потерял простыню, но явно совершенно не думал об эффекте, производимом на соседа. – Джон, что ты надумал? Я же тебя выбрал!

- Выбрал, перевыбрал… - вздохнул Джон, ковшиком наливая в чайник чистую воду. – Ты не так давно говорил что-то о свободе в отношениях.

- Я говорил о твоей свободе! – неожиданно грозно рявкнул Шерлок. – Мне не нужны никакие такие «отношения», просто я готов заниматься с тобой сексом, потому что для тебя важен такой способ общения с миром.

- Готов? – переспросил Джон. – Готов?!

- Слово «готов» в данном случае несёт для тебя негативную окраску, - Шерлок покачал головой. – Ты же понимаешь, у меня нет такой настойчивой потребности к размножению, как у тебя, даже в этом теле. Но ты нравишься мне – весь. Ты удивительный. Так что я хочу тебя, прямо на этом столе. Дважды.

- Но…

- Она только что сбежала, - заговорщицки улыбнулся Шерлок, сдвигая колбы и немытую посуду.

Джон с трудом поставил чайник на плиту – тот дрожал у него в руках, позвякивая крышкой. Шерлок лёг грудью на стол, расставил ноги пошире, выставляя напоказ аппетитные половинки, тёмную полоску между ними с аккуратным, похожим сейчас на нераскрывшийся бутон отверстием. В этом откровенном и простом предложении было одновременно намешано столько вызова и беззащитной покорности, столько бесхитростной невинности и чувственности, что Джону просто героических усилий стоило развести огонь.

- Джо-о-он, - низко простонал Шерлок. – Ты оставишь нас без спичек.

Джон, не торопясь, подошёл ближе. Всего два шага, кухня была совсем небольшой. Его руки легли на задницу Шерлока, и тот подался им навстречу.

- Горячие, - сказал Шерлок будто бы удивлённо.

Джон начал медленно, по кругу, поглаживать его ягодицы, потом разминать их, а затем, вместо того, чтобы приступить к основному блюду, двинулся выше, по спине, к лопаткам, плечам и шее, неторопливо массируя каждую мышцу. Лишь погрузив пальцы в тёмные кудри, он был вынужден прижаться бёдрами к нетерпеливо ёрзающему Шерлоку: сказывалась разница в росте. Шерлок требовательно подался назад – Джон тут же отодвинулся и надавил ему ладонью между лопаток. Снова шея и плечи, потом – соски, и наконец доктор медленно провёл пальцами по губам Шерлока. Он забавлялся с ними ещё некоторое время, прежде чем позволил Шерлоку взять пальцы в рот и хорошенько облизать. Нет, Джон теперь не видел причины отказываться от первоначального плана. Итак, они играли в предстоящее: Шерлок накидывался на пальцы Джона со всей страстью, а тот в ответ намеренно двигал рукой размеренно и медленно.

Выдержав время, Джон плавно вынул пальцы, провёл ими вдоль позвоночника, оставляя влажную дорожку, и принялся кружить вокруг сжимающегося отверстия.

- Джон, пожалуйста, - попросил Шерлок, бёдра которого покрылись мурашками, едва тёплый Джон отстранился. Его рот тут же оказался заполнен пальцами другой руки, но всё же Джон медленно, слишком медленно, кругами приблизился к отверстию и начал осторожно проталкивать увлажнённые пальцы в него. Шерлок попытался толкнуться назад – ответом был звонкий шлепок и ещё пять минут ожидания, которые дались и самому Джону ничуть не легче: его собственный член почти болел от жажды прикосновений.

- Джонннн, - низкое гудение, шедшее из глубины тела Шерлока, вибрацией разошлось от кончиков пальцев по телу Джона. Это пальцы дразняще задели чувствительное местечко и продолжили методичное движение, не давая большего. – Джон, - Шерлок чуть мотнул головой, пытаясь получить возможность разговаривать. – Джон, возьми меня, или я сейчас умру…

Но Джон продолжил дразнить Шерлока, пока тот не стал издавать только невнятные звуки. Тогда доктор легонько потянул за волосы, и мягкий, податливый Шерлок глянул на него через плечо совершенно затуманенными серыми глазами. Продолжая удерживать его и не отпуская взгляд, Джон одной рукой распустил пояс и вынул собственный член. Силы воли ему хватило, чтобы медленно, без рывков войти в Шерлока, придерживая того за бёдра, сделать несколько плавных, осторожных движений, давая привыкнуть, и при этом не кончить. Он надолго запомнил Шерлока таким: невидящие прозрачно-серые глаза, пятна румянца на скулах, прилипшие ко лбу пряди растрёпанных волос, шумный, медленный выдох, стекающий с приоткрытых губ…

А потом их бросило друг к другу, и всё было кончено в считанные минуты. От резких ударов чашки и колбы полетели со стола.

- Твои эксперименты!

- Не останавливайся, не… Джо-о-о-о-он!

Минуту спустя Джон обессиленно лежал на спине быстро и глубоко дышащего Шерлока.

- Мы теперь… не только без спичек… но ещё и без чайника… - выдохнул детектив, и оба предприняли самую провальную попытку захихикать при недостающем дыхании.

Зима приходила в Гондор намного позже, чем в Шир, и была куда мягче. Низовья Андуина никогда не замерзали окончательно, лёд нарастал у берега, истончаясь к стремнине, а если Самая Длинная Ночь выдавалась снежной, жители считали это добрым знаком. Мерцающий белый покров словно удваивал огни многочисленных свечей, когда весь город высыпал на улицы. Чем больше света, тем быстрее отступит тьма. Чем больше влюблённых встретится в эту ночь, тем теплее станет на свете. В этом году Джону не надо было звать ждущую признания подругу поиграть в снежки или бегать по улицам, надеясь столкнуться с той, кому стоит шепнуть: «Это я, любовь твоя». Любимый был рядом с ним, они ждали гостей. Джон украсил дом и нарядился поярче, как любят хоббиты: жёлтый с золотистой вышивкой жилет, голубой камзол, тоже с едва заметными узорами, васильковые брюки. Он почти сутки проторчал у плиты, призвав на помощь все свои кулинарные таланты, чтобы поразить воображение гостей. К тому же Джон собрал «небольшую посылку» в госпиталь, чтобы ребята тоже повеселились. И, подобно всем домохозяйкам, в кои-то веки Джон устал, переживал, всё ли ему удалось, нервничал и слегка сердился на Шерлока, который проявлял недостаточно внимания к празднику. Да ещё вырядился в мрачный чёрный и пурпур. Не то, чтобы ему не шло, Шерлок всегда был прекрасен (и соблазнителен), но ведь праздник!

Первой пришла отнюдь не госпожа Хадсон, которая жила ближе всех, она, напротив, слишком долго крутилась перед зеркалом. Нет, она явилась второй, неся на вытянутых руках прикрытые кружевной салфеткой яблочные пирожки. А первым гостем был Лестрейд, который с непривычки, после многолетнего отсутствия, никак не мог приспособиться к изменившейся столице и вообще не знал, куда себя деть.

После таинственной пропажи государственных регалий многие из «старичков» притащились в Гондор на розыски. Только их массовые бессистемные действия дали не больше толку, чем толкотня мумаков в переполненной посудной лавке. Лестрейду не везло вдвойне: Майкрофт Холмс припомнил ему прежнюю дружбу с Шерлоком, и пытался навесить на него всё то государственное безобразие, от которого Шерлок отказывался. И бедняге ширрифу в большинстве случаев приходилось идти опять-таки на поклон к Шерлоку. К счастью, ему, в отличие от брата, детектив отказывал не всегда.

Потом пришла Молли. Джон даже не знал, что было более странно, видеть её нарядной, накрашенной и красиво причёсанной, или просто видеть её вне стен морга. Шерлок раздражённо, но более-менее мирно играл на скрипке, пока Джон не сказал Молли комплимент. Скрипка в тот же миг была отложена, девушка получила обескураживающие замечания насчёт бесполезных попыток компенсировать размеры губ и груди, после чего Шерлок бесцеремонно указал на выглядывающий из её сумочки уголок подарка, обёрнутого в красную бумагу.

- Подобрано в цвет губ. Подарок для нового дружка, а, Молли?

- Да, - неожиданно с вызовом ответила та. – Я хотела отправиться к нему несколько позже, но ты, Шерлок, меня вынуждаешь…

Детектив оторопело замолчал, Джон вклинился в паузу, и смог проводить Молли хотя бы не такой обиженной.

- Что, неужели правда? – спросил Шерлок, вернувшегося из прихожей Джона, глядя чуть ли не жалобно.

- Правда, - пожал плечами Джон. – Ты ведь никогда не ошибаешься.

- Да, действительно.

- Он актёр Королевского Театра, этот Мален Кабедбен. Восходящая звезда. Будет играть Элессара в новой постановке. Там такая фактура, у-у-у… Помнишь, ты расследовал дело в театре, и они расплатились с тобой билетами. А ты отдал билеты Молли.

- Разумеется. У меня нет времени целый год ежевечерне наблюдать за человеческой глупостью в массе.

- Вот она и втрескалась по уши в этого Бена. Можешь утешаться тем, что он на тебя похож.

- Чушь, - буркнул Шерлок. – Слушай, Лестрейд, а ты что сидишь? Тебя ведь тоже ждут. Ведь тебя снова Майкрофт подослал? Плюнь на его поручение, ступай к тому, кого действительно хочешь сегодня видеть.

- Я действительно пойду, пожалуй, - Лестрейд отставил бокал. – Шерлок не в настроении опасен.

- И я пойду, - вздохнула госпожа Хадсон. – К соседке, госпоже Тёрнер. – К ней сегодня внуки приезжают. И однополая пара у неё куда вежливей и симпатичней. Пойду-пойду, пока ты меня не отправил к тем, кто меня ждёт, а меня ждут только пять моих любимых мужей у престола Единого… - её дребезжащий голос доносился уже с лестницы.

- А как же горячее? А десерт? Да вы же салатов толком не попробовали! – всплеснул руками Джон.

- Может быть, тебя тоже где-то ждут? – Шерлок надул губы.

- Опомнись, Шер… - начал Джон, и тут в дверь позвонили.

Конечно же, открывать пошёл Джон. Посыльный, уже навеселе, вручил ему маленький, но увесистый ярко-красный пакет. Улица в этот поздний час кипела, отовсюду слышались смех, музыка, взрывы хлопушек. Пока Джон расписывался в получении, в лоб ему прилетел снежок. Он помотал головой и стряхнул снег прямо на ведомость. Посыльный захохотал, хлопнул его по плечу, начал отряхивать документ и вовсе уронил его в сугроб. Джон махнул рукой и ушёл наверх, в тишину гостиной.

Шерлок ждал его, завязавшись узлом в любимом кресле. Из клубка конечностей торчала только любимая трубка. Макушка детектива скрывалась в дыму, как вершина Карадраса в облаке.

- Открой. Дай сюда.

Джон переломил красную сургучовую печать с непонятным знаком и вложил в требовательно протянутую ладонь палантир. В руке Шерлока шар засиял, как гигантская розовая жемчужина.

- Выпотрошен! – палантир врезался в стену, оставив похожую на синяк вмятину под глазом улыбавшейся с обоев рожицы. Джону показалось, что за миг до того, как брызнуть осколками, шар наполнился багровым огнём, но, возможно, это был отсвет от камина?

- Шерлок, у тебя кровь! – Джон еле разжал пальцы, с которых уже капало. Не для того он потратил столько сил на лечение, чтобы пациент сейчас изрезал себя пойманным в полёте осколком, тёмным, изогнутым, похожим на обсидиановый нож кровавого орочьего культа.

- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Шерлок. – Он решил надо мной посмеяться? Ладно!

- Шерлок, ты куда? Шерлок! – Джон забарабанил в захлопнутую перед его носом дверь ванной.

Следующие полчаса Джон собирал осколки – вплоть до совсем мелкой стеклянной пыли, норовившей забиться между ворсинками ковра, ведь Шерлок предпочитал ходить по дому босиком. Он периодически подбегал проверить, как там сосед, но тот не отзывался, лишь шумела вода. А потом потекло из-под двери.

В ужасе Джон с разбегу высадил дверь, и вода вольно хлынула на кухню. Шерлока в ванной не было. Окно ванной, выходившее на задний двор, было закрыто снаружи.

- Шерлок! – заорал Джон. Потом закрыл грохочущий кран и позвал снова: - Шерлок!

С ужасом представляя завтрашнее объяснение с госпожой Хадсон, хоббит обошёл квартиру, спустился вниз, сопровождаемый весело прыгавшим со ступеньки на ступеньку ручейком. Ни следа Шерлока. Джон поднялся на кухню, устало разглядывая разгром: потёкшие салаты, битое стекло, вода кругом, испорченные обои, сорванная дверь… Всем праздникам праздник. Он вздохнул и устало опустил голову.

- Переоденься в сухое, - неожиданно раздался голос Шерлока. Тот стоял посреди лужи на пороге ванной, растрёпанный, перемазанный, с наскоро перемотанной женским платочком рукой. В спину ему дуло из распахнутой форточки. – Скоро нас пригласят на опознание тела.

Кто-то уже отчаянно дёргал дверной колокольчик.

Проехать по заполненным улицам было категорически невозможно. Проталкиваясь через весёлую, шумную толпу, Шерлок и Джон добрались до Университета. В морге тоже было небольшое столпотворение, хотя не такое громкое и радостное: Молли в толстой вязаной кофте поверх праздничного платья, Майкрофт, тип из дворца и даже Лестрейд.

- Покажите её всю, - потребовал Шерлок.

Молли сдёрнула простыню. Зрелище было ужасное.

- Да, это она, - сказал Шерлок.

- Без сомнения, - кивнул придворный.

- Он её не по лицу опознал? – шепнула Джону Молли.

- Меня это тоже смущает, - шёпотом ответил тот.

- Вы не поверите, меня тоже, - подхватил подкравшийся к ним сзади Майкрофт.

- Он говорил, что обожает ломать красивые игрушки, - в задумчивости произнёс Шерлок.

А потом Шерлоку стали приходить странные письма. Вслед за посылкой с палантиром одинаковые конверты, не такие яркие и нарядные, как первый, из обычной серой бумаги, но всё с теми же кроваво-красными печатями, регулярно словно из воздуха возникали под дверью дома госпожи Хадсон. Каждый из них скрывал записку странного содержания, и вскоре на каминной полке скопилась небольшая стопка, приколотая ножом, позаимствованным во дворце.

«Грузите хоббитов бочками», «С изменившимся лицом лежит в пруду» и тому подобная дребедень.

Дети Гондорского посла при Роханском дворе пропали весной, едва сошёл снег. Солнечным утром они отправились из загородного имения с нянькой за подснежниками и не вернулись к обеду. Мажордом вначале подумал, что нянюшка решила побаловать малышей пикником на воздухе, но к вечеру и он заволновался. Да ещё пошёл дождь пополам с мокрым снегом. Полночи слуги с факелами шарили по ближайшим оврагам, с утра всей ближайшей деревней прочёсывали лес, и к тому времени, когда Шерлок по просьбе Майкрофта прибыл на место, все следы, которые не смыло, были надёжно вытоптаны.

- В то время как ваш хозяин занят подготовкой брака его высочества, - медленно повышая тон, напустился Шерлок на важного мажордома, - вы отпускаете детей в лес с сумасшедшей старухой. Вы идиот или предатель? – рявкнул он так, что бедняга мажордом присел.

- Я-я-я не предатель, - залопотал он. – Я-я-я идиот, только семью мою не трогайте… У нас сто лет такого не было… все так любили их, ведь при живых же родителях сироты, - мажордом шумно всхлипнул и утёр нос рукавом.

- Где их комнаты? – встряхивая его, рявкнул Шерлок. – Да шевелитесь же! Веселее!

- Шерлок! – шикнул на него Джон. – Подбери какое-нибудь другое слово. Ведь речь идёт о детях.

Дом был переполнен встревоженными слугами, местными жителями и присланными из столицы стражниками. Они топтались и переговаривались. Были здесь и Томпсон, и Приврат-Доцент Фирстлинг, и ширриф Лестрейд, и даже Салли, не преминувшая прицепиться к Шерлоку:

- А, псих! Привет! Что на этот раз? У тебя нюх, или предчувствие, или птичка начирикала?

- Скорее первое, - Шерлок распахнул шкаф с детскими вещами, сердито захлопнул его, подхватил висевшее на стуле платье, отбросил. – Где бы ты их спрятал, Джон? - он сунулся под кровать и вытащил два чёрных скатавшихся кусочка ткани. – Ага! Грязные! Замечательно!

- Теперь я буду знать, где искать твои, - вздохнул Джон.

- Прощенья просим, - выдохнул вконец перепуганный мажордом и отвесил затрещину ближайшей горничной.

Шерлок молча развернулся на каблуках, так же быстро слетел по лестнице и помчался по дорожке окружавшего дом сада. Не найдя ключей от калитки, он просто перемахнул через забор, Джон следом, остальные отстали: кто-то пытался перелезть стену, кто-то помчался в обход, кого-то послали за ключами… Доктор, еле поспевая, бежал за Шерлоком через луг, потом по лесной тропинке. Они миновали болотце, в которое несколько человек до сих пор методично тыкали баграми.

Наконец детектив замер, внимательно осматривая деревья и кусты.

- Они ломились сквозь кусты, как медведи.

- Похитители? – нахмурился, приглядываясь к сломанным веткам, Джон.

- Поисковый отряд, - Шерлок помотал головой. – Их следы практически неотличимы от следов драки. Они искали детей. А надо было искать вот это, - он поднял с земли увядший подснежник. – У мальчика целая полка сказок про бедных сирот и брошенных детишек. Помнишь, один дровосек в голодный год завёл детишек в чащу.

Теперь и Джон мог бы показать дорогу. В лесном полумраке, среди островков снега, белые цветы не бросались в глаза, да и надо было присматриваться, чтобы отличить срезанные подснежники от растоптанных, но Шерлок уверенно и быстро двигался вперёд. Цветочная ниточка привела их на дорогу. Через некоторое время друзей догнали остальные силы. Шерлок застонал сквозь зубы. Джон, напротив, на ходу объяснил остальным, что происходит.

И тут цветы кончились.

- Куда мы идём? – это вопрос всё чаще раздавался за спиной Шерлока, а тот всё торопился и торопился по дороге. Общий вопль удивления вырвался у всех, когда детектив проскочил развилку и поспешил по явно заброшенной колее.

- А, да, - он замер, наклонился и пошарил руками в грязи. – Вот. Умный мальчик. Молодец.

Шерлок потёр что-то об одежду, и в свете дня ярко блеснула золотом фибула в виде дубового листа.

Ещё через час волнения, пыхтения и топота, перелезания через поваленные стволы, проваливания в сугробы и оскальзывания в лужах, остатки мокрого и грязного отряда выбрались на берег реки, к заброшенной, полуразвалившейся мельнице. Прямо за Шерлоком и Джоном шагали бывалые Лестрейд и Салли, остальные сильно растянулись.

- Проверяли? – прямо спросил Шерлок тяжело дышащего мажордома.

- Но они не могли… так далеко…

Крестьяне отчего-то не торопились внутрь.

- Плохое место, - сказал один из них. – Тутошний мельник спятил, да порезал всю семью, и себя порешил, да вот после смерти, говорят, сторожит свою муку. Кто её возьмёт, тоже ума лишится.

Джон первым толкнул покосившуюся дверь. Та не поддалась, у некоторых добровольных помощников нашлись багры и топоры, факелы озарили полутёмные помещения старой мельницы.

В углу, уронив головы на полуистлевший мешок, лежали дети. Они были без сознания. Их лица и одежда были присыпаны белым порошком.

- Мука, - выдохнул Джон. – Они нашли старую муку и решили подкрепиться.

- Мука, - кивнул Шерлок. – Лихорадка, слюнотечение, затруднение дыхания, паралич и смерть. Пшеница, заражённая головнёй. Он хотел, чтобы они нашли эту муку.

- А где в это время была нянька? – спросила Салли.

Шерлок поверх её руки обхватил факел и поднял повыше. Свет озарил покачивающиеся ноги в ботиночках и оборки тёмных юбок.

Джон склонился к детям. Им срочно нужна была помощь. Хорошо, если в имении найдутся нужные лекарства. Шерлок тем временем выудил из кармана палантир и быстро что-то требовал, видимо, у Майкрофта.

- Что за ерунда? – вдруг воскликнул детектив и сердито потряс шар. – Что там за идиот у тебя на центральном? Да сколько можно?! Ладно, берите их, идём наружу.

Видимо, хотя бы часть сообщения до Майкрофта дошла, потому что через четверть часа отряд был перехвачен орлом. Перехвачен в лесу, на дороге, потому что никто не послушался приказа Шерлока оставаться и ждать. Они очень, очень боялись не успеть, и если в том, что за ними пришлют, была хоть доля сомнения, не хотели рисковать.

Детей увезли в Королевскую Лечебницу, предоставив остальным добираться своим ходом.

Когда Джон и Шерлок добрались до дома, на крыльце их ждало очередное послание – «Лёд тронулся».

Первой в себя пришла девочка, и наутро Шерлок чуть ли не с боем прорвался к ней, но разговора не получилось. При виде него ребёнок тут же начинал в ужасе кричать.

А хуже всего оказалось то, что через несколько дней то же повторилось и с мальчиком.

И оба ребёнка отказались что-либо кому-либо рассказывать. Самый близкий их человек был повешен на старой мельнице. Оставалась ещё слабая надежда на родителей, которые, в общем-то, были им чужими людьми, но родители хлопотали по поводу скорой королевской свадьбы.

Тем временем приближался день рождения его высочества, и роханская невеста должна была прибыть в его преддверии. Готовились немалой пышности торжества, и новая постановка «Возвращения короля» готовилась именно к ним.

Шерлок не выразил никакого удивления, обнаружив в очередном конверте с красной печатью вместо загадочной записки билеты на премьеру.

- Вообще-то за нами закреплена целая ложа, которую регулярно занимает только Молли, - проворчал он. – Но в этот раз не стоит игнорировать столь откровенное предложение. Первый ряд, надо же. Я так и думал, что столь мирный приезд принцессы Йоллы – не к добру.

Джон опасался, что долгое отсутствие дел для Шерлока связано не с нехваткой интересных происшествий, а с подозрениями полиции на его счёт. Или с кознями обиженных придворных. Во всяком случае, не стоит опасаться, что «до конца жизни» для дракона наступит раньше, чем для человека, да и преступления совершаются не только в Гондоре, чему он недавно был свидетелем.

Джон надел лучший костюм, а Шерлок… У Шерлока не было «лучшего костюма», он был из такой семьи, где всегда одеваются очень прилично, если только не хотят казаться кем-то другим.

Джон даже цветов купил, вызвав насмешливый взгляд Шерлока. Нет, ну мог же кто-то из актрис или хористок доставить Джону эстетическое наслаждение?

Был тихий весенний вечер, погретый за день воздух едва начал остывать. Небо было неестественно голубого цвета. На солнечной стороне улицы между камней пробились первые одуванчики. Птички, цветочки и Шерлок рядом упорно настраивали Джона на романтический лад, в то время как надо было собраться.

При виде клубившейся у входа толпы Шерлок напрягся.

- Золото, - пробормотал он, вцепляясь в Джона. – Лучшие украшения дам, пуговицы мундиров, лепнина… Толпа и золото по отдельности ещё терпимы, но вместе – их слишком много.

Доктор и сам был ошеломлён, ослеплён, перешагнув порог, где тёмные уличные плащи были сброшены и драгоценные наряды засияли в полную силу. Оставалось только порадоваться, что с первого ряда не будет виден весь зал. Молли приглашающе помахала им из ложи, но детектив считал, что их не просто так пригласили именно на эти места.

- Очень плохо, что с наших мест не виден весь зал, - посетовал Шерлок, с бешеной скоростью считывающий зрителей.

- Ага, - как во сне поддакнул Джон. Было нужно столько всего рассмотреть – похожая на стеклянный лес в миниатюре люстра, росписи на стенах и потолке, та самая проклятая золотая лепнина, невиданная публика, какую ему не доводилось наблюдать даже с галёрки, потому что в юности бегал в театры попроще.

В центральной ложе, чуть приподнятой над партером, королевская чета благосклонно приветствовала подданных, принц вежливо скучал, а роханская принцесса, почти ещё ребёнок, слушала наставницу и знакомого Джону придворного, втолковывающих ей что-то каждый в своё ухо. За их спинами мелькнула тень Майкрофта.

- Золото… - прорычал сквозь зубы Шерлок. – Шум… Отвлекает.

- Смотри на меня, - рассеянно предложил Джон.

В конце концов погасили свет. Публика всё возилась, из оркестровой ямы донеслось несколько нестройных звуков. Потом, словно издалека, началась увертюра.

- Помогает, - шепнул Шерлок.

- Что, прости?

- Смотреть на тебя – помогает.

- А.

Тяжёлый, бордовый с золотом (интересно, тоже настоящим?) занавес медленно разъехался, вызвав усиливающийся шум в зале. А Шерлок – тот просто вскочил и издал потрясённый вопль.

Первый акт, согласно программке, рассказывал о годах изгнания Арагорна, и сцена представляла живописную полянку. Прямо посередине стоял высокий, статный мужчина, без положенной королю густой бороды, зато в раззолоченной мантии. На его чёрных кудрях покоилась высокая корона в виде крылатого шлема, а в руках он держал скипетр Аннуминаса. Это и был пресловутый новый приятель Молли, разительно похожий на Шерлока.

- Довольно свежая интерпретация, - озадаченно пробормотал Джон.

- Они же настоящие, - раздражённо обернулся к нему Шерлок. – Неужели ни один идиот в этом зале не видит! Это же он, он!

Джон едва удержал Шерлока, рванувшегося на сцену и едва не слетевшего в оркестровую яму. В этот момент двойник, уставившись на детектива, заговорил, и это был отнюдь не текст пьесы. Шерлок торопливо нагнал его, и через минуту оба произносили одни и те же слова на непонятном языке. Вспышка, вздох, и вот уже на сцене стоял Мориарти, в короне и со скипетром, разве что мантия теперь была ему не по росту.

Вскоре подоспели стражники, а эти двое всё так же стояли, сверля друг друга взглядом, пока служители порядка не подхватили Мориарти под руки, и тот с улыбкой покорился.

Вечером на крыльце обнаружился конверт с красной печатью. «Командовать парадом буду я».

Конец весны и начало лета выдались для Шерлока и Джона просто ужасными.

Суд над Мориарти напоминал фарс. Детектива вывели из зала и назначили три дня исправительных работ за неуважение к суду. Вора, кроме всего прочего, не выдвинувшего никаких доводов в свою защиту, признали невиновным и освободили прямо в зале, а все претензии по совершённым в прочих местах преступлениям отмели – дескать, это было вне власти Гондора. Так что Джим три дня развлекался, наблюдая, как Шерлок метёт улицу.

Потом в газетах, то в одной, то в другой, начали появляться статьи разоблачительного толка. Сомнению подвергался талант Шерлока, его умение распутывать дела, высказывались осторожные опасения, не принимал ли он сам участия в организации этих дел. Голоса авторов – или автора, как утверждал сам Шерлок, - становились всё громче, заголовки всё крупнее, да и статьи помещались всё ближе к первой странице. Вскоре в газетах почти прямо указали на отношения «заядлого холостяка Джона Уотсона» и «человека, который способен отравить детей ради сомнительной славы». Злопамятный Майкрофт не спешил вмешаться, предоставляя брату разбираться самому. Шерлок же придерживался слишком низкого мнения о газетах, чтобы воевать с ними, и был слишком горд, чтобы идти к брату на поклон.

Пациенты из Биллова госпиталя, уважавшие Джона и помнившие его армейские похождения, собирались разнести проклятых газетчиков, но Джон убедил их не делать этого, потому что так хотел Шерлок.

А потом среди ночи в квартире 221Б со звоном вылетели стёкла, с улицы донеслись ругательства и топот ног. С утра выяснилось, что дверь измазана чем-то гадким, а на стенах дома появились неприличные надписи.

Ещё несколько дней спустя «Полуночный дозор» отвёл целый разворот помеси грязных сплетен о студенческих годах Шерлока и лживых откровений «достоверного источника» о краже, его отношениях с Шерлоком, отношениях Шерлока с Джоном и покойной вдовой Ирен Адлер. После этого стёкла в квартире Джона и Шерлока вылетели снова, от брошенной из толпы бутылки с «пиратским огнём» чуть не начался пожар. В этот раз хулиганы опять не решились ворваться в дом, но Джон считал лишь вопросом времени, когда общественное возмущение будет доведено до нужного градуса.

А что этот градус будет, Джон уже почти не сомневался. В один не самый приятный вечер все три обитателя дома в Пекарской слободе потихоньку пытались убедить друг друга уехать под благовидным предлогом, каждый считая себя достаточно крепким, чтобы выдержать удар.

Майкрофт снова похитил доктора с улицы и рассказал, что брак его высочества всё же расстроился.

- И?

- Надо бы вам знать, что эти заигравшиеся дети произнесли заклинание, обнажающее истину.

- Но Мориарти первый начал!

- И вы туда же, Джон. Многие существа, что были в зале, предпочитают встречаться в моём Клубе Молчунов неспроста. У Шерлока разом прибавилось врагов – умных, облечённых властью. Мне думается, сестра соскучилась по вам.

- Я не брошу Шерлока, - глядя прямо Майкрофту в глаза, заявил Джон.

- А я вам и не предлагаю. Ах, вижу, он предлагал. У меня один брат, какой бы он ни был. Я надеялся, что вы сможете вразумить его.

Понимание настигло Джона внезапно.

- Так вот откуда они… откуда все эти сплетни…

Майкрофт с минуту глядел на хоббита выжидательно.

- Не стану я об вас руки пачкать, - бросил Джон. – Остановите карету.

А ещё через пару дней «Королевский Глашатай» отвёл первую полосу под статью «Мориарти обвиняет». Название было набрано огромными буквами, а убористый текст под ними занимал чуть ли не меньше места. Актёр Джим Мориарти, бывший обвиняемый по делу о краже королевских регалий, затем подозревавшийся, как сообщник пресловутого Шерлока Холмса, наконец набрался храбрости и решился рассказать всё про то, как фальшивый детектив шантажом и запугиванием втянул его в нечестную игру. И со всем этим Джим пошёл не в стражу, которой были причины, мягко говоря, не доверять, и не в секретную службу, родственными связями с которой пользуется преступный Холмс, а к отважной юной деве, газетчице. Дальше обещалась серия откровений, и можно было не сомневаться, чьи имена и в каком свете там ещё прозвучат.

«Защитим нашу молодёжь» помещалось немногим ниже. Неужели может быть «не таким» принц государства, которое вовсю борется с гнусным развратом, как бы намекала эта статья, в которой Джона с Шерлоком тоже упомянули как бы вскользь.

У доктора как раз выдалась трудная ночь, тяжёлая, предгрозовая, пробудившая кошмары и ноющую боль в старых ранах. Два сердечных приступа и очередное помутнение рассудка у здоровенного бывшего алебардиста.

Наконец выдалась тихая минутка, и Джон решил перекусить. Он намеревался задержаться до обеда, чтобы проследить за состоянием пациентов, хотя провёл в больнице уже сутки, тем более что дома ждал сердитый, вымотанный долгой скукой Шерлок. Скорее всего, тот возлежал на диване, даже не изменив позы. К тому же, перед уходом Джон слегка поругался с другом из-за предложения Майкрофта.

- Почему бы ему не поискать принцесску на той стороне? Заодно помирился бы с мамулей.

- Что?!

- Как видишь, не я её огорчаю.

- И можно одним махом прекратить эту ужасную войну?

- Одним махом – вряд ли, не преувеличивай наши возможности. У войны достаточно и вполне человеческих причин – политика, экономика.

- Вы… вы развлекаетесь за наш счёт? Мориарти хотя бы один из нас.

- Он не… Джон, ты гений! Мне надо подумать, срочно! – Шерлок метнулся к коровьему черепу, снял с рогов и нацепил на обе руки сразу по десятку думательных браслетов, вогнав в ужас Джона, улёгся на диван в позу для длительных раздумий и запыхтел, даже не озаботившись прикрыться трубкой.

- Шерлок!

Никакого внимания.

Джон тогда сбежал, хлопнув дверью.

А сегодня тайный доброжелатель подсунул газету с кричащими заголовками туда, где каждый непременно обратит на неё внимание за утренним чаем. Вообще-то Джон не рекомендовал пациентам чтение газет до и во время приёма пищи, и не без причины. При виде содержимого «Королевского Глашатая» глаза у него поползли на лоб, потом он подавился, фыркнул, забрызгав листы, вскочил и помчался домой, забыв о шляпе и приличествующей столичному хоббиту обуви.

Он примчался как раз вовремя. У дверей собралось изрядное количество зрителей, дом был оцеплен стражей, рядом топтался знакомый придворный, одетый простым горожанином. И Томпсон был здесь, и Фирстлинг, и многие другие знакомцы. Двери стояли настежь, и где-то в глубине дома раздавался сердитый голос госпожи Хадсон.

В гостиной угрюмый Лестрейд в компании добровольных помощников – почти все из них были хорошими знакомыми Джона и Шерлока – увещевал детектива. Рядом стояла Салли с брезгливым выражением на лице.

- Это для твоей же безопасности, Шерлок. Боюсь даже думать, что устроят добрые горожане, едва мы отсюда уйдём.

- Куда вы его забираете? – спросил Джон, оглядывая полностью собранного Шерлока.

- В Цитадель, - ответил Лестрейд. Джон помнил, что там была тюрьма для особых узников, где прежде содержался и Мориарти. – Пока в качестве подозреваемого, обвинения достаточно серьёзны. Не бойся, там с ним будут хорошо обращаться. К тому же мы не стража, и…

Джон представил скорый и неправедный суд, после которого Шерлок, даже не глотнув свободы, перейдёт в другой статус, как его переоденут в серое тюремное одеяние, как прекрасные чёрные кудри, в которые он так любил зарываться лицом, упадут на грязный пол. А что потом? Тюрьма? Рудники? Казнь?

- Тогда зачем наручники? – ошалело прошептал Джон.

- …я, как твой друг… - продолжал фразу Лестрейд.

- Друг? – Джон обвёл взглядом присутствующих. Кулаки у него сжались. – И все вы…

- Джон, всё хорошо, - вмешался Шерлок. Он потянулся к хоббиту, обняли поцеловал его под громкое «ах» присутствующих, а потом решительно шагнул к двери. – Идём, Лестрейд.

- Так, я этого не видел, - Лестрейд заспешил за детективом.

Джон кинулся следом, протискиваясь сквозь добровольных помощников, тоже ринувшихся к дверям. Навстречу им поднимался разряженный придворный в сопровождении Томпсона.

- Давно мечтал посетить логово этого безумца, господин Старший Страж. Наверняка этот негодяй держит дома множество самых ужасных…

Кулак Джона наконец нашёл самый напрашивающийся нос.

- Зачем вы их сковали вместе! – кипятился пять минут спустя придворный, прижимая к носу платок. – Этого - в Цитадель, а этого – в участок!

- Кажется, пора нарушить ход парада, - негромко сказал Шерлок Джону. – Всем на колени!

Доктор почувствовал на своей шее холод лезвия.

- Слышали про взрывы в Дейле? Они покажутся вам детскими хлопушками. При мне ещё кое-что из ваших королевских побрякушек, и в нём достаточно крови, чтобы разнести всю улицу.

Придворный выронил платочек. Томпсон посмотрел на Фирстлинга, Фирстлинг – на Томпсона. Все стражники и добровольные помощники вдруг растерялись так же, как и самые обыкновенные зеваки.

- Делайте, как он говорит! – крикнул Лестрейд, хватая готовую ринуться в бой Салли.

- Налево, - не шевеля губами, шепнул Шерлок.

И они с Джоном побежали.

Проведший молодость в этом городе и не однажды ввязывавшийся в приключения, хоббит не знал доброй половины переулков и подворотен, по которым пришлось нестись сквозь ночь. Наручники почти не мешали, потому что оба беглеца отлично предугадывали движения друг друга. Разве что в одном месте Шерлок перемахнул через забор, а Джон застрял с одной задранной вверх рукой. Детектив вытащил нож – тот самый, с резной рукоятью, из дворца, - покрутил им в замке наручников, одновременно притягивая и целуя Джона сквозь прутья забора. Освободившись, хоббит тут же оказался на другой стороне. Они забежали в неприметный дровяной сарай, спустились в тёмный погреб, и Шерлок как-то вдруг зажёг прихваченное сверху поленце.

- Захлопни крышку, Джон!

Немного попетляв по сырым переходам, друзья выбрались в университетский морг. Джон покосился на вспыхнувшие на двери руны. Может быть, из нынешних обитателей города один Шерлок и мог ею пользоваться.

Здесь было тихо, спокойно, и даже запах гнили и плесени казался таким родным.

- Долго мы будем здесь отсиживаться? – спросил Джон, едва выровняв дыхание. – Что дальше будем делать?

- Посмотрим, - Шерлок огляделся. – Надо найти что-нибудь тёплое, чтобы через пару часов тебе не вписаться в компанию местных обитателей.

Они зашли в каморку Молли, сели рядом на кровать, укрывшись тощим одеялом. От тела Шерлока волнами пошёл жар, как будто в некую печь, помещавшуюся внутри, подбросили дров.

- Что это у тебя в кармане? – спросил Джон. – Ты успел прихватить палантир?

Шерлок довольно кивнул и вытащил тёмный шар из кармана.

- А нас через него не выследят? – поинтересовался доктор.

- При правильном подходе – нет, - успокоил его Шерлок.

- А можно посмотреть, что там творится в нашей квартире? Оставили они в покое госпожу Хадсон? У меня сердце за неё неспокойно.

- Она-то тут при чём? За недоносительство у нас пока не преследуют, - проворчал Шерлок, поглаживая палантир. – Барахлит немного в последнее время. Наверное, солнечный ветер…

Внутренности шара озарились багровым, потом медленно проявились эльфийские обои – друзья смотрели словно из-за зеркала в прихожей, только коридор непривычно выгибался. Из дверей комнаты госпожи Хадсон торчали ноги в знакомых тапочках. С чего бы ей вздумалось прилечь в дверях? Да ещё посреди лужи?

- Шерлок, с ней беда! – воскликнул Джон, отчего изображение дрогнуло и поплыло. – Нам надо туда, скорее!

- Ты разве забыл, почему мы только что оттуда убежали? – спокойно и презрительно осведомился Шерлок.

- Что? – Джон вскочил и встал перед ним, выпрямившись. Бок, которым он до этого прижимался к Шерлоку, неприятно захолодило. – Это же… Да как ты можешь?! Надо же иметь хоть… Любой нормальный человек….

- Я не человек, - напомнил Шерлок. – Нам надо выждать здесь, пока Мориарти сделает свой ход.

- Мориарти?! – взвился Джон. – Вы играете в свои игры, а люди расплачиваются за это жизнями? Кому я это говорю, ты же из этой благородной семейки, столетиями ведущей войну на юго-востоке! Может быть, они там близки к истине? Ответь мне, - хоббит наконец задал вопрос, терзавший его с недавних пор, - ответь мне, Шерлок, кто на самом деле похитил детей? У них обоих, и у мёртвой няньки тоже, фибулы были на месте! Это даже я заметил!

- Ты быстро учишься, Джон, - довольно улыбнулся Шерлок. – Мне просто повезло, что кто-то когда-то потерял на этом перекрёстке золотую побрякушку, иначе пришлось бы выдумывать что-то ещё. Я был уверен, что никто не заметит.

Джон застыл. Он вспомнил нож у своего горла. Сколько было в словах Шерлока холодного расчёта? Зарезал ли бы он хоббита, даже не задумавшись?

- Отец этих детей – мой хороший друг, я хотел найти их как можно быстрее и просто шёл по запаху.

- Друг? – горько переспросил Джон. – Как я могу тебе верить, если другой твой друг лежит, истекая кровью, на пороге своей комнаты, а ты сидишь здесь с умным видом, старая бессердечная ящерица! Будь что будет, а я иду туда!

Он ждал, что Шерлок всё-таки последует за ним, или хотя бы остановит, но нет.

Джон бросился вверх по ступенькам. К счастью, там было не заперто, и после очередной бешеной пробежки он оказался на пороге дома в Пекарской слободе. Вокруг было тихо и чисто, никаких разбитых окон, никаких возмущённых горожан. Госпожа Хадсон на крылечке, целая и невредимая, отмывала испорченную очередной неприличной надписью дверь.

- Доброго денёчка, Джон, дорогой. Хорошо, что ты вернулся. Как там Шерлок? Чем мы можем ему помочь? Надеюсь, эти юноши образумятся и отстанут от бедняжки. Во что превращается этот город! И не пытайся убедить меня уехать, теперь скорее небо рухнет на землю, чем я покину этот дом. Нет, и не уговаривай, мы должны бороться!

Джон на всякий случай заглянул в коридор – там тоже всё было в порядке. Из последних сил он бросился назад.

Когда он уже приближался к зданиям Университета, в боку закололо, а в глазах потемнело. Всё-таки Джон был уже не мальчик, и полдня суеты, беготни и переживаний не прошли даром. Словно в тумане он сделал ещё несколько шагов и упал, оскользнувшись в луже.

Приподнявшись на локтях, он помотал головой, пытаясь стряхнуть дурман, и замер в ужасе. Прямо из лужи на него смотрел Шерлок на фоне бледного летнего неба.

- Джон, оставайся на месте, - попросил он.

- Шерлок, ты где?

- На верхней площадке Звездочётной Башни Университета, - кажется, губы Шерлока дрожали.

- Что ты надумал? От края отойди! И немедленно слезай! – Джон задрал голову и увидел на самом верху белой башни еле различимую фигурку.

- Джон, - мягко сказал Шерлок. Вода в луже слегка колыхалась. – Считай это моей запиской. Люди ведь так поступают? Оставляют записку.

- Шерлок, прекрати!

- Я обманщик, Джон. Всё, чем меня привыкли считать, ложь, от начала до конца. Посмотри на меня. Не своди с меня глаз.

Отражение улицы возникло в луже так внезапно, опрокинутые крыши домов, уходящие вервями в глубину деревья, что Джон отшатнулся от раскрывшейся бездны. Опомнившись, он поймал глазами фигурку у края.

- Прощай, Джон, - прошелестело в воздухе, словно Шерлок стоял у хоббита за спиной.

Сорвался, падает, падает, медленно, как лист, быстро и неотвратимо, как камень…

- Шерлок! – во всю силу лёгких закричал Джон, рванулся вперёд, и вдруг что-то тяжёлое, горячее ударило его с размаху.

- Пустите… мне нужно… - едва придя в себя, доктор рванулся из придерживающих его рук, туда, где на другой стороне улицы лежало тело – изломанное, окровавленное, никаких тебе панциря и крыл… Он взял в руку пальцы, которые меньше года назад так старательно лечил. Они были ледяными и безжизненными. Кости, которые он сращивал, были снова сломаны, хрупкий сосуд тела, которым он восторгался, был окончательно разбит. И самое страшное – Джон не понимал, чему верить. Голова у него закружилась, он начал заваливаться вперёд, прямо на мёртвого Шерлока, и последнее, что почувствовал, - подхватывающие руки незнакомых людей.

Доктор очнулся в знакомых стенах благотворительного госпиталя. Рядом с его койкой сидел некто, читающий газету. «Солнце Запада», самая жёлтая городская газетёнка. «Собаке собачья смерть», - кричали алые буквы заглавной страницы. Кое-как сфокусировав взгляд, Джон разобрал и набранное куда более мелким шрифтом на последней, в разделе незначительных происшествий: «Вчера пополудни около Университета попал под лошадь капитан медицинской…»

Мужчина с громким шелестом свернул газету. Это был Майкрофт.

- В-вы! – Джон попытался встать и почувствовал ужасную слабость.

- Не так резко, Джон. Три дня в лихорадке…

- Три?

- Газета несвежая. Кто-то пожертвовал госпиталю.

- Ше… кх…

- Похоронен в фамильном склепе.

- Он…

- В детстве он мечтал стать пиратом, - Майкрофт поглядел куда-то вдаль. – Он так и остался большим ребёнком. Можете навестить его, но не стоит копать слишком глубоко. Иногда мёртвым лучше оставаться мёртвыми. Прощайте, Джон.

Из стихов Джона - 1

И с той поры, как ты солгал про ложь,

Я верил, что однажды ты придёшь.

Я лета ждал, но схлынул летний зной,

И не был ты по-прежнему со мной.

Я руки простирал в пустых садах,

Но тот ли сладкий плод в моих руках?

Текла листва по тёмной глади вод.

Я ждал зимы, был каждый день, как год,

И мне уже казалось, что вовек

На эту землю не приляжет снег.

Но снег пошёл, и шёл, не зная сна,

И мёртвая спустилась тишина,

И по кусочку подгрызала тьма

Короткий день, сводя меня с ума.

Но снег сошёл, и память вместе с ним,

Трава укрыла раны прежних зим.

Любовь моя, зарытое зерно,

Сквозь сердце прорастает всё равно,

К другому солнцу тянется травой.

Уже не «без тебя» - а «не с тобой».

Недолог год, и память не длинна,

Но с криком пробуждаюсь ото сна.

Я ей скажу: «Не зажигай огня».

Я ей скажу: «Не утешай меня».

Я ей скажу: «Прости, что я во сне

Зову того, кто не придёт ко мне…»

День спустя Джон попытался перестать быть пациентом и заняться своей привычной работой, так не хотел давать себе время на раздумья. Его мутило и пошатывало, ноги подгибались, и Мюррей погнал его домой, чтобы, чего доброго, не навредил больным на дурную голову.

Едва выйдя из больницы, Джон понял, что не сможет больше жить в Минас-Тирите с его узкими улочками, переполненными воспоминаниями: о довоенной молодости, о кратких возвращениях с фронта, о Шерлоке… Он не мог смотреть в глаза госпоже Хадсон. Он навестил фамильный склеп Холмсов, и минут десять говорил с мёртвым Шерлоком, убеждая его воскреснуть, потому что верит в него, а потом понял, что клянётся в верности тому же человеку, которого назвал в лицо лжецом и трусом меньше недели назад.

Даже несмотря на вездесущего Майкрофта, кто-то умудрился изгадить наружные стены склепа теми же ужасными надписями, что совсем недавно – дом госпожи Хадсон.

Где бы ни был Мориарти, хоббит, кажется, совсем не интересовал его. Газетчики вот только донимали. Уж лучше бы убил, думал Джон. В первые, самые тяжёлые дни, доктору казалось, что столкновения с Мориарти ему не пережить, но он был не из тех, кто беспомощно ждёт удара. Нет, Джон разрывался между желанием сбежать из Минас-Тирита на войну или ринуться на поиски Мориарти при всей безнадёжности этой затеи. Он собирался сложить голову с честью.

Потом вина накрыла с головой. Он плохой друг – оставил в тяжёлую минуту. Он плохой врач – почему, почему Шерлок не полетел?! Броситься на собственный меч казалось довольно мелодраматичным, двойное самоубийство влюблённых, как же, и Джон завёл дурную привычку гулять по самым глухим улицам в самое опасное время, пока подыскивал себе достойное место упокоения.

Джон уже почти готов был отправиться обратно в Великую Пустыню с группой врачей-добровольцев под предводительством полубезумного проповедника, но неожиданно столкнулся с Маленьким Джоном в одном из пабов, где в очередной раз напивался с Лестрейдом. Этот здоровенный малый служил санитаром в полевом госпитале и получил своё прозвище, чтобы их не путали с доктором. Выходя из окружения, он попал в плен, а теперь выяснилось, что его выкупи отец, богатый купец из Пеларгира. Маленький Джон приехал по торговым делам, он бился с конкурентами за право поставлять лес для нужд армии и собирался подкупить кое-кого в военном министерстве.

Джон плюнул на всё и уехал с ним в Пеларгир-на-Андуине, быстро растущий, шумный, торговый город. Ещё одно место, где можно начать жизнь сначала. Это место было совершенной противоположностью вившемуся вокруг семиярусной крепости Минас-Тириту. Здесь не было университета – зато действовали несколько торговых и мореходных школ, куда брали без разбору, лишь бы платили. Больница нашлась тоже не одна. В них принимали почти бесплатно раненых бойцов, в основном тех, кто требовал долгого выхаживания, или полных инвалидов, но большинство врачей за приличные деньги занимались весёлыми болезнями и проблемами сохранения молодости.

Джон нашёл себе тихое местечко в клинике, снял просторную квартиру в одном из больших домов с видом на залив. Как-то он стоял на балкончике, наблюдая за парусами, ветер трепал одежду, море и небо сливались в одну голубую затягивающую бездну. Шерлоку бы понравилось, подумал вдруг Джон, а потом его вдруг накрыло. Что, если Шерлок не полетел, потому что не мог? Что, если он всего лишь маг-самородок? Что, если он из той же породы, что и Мориарти, ловкий обманщик, не более? Внутри у Джона всё похолодело.

Кроме собственных наблюдений, которые стоило тщательно перепроверить, памятуя, как Шерлок заворожил его, у хоббита ничего не было. С тех пор каждую свободную минуту Джон переписывал и перерабатывал записи из Зелёной Книги, а потом и Минас-Тиритские записи, оказавшиеся, спустя время, не такими уж и гладкими. Потом он попытался записать то, что рассказывал Шерлок, иногда вспоминавший старые дела. Доктор цеплялся за малейшие подробности, с каждым днём росла его убеждённость в честности Шерлока, которой противоречило только одно: холодное тело на тротуаре, залитом кровью.

- Пусть это будет колдовство, пусть это будет чудо, - шептал Джон вечерами, глядя на небо: не закроет ли звёзды крылатая тень. – Если он вернётся, я больше никогда от него не откажусь.

Зелёная Книга, старая боевая подруга, давно утратила цвет первой весенней травки и напоминала больше развороченное, истоптанное боевое поле: бурая, в пятнах, полосах и шрамах, за каждым из которых стояла бередящая душу история. Стоило Джону достать её, взять в руки, вдохнуть запах, провести по расплывающимся строчкам или обожжённым уголкам страниц, слёзы подступали к горлу, мешая работать, так что дело продвигалось очень медленно.

А потом, сам точно не зная, почему, Джон решил поделиться с людьми. Это была не жажда правды или возмездия, скорее, глухая тоска по утраченному, которую он уже просто не мог носить в себе.

Первый же рассказ, прочитанный на пробу вечером в кабачке Маленьком Джону, собрал вокруг всех посетителей, тут же начавших требовать кто продолжения, кто списка. В конце концов через толпу протолкался человек, представившийся владельцем газеты, и предложил Джону деньги за право печатать его истории. Нашлись и нотариусы. Тут же, на месте, быстро состряпали и подписали контракт.

Вначале доктору казалось, что он может как-то очистить память своего друга. Год спустя тот же издатель требовательно нависал над Джоном.

- Всё очень хорошо, я сам большой поклонник твоих рассказов. Твой Шерлок – настоящий псих, особенно там, где у него мир вращается, и все эти гоблины с шестью пальцами. Но Джон, ты неглупый парень и должен понимать: это Пеларгир, здесь надо постоянно барахтаться, чтобы быть на плаву. Три месяца ни одного нового рассказа. Я так считаю, хватит ему уже быть мёртвым, побыл, и достаточно, иначе нас с тобой совсем забудут. Мы уже собрали всё старьё под одной обложкой, продали в несколько городов, ребята из Дейла почему-то заинтересовались правами на переиздание. Но Пеларгир каждый день требует свежей крови.

Джон скрипнул зубами.

- Это мой друг, и он действительно умер, поймите же наконец!

- Хорошо. Мы с тобой отлично работали целый год, так что я готов потерпеть ещё месяц. Придумай что-нибудь, Джон, или мне придётся нанять пяток быстрых и сообразительных молодых людей, которые сделают это за тебя.

Полчаса спустя Джон отвечал на вопросы стражи под вой издателя, зажимающего нос, а утром был выпущен на поруки. Не кто иной, как Майкрофт, зашёл за ним в участок, внёс залог. Укрыв серым плащом, который, если вывернуть его наизнанку, неожиданно оказался невидимкой, старший Холмс помог Джону проскользнуть мимо вечно дремлющих на ступенях участка газетчиков, проводил до квартиры и помог собрать вещи. Через три дня Джон уже стучался в двери родительского дома. Он отсидел всю задницу на остром орлином хребте и схватил насморк, но снова чувствовал что-то вроде надежды на будущее.

Солнце опускалось за мирные ширские холмы, Джон сидел на лавочке у крылечка, курил трубку и глядел, как с яблонь осыпаются лепестки, кружатся, играя белыми и алыми бликами. Тени между деревьев становились всё глубже, и на минуту ему показалось, что вот-вот от ствола отделится тёмная высокая фигура.

Что за ерунда. Через пару дней свадьба с Мэри, терпеливицей Мэри, ждавшей его из университета, потом из военного похода и, наконец, из большого приключения с Шерлоком. Поскольку оба «молодых» были в годах, родственники сквозь пальцы посмотрели на бурное развитие их романа и свадьбу, случившуюся спустя не положенные пять лет ухаживаний, а даже неполных два. К слову сказать, ухаживала в основном Мэри за Джоном.

Теперь невеста и её родня хлопотали, обустраивая для будущих молодожёнов уютную норку, рассылали приглашения, ломали головы над нарядами, угощением и миллионом важных мелочей. Джон, привыкший жить очень скромно и в любых заданных обстоятельствах, наблюдал за ними издалека с улыбкой. Его считали чудаковатым, «писателем», сама Мэри уверила всех, что Джону нужен покой, чтобы достойно творить. Она была убеждена в гениальности будущего мужа, который за три прошедших года записал рассказы обо всех делах Шерлока, какие смог припомнить, тех, в которых участвовал лично, и тех, о которых только слышал от друга. Издав ещё две книги, теперь доктор работал над третьей и четвёртой, совершенно из других областей. С одной стороны, стоило поделиться с миром бесценным опытом военно-полевой хирургии. С другой стороны, «Белый отряд» должен был подробно осветить подвиг двухсот хоббитских лучников, сгинувших в Ангмаре. Боль утраты потихоньку унималась, жизнь брала своё. Даже идея написать о Белом Отряде принадлежала Мэри, Джон никак не мог закончить с архивами и уверял себя, что ухватился за эту работу совсем не из-за надежды посетить места, где начиналось их с Шерлоком приключение.

Хорошенькая чистенькая норка, любящая жена, ребятишки, сад, поля, кошки, собаки, лошади, и коровы, и куры, и… пчёлы… Джон вздохнул. Сможет ли он покривить душой, написать, что Шерлок вернулся, выдумать ему несуществующую жизнь и мирную старость с Итилиеном и пчёлами, прерванную неожиданным международным скандалом, когда автору снова не хватит денег, например, к тому времени, наверно, уже на свадьбу внучке?

Джон снова вздохнул. Становилось прохладно, пора было идти в дом, но по-прежнему острый взгляд уловил на стремительно сереющем небе силуэт большой птицы. Кто-то спешил к ним на орле? Собственно, со времён прилёта Джона орлы здесь не появлялись, как и много лет до этого. Бедную птицу, чтобы дать ей хоть немного отдохнуть, тогда ещё пришлось прятать от вездесущей, любопытной и бесцеремонной детворы. И этот орёл летел довольно странно, наверно, очень устал.

Джон выбил трубочку о скамью и попытался следить за птицей, но та совсем потерялась во тьме ночного неба, невозможно было угадать, что закрыло звёзды: крылья или редкие облачка. Доктор упорно глядел ввысь, задрав голову, и вдруг что-то большое, тяжёлое и горячее опустилось на землю рядом с ним. Опустилось не как птица, а просто вертикально, ухнуло, как спелое яблоко с ветки, и мягко спружинило о траву. А потом упирающегося Джона укутало в два тёплых кожистых покрывала, притянуло к шершавому, колючему, кажется, белому…

- Джон, - пророкотало в глубине. – Джон, Джон, Джон!

Наконец вернув возможность дышать, Джон обнаружил на высоте двух своих ростов рогатую голову с огромной пастью, полной похожих на большие гвозди зубов. Длинная шея, мощные плечи, грива из чёрных игл по хребту, чешуя, когти, хвост с шипами, пара огромных, как у мельницы, крыльев, - дракон, куда более прекрасный и опасный, чем на картине в спальне ярла Баскервиля, подобен был для Джонова сознания удару огромного молота. И это был Шерлок, даже в таком виде Джон ни с чем бы не перепутал эти ясные серебряные глаза, он различал в древнем ящере и знакомые высокие скулы, и резкий нос, и знакомый разлёт ключиц, и молочно-белую кожу, оттенённую тёмными кудрями. Всё это было слишком. Ноги подогнулись и снизошла блаженная темнота.

- Джон, пожалуйста! Джон, извини, я… Наверно, нельзя было так сразу…

- Ты сказал «извини», - прошептал Джон, едва справляясь с непослушными губами. – Сегодня день чудес?

Шерлок, теперь снова в человеческом обличье, стоял перед другом совершенно обнажённый, наконец выбравшаяся из-за туч луна осветила его, и прекрасное тело сияло в этом свете. Джон с ужасом и радостью понял, что готов последовать за этим человеком – вернее, драконом, - сию же минуту куда угодно.

- …только рукопись и кинжал… а впрочем, можно и без них.

- Джон, - Шерлок опустился рядом на траву, притянул хоббита к себе, снова обнял до хруста. – Наконец я могу до тебя дотронуться. Джон, Джон, Джон…

Полёт на драконе оказался совсем не похож на орлиные перевозки. Перламутрово-белое тело казалось неудержимо текучим и гладким, настолько, что удержаться на спине можно было, лишь насадившись как следует на торчащие из хребта иглы. Белый, белоснежный, холодный, ледяной среди вечного холода небесных сфер. Вот где пригодился опыт замка Баскервиль. Однако иглы пригладились, жар ходил вокруг Шерлока волнами, а на спине Джона удерживало нечто невидимое.

- Это магия? – спросил он.

- Это моё желание, чтобы ты был рядом, - довольно ответил Шерлок, и тело, и воздух вокруг низко завибрировали, эта вибрация закономерно передалась и Джону. Хоббит покраснел и задумался, насколько чувствителен дракон в том месте, где сейчас соприкасаются их тела. До чего можно было быть наивным когда-то, не задумываясь, что обострённые чувства Шерлока действуют и в областях, далёких от работы!

И ещё – с Шерлоком было совершенно не страшно. Потом они и обнявшись летали, и попробовали выделывать акробатические трюки, но с самого первого совместного полёта Джон был уверен: Шерлок никогда не даст ему упасть. От этой мысли внутри разливалось сладкое тепло, с небольшим привкусом вины. Всё-таки Джон обидел его, на миг утратив доверие, да ещё вся эта возня вокруг книг, и то, что Джон просто исчез из жизни Мэри, выглядело не очень красиво. А Шерлок прощал ему всё, и доктор, имея такую неожиданную власть над воплощением древней силы, поклялся себе впредь обращаться с Шерлоком очень бережно.

От переизбытка чувств он ткнулся носом в спину Шерлока, между игл, длиной в локоть и толщиной в палец.

Дракон летел куда быстрее орла. Ночь не была ему помехой. Обсидиановый серп Андуина опасно поблёскивал далеко внизу.

- А мы разве не завернём проведать Молли и госпожу Хадсон? – спросил Джон, когда от Ирисной низины Шерлок резко свернул к востоку.

- Не сейчас, - отозвался тот. – Я был у них. Молли вышла замуж, за одного из студентов-медиков, из жалости, наверно. Он такой бледный, худой, нестриженый. Госпожа Хадсон тоже замуж вышла, в седьмой раз.

- В шестой, ты хотел сказать?

- Нет, именно что в седьмой.

- Так куда же мы летим?

- Я знаю одно тихое место в Итилиене, на первое время. Маленький дом, большой сад и пасека.

Видимо, сведения Шерлока устарели, потому что на месте друзей встретили завалившийся дом, остатки дряхлого сада и потемневшие от времени пустые ульи.

- До зимы ещё полно времени, - беспечно улыбнулся Шерлок, целуя Джона на пороге их будущего дома.

- А я-то думал, что драконы предпочитают сырые пещеры и опасные утёсы, - пробормотал Джон ему в губы.

- Мы живы благодаря человеческой глупости.

- Ущипни меня, ты впервые похвалил человеческую глупость. Воистину, сегодня волшебный день.

- Ночь.

- Я и забыл, каким ты можешь быть занудой.

- Конечно, забыл. Я куда хуже твоих воспоминаний.

- Лучше, - поправил Джон. Он всё не мог перестать гладить и ощупывать Шерлока: лицо, кудри, спина, руки скользили вниз, сколько могли дотянуться, и снова возвращались к острым скулам, чтобы опять пуститься в путешествие: плечи, грудь…

- Помогите! Спрячьте меня, пожалуйста! – испуганная девушка вдруг выскочила из бурьяна, которым зарос весь сад, прямо на них, и испугалась ещё больше, разглядев, как один мужчина переносит через порог заброшенного дома другого мужчину, совершенно обнажённого. Она заметалась. – Мой отчим, он меня убьёт!

Джон отпустил Шерлока и потащил девушку в дом, делая ей знак быть тише. А Шерлок еле успел прикрыться простынёй, в которую были сложены немудрящие пожитки Джона, как из зарослей травы появился раскрасневшийся бородатый мужчина.

- Где эта неблагодарная девчонка? – прорычал он и оглядел едва одетого Шерлока. – Если ты спутался с ней парень, если я только узнаю… - он подобрал с земли какую-то железку и, пыхтя, согнул её в дугу. Потом швырнул Шерлоку под ноги и удалился. – Элен! Элен! Выходи сама, не то будет хуже! Вот так потаскуха, одна с гномами путалась, другая вообще Мелькор знает с кем!

Выпустив девушку из грозившего рухнуть набок дома, Шерлок вытер ей слёзы уголком простыни и велел рассказывать всё без утайки.

- Меня зовут Элен…

- Это я уже понял.

- Мы живём на отшибе ото всех, мой отчим ужасно нелюдимый человек. Кроме нас в доме только пума и павиан.

- Уже что-то, - кивнул Шерлок, - Допросим для начала их. Жаль, пума и павиан не могут выступать в суде как свидетели…

Учитывая ночь и простыню, после таких слов девушка замолчала и буквально вцепилась в Джона. Хищные огоньки, вспыхнувшие в глазах Шерлока при виде такого обращения с хоббитом, которого он три года не видел, уверенности ей не прибавили.

Джон заволновался. Воспитание не позволяло оттолкнуть испуганную гостью, но Шерлок, с которым и поговорить-то толком не дали… Хоббит не придумал ничего лучше, чем сгрести обоих в охапку.

- Я никуда не денусь. И он никого не съест. Ты ведь не съешь, правда, Шерлок?

- Не путай меня с Майкрофтом, - прижимаясь теснее, проворчал тот. – Продолжайте, милочка. Боитесь умереть, как ваша сестра?

Наверно, более эффективного способа заставить бедняжку замолчать, ещё поискать стоило.

Джону показалось, что две эти дылды сейчас раздавят его в лепёшку, прижавшись разом так, что рёбра хрустнули. Только бы не принялись тянуть в разные стороны, не то порвут пополам.

- Ваш отчим вряд ли заботится о вашей нравственности, скорее, о вашей наличности, - Шерлок, кажется, наконец решил показать девушке, с кем она имеет дело. – Он воевал на Востоке, ваша матушка долгие годы сопровождала его, а сестра, судя по отношению к её смерти, была всё это время здесь, вместе с вами. Какое-то время назад он подал в отставку и вернулся, но здесь его ждал какой-то неприятный сюрприз, связанный с наследством, а не просто опека двух входящих в самый прелестный возраст девушек. Вы действительно думаете, что он достаточно безумен, чтобы вас убить?

Элен была перепугана так, что даже плакать не могла.

- Нет… нет-нет-нет-нет… он может запереть меня, но даже бить, не то, что убивать, не станет, - жарко зашептала она. – Мы как заложники в этом ужасном доме, доме моей бабушки по матери. Мы не могли распоряжаться своими деньгами до совершеннолетия, но и он не мог потратить их на себя, даже на нас не мог потратить слишком много. Наследство зачаровано, его охраняет древнее проклятье, и я не знаю, какое. Мы были слишком маленькими, а потом она умерла, там, на востоке. Отчим передал только её благословение.

- А кто-нибудь из соседей, или друзей… - начал Джон.

- Они нам и рассказали. Этого дома все боятся, - сказала Элен. – Мы жили в пансионе, а потом господин Ройлотт приехал с нами сюда, и уехать уже не смог.

- А если бы он выдал вас замуж? Этот гном, про которого он говорил… - Джон легонько толкнул Шерлока в бок локтем, но тот лишь молча разглядывал украшение на шее девушки, тяжёлое колье в виде завязавшейся в хитрые узлы серебристой змеи, зажавшей в зубах свой хвост.

- Выйдя замуж до совершеннолетия, мы лишились бы своей доли наследства. У меня давно был жених, но мы были готовы отложить свадьбу, пока он не продвинется по службе. Или пока Джулия не найдёт себе кого-нибудь, но на это рассчитывать приходилось куда меньше. Негоже, конечно, младшей идти вперёд старшей, но мы всё равно забрали бы её из этого ужасного места. Нам не нужны были эти проклятые деньги, - рассказывая о своей жизни, Элен немного успокоилась. – И тут появляется этот гном.

Речь, разумеется, шла не о настоящих гномах. Когда-то беда вынудила жителей Одинокой горы сняться с места. К тому времени, как Торин Дубощит отвоевал у Смога подземные чертоги, некоторые гномы нашли себе новый дом, а некоторые так привыкли к кочевой жизни, что не захотели возвращаться. К артелям бродячих мастеров потихоньку прибивался разный народец, понемногу перенимавший их обычаи, но теперь, когда все настоящие гномы спали беспробудным сном, «бродячие гномы», хранившие хоть какие-то секреты и традиции, походили больше на любое нищее кочевое племя, чем на родичей Короля-под-Горой.

- Лекарь сказал, что сестра погибла удушения. Мы спали с нею в одной комнате, я проснулась от ужасного крика, - теперь рассказ Элен перемежался всхлипами и слезами. – Она задыхалась, и только успела прошептать: «Серебряная лента…» Вы же знаете, эти гномы с ног до головы увешаны побрякушками, у них такие сильные руки…

- Его арестовали? – с сомнением спросил Шерлок.

- Да и ваш дядя довольно силён, - Джон подбил носком гнутую кочергу.

- Дядя был в отъезде, в то самое время он учил Нарина уму-разуму в деревенском трактире. Представляете, чего я до утра натерпелась!

- Постойте, вы же были в одной комнате и никого больше не видели! – всплеснул руками Джон. – И он был…

- Ревность! – поднимая пальчик вверх, заявила Элен. – Другой гном, брат его бывшей подружки или… - она поглядела на Шерлока, потом на Джона, и примолкла.

- Чушь, - сердито бросил Шерлок. – А ведь вы получили это украшение от матери, и старшая сестра носила его до вас? – его длинный палец обвиняюще уткнулся в грудь девушки.

- Д-да… Отчим хотел оставить его себе, но не смог, ему словно тяжесть на грудь давила.

- Это было предупреждение, - кивнул Шерлок. – Не брать чужого. А вот истинная хозяйка провинилась куда хуже, сошлась с настоящим врагом этого существа.

- Существа? – Элен с опаской поглядела на металлическую змею.

- Это длинночервь, - спокойно пояснил Шерлок. – Холодный дракон. Драконы показались Мелькору довольно удачными опасными существами, чтобы попробовать себя в их творении. Самые первые ползали во тьме и не могли выдыхать пламя, лишь более поздние освоили море и небо. Менять форму Мелькор их так и не научил. За несколько поколений они выродились, как это часто бывает с вымученными видами, - Шерлок улыбнулся одним уголком рта. – Разумения в нём немного. Он хранит вас и ваши сокровища, и если отчиму хватит ума поднять на вас руку… Ступайте домой, Элен, ночь совершенно безопасна для вас, постарайтесь только не провоцировать прохожих, если не хотите им ужасной смерти.

Опасливо оглядываясь, девушка скрылась в высокой траве.

- Мы завтра же наведаемся ко гномам в табор, - Шерлок отодрал от стены дома несколько трухлявых досок, швырнул в камин, тихонько вздохнул. Доски вспыхнули, и в комнату повалил дым.

- Труба? – предположил Джон.

Шерлок стянул простыню и приглашающе расстелил её перед камином. Потом, совершенно не обращая внимания на дым и пламя, засунулся в камин чуть ли не по пояс, и по трубе что-то понеслось с рёвом.

- Давай спать, - Шерлок растянулся на простыне. – Я совершенно устал и ужасно соскучился.

- А гномы… ты их предупредить собрался?

- Нет… должен же кто-то привести эти руины в порядок…

Стоило Джону улечься рядом, как длинное горячее тело оплело его, и в полудрёме Джону грезились обвивающие его белые чешуйчатые кольца.

С утра им снова не удалось поговорить – в этом глухом уголке оказалось даже слишком много любопытных соседей. Потом были гномы, стройка и ульи, сад и огород, суматоха затянулась на всё лето, а к осени в доме каким-то чудом образовался палантир. И тут же посыпались предложения – откуда угодно.

К счастью, расследования не смогли заполнить всех долгих зимних вечеров у камина, с чаем, мёдом, скрипкой и рассказами. Шерлок рассказывал так увлекательно, обо всём на свете, о разных чудесах (и кое-какие потом Джон повидал своими глазами), о том, как три года методично уничтожал сеть Мориарти, даже о том, как плавал юнгой на пиратском корабле в те времена, когда историческая заколка ещё украшала бороду его капитана, - что Джон не сразу сообразил, как Шерлок ловко его дурачит. Детектив старательно и незаметно обходил вниманием тот ужасный день, ни разу не обмолвившись, что почувствовал после ухода Джона и почему сиганул с крыши.

В момент осознания Джон почувствовал острый укол вины. Все прежние сомнения всколыхнулись в нём: он был плохим врачом и плохим другом, Шерлок не смог полететь, Шерлок оставил его позади, как обузу… С каждым днём это всё больше тяготило и мучило Джона, он начал избегать разговоров и прикосновений, и очередное дело не вызвало в нём прежней радости. Шерлок, заметивший, что с ним что-то не так, тоже занервничал, и в их маленьком раю начало нарастать напряжение.

- Да что с тобой творится такое! – в сердцах воскликнул Шерлок, когда они вернулись с расследования. – Ты был так невнимателен, что почти позволил этому мерзавцу всадить в тебя стрелу!

- Да! – сердито ответил Джон. На меч он в своё время кинуться не решился, но Шерлок… Шерлок был куда опаснее любого меча. Но теперь – теперь Джон жаждал горькой правды. – Да! – повторил он уже спокойнее, не желая походить на истеричную девицу в обиде. - Я неповоротливый, никчёмный, туго соображающий, обленившийся хоббит, друг и помощник из меня никакой, а как врач… Я куда хуже твоих воспоминаний? В этом всё дело? Поэтому ты сбежал от меня в прошлый раз? А в этот выдержал ещё меньше? Об этом ты не хотел мне рассказывать?

И только закрыв рот, хоббит понял, что нарушил давнее обещание.

Шерлок сжался, как от удара, и поглядел на Джона жалобными, совсем не драконьими глазами.

- Дело совсем не в этом, - сказал он негромко. – Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что героев не бывает? Постарайся удержать эту мысль. И завари нам чаю. Это… это будет нелегко.

Будь моя воля, Джон, я бы выкрал тебя из колыбели, и не то, что этих ужасных трёх лет, ни минуты бы мы не провели врозь. Если бы мне пришлось, я бы прыгал ради этого с башни по три раза в день, но я так боюсь подавить тебя своими чувствами, и меньше всего я бы хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным.

Я много чего не говорил тебе тогда, Джон. После того случая в Дейле я боялся тебя вмешивать в игры с Мориарти. Но стоило тебе убраться на службу, я сам себе напоминал мальчишку, с радостным любопытством тыкающего палочкой в осиное гнездо. Чем больше угрожал мне Джим, тем сильнее становился мой азарт. Я знал, что давно пересёк опасную черту, и от скорой расправы меня спасает только желание Джима сделать мою смерть медленной и запоминающейся, превратить её почти что в театральную постановку. Ну и добыть сердце дракона, которое он до сих пор не получил. Мне казалось, что то, чем он стал, уже вошло в полную силу, и лишь забавлялось с людьми, готовясь к решительной схватке за этот мир.

Под самым носом у него я договорился с Молли, мне надо было проверить крылья, мне нужен был помощник на случай, если они вдруг откажут. Ты знаешь, как там, наверху, холодно. Я одолжил Молли собственные плащ и шарф, и мы слетали недалеко, к Андуину, где бы она могла как следует осмотреть мой панцирь. Не хотелось бы закончить, как старина Смог. Джиму, конечно, удалось запудрить мозги бедной девочке, но он дурачил людей целыми городами и странами. Потом я рассказал ей, что делать с моим «мёртвым телом».

Мне следовало быть в полной боевой готовности, времени оставалось совсем немного.

В тот день Джим палантировал мне, едва ты вышел за дверь.

- Звездочётная башня Университета. Приходи поиграть, - сказал он и отключился.

Я тотчас же поднялся наверх. Он сидел у края парапета, такой весёлый, беспечный, и напевал легкомысленную песенку:

Десять драконов над городом летали.

Лучники меткие в одного попали.

Ничего не сделать, их осталось девять.

Пых-пых-пых, как остаться в живых?

- Как невежливо, Шерлок, дорогой, - сказал Джим. – Пора бы тебе познакомить меня с ним. Вы так мило смотрелись недавно на фоне луны. Широкие крылья, развевающийся плащ…

Я улыбнулся. Мориарти следил за мной куда пристальнее, чем я ожидал, но это сыграло против него же.

- Может быть, тогда и тебе стоит… - я выразительно побарабанил пальцами одной руки по кисти другой. – Миленькое колечко. К которому прилагается… Ричард Брук? Мален Кабедбен?

- Ах, это? – Джим снял с пальца простое золотое кольцо. – Хотел его Молли подарить, но раз уж не сложилось, - подкинув драгоценность на ладони, он с лёгкостью уронил её вниз. – Никакого второго нет, дубина! – вдруг рявкнул он, подскакивая ко мне. – Ты разочаровываешь меня, и уже не в первый раз. Я псих, но не идиот, чтобы связываться с кем попало. В Дол Гулдуре мне повезло наткнуться на Большой Палантир, так что влезть в вашу так называемую сеть и воспользоваться ею в своих интересах большого труда не составило.

Мне стало смешно, до чего мы оказались похожи. А ведь он тоже подозревал, ведь не для себя же он читал заклинание, открывающее подлинную суть вещей. Только вот у меня два истинных облика.

- То, как вы с братом используете дракона в своих играх, мелко. Думаю, в моих руках он способен на большее. Видишь ли, Шерлок, до сих пор мне удавалось завоёвывать мир лучше вашего, даже без дракона и в одиночку, Себ, сам понимаешь, не в счёт. А теперь… Теперь я подумываю забраться повыше, рассмотреть все предложения и, возможно, выбрать мир поинтереснее. Путешествовать между миров и времён, подняться к престолу Единого… Неужели он не говорил с вами об этом?

- Не думаю, что с тобой «Пряничек» говорил вообще о чём-то, - я не удержался, чтобы не поддеть его. Джим мечтал о том, о чём не имел представления. В вашем языке не отыщется слов, описывающих эти путешествия, Единого, Валаров вне выбранной ими человеческой формы, и уж точно то, что находилось передо мной, организованное и обладающее самосознанием как «Джеймс Мориарти», не могло бы эти путешествия совершить, сохранив имеющуюся обособленность. Что ж, если он выбрал подобную смерть, я был готов помочь, но, как всегда, было что-то кроме, что-то, что я упускал.

- Почему ты так уверен, что я позволю тебе то, чем по определённым причинам не воспользовался сам? – спросил я.

- Ну, я был готов в крайнем случае прибегнуть к грубой силе, - с притворным огорчением покачал головой Джим.

- Для любезного Себа здесь… высоковато, - улыбнулся я. – А назгулами ты, кажется, не обзавёлся.

- Помнишь моё любимое заклинание? До встречи с тобой я считал его достаточно надёжным. Спасибо, ты заставил меня стать лучше, сладкий. Несколько заклинаний, связанных в цепь. Твои лучшие друзья: Джон, Лестрейд, госпожа Хадсон. Не только они, но остальные имена тебе не так интересны. Начнёшь распутывать, потянешь не за тот кончик – БАБАХ! Вся цепочка! Не хватит времени – БУУУМ! Срочно требуется уборка! Попробуешь убить меня – БЫДЫЩ! И – тад-дам! Если ты не прыгнешь с этой крыши в ближайшие четверть часа – пых-пых-пых-пых, они взорвутся, как гирлянда праздничных хлопушек.

Я двинулся к краю. Драконий панцирь прочнее всего на свете, и если для разрушения заклинания надо прыгнуть, я прыгну. Ведь я должен прыгнуть, а не умереть. Судя по одному из прозвучавших имён, иного выхода действительно не было. А с Мориарти разберусь позже, тут собственная «смерть» мне даже на руку. Я осторожно начал медленную трансформацию, а она куда сложнее быстрой.

- Не торопись, иначе я тоже могу поторопиться, милый. Сейчас ты вынешь из кармана палантир, через который так стараешься связаться с братом, и расскажешь своему Джону – вон он мается внизу, бедняжка, - что ты последний обманщик. Да так, чтобы он поверил, по-настоящему поверил. Так что если вздумаешь умереть – умрёшь опозоренным.

О, Джим из кожи вон лез, чтобы меня подхватили на лету. Или я сам вдруг да полечу? Дополнительная к заклинанию истины проверка… Чем он собирался шантажировать меня дальше, когда я спасу собственную жизнь таким оригинальным способом посреди Минас-Тирита? Приберёг ли особенное заклинание уловления драконов? Я, правда, таких не знаю.

А если со мной не выгорит, что ж, Майкрофт предположительно станет сговорчивее. Только Мориарти не мог знать, насколько близко находится Майкрофт. Дело в том, что Лестрейд когда-то возился со мной не хуже няньки, был очередным моим проводником в мир людей, открыл для меня хоббитов. Я тогда зависел от золота и разбирался в вашей псевдонауке немногим лучше, чем в эмоциях и привязанностях, да и сейчас не всегда могу изобразить из себя вменяемого человека. Разумеется, две моих няньки рано или поздно должны были столкнуться. И если Майкрофт не готов рассказать Лестрейду всё, это не значит, что он даст хоть волоску упасть с головы его драгоценного ширрифа. Я невольно усмехнулся: Майкрофт, укрывшись любимым плащом, наверняка явился на крышу вместе с Мориарти. Был повод позлорадствовать, дорогой братец не справился с заклятьем даже ради Лестрейда. Повод был, повод был, а радости не было.

И оставалось только одно, чего я боялся. Нет, не смерти и не позора. Я боялся того, что тебе придётся жить с этим, с моей смертью и моим позором, и что это может сделать с тобой до того, как я вернусь. Если бы я не заставил тебя поверить, я потерял бы тебя прямо там. Заставив тебя поверить, я обрекал тебя на медленное разрушение, и приходилось только положиться на упрямую натуру хоббитов.

Итак, я прыгнул, и через несколько мгновений тело ударилось оземь, а где-то там, наверху, Майкрофт сошёл с диеты.

Как он ругал меня потом – за то, что я всё-таки не удержался и показал напоследок Джиму чуть больше, чем следовало: клыки, чешую, - но не крылья, хорош бы я был, приземлившись нагишом. Я сделал это вовсе не для того, чтобы упиться выражением удивления на его лице. Мне показалось, он имел право знать.

Которая по счёту зима заносила маленький домик, наметая снегу выше окошек. Джон за столом трудился над очередной книгой, Шерлок, поджав ноги, сидел на пёстром половичке у камина, завороженно глядел на огонь, иногда вороша угли той самой кочергой, которую в первый год погнул их бывший сосед господин Ройлотт. Большинство вещей в этой комнате были сделаны руками Шерлока и Джона, иногда с небольшой долей магии, но отпечаток их маленькой истории уж точно лежал на каждой. Только эти мелочи свидетельствовали о проходящем времени, да растущие во дворе деревья, сами жители домика ничуть не менялись, лета и зимы мелькали, но каждый день казался Джону прекрасным и бесконечным.

- Ты не соскучился здесь, со мной? Может быть, хочешь вернуться в Гондор?

О чём разговор, подумал Джон. Так легко было вести дела в любой части мира, имея при себе пару крыльев. А потом возвращаться к пчёлам.

- Может быть. Но не сейчас. А ты? Не устал от моего маленького скучного общества? – спросил хоббит, макая перо в чернильницу.

- Этого никогда не случится, Джон, - ласково улыбнулся Шерлок. Сердце у Джона сладко сжалось - такой улыбки у Шерлока никто и никогда не видел, только он… - Правда, мне скоро придётся тебя покинуть ненадолго.

- Хочешь размять крылья? – Джон зачеркнул в рукописи не понравившееся ему слово «скользкий» и надписал над ним мелким почерком «склизкий».

- Нет, - и что-то было в этом «нет», заставившее Джона поднять глаза и поглядеть на своего дракона. Тот тоже смотрел на хоббита, пристально, настороженно. – Меня не будет примерно полгода.

- И? – за все эти… ничего себе, пятнадцать! лет Джон так и не удосужился узнать, как часто у драконов бывает линька. А по расследованиям Шерлок ни разу не отсутствовал настолько долго с тех пор, как… как… Джон с трудом заставил себя вдохнуть. – Ты не забудешь меня после линьки?

- Это не линька, - Шерлок казался смущённым и слегка напуганным, что с ним не так уж и часто бывало. – Это… кладка, - он густо покраснел.

- Кладка? – не понял Джон.

- Я должен… снести яйцо… или несколько… как получится, - у Шерлока из ноздрей повалил дым, но не такой, как во время раздумий, не клубами, а струями, с искрами, норовившими поджечь половичок, а то и лоскутное одеяло на кровати. Самим Шерлоком, между прочим, сшитое по особой схеме и представлявшее графическое решение какой-то знаменитой задачи. – Я теперь похож даже не на человека, а на тупую курицу-несушку!

- Это из-за того, что я тебя?.. Из-за того, что мы с тобой?.. – оторопело пролепетал Джон. Как многие будущие отцы, он понял, что так никогда и не будет готов к этому счастливому событию.

- Писатель, - фыркнул Шерлок. – Медик. Ещё раз объяснить тебе про партеногенез?

- Но почему именно сейчас?

- Потому что мне с тобой хорошо и спокойно, - просто ответил Шерлок. – У нас, старых бесчувственных ящериц, физическое состояние сильно зависит от эмоционального. Это будут действительно твои дети, Джон, и чем больше времени ты будешь с ними проводить, тем больше они будут на тебя похожи.

Джон отложил перо, пересел к Шерлоку на пёстрый половичок, обнял любимого за плечи.

- А мы успеем поставить их на ноги… или на крыло?

И Шерлок тоже обхватил Джона длинными руками, крепко прижался к нему и заговорил куда-то в подмышку о том, что рядом с драконом можно прожить долго, долго, так долго, что элементы личности срастутся друг с другом и не рассыплются окончательно, когда придёт пора слиться с Единым, что Единый – не старик с белой бородой и каким-то там престолом, что Шерлок отыщет эту упрямую хоббитскую сердцевину в бесконечном множестве миров и времён, объяснял длинно, путанно и непонятно, переходя порой на совсем уж птичьи трели древнего языка. Джон засыпал, ему снился старик с белой бородой, угощавший его собственным мёдом, собранным драконами со звёзд. Старик брал в ладони не Джона, но самую его суть, и пускал по бесконечной реке, и река была Шерлоком, и огромный, странный город по берегам реки тоже был Шерлоком. И Джон плыл в Вечности, вечно слушая глубокий голос, вдыхая знакомый дымный запах и чувствуя щекой размеренное и надёжное биение сердца.

Из стихов Джона - 2

Оглянись, спеша, задержись в полёте.

Вот твоя душа обрастает плотью.

В черноте полей, в синеве небесной

Целый мир беспечно кружит над бездной.

Кто-то карту мира разбил на клетки,

Кто-то спелый плод обрывает с ветки.

Мы роняем в землю тела, как зёрна,

Чтобы новый круг завершить покорно.

Нам нельзя сбежать, нам не стать иными.

Вот опять душа изменила имя.

Силуэт узнай, за слезами зыбкий.

Провожай с надеждой, встречай с улыбкой.

КОНЕЦ

Примечания

Автор со стыдом сознаётся, что все знания о синдарине почерпнул из интернета в срочном порядке. Набрёл на словарь, а "там такие идиомы" (с) Будем считать, что в фамилии слова, как обычно бывает, редуцировались.

Хлеб - баст (и не знаю, одно ли это слово для хлеба на столе и хлеба на корню)

Серп - керх

Луна – итиль

Стало быть, фамилия Баскервиль по моему разумению должна означать «жнущий при луне», идиома вроде нашего «ночной пастух» (который кого хочет острижёт, кого хочет зарежет).

Лимпнем – мокрый нос

Шакх – принц, но, по авторской задумке, это было обидное прозвище, «принцесска»

Менельвагор – звезда Орион. Но директору театра просто необходима была звучная фамилия. Так же, как и актёрам Королевского театра.

Келардиан – свет лампы. Ага, главное, чтоб звучало!

Мален Кабедбен – золотко-прыжок (обрыв) –мужчина. Во-первых, на Беню похоже, во-вторых, Мориарти как бы намекает: прыгнешь, золотко, никуда не денешься.

Кенни Принс – о, человек с таким именем просто не мог выжить. Я, сволочь, убила Кенни!

Грегсон и Андерсон, Томпсон и Фирстлинг – эти фамилии не зря зеркалят друг друга. Бедный Шерлок, везде одно и то же, куда ни ткнись.

Квэнья, опять же по сведениям вики, один из эльфийских языков, ставший чем-то вроде местной латыни. Предполагается, что все сложные выражения и наши термины латинского, греческого происхождения этого текста в оригинале звучали на квэнья или это были слова, заимствованные в вестрон из квэнья.

Песня про солдата спёрта из фильма «Робин Гуд».

Считалочка и два стиха «от Джона» - мои собственные.

Вообще же тут, наверно, даже слишком много цитат и отсылок, на авторство которых я не претендую.

Надеюсь, никого не обидит, что вместо китайского цирка здесь гоблины. Просто в этой вселенной помимо человеческих рас, мирно или немирно существующих, есть и волшебные, и мне понадобилась именно волшебная. Я не считаю китайцев похожими на гоблинов. Но вот персонально Шерлока похожим на дракона и Уилкса похожим на орка – таки да. Визуально я представляла гоблина из «Мерлина» - большеглазого, цепкого, прыгучего, только не с таким гладким лицом. А орки в моём воображении были похожи на троллей из «Десятого королевства».

Война на Востоке – геополитическое противостояние между юго-востоком и северо-западом досталось мне от канона.

Я писала это с сентября по май *фейспалм*

Вот и всё, ребята.


End file.
